DAMN!
by Iria-san
Summary: UPDATE! DAMN! Naruto itu benci Sasuke, Naruto itu anti-fansnya Sasuke! Sasuke itu orang paling menyebalkan di dunia, tapi...kenapa aktor tampan itu bisa mengikat hati Naruto! Amat sangat minta maaf, karena lambat update. Chapter 10: DAMN, Dont Keep My Heart, Please! Update setelah sekian lama menghilang.
1. Chapter 1

Story: DAMN

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

DAMN © Iria-san

Rating: T+

Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai , bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, etc. **If like, you must read it, if don't like, please read!**

Author's note: No comment~.

Chapter 1: DAMN! who are you!?

Hari Minggu, orang-orang pada setiap negara tentunya akan mempergunakan hari ini sebaik mungkin, hari dimana seseorang akan mempunyai waktu untuk beristirahat dari aktivitas dan rutinitasnya yang memenatkan. Begitu juga dengan di Jepang, tepatnya di kota Tokyo, dimana semua ritmik kehidupan berpusat pada kota ini.

Beberapa orang tengah berkerumun datang ke sebuah jalan di pinggir kota itu, lebih tepatnya pada sebuah rumah mewah yang sudah disulap menjadi galeri foto dari salah satu _photographer professional_ yang namanya sudah terkemuka di beberapa wilayah di Jepang. Khususnya untuk para pecinta fotografi, kalangan para model, dan juga diantara peminat-peminat seni yang entah bagaimana begitu tertarik pada jepretan foto hasil photographer ini.

Ruangan-ruangan berlorong yang masing-masing berukuran 25 x 25 m itu sekarang tengah dipenuhi oleh orang banyak yang berkerumun untuk melihat hasil karya sang photographer itu. Beberapa jenis foto mulai dari pemandangan alam, mahluk hidup, hingga peristiwa yang berhasil diabadikan oleh lensa sang photograper handal itu terpampang di sana. Dicetak dengan berbagai ukuran dan dikemas dalam sebuah bingkai kaca yang tampak mahal.

Beberapa pengunjung di sana ada yang berdecak kagum, beberapanya memasang tampang serius untuk melihat detail-detail foto itu, dan yang lainnya merengut kesal—entahlah, mungkin disebabkan oleh rasa iri karena tidak dapat menghasilkan foto seindah itu—

"Ini, benar-benar hasil karya yang sangat indah..." puji salah seorang kritikus seni dengan mata berbinar-binar pada sebuah foto sekumpulan burung gereja yang tampak sedang menari di atas langit, "Tuan Namikaze benar-benar memiliki bakat yang luar biasa pada bidang ini, bahkan objek yang sederhana sekalipun, dapat menjadi luar biasa jika tuan Namikaze yang memotretnya..."

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi anda berlebihan~..." ujar sebuah suara dengan nada yang begitu halus dan sopan, sang kritikus itu berbalik dan mendapati sang photographer yang baru saja dipujinya itu sudah ada di belakangnya. Tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

Kritikus itu mengeleng pelan, "Ah... tidak, anda memang pribadi yang sangat berbakat tuan Namikaze, saya sangat kagum pada anda..."

Pria dengan marga Namikaze itu tertawa renyah, serenyah keripik singkong yang dijual di depan jalan rumah author, "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya, hahaha..," tawanya terhenti sesaat ketika dia melihat arloji yang terpasang pada pergelangan tangannya, "A-ah, maaf... bisakah saya undur diri sekarang, saya mempunyai beberapa urusan setelah ini," ujarnya.

Kritikus itu menganguk menyetujui, dan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu pun segera pergi. Kaki-kakinya yang terbalut celana hitam formal bergerak kesana-kemari seolah mencari sesuatu—atau seseorang. Hingga akhirnya kaki itu terhenti pada seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang diikat kebelakang, yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan tamu-tamu yang datang ke sana.

"Paman Iruka!" panggilnya semangat. Lelaki yang merasa dipanggil namanya itu menoleh, memperlihatkan sebuah wajah lelaki dewasa yang berwibawa dan sebuah luka horizontal yang ada pada hidungnya—entahlah dikarenakan apa—

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum yang super duper ramah, "Ya? Ada apa?"

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, pemuda Namikaze dengan surai berwarna kuning cerah dan mata sebiru langit musim panas itu pun langsung menerjang lelaki yang disebutnya sebagai 'paman' itu. Pemuda Namikaze itu berkedip, "Paman, sudah waktunya nih~... aku pergi ya?"

Dan setelah sang pemuda mengatakan hal itu, sang paman menghela napas panjang, "Tidak bisakah kau melewatinya sebentar saja, Naruto?" ujar lelaki itu. Tetapi... ketika melihat wajah keponakannya yang terlihat memelas, akhirnya membuat paman bernama Umino Iruka itu mencair hatinya, "Baikah! Cepat pergi dan kembali dalam kurun waktu 1 jam! mengerti?"

"Ha'i! dadah, paman Iruka!~" ujar pemuda itu, sambil menebarkan senyum cerahnya, dan memberikan 'ciuman kasih sayang' di pipi pamannya itu, membuat sang paman jadi agak sedikit bergidik malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Cih... dasar anak itu!"

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto , adalah seorang photographer professional di usianya yang padahal baru menginjak umur 21 tahun. Membuat siapapun pasti akan iri dan merasa sengan dengannya.

Seluruh hasil foto yang dia hasilkan, benar-benar terlihat hidup dan memiliki konsep yang luar biasa. Kabarnya, objek apapun yang masuk ke dalam lensa kamaranya pasti akan menjadi gambar yang luar biasa.

Namikaze Naruto sudah mengenal seni photografi sejak dia masih berada di dalam kandungan sang ibu, Namikaze Kushina. Hei! itu benar, sejak di dalam kandungan atau dalam artian masih dalam bentuk janin pun, dia sudah difoto mengunakan sebuah mesin canggih untuk meronsen kondisi bayi di dalam kandungan. (Entahlah apa namanya, saya tidak tahu...)

Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 1 tahun, Naruto sudah dikenalkan oleh ayah nyetriknya —Namikaze Minato— pada kamera, yah... biarpun pada akhirnya kamera tersebut berakhir di tempat pembuangan sampah karena sukses terlempar ke dinding dan hancur.

Dan disinilah sekarang Namikaze Naruto, sedang berada di puncak kejayaannya, dipuji-puji dan dielu-elukan. Tawaran untuk menjadi fotographer pada majalah-majalah terkenal—seperti Times dan Seventeen— terus mengalir untuknya, ajakan untuk menjadi bintang tamu dalam acara-acara tv yang beberapa kali dia dapatkan sengaja dia tolak dikarenakan kesibukannya. Ohh... ayolah, acara televisi _American Top Models_ itu sebenarnya amat sulit ditolak untuk photographer manapun. Bayangkan! Dimana lagi kau bisa bertemu belasan wanita cantik dan berbakat modeling berada di depanmu, dan dapat memfoto mereka?

Ya, dan inilah dia, pemuda pirang kita, tengah duduk di atas sofa panjangnya sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa tersebut, tangannya memegang semangkuk ramen pedas jumbo yang masih hangat-hangat kuku, sedangkan mulutnya mengembung penuh dengan helaian-helaian mie ramennya. Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruangan kecil itu, "Sebentar lagi~..," uajrnya tak sabar.

Dan setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya apa yang ingin ditonton oleh Naruto pun mulai juga. Inilah dia! Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto sejak tadi, sebuah drama yang sudah dia ikuti sejak lama.

Lagu opening dari drama pun mulai berkumandang di ruangan 10 x 10 meter yang berantakan itu. Naruto pun terbawa suasana dengan ikut menyanyikan lagu opening drama itu dengan semangat, membuat kuah ramennya muncrat kesana kemari. Tidak sadar bahwa paman Iruka biasanya sampai begadang untuk membersihkan bekas endapan kuah ramen dan kamar yang berantakan itu.

Dan disela-sela lagu tersebut, para pemain yang memainkan drama tersebut diperlihatkan, membuat Naruto berteriak hesteris seperti orang kesetanan, karena idola yang amat dia sukai muncul.

Ya, inilah salah satu rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Namikaze Naruto, kenyataan bahwa dia akan terlihat seperti remaja dalam masa pubertas jika—

"KYAAAAHHH! SAKURA-CHAN~ KAU MANIS SEKALI HARI INI~"

—melihat idolanya sepanjang masa, Haruno Sakura, aktris cantik yang benar-benar dia sukai itu muncul di depannya. Apalagi jika Naruto sudah menonton drama dimana Sakura menjadi pemeran utama wanitanya, drama berjudul "I'm your love, Baby~"

"Sakuraaaaa-chaaannn~ huwaaaahhh!"

Di waktu yang sama

"Sasuke... dramamu mulai tuh, kau tidak menontonnya?" seorang lelaki bermasker dengan rambut berdiri-diri berwarna silver abu-abu tampak tersenyum dari balik _face mask _yang dipakainya. Dia tersenyum pada seorang pemuda tampan yang sekarang tengah mengosok rambutnya yang basah sebab dia baru saja membasuh badannya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menoleh, dan menatap lelaki bermasker itu datar, "Hn..." jawabnya enteng, setelah itu beralih ke meja makan di dekatnya dan meraih sebuah tomat segar, lalu memakannya, "Tidak tertarik..."

Lelaki bermasker itu terkekeh, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa putih panjang yang ada di depan televisi layar lebar. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Sasuke tadi, hanya diam saja sambil terus melahap tomatnya, dia berjalan pelan ke arah notebooknya, dan mulai mengetik sesuatu di sana. Browsing, "Jika kau ingin menontonnya, tonton saja Kakashi, tapi jangan menganguku!" ujarnya datar.

Lelaki itu, bernama Uchiha Sasuke, adalah salah satu aktor kenamaan yang namanya sudah tersohor hingga dunia internasional, film layar lebar dan drama yang sudah dia mainkan selalu dapat menembus pasar dunia dengan angka yang menakjubkan. Kemampuan aktingnya sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi, dilengkapi juga dengan wajah yang tampan alami, kulit putih bersih seperti mutiara, badan tinggi jangkung yang proposional, dan juga segudang kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya yang benar-benar akan membuatmu berdecak kagum.

Uchiha Sasuke, sudah merambah dunia akting pada saat dia berumur 3 tahun, dimana dia berakting menanggis di depan ibunya agar kakaknya yang malanglah yang tertuduh atas semua kesalalahan yang sudah dia buat, yaitu memecahkan kaca jendela, vas bunga, dan menumpahkan tinta hitam di buku keuangan ibunya. Ckckck.

Lalu... seperti sebuah permata yang diasah perlahan-lahan, kedua orang tua Sasuke yang menyadari bakat anaknya pun mulai memasukan buah hatinya pada sebuah teater anak. Dan Sasuke belajar banyak hal disana, tentang bagaimana intonasi suara yang tepat, perubahan mimik wajah, improvisasi spontan pada dialog, dan juga hal-hal lainnya yang harus dipelajari dalam hal berakting.

Dan— voila! inilah dia, Uchiha Sasuke! sebuah permata indah yang berkilauan, yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berdecak kagum dan iri akan karir yang sudah diraihnya.

Dan... siapapun dari kalian yang bertanya 'Siapa itu Kakashi?', jawabannya adalah; nama lengkapnya adalah Hatake Kakashi dan dia adalah manager Sasuke, cukup dan titik.

.

.

.

Inilah, Sasuke... dengan hanya memakai singlet hitam yang membuat sexy dan juga tetesan-tetesan air dari rambut hitamnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Jemari-jemari panjangnya dengan terampil menari-nari di atas keyboard notebooknya itu, mengetik sesuatu.

"Membalas antifans lagi, huh?" sebuah suara membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar notebooknya, dan menoleh ke arah sampingnya, menemukan di sana Kakashi sedang mencuri pandang ke arah layar notebooknya.

"Hn..."

Kakashi terkekeh, dan dengan gaya santai menduduki meja yang digunakan Sasuke untuk meletakan notebook itu. "Kau kebiasaan, selalu membuat user baru di sebuah jejaring sosial manapun dan membalas setiap perkataan para antifans-mu, itu menggelikan Sasuke, kau tahu? Kau seperti seorang publik figur yang sama sekali tidak profesional,"

"Hn..."

"Ayolah~, itu tidak berguna Sasuke, mereka akan terus berkoar meskipun kau mengatakan apapun, lebih baik kau tonton saja dramamu ini. Lihat! ini scene dimana kau mencium Sakura dan menyatakan cintamu—" tunjuk Kakashi pada televisi layar lebar di dalam apartemen super mewah itu.

"Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat scene mengerikan itu Kakashi, lagipula... antifans dan kecaman untukku adalah pendongkrak motivasi terbesarku," balas Sasuke sambil terus mengetik tanpa henti pada notebooknya.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya, "Ah, terserahlah~..."

"Lagipula, ada seorang antifans yang entah mengapa membuatku tertarik..." celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Kakashi melebarkan matanya dan membrondong Sasuke sambil bertanya...

"Mana? mana?"

"Blue Sapphiresky, dia mempunyai berbagai macam user di jejaring sosial. Dia bahkan punya blog, dengan follower sebanyak 16.000 orang lebih..."

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka bahwa antifansmu sebanyak itu, cukup banyak untuk meruntuhkan karirmu~ khekhekehek..," ejek Kakashi dengan kekehannya yang menyebalkan.

"Hn, diamlah!..."

Kakashi memperhatikan benar-benar blog Blue Sapphiresky yang sekarang tengah dibuka oleh Sasuke, hingga akhirnya dia mulai berpendapat lagi, "Tampaknya antifansmu adalah orang-orang yang mengidolakan Haruno Sakura, apa aku benar?"

"Hn..."

"Kasihan kau, Sasuke..."

"Sudah banyak sekali film dan drama yang membuatku berperan sebagai pasangan dari Sakura, itu membuat banyak entertaiment gosip yang bahkan mengabarkan aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan gadis merah muda itu. Cih! Menyebalkan," dengus Sasuke kesal, jemarinya masih terus setia mengetik kata-kata balasan di blog Blue Sapphiresky tersebut.

/Kepada Blue Sapphiresky yang seperti seorang **Idiot-Dobe** paling **Dobe** di dunia **Dobe**, sungguh membuang-buang tenaga untuk menulis artikel panjang berisi ribuan word yang hanya berisi curhatan akan betapa kesalnya kau pada Uchiha Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak akan pernah memikirkan artikel seperti ini, poor u. By: Onyx Nightsky, 1 minute ago/

Begitulah komen yang Sasuke kirim pada blog si Blue Sapphiresky itu. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya tertawa geli melihat hal itu, apalagi saat melihat nama akun yang dipakai oleh Sasuke. 'Sasuke mencoba menyindir nama yang digunakan orang ini,' pikir Kakashi.

"Oh, ya... ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu tertarik pada Blue Sapphiresky ini?"

"Foto..," balas Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Foto?"

"Ya, selain artikel curahan kekesalannya padaku, dia juga terkadang mempost berbagai macam foto yang menurutku begitu bagus, orang ini berbakat dalam fotografi. Sayang sekali... dia tampaknya lebih suka menghina seseorang," Sasuke mer-Large size sebuah gambar pohon sakura pada musim semi yang digunakan sebagai header tampilan blog tersebut, foto itu begitu indah karena helaian-helaian pink daun Sakura tersebut tampak sedang terbawa angin dengan indahnya. Kakashi bersiul kagum.

"Menakjubkan, ia benar-benar menyukai Sakura rupanya..."

"Hn..."

.

.

Setelah, beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan tab browsernya pada halaman lain, yang mana disana dia juga membalas makian-makian dan kekesalan antifans yang ditujukan padanya, termasuk membalas postingan Blue Sapphiresky itu juga, Dan... ohh! siapa disangka, Blue Sapphiresky ternyata sedang online sekarang! Dan lagi, rupa-rupanya Blue Sapphiresky itu meresponnya, mengajaknya untuk 'mengobrol' bersama.

Sasuke menyeringai, ini jelas kesempatan bagus.

**Blue Sappphiresky: Moron!**

**Onyx Nightsky: So? **

**Blue Sapphiresky: Kau fan Uchiha Sasuke, heh? Kau dungu, jelas! Seperti orang yang kau idola-kan.**

Sasuke terkekeh, dia jelas cukup menyukai peragai dari Blue Sapphiresky ini. Siapapun orangnya.

**Onyx Nightsky: Katakan terus semaumu, Dobe! **

**Blue Sapphiresky: APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN DOBE HAH!? BRENGSEK!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Do-be, **_**it's mean stu-pid**_**! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar bahasa? Idiot? **

**Blue Sapphiresky: Siapa kau?**

**Onyx Nightsky: Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Dobe...**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Cih! berharaplah, siapa yang akan percaya?**

**Onyx Nightsky: Orang yang tidak percaya pasti adalah seorang Dobe!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: GAH!**

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, ini benar-benar hal yang bisa menghilangkan stress karena pekerjaannya. Menyegarkan.

**Onyx Nightsky: Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu amat membenci Uchiha Sasuke?**

.

.

Beberapa menit Sasuke menunggu, tetapi jawaban dari Blue Sapphiresky itu sama sekali belum muncul, 'Apakah sebanyak itu alasan dia membenciku?' batin Sasuke. Sebelah tangan Sasuke mulai kembali mengambil sebuah tomat, dan kembali melahapnya, hingga akhirnya jawaban dari Blue Sapphiresky itu muncul.

**Blue Sapphiresky: Dia dekat dengan Haruno Sakura, idolaku. Bahkan di beberapa drama mereka sudah berkali-kali berciuman! ARGHH! ITU MENGESALKAN!**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

**Onyx Nightsky: Heh, kau memang Dobe...tentu saja itu tuntutan perkerjaan, dasar Idiot.**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Gah!? Hey, ****girl!**** Bagaimana bisa kau tidak cemburu sementara idolamu terlihat bermesraan dengan orang lain, huh? **

Sasuke menaikan alisnya sedikit, 'Girl?' 'GIRL?' , orang itu mengira Sasuke seorang gadis?! itu jelas penghinaan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

**Onyx Nightsky: Cih, aku bukan seorang gadis, Dobe! Aku seorang lelaki dewasa berumur 23 tahun yang tampan dan terkenal. **

**Blue Sapphiresky: Ohhh, aku kira kau itu wanita, karena fans dari Uchiha Sasuke itu hampir 90%nya adalah kaum hawa. Dan...SHIT! Sebenarnya, apa yang bagus dari Uchiha Sasuke itu heh!? mukanya amat jelek, rambutnya berdiri seperti pantat ayam pada gambaran anak 1 tahun. Kulitnya putih pucat, seperti vampire kekurangan oksigen, dan... oooh~! bahkan dia tinggi sekali, seperti tiang listrik saja! TIDAK PROPORSIONAL! Cih! Dan... hei? rupanya kau begitu narsis? hahaha! tentu saja aku tidak akan percaya pada perkataanmuu itu! /LOL/..**

TWITCH! Beberapa kedutan mulai muncul di dahi Sasuke. 'Kurang ajar!'

**Onyx Nightsky: Hn, ada beberapa hal yang harus diperbaiki di sini, Dobe. Dan sebenarnya, ini bukti bahwa kau benar-benar seorang DO-BE. Yang pertama, Uchiha Sasuke adalah aktor ****tampan**** yang mempunyai banyak fans di seluruh dunia. Kedua, Uchiha Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah tahu anak berumur 1 tahun bisa menggambar ayam. Ketiga, Vampire tidak membutuhkan oksigen karena mereka adalah salah satu jenis mayat hidup. Dan yang keempat— bagaimana kalau kau katakan saja bahwa kau iri pada dirinya, mungkin karena dikarenakan tubuhmu yang pendek, huh?**

Sasuke menyerigai puas, ini sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Sasuke melihat jam sebentar, jam 2 siang, tidak terasa bahwa Sasuke sudah menghabiskan waktunya 1 jam lebihan dikit hanya untuk chatting bersama antifansnya yang menarik itu.

**Blue Sapphiresky: TEME! BASTARD! Lalu bagaimana rupamu, hah? pria gay, gendut, botak, dan kumisan yang suka mastrubasi sembarangan, heh!?**

Dan seketika itu juga, tawa Sasuke meledak. Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangka, bahwa chatting akan terasa semenyenangkan ini, jauh lebih menyenangkan saat dia menerima berbagai macam penghargaan yang menobatkannya sebagai aktor terbaik, aktor tertampan, dan segala macam perghargaan lainnya. "Orang yang menarik..," gumam Sasuke sambil menyerigai iblis.

**Onyx Nightsky: Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku adalah seorang lelaki tampan yang terkenal, bukan? Dobe. Lalu? bagaimana denganmu, tante-tante girang yang suka jajan sembarang di pinggir jalan dan selalu meresahkan berat tubuhnya, heh?**

**Blue Sapphiresky: FU*K, Aku lelaki berumur 21 tahun dan aku TAMPAN! Oh ya, aku juga memiliki beberapa, ralat BANYAK penggemar, TEME! Dan asal kau tahu saja, jika aku ingin... aku bahkan bisa menghancurkan karir Uchiha Sasuke! Kau harus tahu itu.**

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, 'Pria ini menantangku?' dan setelah beberapa saat senyum paling mengerikan dan paling sexy yang bahkan tidak akan dikeluarkan Sasuke saat sedang akting pun keluar, 'Menarik sekali!'

**Onyx Nightsky: Siapa yang akan percaya? Idiot!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Tentu saja kau harus percaya! Che, sekali lagi kukatakan, jika kau ingin, aku bisa menghancurkan karir idolamu itu!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Katakan bagaimana caranya! Dobe.**

Sasuke mulai menunggu, mata tajamnya yang berwarna hitam berkilat-kilat seolah ada hasrat tersembunyi di sana.

**Blue Sapphiresky: Hmmm, menyebarkan foto-foto bugilnya, mungkin~**

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke merasa bahwa keselamatan bagian privasi tubuhnya terancam, Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba waspada, meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat amat datar. Dan, seringai iblis (entah sudah berapa kali kata ini dipakai, mungkin akan terdengar klise) terlukis jelas di wajah Sasuke.

**Onyx Nightsky: LA-KU-KAN, DO-BE!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Cih, kau tidak takut, karir dari idolamu akan hancur berantakan. Fans macam apa kau?**

**Onyx Nightsky: Tidak akan pernah! Hehe, aku menantangmu, Dobe!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Apa?!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Aku menantangmu untuk mengirimkanku foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan katakan padaku, bahwa semua yang kau katakan sebelumnya adalah omong kosong, Dobe?**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Apa?! **_**Of course, NOT!**_

**Onyx Night: Kalau begitu, lakukanlah, Idiot! Dan buktikan, kalau dirimu bukan hanya orang bermulut besar!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Che, apa untungnya buatku jika kulakukan?**

**Onyx Nightsky: Tidak~ hanya saja, percakapan kita ini dapat kuubah menjadi file gambar, dan jika file ini aku bagikan di seluruh jaringan sosial yang kau ikuti, kau akan kena masalah, Dobe~ Karena kau sudah mengatakan hal yang merusak nama baik seseorang. Khekhekhek.**

**Blue Sapphiresky: DAMN!**

**Onyx Nightsky: So?**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Baiklah, kau menang, brengsek-bastard-teme. Akan kulakukan! Dan camkan baik-baik dalam otakmu heh! Blue Sapphiresky TIDAK PERNAH menarik kembali apa yang dia katakan dan dia tulis! Karena itulah jalan hidupku!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Motto yang bagus, jadi... deal?**

**Blue Sapphiresky: DEAL, Teme!**

**Onyx Nightsky:Hn. Aku me-nung-gu, DO-BE~**

**Blue Sapphiresky: BASTARD! TEME! BAKA! BRENGSEK!**

_/Blue Sapphiresky offline now/_

.

.

Dan setelah menulis berbagai macam nama 'cantik' untuk Sasuke, sang antifans dari Uchiha Sasuke itupun menghilang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk termenung di depan notebooknya sambil melipat tangan dalam posisi berpikir.

_'Blue Sapphiresky, jelas bukan orang sembarangan! Dia berbahaya,'_ Sasuke berpikir keras, dari dalam tubuhnya sudah menguar aura-aura hitam siap tarung. Membuat Kakashi yang sejak tadi tidur-tiduran di sofa menjadi terbangun dan mulai merasakan atmosfer yang aneh. _'Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu?"

"Kakashi!" Sasuke memanggil dengan rahang mengeras tanda bahwa dia sudah sangat serius.

"Y-ya?"

"Kita akan punya 'tamu penting' yang akan datang tanpa kita ketahui."

"Hah? Apa?!"

.

.

.

Dan senyuman tipis misterius khas klan Uchiha terukir jelas di wajah Sasuke, membuat Kakashi yang melihatnya terdiam cengo.

_'Blue Sapphiresky, kita bertaruh.'_

_DAMN Iria-san_

"ARRRGHHH_! WHAT AM I DOING_!?" sebuah teriakan frustasi mengema di dalam ruangan pribadi berukuran 10 x 10 meter itu, membuat burung-burung yang sedang asik bertenger di tiang listrik di luar rumah itu jatuh pingsan dalam sekejab. Siapakah yang berteriak sekeras itu? Ada yang mau menebak!?

Ya, tepat sekali, yang berteriak tadi adalah si pemuda pirang kita, Namikaze Naruto. Inilah dia, sekarang tengah tersungkur bolak-balik di ruangan itu dengan tampang gelisah, wajahnya pucat pasi, rambutnya acak-acakan (karena dia menjambaknya sejak tadi), "Naruto! kau bodoh! bodoh! bodoh!" umpatnya.

Dengan wajah seseorang yang kehilangan masa depan, Naruto berjalan pelan menuju laptop berwarna kuning-orange ngejreng miliknya, dan dengan cepat mencoba kembali membaca apa yang tepampang di layar laptopnya, berharap apa yang terjadi barusan cuma ilusi! Dan disanalah masalahnya, di sana—di layar laptop itu, jelas-jelas terpampang sebuah kolom chat dimana... Naruto baru saja membuat perjanjian dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal, seseorang yang mengikuti nama akunnya, seseorang yang pasti amat menyebalkan yang mempunyai akun bernama Onyx Nightsky. Sekali lagi, **ONYX NIGHTSKY**. Arghhh~

"Ya ampun~ Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan saat mengetik ini sih!?~" Naruto merosot hingga kepalanya menyentuh sofa, dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Benar! Naruto sampai tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa terbawa emosi hingga mengirimkan balasan yang bahkan tidak pernah dia pikirkan seumur hidupnya! 'Sialan kau, TEME! Sialan kau, ONYX NIIIGHTSKYYY! SEBENARNYA KAU SIAPA?" teriaknya keras-keras.

Triririririririritt~ tiba-tiba saja nada dering Naruto berbunyi, tanda panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi?"

[KEMANA SAJA KAU NARUTO! INI SUDAH LEBIH DARI 1 JAM! CEPAT KEMBALI KE GALERI! SEKARANGG!] Bentak suara di seberang jaringan telepon sana, membuat Naruto sontak menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel itu.

"B-baik, baik paman! a-aku akan segera pergi kesana, tunggulah setengah jam~" pinta Naruto dengan wajah super memelas (harusnya dia tahu kalau Iruka tidak akan melihat wajah mengerikannya itu~ percuma saja)

[Lekaslah! Banyak orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, tidak enak membuat pengunjung kita menunggu Naruto.]

"Baik~ baik~ baik paman, tunggu saja aku! bye-bye~"

Klik.

Dan Naruto pun mengakhiri panggilan itu secara sepihak, dan menghembuskan napasnya lega, dia berusaha untuk menetralkan sebentar emosi di dalam tubuhnya, "Fiuh~ fiuh~ tenanglah Naruto, sekarang... yang harus kau lakukan adalah santai~ santai~ dan kau harus segera kembali ke galeri sekarang. Fiuh~ setelah itu... kau bisa menyusun rencana untuk mengambil foto Uch—"

/Uchiha Sasuke, aktor muda yang sekarang tengah berada di masa kejayaannya, tertangkap basah sedang jalan bersama dengan aktris muda cantik yang menjadi lawan mainnya dalam banyak fil dan drama, Haruno Sakura. Apakah... yang didesas-desuskan tentang hubungan khusus antara Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke itu be—/ Tiba-tiba, suara acara gosip berkumandang dengan indah.

.

.

TWITCH!

"Argggghhhh! aku benci Uchiha Sasukeee!"

PRANGGG! Dan sebuah vas bunga dengan indahnya terbang melayang di udara hingga berciuman mesra dengan kaca televisi. Sehingga, ketimbang dikatakan ciuman, akan lebih bagus bila dikatakan benturan.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"ARGGGHHHH, KAMI-SAMA! TELEVISIKUUUU!"

To Be Continued...

Author Note 2: Huaahhh~ /peregangan otot/ akhirnya... chapter 1 berhasil diselesaikan dengan baik. Dan, bagaimana menurut kalian? Lanjut gak?... errr~review dong~ /nadah tangan/


	2. Chapter 2

Story: DAMN

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

DAMN! © Iria-san

Rating: T+ (Saya harap kagak naik rating di chapter-chapter selanjutnya~)

Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, gaje, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit dan tidak terkendali alias asal sembur, etc. . **If like, you must to read it, if don't like, please read it before you press back button!/ngototness/**

Author's note: No comment untuk di sini~

* * *

Chapter 2: DAMN! You are...

* * *

Kita mulai setting waktu cerita kali ini pada malam hari, kira-kira jam 01.00 malam, dimana bintang sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi dan angin malam berhembus kencang hingga terasa menusuki sumsum tulang. Dan untuk setting tempatnya kita berada di sebuah hamparan rumput yang cukup luas dengan semak-semak belukar dan beberapa pohon yang ditanam acak. Sebuah air mancur yang cukup besar masih terlihat memancurkan airnya di sana, diterangi oleh beberapa cahaya lampu warna yang terlihat amat indah. Tiba-tiba... terdengar suara dari semak-semak itu...

Sreeek...sreekkk!

Seseorang! Ada seseorang yang tak terlihat siapa, seorang pemuda yang belum kita ketahui siapa. Dia membungkukan badannya seraya memegang dadanya, "Huahhh~ huahh~ u-uhkk!" Desah dan deru napasnya beradu, detak jantung yang tak terkendali membuat tubuh pemuda itu terasa amat begitu lemas, setelah beberapa saat mengatur napas, pemuda itu melepas penutup yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian kepala dan wajahnya— kecuali daerah mata—, memperlihatkan wajah seorang lelaki imut yang tampak kelelahan, surai pirangnya basah karena keringat, dan mata kebiruannya tampak sayu.

"S-sial!" desisnya, sambil mengigit bibir, "M-menyebalkan sekali! Arghhhh!"

Pemuda itu(Kalian pasti tahu siapa...), bernama Namikaze Naruto, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya hingga menjadi seperti itu? Baik~ ayo kita mundur ke beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

* * *

4 jam yang lalu

.

.

Tik...tik...tik...

Jam 09.00 malam, waktu setempat.

Naruto duduk diam di atas ranjangnya... begitulah ia sejak tadi, duduk membatu di ranjang itu sambil terus menatap jam dinding di depannya. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya~Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto mengerjapkan mata dari khayalannya dan kembali menatap apa yang ada di tangannya, beberapa lembar foto hasil jepretannya yang sudah dicetak.

Tak berapa lama mengecek hasil fotonya, Naruto malah kembali melihat jam dinding. Hei! ada apa ini? apa tiba-tiba jam dinding di ruangan itu menebarkan feromon tertentu hingga terus saja menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Sudah waktunya..," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir tipis Naruto, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, menaruh semua foto-foto di tangannya ke atas meja. Kakinya melangkah pasti, ke arah sebuah lemari pakaian di sudut ruangan itu.

BRAKKK!

Lemari itu terbuka, menampakan sebuah hal yang bisa membuat tercengang, yaitu kumpulan baju-baju yang cukup luar biasa! Ada berbagai macam baju—dan kostum di sana, dimulai dari gaun cina, kimono, yukata, pakaian yang biasa dipakai oleh umbrella girl dan race queen, cheerleader, perawat, pramugari, waitress maid, pakaian polisi wanita, pakaian senam, seragam sailor, yankee girl, hot pants, blazer, miko tempat suci, kostum harimau, pakaian tennis, bikini, vampire dress, wedding dress, short dress dan masih banyak lagi. Oh my god! Siapa yang menyangka Naruto ternyata memiliki hobby semacam cross dre—

Twitch! twitch! twicth.

Entah bagaimana, tiga buah perempatan yang muncul di wajah horror Naruto, mampu membuat author ketakutan untuk melanjutkan narasinya. Terlihat Naruto di sana mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras dengan wajah menahan kekesalan.

"SIAPA YANG MENARUH SEMUA BAJU MODEL DI SINI!? PAMAN IRUKAA!"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat mulai menenangkan diri , dan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa alasan mengapa seluruh baju yang biasa dipakai oleh model-model Naruto tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya ternyata disebabkan kurangnya tempat di ruangan kerja mereka. Naruto kembali memutuskan untuk membuka lemari yang lain, karena pakaian yang ia cari tidak ada.

"Nah... ini dia..," Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian ketat dari dalam lemari baju yang lain itu. Sebuah pakaian yang nampaknya terbuat dari karet dan berwarna hitam, sebuah pakaian yang kayaknya masih sodaraan sama pakaian hijau lumut yang biasa dipakai oleh guru Gui dan Rock Lee, guru dan murid yang amat suka berolah raga saat jaman kuliah Naruto dulu.

Intinya, pakaian yang dipakai Naruto itu berguna untuk menyamar dalam kegelapan malam, persis berfungsi seperti pakaian seorang ninja, sebenarnya... apa yang akan Naruto lakukan dengan pakaian mengerikan itu?

.

.

Dengan senyum lima jarinya yang terlihat sinis, Naruto berkata, "Misi hari ini... mendapatkan foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

Angin malam yang terasa dingin menerpa tubuh lelaki yang terbalut pakian ninja ketat /PLAK!/ berwarna hitam itu, menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut berwarna kuning cerah dari si pemakainya. Naruto melihat ke arah gedung apertement besar di depannya, sebuah apartemen _super luxury_ yang ditinggali oleh aktris dan aktor kelas atas. Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Cih, Uchiha Sasuke sialan itu tidak pantas untuk tinggal di apartemen seperti ini, dia lebih pantas hidup di bawah kolong jembatan dan menjadi pengemis!" ujar Naruto sinis, iri juga karena apartemennya tidak semewah itu.

Naruto melirik arlojinya, "Sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi, Uchiha Sasuke akan pulang dari kegiatan syutingnya," Naruto mulai membuat perhitungan akurat pada arlojinya, memastikan rencananya sama sekali tak ada yang gagal.

Setelah mencoba melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada seorang penjaga keamanan pun yang melihatnya, Naruto lekas bersembunyi di semak-semak yang berada di halaman apartemen itu. Dengan hanya memakai penyinaran lampu senter yang dibawanya, Naruto mulai memeriksa lembaran kertas yang dibawanya, rute saluran ventilasi di apartemen itu.

"Hmm... jadi, ventilasi udara yang berada di arah barat daya gedung ini, mempunyai rute yang bisa dipanjat langsung hingga ke kamar Uchiha Sasuke itu~ hmmmh," Naruto menganguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, setelah mempelajari beberapa saat rute itu.

BRRMMMMM...

Suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar dari kejauhan sontak membuat Naruto mematikan senternya dan bersembunyi, serta waspada dari balik semak-semak itu. Mata birunya bergerak liar, melihat siapa yang mungkin akan datang.

Dan Naruto dapat melihat sebuah mobil Lexus silver memasuki kawasan apartemen itu, Naruto menyeringai senang, "Ini dia, Uchiha Sasuke~"

.

.

.

"Ini waktunya, untuk beraksi..," dan sebuah kamera yang berada di gengaman Naruto pun berkilat-kilat karena diterpa cahaya lampu taman, seolah menandakan... bahwa waktu permainan ini telah dimulai!

* * *

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemennya, fisik dan pikirannya terasa begitu lelah diakibatkan aktivitas yang dia jalani pada 1 hari ini. Sasuke mencoba memukul-mukul bahunya sejenak, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pegal pada bahunya.

Hingga tiba-tiba, mata tajam Sang aktor professional itu jatuh ke notebook yang teronggok rapi di atas meja. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, hingga akhirnya kedua tangannya meraih laptop berukuran kecil itu dan memangkunya, membuka sebuah situs yang tiba-tiba ingin dia buka. Facebook Blue Sapphiresky.

/It's time to the game~ Everyone, please cheers me up_! 1 hours ago_ /

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, hingga dengan perlahan-lahan seringai khas Uchiha miliknya terlukis di wajahnya, Ya... akhirnya saat ini tiba juga, saat yang sudah Sasuke tunggu-tunggu sejak perjanjiannya bersama Blue Sapphiresky itu. Dan dengan gerakan kilat, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, dan mengetik sebuah email pada managernya.

**To: Kakashi Hatake**

**Subject: Persiapkan semuanya sekarang! 'Tamu' kita, sudah datang! **

Seringai Uchiha, sama sekali tak dapat pudar dari wajah tampan Sasuke, perlahan... Sasuke menutup matanya dan mencoba menajamkan daya pendengarannya. Sasuke diam, tetap berkonsentrasi dengan mata yang terus terpejam hingga...

'Drak~'

Sebuah suara dari langit-langit di atas Sasuke terdengar janggal, seperti bunyi bedebum kecil, tikuskah? tidak mungkin! ini apartement bintang 5, men! Masa ada tikusnya sih? Kalau 'tikus besar' yang mengendap-endap dan pengen ngambil foto bugil sih mungkin ada...

'Di atas— di ventilasi udara..,' batin Sasuke, tangannya kembali mengambil ponselnya yang ada di dalam saku dan mulai mengetik sebuah email lagi.

**To: Kakashi Hatake**

**Subject: Plan B**

Setelah mengirim sms itu, Sasuke mencoba memutar sendi lehernya seolah-olah sedang kecapekan, apalagi ponsel yang dia gunakan sudah dia lempar sembarangan di sofa, "Hm, lelahnya~" gumamnya kecil, tapi pasti masih terdengar sampai ventilasi udara. Permainan sudah dimulai, akting pun harus dibuat semaksimal mungkin bukan?

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan meregangkan badannya, bertingkah seolah-olah dia amat sangat capek sekarang, "Huh... aku ingin tidur," Sasuke menaruh kepalanya pada pegangan sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba... kedua mata hitam Sasuke terbuka lebar, seolah ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan dan ia harus lakukan, Sasuke beranjak dari atas sofa itu, wajah tampannya terlihat datar saat pergi ke sebuah lemari di pinggir ruangan, Sasuke membuka lemari itu, yang rupanya berisi handuk dan peralatan mandi, "Lebih baik aku mandi saja..," gumamnya, dan segera berjalan tenang ke arah sebuah kamar mandi di ujung ruangan, dan masuk ke sana.

Dan jangan lupakan juga, seringai iblis yang ia tunjukan sekilas... saat hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi itu.

_'Dobe, kita lihat... apa kau bisa memenangkan permainan ini...'_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, di sana—di cermin itu, terlihat seorang pemuda yang amat tampan, dengan rahang yang tegas, mata berpupil hitam yang tajam dan kulit putih bersih yang terlihat mulus tanpa luka. Kedua tangan Sasuke meraih kancing baju teratasnya, dan membukanya perlahan, menampilkan bagian atas dada yang putih dan tulang selangka yang terlihat mengiurkan. Sasuke menyeringai, berharap ada orang yang di atas sana melihatnya.

Lalu, kedua tangan Sasuke kembali turun sedikit dan membuka kancing keduanya, kembali memperlihatkan kepada seluruh properti di dalam kamar mandi(plus seseorang yang ada di atas sana) bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki dada kotak-kotak yang juga mungkin jauh lebih terlihat mulus daripada bintang iklan sabun _Shi*zui(awas promosi)_. Setelah itu, jemari-jemari Sasuke kembali membuka kancing ketiga dan keempat. Kali ini Sasuke rupanya ingin memamerkan lekukan yang ada di perutnya itu, lekukan tubuh yang terdiri dari enam bagian otot perut yang sexy— six pack! Dengan sebuah tindik kecil di pusar yang— W-WUAAAHH!DAMN! SOMEONE! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!/author tepar/

Sasuke menyeringai, saat tubuh bagian atasnya memang sudah polos tak berpenutup _'Lihat tubuhku, Dobe!'_

.

.

.

Syuuurrr~ suara pancuran shower terdengar, mengeluarkan air yang membasuh tubuh tegap aktor tampan itu, melewati seluruh bagian tubuhnya, dimulai dari rambut hitam yang tampak layu karena terkena air, melewati leher jenjang dan putih, turun ke arah dada dan perut sixpack yang—hot tersebut, menuruni selangkangan dan juga... membasuh sesuatu diantara kedua— STOOP! INTINYA SEKARANG UCHIHA SASUKE SEDANG DALAM KEADAAN NAKED! /Author nosebleeding again/

Sasuke mengelus-elus bagian tubuhnya dengan lembut, membiarkan sabun cair yang dipakainya membersihkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, seringai masih termpampang jelas di wajah Sasuke, terkadang mata onyxnya mellirik ke atas seperti menunggu sesuatu, hingga akhirnya terdengar bunyi—

BRUKK!

Bunyi itu cukup keras, seperti benturan sesuatu yang terjatuh, Sasuke tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil, dia mematikan showernya dan mengambil handuk, lalu melingkarkan di pinggangnya, biasalah... menutupi bagian privasi, kekekekek...

Sasuke berbalik, dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, membuat air-air yang ada di rambut Sasuke terkibas jatuh dengan indah, Sasuke menyungingkan ujung bibirnya sedikit, _'Kau kalah, Dobe...'_

.

.

.

Kakashi, masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke dengan wajah cemas, dengan tergesa-gesa, mencari ke segala penjuru ruangan yang ada di dalam apartement mewah tersebut. Mencari Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya kaki-kakinya terhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi, yang terlihat mengeluarkan sedikit uap air, menandakan ada seseorang yang sedang membasuh badan di sana.

Tok...tok...tok...

Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu dengan pelan, sambil menunggu... Kakashi mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya ke lantai, dia sudah cukup cemas sekarang. Cukup cemas dengan keadaan anak asuhnya itu.

Hingga akhirnya penantian Kakashi pun terbayar saat kamar mandi itu berderit dan terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan bermata _black onyx_ yang hanya memakai handuk di bagian pinggangnya, Kakashi sempat hampir tersenyum dan bernapas lega bila setidaknya dia tidak melihat apa yang sekarang ada di dalam gendongan Sasuke, "E-Errr... Sasuke, itu... tamu kita?"

Ya... benar sekali saudara-saudara, sekarang Sasuke tengah mengendong a la bridal style seseorang yang tengah memakai baju ketat berwarna hitam, dengan sebuah penutup wajah yang hanya memperlihatkan matanya saja. Badan orang yang ada dalam gendongan Sasuke itu memang tergolong pendek dan kecil, tak heran Sasuke dapat menggendongnya dengan amat mudah, terlebih lagi Sasuke memang jenis lelaki berotot yang kuat. Sasuke menyungingkan senyum sinis ke arah Kakashi, "Ini tamu kita... dia menarik bukan?"

Kakashi tersenyum manis dari balik maskernya, lalu menganguk setuju, dan tertawa kecil, "Blue Sapphiresky, heh?!"

Sasuke mulai berjalan, berjalan ke arah kamar miliknya. Di sana... dengan bantuan Kakashi yang membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke melempar (Beneran ngelempar loh!) orang misterius tersebut ke atas ranjang berukuran king sizenya yang empuk. Lalu, dia kembali berbalik ke arah Kakashi sambil mengacungkan sebuah kamera di tangannya, Sasuke menganguk, " Ini memang Blue Sapphiresky..."

"Baiklah, itu bagus, jadi bagaimana? Kau ingin membuka topengnya? Kita lihat bagaimana wajahnya," balas Kakashi.

"Tidak usah, kita tunggu hingga Si Dobe ini sadar, akan lebih bagus... bila kita membuka topengnya di saat dia terkaget-kaget bahwa ia sudah masuk jebakan kita," jawab Sasuke datar, lalu menaruh kamera yang ada di tangannya itu pada sebuah meja baca di dekatnya.

Kakashi kembali menganguk mengerti, meskipun dalam hati juga agak kesal karena sebenarnya dia penasaran akan sosok stalker yang tertidur itu, "Terserah kau Sasuke, yang pasti... aku masih harus keluar, dan memastikan bahwa gas itu tidak menyebar hingga ke ruangan penghuni lain," Kakashi beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar itu. Tetapi, sebelum keluar dari kamar Sasuke, entah kenapa Kakashi berbalik dan tersenyum misterius, "Pasang bajumu! Jangan sampai si anti-fansmu itu mengira bahwa kau meng-rapenya..."

"Hn! Diamlah!"

Dan akhirnya Kakahi keluar dari dalam kamar Sasuke itu dengan tawa yang terasa mengelitik sekali.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? ayo kita mundur beberapa saat dahulu~

* * *

Naruto merayap dengan lincah di setiap lorong-lorong ventilasi udara itu, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di kamar seseorang yang diyakini-nya adalah kamar Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang paling dibencinya di dunia—setelah Onyx Nightsky, "Dimana dia?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat keadaan-keadaan ruangan di bawahnya.

Hingga akhirnya, mata biru itu dapat melihat seseorang dengan rambut mencuat ke atas berwarna hitam, berjalan di bawahnya, 'Gotcha! Ini dia!', Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika melihat seorang pemuda jelek—menurutnya—tampak asik memainkan sebuah notebook hitam kecil di pangkuannya.

Naruto masih mencoba terus mengintai dari balik mata birunya, dia agak sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya saat Sasuke menyeringai kecil ketika melihat layar notebooknya, lalu tiba-tiba saja langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu, _'Dia kirim email ke siapa?' _batin Naruto. Binggung.

Setelah itu... Naruto semakin dibingungkan dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh karena menutupi kedua matanya seperti berkonsetrasi pada sesuatu, 'Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukannya sih? apa dia tiba-tiba ingin meniru peran pertapa yang dia mainkan saat film ke-12nya? Ah, aku lupa judulnya, Cih! Tapi aku tidak akan lupa, wajah bodohnya saat sebuah pedang menusuk jantungnya karena melindungi wanita pemeran utama!' batin Naruto habis-habisan., pikirannya entah bagaimana melayang pada film ke-12 Sasuke yang mengisahkan seorang pertapa yang jatuh cinta kepada wanita dunia belakang.

Drak! Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika tanpa sengaja kamera yang dia gengam erat-erat terpeleset dari tangannya dan membentur dinding ventilasi, membuat Naruto kalang kabut karena takut ketahuan, _'Shit! shit! shit! Semoga si rambut pantat ayam itu tidak menyadarinya_?' doa Naruto dalam hati.

Mata biru Naruto akhirya bersinar senang, ketika saat dia sudah menoleh ke Sasuke, Sasuke rupa-rupanya sudah merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa, dan mengambil posisi beristirahat, 'Bagus! Itu berarti dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku! Eh, apa? Istirahat! T-Tunggu! Jangan tidurr!' Pikir Naruto frustasi, karena jika Sasuke tidur, itu berarti dia terpaksa menunggu di dalam ventilasi itu sampai Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi.

'Bukankah banyak info yang mengatakan kalau aktor jelek itu punya kebiasaan mandi tengah malah! Info yang tidak bisa depercaya!' umpat Naruto kesal. Hampir saja dia ingin memukul-mukul dinding ventilasi yang sempit itu jika tidak memikirkan keselamatannya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi saja..," dan tiba-tiba Naruto menemukan titik terang saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sang Uchiha itu, ditambah lagi dengan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sudah membuka lemari handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Dengan wajah terharu, Naruto amat sangat bersyukur dalam hatinya. Dan segera kembali merayap ke arah tikungan yang mengarah pada kamar mandi apartemen Sasuke.

_'Kami-sama! Kau memang baik!'_

.

.

Mata Naruto membulat besar, ketika saat di kamar mandi Sasuke langsung membuka kancing bajunya, dan meskipun posisi Sasuke membelakanginya, Naruto masih dapat melihat tubuh putih bersih milik Sasuke itu dari pantulan kaca, _'Cih! Sombong! Mentang-mentang punya badan bagus!' _batin Naruto kesal.

Beberapa menit, Naruto tercengang dengan penampakan lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang menurutnya 'ehem' sampai dia hampir melupakan untuk memotret tubuh itu. Naruto mulai merasaan suhu tubuhnya naik hingga membuatnya berkeringat, '_Cih! Kenapa di dalam sini semakin panas saja!? Aish! Aktor bodoh! Kau ingin pamer badanmu heh? Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan terpesona dengan tubuh jelekmu itu—ehhh...b-bagaimana jika semisalnya kulit putih itu bersentuhan dengan kulitku yah? Apakah sehalus yang kelihat—Loh? eh? ARRRGG! NARUTO! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!?' _Naruto membulatkan matanya frustasi karena tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke hal yang aneh-aneh.

Menghela napas cepat-cepat adalah upaya Naruto untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai terasa konslet itu, selain menghela napas, Naruto juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk memfoto lebih banyak Sasuke yang sedang membasuh dirinya di bawah shower, _'Cih! Ternyata 'itu' nya Uchiha Sasuke kecil, para fansgirl-nya yang berotak mesum pasti kecewa karena ini— eh, tapi bagaimana kalau misalnya 'itu' nya Sasuke dibandingkan dengan punyaku yah? Kira-kira yang mana yang lebih—DAAAMNN NARUTOOO! SADARLAH! SETAN APA YANG MERASUKIMU!' _Naruto menjambak rambutnya yang ada di dalam penutup wajahnya dengan histeris, bertanya-tanya dari mana suara setan itu muncul.

'DAMN!, DAMN, DAMN! Umpatnya singkat, menggerutu sesaat sebelum sebelum menyadari suatu keanehan yang terasa di sekitarnya. Naruto menaikan sedikit alisnya, mata kebiruannya terasa mulai berat dan entah mengapa ia merasa pusing, seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak membuatnya—

Brrrukkk!

Ah! Baiklah, Naruto sudah pingsan sekarang, ada yang mau menebak mengapa Naruto bisa pingsan? Jawabannya adalah, karena Sasuke sudah mengetahui bahwa ia akan datang dan menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengalirkan gas bius pada ventilasi udara di kamar itu. Poor Naruto...

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan berat, beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa begitu berat untuk digerakan, dan dia merasa wajahnya benar-benar terasa tidak enak karena ditutupi oleh topeng itu. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit saat menyadari dia sudah berpindah tempat, dia bukan di sebuah lorong sempit nan gelap—ventilasi, melainkan di atas sebuah ranjang empuk di sebuah kamar yang tergolong mewah.

"Stalker! Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara menyentakan Naruto, membuat jantungnya melompat dan merasa keringat dingin keluar di dahinya dan terserap oleh penutup wajahnya. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak bersuara dan tetap tenang. Tentu saja, seorang photographer professional harus selalu bersikap tenang dan fokus, jika dia tidak dapat tenang dan selalu berbicara... maka habislah dia jika berniat hendak memfoto hewan-hewan liar di alam bebas.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, melihat seorang pemuda yang amat dia benci tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menghina, Naruto tetap diam di ranjangnya, mendudukan tubuhnya, mata kebiruannya menatap waspada pada aktor yang tengah memainkan sesuatu di tangannya—kamera milik Naruto. Tapi, mata Naruto sama sekali tidak fokus pada kameranya, Naruto hanya melihat wajah Sasuke sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

Sasuke melihat amti-fansnya yang sudah terbangun di depannya dengan tatapan mengejek, "Kau mimpi indah? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau senang, memfotoku sembarangan... terlebih lagi, itu foto pornografi..," ujarnya dengan nada datar, dia masih menatap orang yang dia yakini Blue Sapphiresky itu lekat-lekat. Dara gerak-geriknya, Sasuke yakin bahwa orang itu sedang memikirkan cara untuk kabur.

"Eiist! Mau kemana kau?" Sasuke refleks menangkap tangan Naruto saat mulai mencium gerak mencurigakan darinya, yaitu mulai berdiri dari ranjang pembaringannya. Naruto melotot ke wajah Sasuke karena merasa terancam, yang dia inginkan hanya keluar dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke, pura-pura tidak tahu.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, seolah berkata ' Bukan urusanmu!' pada Sasuke. Mata Naruto yang berwarna biru langit itu bertemu dengan kelamnya iris Sasuke, membuat mereka saling tercengang karena keindahan mata masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Naruto mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada yang diberat-beratkan, "Brenggseek!"

Sasuke menyeringai, hingga akhirnya dia mendorong Naruto hingga punggungnya terbentur dengan tembok di belakangnya. BRAAAKK— dengan seringai paling iblis sepanjang masa, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya kepada telinga Naruto, membuat Si blonde yang masih menyembunyikan seluruh penampilannya bergidik ketakutan akan napas si raven yang menyentuh tekuknya, "Kau tahu, jika kau melawan, aku bisa menelepon managerku sekarang untuk melaporkanmu ke petugas keamanan, coba kau bayangkan bagaimana nasibmu jika sudah ditangkap oleh pihak kepolisian..."

Naruto terdiam, dalam otaknya berbagai macam bayangan tentang resiko option yang dikatakan Sasuke terbayang, Naruto meneguk ludahnya agak takut. Sungguh, jika dia benar-benar ditangkap polisi dia akan...

1. Karirnya pasti hancur berantakan.

2. Dia akan masuk penjara

3. Para fans dari Sasuke pasti akan terus membullynya meskipun dia ada dalam penjara.

4. Paman Iruka pasti akan sangat sedih

5. Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan tertawa di akhir cerita. DAMN! APA-APAAN ITU, itu sih namanya sudah jatuh, ketimpa tangga, masuk selokan, lalu patah tulang

.

.

"Hmmm... sepertinya kau memikirnya baik-baik ya, " Sasuke masih tetap menahan kedua tangan Naruto di dinding. Perbedaan besar tubuh menjadi halangan Naruto untuk melawan, Naruto masih dalam tahap siaga 1, sebentar lagi akan naik level ketika Naruto menyadari Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium aroma yang menguar dari tengkuknya, "Aromamu enak juga... Dobe~"

Naruto membulatkan matanya besar-besar, shocked! 'D-DIA GAY! OH MY GODNESS!' Pekiknya dalam hati. Membuat Naruto merinding disko seketika, baiklah! Cukup, kau harus melawan Naruto, atau tidak... mungkin pantatmu tidak akan selamat. Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke seolah menantang.

Sasuke mendenguskan napasnya melihat objek di depannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi merinding, "Kenapa Dobe? Kau ingin—"

"Menjauh dariku! Kau gay!"

BUAAAAAKKKK!

Perkataan Sasuke terputus, ketika sebuah rasa luar biasa menjalar di daerah selangkangannya, wajah Sasuke memucat, dia melotot ke arah Naruto sambil mulai membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengengam daerah di antara selangkangannya Wajahnya datar, tapi sekarang jauh lebih putih pucat dari yang sebelumnya, "K-kaauuu~ ssshhh!..," desisnya gemetaran.

Melihat ada celah, Naruto segera berlari keluar dari dalam apartement itu, meninggalkan Sauske yang masih merintih kesakitan karena( Ehem, apa kata yang pas untuk menamai benda sakral kaum pria? Baiklah, ayo kita pakai kata 'adik') 'adiknya' sudah dilukai oleh tendakan maksimal dari Naruto, "SIALAN KAU DOBE!"

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, Kakashi terlihat melewati pintu dan mendatangi Sasuke, dari tampangnya, Kakashi terlihat sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, "Haruskah kukejar dia?" tanyanya, menahan tawa dari balik face masknya.

"TIDAK PERLU! BIARKAN SAJA DIA PERGI!" ujar Sasuke lancang, masih mengelus-elus 'adiknya; dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, "Baiklah, kau yakin akan bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Wajah Sasuke berubah datar, lalu menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan seolah menghina, "Uchiha Sasuke, selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya!" ucapnya tegas, tapi masih sibuk dengan 'adiknya'.

"Ehm, baiklah..." balas Kakashi sembari menghela napas, setelah itu kemudian... mata tajamnya melihat perilaku Sasuke yang sejak tadi memegangi 'adiknya', "Apa orang itu baru saja memberimu hand job?"

Sasuke mendeathgleare Kakashi tidak terima, "Bukan, dia memberiku tendangan!"

"Ouwww... aku harap tidak 'pecah'~..," doa Kakashi sepenuh hati.

* * *

Kembali ke setting waktu di awal cerita

Setelah beberapa saat menenagkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari apartement itu, dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri dan pulang, hingga sesuatu yang kurang membuatnya memberhentikan langkahnya.

Naruto berpikir sebentar, 'Apa yang kurang? Sepertinya ada yang kulupakan?' batin Naruto.. Nruto membalikan tubuhnya ke arah apartement itu sembari mulai berpikir sebenarnya apa yang dia lupakan, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang itba-tiba terasa gatal, "Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang penting yang aku—ARGGGGH! KAMERAKU! YA TUHAN! KYUU-NII PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHKU!" Pekik Naruto sekencang-kencang yang dia bisa, membuat dia terpaksa harus berlari lagi karena hampir ditemukan penjaga keamanan. /Poor Naruto/

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued~

Author Note: A-hay Minna-san, ehem... ehem... sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih dulu bagi yang sudah read and review untuk chapter 1, Hontou ni Arigatou~ aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk kalian, karena tanpa kalian fic ini tidak ada artinya Dan, saya harap... chapter dua ini juga dapat terkesan dengan baik di hati para reader sekalian, /bungkuk/ jikalau ada kekurangan, tolong dikatakan dalam kotak review dan saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya.

And the last! Jadwal update fic ini sudah diputuskan seminggu sekali, jadi jika semisalnya saya meng-update fanfict ini saat hari Minggu, kemungkinan besar seminggu kemudian di hari yang sama saya juga akan mengupdate fanfict ini, jika semisalnya saya tidak meng-updatenya...itu berarti saya ada masalah... ehehehe... See u..

.

.

* * *

Omake 

Kakashi mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan takjub, saat melihat hasil foto yang ada dalam kamera si stalker itu Begitu juga adanya dengan Sasuke, dia juga tak kalah takjub meskipun tak terlihat secara konkret dalam ekspressinya.

"Luar biasa..." komen Kakashi singkat.

Sasuke menganguk-angukan kepalanya, "Memangnya, sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau dia Blue Sapphirsky, lihat bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan sudut yang baik saat memotretku. Aku bingung bagaiman dia bisa mendapatkan foto seperti ini dari atas ventilasi udara...,memang luar biasa, Huh! Aku pasti akan menemukan lagi pemuda bermata biru dan beraroma lemon itu! Si Blue Sapphiresky" ujar Sasuke tegas, jemari-jemarinya mengotak-atik menu kamera Naruto.

"Luar biasa~" sekali lagi Kakashi mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Hn.."

"Ah, iya. Ehmm... tapi, yang kumaksud luar biasa bukan fotonya," celetuk Kakashi, dengan senyum yang masih tersembunyi dari balik maskernya.

Dengan alis naik sekitar 0,5 cm, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi, "Hn?(hah?)"

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa 'itu'-mu sepanjang dan sebesar i—"

DBUAAAKK!

"Katakan sekali lagi atau kau kupecat!"

.

* * *

.

/Chapter 2: DAMN! You Are Gay!

Special thank for: Qhia503/ onyx sapphireSEA(Hei~ aku suka nicknamenya!) / chiisana yume/ Seo Shin Young/ ukky-chan/ / kagurra amaya/ Ryuuki Ukara/ Misyel/ Daevict024/ Aikawa Jasumin/ Pattesa Oddes(Hai, sistah~) / sytadict/ Yanz Namiyukimi-chan/ aretabelva/ GerhardGemi/ Eviilian Niiu/ Guest/ Rin Miharu-Uzu/ Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel/ laila. r. mubarok / sheren/ Hamikazu-shira/ guesttt/ Hesty. sh/ Blue night-chan/ Infaramona/ MJ/ uzatsu.

Arogatou sekali lagi, Minna-san...


	3. Chapter 3

Story: DAMN

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

DAMN! © Iria-san

Rating: T+ (Saya harap kagak naik rating di chapter-chapter selanjutnya~)

Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, gaje, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit dan tidak terkendali alias asal sembur, etc. . **If like, you must to read it, if don't like, please read it before you press back button!/ngototness/**

Author's note: Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, fav, follow, dan mengikuti fic ini. Sekarang saya akan membalas Review kalian di chapter 2.

* * *

**blue night-chan**: Ehehehe, yang ketinggalan kameranya Naru, makasih udah RnR~

**Rin Miharu-uzu**: Ini udah lanjut, ehehe... makasih udah baca.

**UhihaKanaku**: Kekekekek, makasih pujiannya~ makasih juga udah review.

**chiisana yume**: Wah, kalau aku sih juga mau, lumayan... ntar dijual ke kalangan fujoshi pasti laku keras~. Tapi... /ngelirik Sasuke/ kameranya kan ada sama Sasuke~ =.=

**Daevict024:** Kekekeekk, Naru yang ngobatin? Ehem~ ngobatin gimana nih maksudnya?~ keekekeke.

**Reihaka Ichitachi: **Ya buat taruhanlah~ kalo yang nguntit buat koleksi foto sih kerjaannya author. Hahahaha! Hahahahhahaha emank nistaaa banget! Aku aja yang selagi ngetik bayangin Naruto yang begitu rasanya pengen ngakak! XP

**Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel: **Kekekeek~ baguslah kalau lucu, /ngelus dada/ kirain ntar jadinya malah garing. Ah, tanggung? Masa cuman cermin kamar mandi, kenapa ga jadi kamar mandinya aja sekalian? XD

**ukkychan: **Kekekek, aku juga suka bagian itu, aku aja ketawa waktu baca scene itu ulang~ Makasih udah review.

**MJ: **Pasti sakit donk! Iya, ini udah lanjut loh~ thank for RnR ^^

**Qhia503: **Kapan ketemu tanpa topeng? Tenang aja! Pasti ada kok~ makasih udah baca yah..

**Evilian Niiu: **Hei! Hak milik kamera Naruto itu ada pada author! /gampar/ Eheheh... untunglah kalau lucu... thank for RnR.

**Kitsune no Sasunaru: **Naru is a lucky guy~ eheheh~ ini udah lanjut, makasih udah RnR

**Sytadict: **Kekekekek~ itu ada alasannya, untuk memperpanjang cerita. Tenang aja, semua sudah author atur sedemikian rupa. Iya, updatenya seminggu sekali, trims udah nunggu, ini lanjutannya~ thanks 4 RnR.

**Ariza: **Naruto emank dari sononya Dobe! Jadi yah emank begitu~ kekekek! thanks udah RnR. Ini sudah update.

**Seo Shin Young: **Iya, Naru bakal fokus buat ngambil kamerannya. Caranya? /tunjuk kebawah/ baca aja~ ekkeekekk... thanks for RnR.

**hamikazu-shira: **Masih banyak taktik Naruto yang lainnya, tenang aja~ semuanya telah author atur dalam otak author, terima kasih atas reviewnya =)

**laila. : **Eheheheh... aku juga suka scene itu, thanks udah RnR.

**Ryuuki Ukara: **N-n-naik rate? E-eh? Uh? /panic & blush/

**Vivinetaria: **Terima kasih pujiannya dan reviewnya, ini lanjutannya /tunjuk ke bawah/

**beauty Yomi YANG: **Ahahahha... iya donk, kalau Sasuke gak gay gak bakal jadi BL ni cerita!~ Thanks udah review, ini lanjutannya.

**uchiha cucHan clyne: **Wuahhh! Jangankan kamu~ author aja nosebleed waktu lagi nulis itu chapter~ kekekekek... Adegan ranjang? Wuahhh! ratenya T loh~ T loh! ratenya Teh! Kekekeke... yah, biarpun masih ada kemungkinan untuk naik rating~ /Plaakk!/ Makasih udah RnR, Fave? Buat apa ijin... fave aja, bagus malah! kekekeekk...

**aurantill13:** Iya, makasih udah review. Ini udah update...

** :** Bukannya gak kebuka, tapi gak sempat dibuka sama Sasuke... eheheheheh... makasih udah review ya..

**Miss Bawell:** Ada typo yah? Wah, padahal sudah kucek berkali-kali loh... LO to the VE, LOVE? Itu lagi kena WB, tunggu aja ya...Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan, aku kira tidak ada reader yang mengharapkan fic itu lagi, jadi aku santai aja. /plakkkk!/

**Majiko Harada:** Kekekekek... makasih udah mengingatkan...

* * *

Chapter 3: There're 2 Uchiha! DAMN!

* * *

Cklik... Cklik...Cklik

Suara kamera yang tengah mengambil gambar terdengar, kilatan-kilatan lampu blitz terlihat dari kejauhan, membuat orang yang melihatnya akan merasa silau. Seorang pemuda tengah berkutat dengan kamera _single lens reflex_-nya, memotret segala macam pemandangan yang dia lihat. Rambut Sang photographer itu berkibar dengan lembut terbawa angin.

Sang Photographer itu, terlihat sesekali melihat hasil jepretannya, lalu kemudian raut wajahnya langsung terlihat sedih dan kecewa membuat tanda lahir membentuk 3 pasang garis kumis kucing di pipinya terlihat menurun ke bawah, kadang disertai juga dengan helaan napas yang sangat tidak enak terdengar. Wajahnya muram.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah, Naruto?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dan mengagetkan Si photographer itu, dia berbalik, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hahaha, tidak ada kok paman Iruka, aku baik-baik saja... ehehehe," jawab Si photographer yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu.

Pria dewasa berwajah ramah dan memiliki bekas luka di hidungnya itu menyipitkan matanya curiga, "Kau berbohong Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya khawatir, lalu tertawa canggung, "E-ehm... sungguh, aku baik-baik saja paman~" jawabnya. Tapi sayangnnya Sang paman masih belum percaya, paman bernama Iruka itu melipat tangannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku melihat hasil foto-mu terlihat berkurang kualitasnya, ada apa Naruto?"

GLEK!

"Eh?" Naruto menjawab dengan takut-takut, "T-tidak ada apa-apa paman~ sungguh! Apa kau tidak percaya padaku. D-dan apa maksud paman dengan penurunan kualitas?"

Iruka menghela napas, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Akhir-akhir ini, fotomu terlihat tidak fokus, terlihat berantakan, gelap karena terlalu banyak cahaya yang masuk, dan juga terlihat buram karena pergerakan saat pengambilan foto. Ada apa?"

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, "E-eh... itu, karena... erhh.. a-ano..."

"Dan juga, kemana kamera pemberian Kyuubi yang selalu kau pakai?"

Naruto sontak membulatkan kedua matanya kaget, 'Mampus!' ujarnya panik dalam hati, "Eh- errr... i-itu, aku..errr... sedang diservis~," jawab Naruto dengan terbata-bata, takut ketahuan kalau dia sedang **berbohong.**

Iruka langsung mengeryitkan dahinya, "Diservis? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ehm, lensanya pecah~ lalu fokus kameranya juga agak bermasalah... karena itu harus diperbaiki, dan aku tidak terlalu bisa memotret dengan maksimal jika tidak memakai kamera itu paman~..."

Iruka menganguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Jadi ini alasannya kualitas fotomu akhir-akhir ini buruk? Baiklah, kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali, kau harus berhati-hati menjaga kameramu!"

Naruto menganguk mantap, "PASTI PAMAN!" ujar Naruto semangat, "Oh ya? Apa saja kegiatan untukku akhir-akhir ini, paman?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Iruka segera mengambil buku sakunya, "Hmmm... karena kita baru saja menyelesaikan pameran galeri kita, aku memberikanmu waktu istirahat 1 bulan. Tapi kau masih mempunyai beberapa tawaran pekerjaan. Kau mau menjadi salah satu photographer tamu di acara Australia Next Top model?"

"GAH! Tidak! Ada yang lain?"

"Bagaimana kalau pertemuan para photographer di Moskow?"

"Hmmm... akan kupikirkan itu nanti. Ada yang lain lagi? Aku ingin pekerjaan di dalam negeri saja, kalau bisa pekerjaan yang mudah dan tidak terlalu memakan banyak tenaga, seperti memfoto pengantin atau foto untuk majalah-majalah..," tanya Naruto sambil memiring-miringkan kepalanya.

"Hmmm... semua tawaran berasal dari pihak luar negeri. Kalau itu maumu akan kucarikan, kau yakin ingin pekerjaan yang mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh amatiran ini, Naruto? Ini bisa menurunkan derajatmu sebagai pohotographer professional," balas Iruka dengan wajah bingung.

Naruto mengeleng dengan cepat, "Cari saja pekerjaan yang orang-orang tidak terlalu mengenal namaku, jadi... dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa canggung," jawabnya, sambil tersenyum manis.

Iruka akhirnya hanya dapat mengedikan kedua bahunya, "Kalau begitu maumu, aku akan berusaha—"

TIRIRIRIRIRT!

Sebuah suara dari saku Naruto terdengar, suara yang cukup keras dan mengangu, Naruto yang menyadari itu cepat-cepat mengambil sumber suara—ponselnya, dan melihat pada layar. Ternyata suara itu adalah alarm yang ada di ponsel Naruto.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri Naruto berkata, "WUAHHH! SEBEENTAR LAGI DRAMA SAKURA-CHAN AKAN DIMULAI, PAMAN IRUKA~ AKU PERGI DULU YAH~ BYE-BYE!" Dan setelah itu Naruto berlari pergi, meninggalkan Iruka yang terdiam bagai batu karena masih syok perkataannya dipotong hanya karena sebuah alarm.

Terlihat urat-urat pembuluh darah di dahi Iruka menandakan bahwa pria itu sedang mencoba menahan kekesalahannya, "Narutoo! Kau tidak sopan! Kau lebih memilih Sakura daripada mendengarkan pamanmu ini?! AWAS KAU!" ujarnnya geram.

* * *

/Kaito! Siapa wanita itu?!/ seorang wanita menatap sedih kekasih di depannya, beberapa bulir air mata mulai merebak dari iris kehijauannya, rambutnya yang berwarna senada dengan tanaman khas Jepang di musim semi berkibar dengan lembut terbawa oleh angin malam yang dingin itu.

/Apa maksudmu? Ayame?/ Si pemuda yang sejak tadi berada di depan gadis cantik bernama Ayame itu melipat kedua tangannya dengan sorot mata kebingungan. Gadis itu, sontak mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam ke arah pria tampan di depannya.

/Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! K-kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu dengan wanita tadi!? K-kau... kau terlihat mesra sekali padanya, k-kau bahkan menciumnya, k-kau... hiks.../ Si gadis cantik itu mulai menutup kedua matanya, menahan lelehan air mata yang mulai menyesakan untuk keluar. Sang pemuda yang melihat itu menatap Sang gadis dengan tatapan cemas dari balik mata tajamnya yang hitam berkilauan.

Lalu pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Kaito itu pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, /Ayame, kau harus tahu bahwa.../

/TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR!/ Gadis bernama Ayame itu menutup kedua telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata pembelaan apapun saat itu. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar disebabkan oleh udara malam yang terasa dingin saat itu. Melihat hal itu, Kaito melepaskan jaket wol yang dibawanya dan memberikannya pada gadis bernama Ayame itu.

/Kau akan kedinginan bila seperti ini.../ ujarnya lembut seraya menyematkan jaket itu pada bahu Si gadis. Ayame mendongakkan kepalanya, mata mereka berdua bertemu, iris berwarna hitam kelam dan iris kehijauan bagai daun segar pada tanaman, /Dengar Ayame...semua yang terjadi tadi sama sekali tidak disengaja, itu hanya... salah paham/

"HALAH! APANYA YANG SALAH PAHAM! MENYEBALKAN! MENYEBALKAN!"

Bruuukkk!

Sebuah bantal melayang pelan, menghantap ke sebuah layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah drama percintaan antara 1 orang pemuda dan 1 wanita. Si pelaku pelemparan mendengus kesal di atas sofa sambil terus melahap ramennya, "Huaahh! Kenapa Sakura-chan!? Kenapa kau harus memerankan wanita seperti Ayame yang selalu menderita, hiks... aku tidak tega melihatmu menanggis~ hiks..." Naruto mengusap air mata dan ingus yang berseliweran di wajahnya, "D-dan juga kenapa lawan mainmu SELALU Uchiha Sasuke! Hiks! Dia gay Sakura! Dia itu Gay!"

Naruto menaruh mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong ke lantai dengan sembarangan, lalu kembali lagi fokus dengan drama romance tingkat akut di depannya itu, Sesekali mulutnya berkomat-kamit berkata sesuatu, "Sakura-chan~ setelah drama ini selesai~ Jangan pernah lagi kau bermain film dengan Uchiha Sasuke! Dia itu GAY Sakura! DIA ITU GAY! Aku tahu dia six-pack, dia sexy, dia tampan tapi— Loh?! EH!" Naruto menutup mulutnya kaget, karena tanpa sadar malah memuji Uchiha Sasuke.

"ARGGGHH! Apa-apaan ini?!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, tidak menyangka bahwa akhir-akhir ini mulut dan tubuhnya suka bertindak tidak mengikuti perintah otaknya. Pada akhirnya, karena merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak pada sofa yang didudukinya, merasakan hembusan angin kipas angin menenangkan jiwanya, hingga akhirnya... mata indah kebiruan miliknya tertumbuk pada laptop orange ngejreng miliknya yang tersimpan sembarangan di lantai. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil laptop itu sekedar melihat email dan blognya, mungkin.

Saat membuka facebooknya, Naurto agak sedikit tersenyum-senyum saat melihat komentar-komentar pada statusnya yang baru saja dia buat pada saat ingin mengambil foto bugil Sasuke, ( yang dia tidak tahu bahwa, status inilah yang membuatnya gagal), menurutnya... teman-teman facebooknya amat menyenangkan, padahal... Naruto sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka pada dunia nyata, hingga entah bagaimana... mata birunya melihat satu komen yang membuat darahnya kembali naik.

**Onyx Nightsky: Good Luck, Dobe. Haha, kalau kau bisa. **

TWITCH! Naruto memelototkan matanya melihat komen dari salah satu akun yang sudah dinobatkannya sebagai _'orang pertama yang dia benci di dunia maya (siapapun orangnya)' _, Naruto ingin sekali membalas komen orang itu, tapi sayangnya... Naruto tidak ingin ribut pada jejaring sosial yang dapat dilihat oleh semua orang. Karena itulah, setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, Naruto memutuskan untuk mem-PM saja orang menyebalkan itu.

**Blue Sapphiresky: Gah! Kau tidak perlu memberikanku semangat jika pada kalimat akhirnya kau juga meragukanku, itu tidak penting!**_**  
**_SEND...

Naruto menghela napasnya, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Si Onyx Nightsky itu membalas. Naruto melihat jam dinding di ruangan itu, lalu mengerutkan keningnya, ' Ternyata masih jam 10 pagi... cih, lama sekali waktu berlalu,' gumam Naruto sedih,lalu kemudian kembali menidurkan dirinya di sofa, "Huwaahhh! Tidak ada kerjaan! BOSAAAN~" serunya nyaring-nyaring, mungkin agar tetangga-tetangganya mengetahui bahwa dia bosan.

BRAKKK! Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dari sofa yang ditidurinya dan segera menoleh mencari asal suara itu. Di depan pintu miliknya, Iruka sudah menatap dirinya dengan wajah sumringah dan begitu mengairahkan.

"A-a-ada paman?" tanya Naruto agak takut-takut, tidak pernah melihat pamannya sesemangat itu.

"Aku punya berita bagus, aku mendapat pekerjaan untukmu!" ujar Iruka dengan wajah amat antusias.

"Bagus, apa itu?!"

"Menjadi photographer dalam pembuatan biografi dari **Uchiha Sasuke**."

TWITCH!

"Apa!? Hell! Tidak! Kutolak!" Naruto menatap Iruka dengan wajah horror dan tangan yang disilangkan.

"Tapi, kau juga akan bertemu Haruno Sakura."

"BAIK! Aku terima, jelaskan pekerjaan ini secara lanjut, paman Iruka!"

"Ehem," Iruka membuka buku catatannya dan berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai kata-katanya, membuat Naruto yakin bahwa setelah ini pamannya itu akan berbicara panjang setelah ini, "Pihak managemen dari Uchiha Sasuke sekarang ini telah berniat untuk membuat biografi dari salah satu aktor andalan mereka, Sasuke. Rencana ini disambut dengan antusias oleh fans-fans Sasuke di berbagai negara, yang memang sudah mengharapkan terbitnya buku ini bahkan sebelum buku ini direncanakan pembuatannya. Biografi ini direncanakan berjumlah 200 halaman(100 lembar), dengan 25 halaman adalah biodata umum dan sejarah perjuangannya di dunia peran, 25 halaman berikutnya tentang keluarga, hobi, cerita, kebiasaan dan fakta singkat tentang dirinya, 25 halaman bercerita tentang semua drama dan film layar lebar yang dia mainkan, juga beberapa cerita di balik layar, 40 halaman tentang orang-orang yang dikabarkan dekat dan menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Sasuke, lalu—"

"Tunggu..." Naruto mengintrupsi, mengangkat tangannya ingin bertanya .

"Apa?"

"40 HALAMAN!? 40 halaman utuk menceritakan kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura! Cih, buku itu pasti ingin membuat para girlfans Sasuke cemburu!" seru Naruto kesal, karena dia adalah salah satu orang yang menentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Iruka mengeleng-gelengkan kepalannya melihat sikap keponakan sekaligus anak asuhnya itu, "Bukan hanya Haruno Sakura, Naru-chan!" ujarnya dengan nada gemas, lalu mengacak-acak surai pirang Naruto.

Dengan wajah kesal yang malah terlihat imut, Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan tangan jahil pamannya itu dari atas kepalanya, "Lalu siapaa pamaaan? Satu-satunya orang yang kuketahui dekat dengan Sasuke cuma Haruno Sakura!"

"Itu karena kau kurang menonton berita gosip Narutooo~ Kau hanya terfokus pada Sakura. Sebenarnya ada beberapa orang lagi yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Sasuke!" balas Iruka makin gemas, semakin kuat juga mengacak rambut Naruto. Iruka pun memperlihatkan buku catatannya itu tepat di depan hidung Naruto, "Pada awal debutnya, Sasuke pernah digosipkan dengan aktris cantik yang memiliki ciri khas rambut yang selalu diikat gaya pony tail, Yamanaka Ino, lalu Sasuke juga pernah dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu fangirlnya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, bahkan... Sasuke pernah digossipkan adalah seorang gay dan menjalin hubungan dengan aktor juniornya, Inuzuka Kiba."

"Haha, sungguh hebat orang yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke itu gay~" Naruto terkekeh geli, ' Ternyata ada juga orang yang sadar,' lanjutnya dalam hati, "Ah, dan lanjutkan penjelasanmu tadi paman..."

"Ah, ehem... dan 80 halaman adalah kumpulan foto-foto dari Uchiha Sasuke, mulai dari fotonya saat syuting, hingga foto resmi dengan berbagai baju dan pemandangan, 3 halaman kesan-kesan Sasuke atas biografi ini, dan 2 halaman terakhir adalah daftar orang-orang yang berjasa dalam pembuatan buku ini.. seeleesai~" Iruka menutup buku catatan miliknya, dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau terima?"

"APA!? 80 halaman untuk foto? 80 halaman untuk foto, paman bilang? Paman yakin itu biografi?"

Iruka menaikan kedua bahunya, "Tidak tahu, tapi begitulah informasi yang aku terima. Lagipula, itu semua karena tuntutan pada fans yang ingin mengoleksi foto-foto dari Uchiha Sasuke, jadi bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Naruto menumpukan dagunya sebentar, memikirkan resiko apa saja yang mungkin akan terjadi jika dia berada di dekat Sasuke. Dia takut Sasuke akan mengenal dirinya yang sudah dengan seenaknya menyusup masuk ke apartemennya, tapi... dia ingin sekali bertemu langsung dengan Haruno Sakura, dan dia juga masih memiliki kesepakatan dengan Onyx Nightsky untuk mengambil foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke, lalu kamera kesayangannya yang diberikan khusus oleh kakaknya sekarang malah berada di tangan Sasuke, jadi keputusannya adalah...

"Baiklah paman aku setuju, ta-tapi..." Naruto memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya bingung, bingung bagaimana dia melanjutkannya.

"Tapi..." tekan Iruka, ingin mendengarkan lanjutan dari kalimat Naruto yang terpotong.

"Aku ingin menyamar... bukan sebagai Namikaze Naruto, tetapi orang lain..."

"APA!?"

* * *

Tuk... tuk...tuk...

Sepasang kaki jenjang yang dibalut boots hitam dengan hak sepanjang 7 cm berjalan pelan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang menatap takjub pada orang yang tengah berjalan itu, baju mengembang berwarna hitam dengan hiasan renda dan pita di sana-sini menambahkan kesan gothic dalam baju itu. Orang yang memakainya, tetap berjalan dengan santai, menampilkan surai sepanjang berwarna violet yang diikat oleh dua buah pita di bagian ujungnya.

Gadis yang sangat cantik, itulah yang dipikirkan orang-orang saat melihat orang yang berjalan itu itu. Betapa tidak, tubuhnya yang kurus langsing, kulit berwarna madu yang terlihat bersinar, wajah cantik dengan senyum menawan, mata berwarna merah yang tajam, dan gaya berpakaian yang unik. Membuat gadis ini langsung menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat yang didatanginya itu.

Gadis itu terlihat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah antrian panjang, dengan segera dia menuju tempat yang penuh dengan antrian itu dan mendatangi sebuah meja yang di belakangnya dipasang palang besar dengan tulisan, 'PENDAFTARAN PHOTOGRAPHER UNTUK BIOGRAFI UCHIHA SASUKE'

Gadis itu tersenyum, senyum lebar yang tampak membuatnya lebih cantik dan imut, "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Akashi, saya mau mendaftar di sini, hihi..."

.

.

.

Flasback

"Apa!? Kau gila? Untuk apa kau memilih menyamar menjadi orang lain Naruto?" Iruka melipat kedua tangannya dengan nada kebingungan, "Kau benar-benar aneh, nak..."

Naruto yang tangah memoleskan bedak ke wajahnya menoleh, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa paman, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin memakai nama Namikaze Naruto untuk perkerjaan yang satu ini," jawabnya.

Iruka menghela napas, "Tapi Naruto, jika kau menyamar sebagai orang lain, sebagai photographer dengan nama dan penampilan yang lain, kau harus mengikuti tahap seleksi dulu sebelum bisa menjadi photographer yang memotret Uchiha Sasuke dalam biografinya. Kondisi ini berbeda jika semisalnya kau tetap menjadi Namikaze Naruto, orang yang dikenal sebagai photographer professional! Tanpa pikir 2 kali, orang pasti akan memilihmu!"

Naruto menatap Iruka dengan intens, kali ini 2 buah bola matanya memiliki warna iris yang berbeda. Yang satu berwarna biru, warna asli dari mata Naruto, dan juga yang satunya lagi berwarna merah, Naruto baru saja memasang softlens tadi, "Justru itu tantangannya paman, aku ingin mengetahui sebagaimana tingkat kemampuanku dan sebagaimana orang memilihku saat aku tidak memakai nama Namikaze Naruto. Aku ingin dipilih karena kualitas paman, bukan karena nama!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat, _'Lagipula dengan menyamar, identitasku akan lebih aman, kemungkinan untuk Sasuke mengenaliku akan lebih kecil,'_ batin Naruto girang.

Iruka menghela napas panjang, "Aku tidak pernah mengerti caramu berpikir Naruto," ujarnya pelan, "Jika kau maunya begitu, terserah kau saja..."

"Bagus paman... arigatou atas persetujuannya," Naruto menaruh sebuah wig panjang berwarna ungu di atas kepalanya, kedua iris bola matanya sekarang sudah berwarna merah, tapi biarpun sudah berubah warna, mata itu tetap saja indah.

"Paman, sekarang panggil aku Uzumaki Akashi~"

**~?~?~?~Iria-san~!~!~!~**

Mata kemerahan Naruto melihat ke sekeliling, tepatnya ke arah peserta yang lainnya, dan akhirnya Naruto menyadari bahwa kebanyakan peserta yang mengikuti audisi ini berjenis kelamin perempuan. Naruto yakin... alasannya para perempuan ini adalah, agar lebih dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mulai merasa bosan, yang dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu para panitia menjelaskan apa saja yang akan membuat mereka lolos audisi ini. Dia merasa malas menyapa seseorang, dan bahkan di sana tidak ada yang mau menyapanya. Mungkin karena penampilannya cukup nyetrik. Hei, sungguh! Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang memakai gaun bernuansa gothic loli di sana, khas otaku sekali. Seharusnya dia memakai pakaian bergaya casual saja ke sana.

Akhirnya, selama beberapa saat terus menunggu, dengan tampang kesal, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan pergi sambil menyentak-nyentakan kaki. Benar Naruto, lebih baik kau pergi dan berjalan-jalan saja.

.

.

.

Naruto menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan takjub, menatap ke arah lighting dan kamera-kemera yang tengah dipasang orang di berbagai tempat, Naruto tak menyangka, hanya sekitar seratus meter dari tempat audisi adalah lokasi syuting. Sayangnya, Naruto tidak tau lokasi syuting apakah di sana.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa Naruto sadari, seorang wanita tengah berjalan melewatinya, wanita berambut merah muda yang sangat dia idolakan, Haruno Sakura. Naruto membatu, rahangnya membuka lebar melihat idolanya itu ada di depan matanya, yang sekarang tengah berbicang-bincang dengan—SHIT Uchiha Sasuke! Sekarang Naruto tahu tempat lokasi syuting drama apa di sini!

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Naruto segera berlari ke arah Sakura, melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar, "SAKUUURAAA-CHAN~"

Yang dipanggil tampak tersentak kaget dan menoleh perlahan, mata hijau aktris cantik itu membesar kala melihat seorang gadis lain, tampak sednag berlari ke arahnya dengan tampang ingin menerkamnya. Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang ada di sebelah Sakura, hanya menatap datar gadis yang tampak gila itu—Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijabarkan.

"S-S-Sakura... a-aku fans beratmu! B-boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu!?" tanya Naruto dengan amat antusias. Melihat sikap Naruto, Sakura tersenyum canggung, dan matanya bergerak liar kesana kemari, tanda gelisah.

"B-baiklah, tapi... bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah ini tempat khusus untuk—"

"HUWAHHH! Sakura-chan! Kau cantik sekali! Kau tahu? aku sangat suka stylemu hari ini! A-ah, kau tau, aktingmu saat drama 'I'm your Love, Baby~' itu benar-benar menyentuh hatiku, uwaaaahhhhh!" Naruto meloncat-loncat kecil kegirangan, membuat dirinya dan Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian para kru di sana.

Sakura tertawa kecil, keringat dingin mengalir keluar menuruni pelipisnya, dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya seperti hendak meminta pertolongan, tetapi... ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sudah tak berada lagi di sebelahnya, pupuslah sudah harapannya. Sakura mencoba menahan amarahnya dan tetap tenang, "Baiklah, ehm... sekarang, dimana aku bisa tanda tangan?" tanyanya.

Naruto serasa naik ke surga hingga akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia tidak membawa kertas atau apapun, tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika menyerah pada keadaan, "Kau bisa menandatangani kaus kakiku!" ujar Naruto, langsung duduk di tanah dan melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya yang berwarna putih belang-belang merah. "Ini!" Naurto menyodorkan kaus kaki itu.

Twitch! Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal dan tergangu, setelah menghela napas beberapa saat, Sakura pun berkata, "Dik, dengarkan aku ya... aku tidak bisa menandatangani kaus kakimu, kau tahu... kau kakimu itu—tidak enak baunya. Maafkan aku dik, tapi... kau bisa kembali dengan sebuah kaus atau kertas untuk aku tanda tangani! Permisi, aku sibuk!" Dan setelah itu, Sakura segera melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersenyum-senyum gaje sambil menyodorkan kaus kakinya, yang jujur—ternyata memang berbau busuk.

Ucapan Sakura yang terdengar oleh Naruto terasa cukup menusuk, Naruto menundukan kepalanya sedih, karena tidak diterima sama sekali oleh Sakura, terlebih lagi—HELL, demi paus yang beranak kuda laut, "HEI! UMURKU 21 TAHUN!"

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah bingung dan menoleh kesana-kemari, tangannya mengaruk kepalanya yang entah bagaimana terasa gatal (mungkin karena Naruto tidak keramas selama 4 hari). "Baiklah, errr... dimana aku sekarang? Sepertinya aku tersesat~"

Dimana Naruto sekarang? Tidak tahu. Naruto sekarang sedang tersesat dan mencoba mencari jalan untuk kembali, Naruto tak pernah menyangka lokasi syuting akan seluas dan serumit ini. Padahal, Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia hanya berputar-putar saja di sekitar situ. Yah... Naruto kan seorang Dobe~ jadi, maklumilah dia.

Tiba-tiba, saat masih berjalan dengan wajah nista penuh kebingungan, Naruto(masih dalam wujud Akashi) melihat sebuah tenda yang di dalamnya dia dapat melihat Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke saudara-saudara! Sekarang tengah mengotak-atik kamera miliknya di tangannya. Kamera miliknya!

'KAMERAAKU!' Pekik Naruto dalam hati. 'Aku harus mendapatkannya!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menoleh ke luar tenda, wajah datarnya terlihat bingung akan kedatangan seorang gadis muda bermata merah dan berambut violet, yang masuk seenaknya ke dalam tendanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada begitu datar.

gadis itu tampak berdiri di pintu tenda Sasuke dengan senyuman malu-malu, sembari memelintir rambut violetnya dengan jari telunjuk, dengan langkah perlahan, dia mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di atas meja yang berada di dekat Sasuke. Gaya duduknya menggoda, dengan paha kirinya yang berada di atas pahanya yang lain, dan sepertinya dia juga sengaja menyibak sedikit roknya agar pahanya sedikit terlihat. Sasuke berani bertaruh bahwa gadis itu tadi sempat berkedip jahil padanya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, lalu menoleh ke arah gadis yang dia ketahui adalah penggemar berat Sakura itu tadi, Sasuke berdehem, menuntut agar pertanyaan sebelumnya dijawab.

"Namaku, Uzumaki Akashi~" jawabnya kecil, suaranya manis menggoda, terasa sangat enak didengar.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya, "Apa maumu nak? Tidak adakah yang mengajarkanmu sopan santun?"

Naruto(Akashi) terkekeh kecil , dia manis sekali jika begitu. Biarpun dalam hati Naruto sudah ingin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencekek aktor itu, tidak ada satupun pemuda berumur 21 tahun yang sudi dipanggil 'dik' atau 'nak', "Hihi, umurku 21 tahun Uchiha-san~ Ah... dan juga, apa kau tahu? Aku adalah salah satu peserta audisi pencarian photographer untuk audisimu Uchiha-san~"

Sasuke menganguk-anguk, "Hn, lalu?"

Twitch~

Kedutan samar terlihat sedikit di kening Naruto, tapi Naruto berusaha untuk menahannya. Sungguh! Ingin sekali Naruto menendang wajah Uchiha yang satu ini, benar-benar menyebalkan! Bersikap manis di depannya benar-benar hal yang sangat membuatnya ingin muntah.

Naruto menuruni meja yang didudukinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Akashi," Naruto tetap tersenyum manis.

Sasuke menatap jemari Naruto yang terulur padanya dalam diam, tetapi tidak membalasnya, "Kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu?"

Naruto terkekeh, di belakang tubuhya sudah menguar aura super kelam yang dihasilkan dari kemarahannya yang besar kepada Uchiha Sasuke, "Hmmm~ aku cuma sekedar memperkenalkan diri, kita kan mungkin nanti akan jadi rekan~"

"Kau belum tentu terpilih kan? Sainganmu sangat banyak, percaya diri sekali kau, nak?" Sasuke menyeringai geli melihat sikap gadis di depannya itu, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali menjadi datar.

"Aku percaya dengan kemampuanku~" Naruto mengedipkan matanya, "Aku pasti bisa lolos audisi ini dengna mudah. Ah, dan jangan memanggilku 'nak', namaku Na— Eh, Akashi..." Naruto hampir saja salah menyebutkan namanya.

"Hn..." Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan kamera milik Naruto di tangannya, mata kemerahan Naruto melihat kameranya itu dengan tatapan kesedihan.

'Ohhh~ kameraku~ betapa malangnya nasibmu harus berhari-hari tinggal bersama aktor jelek ini~' pikirnya dramatis. "E-ehm... Uchiha-san, kau ingin buat kesepakatan denganku?" Naruto mengerlingkan matanya pada Sasuke dan berbicara dengan nada mendayu.

"Hn?"

"Jika aku lolos audisi, bisakah kamera itu untukku? Aku tertarik sekali dengan kamera itu, bagus sekali~"

"Tidak."

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berhenti bernapas karena kekesalan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan meledak, "Bagaimana kalau kubeli~?"

"Tidak."

"Ke-kena—"

SRAKKK! Tiba-tiba tirai yang menjadi pintu tenda itu tersibak, mengintrupsi Naruto untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hai utouto, bagaimana kabarmu?~" Sebuah suara menyapa, menampilkan seorang pemuda tinggi , berambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum yang lebar. Pemuda itu tampan sih~ hanya saja, ada 2 garis keriput di wajahnya—menggangu. Naruto melebarkan matanya cengo dan Sasuke membatu di tempat.

"Aniki?" gumam Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke, 'APA? ANIKI?'

"Utouto-chan, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" pemuda tinggi jangkung itu mendatangi Sasuke dengan senyum yang tidak hilang-hilang. Dia memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dan mengelus-elusnya. Sungguh menjijikan.

"Kenapa. Kau. Ada. Di. Sini? Kuso Aniki!?" Sasuke memandang horror kakaknya itu dengan penekatan setiap kata di kalimatnya, dan juga langsung menarik kedua tangannya dengan wajah horror. Sedangkan gadis cantik kita (Naruto/Akashi) hanya memandang Uchiha bersaudara itu cengo. Masih tak percaya, Sasuke mempunyai seorang kakak yang tampaknya berbeda jauh sifatnya.

"Hohoho, apakah kedatangan kakakmu ini membuatmu begitu senang, utouto? Kau tahu, aku akan berada di Jepang dalam waktu 2 bulan. Aku sedang mengambil cuti, perusahaan kita di New York biar tousan saja yang menjalankannya sementara~" jawabnya, masih dengan senyum yang selalu Sasuke anggap menjijikan. Oh! Sekali lagi, demi paus yang beranak kuda laut, itu bukan senyum khas Uchiha sekali! Merendahkan harkat dan martabat klan Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba tatapan kakak dari Sasuke itu mengarah ke Naruto, dan Naruto... yang merasa ditatap hanya dapat nyengir sambil mengedikan kedua bahunya, yang sayangnya beradampak besar pada akhirnya.

"Uwaaah, siapa gadis yang manis ini utouto? Kekasihmu?" tanyanya, langsung melepaskan kedua tangan Sasuke dan mendatangi Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan entah bagaimana tangan jahilnya langsung menyentuh pipi Naruto dan mengelusnya, "Pipimu halus sekali~"

Plak! Naruto langsung memukul tangan nakal pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang dipukul oleh Naruto tadi. "Hahaha, gadis yang menarik, perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi, kau bisa memanggilku Itachi, " dia tertawa jahil. Sedangkan adiknya, Sasuke, hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kenarsisan kakaknya.

Sekarang Naruto bersyukur terlahir sebagai lelaki, intinya, jika semisalnya kakak Sasuke itu mengetahui dia adalah lelaki, Naruto berani jamin pemuda bernama Itachi itu akan balik kanan dan menyesal menggodanya. Yeah, setidaknya— tampaknya Itachi itu adalah orang yang normal. Orang normal yang lebih menyukai sepasang buah dada daripada dada bidang yang datar. _Yeeah~You know what i mean._

"Kalau kau lelaki, pasti akan lebih menarik lagi"

GLEK!

Naruto diam sebentar, mencerna dahulu kata-kata yang berusan masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Lalu, dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachid dan mandapati pemuda dewasa itu masih tersenyum manis padanya, lalu, kepala Naruto mulai melihat lagi ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata mulai sibuk kembali mengotak-atik kamera miliknya. Intinya, Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

DAMN! Tolong tarik kata-kata Naruto bahwa dia bersyukur terlahir sebagai lelaki, sekarang dia SANGAT MENYESAL, dan tolong lupakan juga bahwa Itachi adalah orang normal, DIA SAMA SAJA DENGAN ADIKNYA, SAMA-SAMA GAY!

Naruto langsung merinding, God! sekarang dia benar-benar tidak ingin mereka mengetahui bahwa dia laki-laki! Dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana dirinya di masa depan jika ketahuan adalah seorang lelaki, mungkin dia akan diterkam dan dipaksa untuk ber-threesome ria bersama Uchiha bersaudara itu. TIIIDAAAAKK!

"Aku harus pergi!" Naruto segera balik kanan-grak! dan bergegas untuk pergi, semakin lama dia merasa semakin terancam bila terus ada di sana. Untunglah, tidak ada seorang Uchiha pun yang menghalanginya pergi, hingga akhirnya dia dapat keluar dari tenda itu dengan mudah.

Demi Kami-sama, kau harus memberikan persembahan sehabis ini Naruto! Dia sudah terlalu banyak memberikan pertolongan padamu Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya bingung, alhasil, rabut palsu berwarna violet itu jadi terlihat amat berantakan, "Arghhh! Kenapa selalu saja ada masalah yang datang!?" gerutunya. Naruto mengacak pinggangnya dan menghela napas yana amat panjang, "Satu Uchiha saja sudah susah! Apalagi dua! Erggghhh!" sekali lagi Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga jadi semakin berantakan.

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dari dalam saku baju gothic lolinya, dan mulai menulis sesuatu di sana, kali ini, misinya bertambah 1 lagi.

**Mission:**

**1. Bertemu Haruno Sakura dan mendapatkan tanda tangannya.**

**2. Merebut kembali kameraku.**

**3. Mengambil foto bugil Sasuke.**

**4. Menjaga keperjakaan dari 2 orang Uchiha.**

Dan misi ke-4 adalah misi yang baru saja ditambahkan oleh Naruto beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Naruto menghela napas, "satu misi saja belum terlesaikan~ aku harus lebih berusaha lagi."

.

.

"hmmm, tunggu~ sepertinya ada yang kulupakan~..."

.

Hening, Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat.

.

Masih hening, dan Naruto masih mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dasar otak kakek-kakek, pikunnya gak ketolongan!

.

Naruto masih mengingat-ingat, ya ampun! Benar-benar Dobe sejati!

.

.

Hingga akhirnya, Naruto ingat juga...

"H-HUWAAAA! AUDISIKU!" Naruto memekik histeris, matanya melebar dan dia panik, terlebih lagi, ketika dia sadar bahwa... "S-SESEORANG TOLONG AKU! AKU TERSESAT!"

* * *

.

.

To Be Continued~... \()/

Author note: Sungguh! Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mempublish fic ini terlambat hingga 2 hari! Tapi, ada banyak sekali alasan yang membuat saya tidak bisa pergi ke warnet untuk mempublish fic ini. Dan juga, di chap ini dan beberapa chapter ke depan, Naruto menyamar jadi cewek (cantik) yang namanya Akashi, Akashi punya ciri-ciri mata merah dan rambut warna violet(ungu). Jadi, secara tidak langsung jika di sini dijelakan Naruto, itu artinya dia Akashi.

Untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sini, ouch~ Arigatou minna! Ehehehee, maaf sedikit terlambat ya~ dan review?

* * *

Omake

"Sepertinya gadis itu tertarik padamu Sasuke, aku sempat melihatnya menggodamu, kau tidak ingin mendekatinya?" Itachi terkekeh, sambil meminum kopi hangat yang ia minta dari salah satu kru disana.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya itu dengan datar, "Ohh, jadi kau sudah lama berada di luar tenda, dan menunggu sambil memperhatikan kami. Begitu, aniki?"

Itachi tersenyu kecil, tertawa dalam hati, "Hmmm, begitulah. Kau yakin, tidak ingin mendekatinya? Kalau kau tidak ingin, biar aku saja yang—"

"Mungkin akan kudekati," Sasuke memotong perkataan kakaknya, "Mungkin," dan menekan satu kata yang ada di kalimat sebelumnya.

Kembali Itachi menyeringai, seringai khas milik klan Uchiha, seringai iblis paling menyebalkan di dunia, "Rugi kau Sasuke, kau lihat dia memakai bra ukuran C?"

Masih dengan tampang datar, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Itachi, tetapi sedetik kemudian wajah datarnya itu berubah menjadi wajah mengejek, "Kau tidak menyadarinya, heh, Aniki? Tak kusangka... lama di New York, sepertinya kemampuanmu berkurang~"

"He-eh... kau pikir aku bodoh? Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, itu hal yang mudah untuk kuketahui, aku hanya ingin mengujimu saja~"

"Jadi, karena itu kau mengatakan 'akan lebih baik jika dia menjadi lelaki' pada gadis itu, untuk melihat reaksinya, begitu?"

Itachi menganguk mantap, dan memberikan 1 jempol pada Sasuke, "Ah, dan ralat kata-katamu itu Sasuke~ dia bukan gadis... tapi... pe-mu-da."

"Ah, iya, kau benar... aniki..."


	4. Chapter 4

Story: DAMN

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

DAMN! © Iria-san

Rating: T+ (M untuk bahasa-bahasa vulgar yang saya gunakan~)

Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke(23) & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto(21).

Other Cast: Umino Iruka(31) & Hatake Kakashi(34), Tsunade(50+), dan beberapa original character.

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, gaje, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit dan tidak terkendali alias asal sembur, etc. . **If like, you must to read it, if don't like, please read it before you press back button!/ngototness/**

Author's note:Hai Minna-san~. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, fav, follow, dan mengikuti fic ini. Sekarang saya akan membalas Review kalian di chapter 3 (Kalau malas dibaca, di-skip aja yah~).

* * *

**Roronoa D. Mico:** Gomen? For what? Hehehe... kamu itu yang pertama kali review di chapter 3, jadi buat apa minta maaf,~ Thank udah RnR ya...

**Baby kyu:** Wuahhh~ Kalau itu sih, biarkan dulu ceritanya mengalir seperti air~ ekekekek... thanks udah RnR.

**Daevict024:** Ehehehehe... ini udah update, makasih reviewnya.

**Ryuuki Ukara:** Uahhh... naik rate yah? /ngelirik ke atas langit-langit/, mungkin kemungkinannya 1:3 , jadi kemungkinan naik rate-nya bisa terpenuhi~ Itakyuu? Yakin nih gak mau Kyuuita? ^^

** (untuk chapter 1,2, dan 3):** Eh? Judulnya gak menarik yah? Huwaahh~ kejam~, tapi untunglah kamu suka dengan fanfict ini. Makasih juga atas pujian-pujiannya, dan untuk pertanyaan Miu-miu di chapter 3, aku akan membalasnya di chapter yang lain... makasih udah review ya.

**sea07:** Hahahahah, ingat! Naruto itu 'dobe', jadi kalau kelakuannya kayak gitu biasa aja~ ini udah lanjut, makasih udah RnR.

**miss bawell: ** Ya ampuuunn! Matanya miss bawel kok tajem banget yahh! Aku aja yang udah ngecek sampai di-copy ke hape ga dapat tuh kesalahan-kesalahannya, /plak!/ makasih sudah review. Dan untuk Lo to the Ve, Love. Tunggu aja yah~

**Namikazevi:** Ini sudah update, makasih udah RnR..

**Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel:** Hai Gunchan~ makasih untuk RnR-nya, dan juga... kalau kamu ingin tahu atas semua jawabanmu, kamu bisa terus mengikuti fic ini kekekekeke.../plakk!/

**Qhia503:** Ekekekekek, Uchiha brothers emank gak bakal beres di fic saya~ thanks udah RnR.

**Netwalker:** Makasih pujiannya, jadi tersanjung~ Hmm, audisi photographer itu memang benar kok, jadi bukan akal-akalan~ Ehehehe.

**hamikazu-shira: **Uahhh~ udah nunggu ya? Maaf ya, berikutnya saya bakal berusaha supaya ngak lambat update~ Oh ya? Saya buat scene itu karena terinspirasi dari tante saya yang juga misuh-misuh sendiri kalau nonton sinetron loh~ Ternyata kita sama yah^^. Uchiha brothers itu jenius dan punya mata yang sangat tajam, makanya mereka bisa mengetahui jenis gender seseorang dengan mudah~ thanks 4 RnR ya.

**chiisana yume:** SasuNaruIta? Hmmmm, /smirk/ ide yang bagus~. Rate naik? Itu kemungkinan 1 banding 3, tunggu aja ye~ ^^

**Seo Shin Young:**Penyamaran Naru itu udah sempurna! Buktinya banyak orang yang mengatakan dia 'cantik', tapi ya emank Uchiha brothers itu yang jeniusnya gak ketolongan. Audisi Naru? /Tunjuk ke bawah/ baca ke bawah yah^^

**uchiha cucHan clyne:** Ehm, makasih pujiannya. CucHan pengen jadi author? Kenapa ga buat drabble yang singkat & fluff aja, selain drabble itu singkat dan tidak memakan banyak waktu membuatnya(saya baca bionya cucHan dan kayaknya memang waktu luang cucHan dikit) , drabble bisa dijadikan salam perkenalan. (Pertama kali aku menjejakan kaki di FFN, aku membuat drabble sebagai salam perkenalan _). Wuahahhaha... saya benar-benar suka ngebuat Naru-chan dikerjain abis-abisan! CucHan mengharapkan Kyu? Hmmm, kalo pengen tahu ada Kyuu ato ngak, baca aja yah^^, thanks for review.

**laila. :** Ehehehehe, benar sekali Laila-san, orang menyukai lelaki, matanya akan sangat tajam. Untuk pertanyaan laila-san, baca di bawah aja yah~ di bawah ada jawabannya, thanks for RnR.

**MJ:** Emankkk maniiisss!~ Maniiiisss banget! Hehehehe... iya, Uchiha brothers udah tahu kalau Akashi itu cowok, tapi Sasuke belum tahu kalau Akashi itu Blue Sapphiresky dan mengincar kamerannya. Hmmm, kayaknya banyak yang ngarep Kyuubi nih, thanks for RnR~ kekekekek...

**Sytadict:** Ya, Naruto memang sangat Dobe, masih bagus kaus kakinya yang baru aja dipake, itu kaus kakinya baunya busuk. Hehehe, Uchiha brothers(terutama Itachi) itu mesum, jadi dengan ngeliat aja dia bisa tahu ukuran bra orang. Huehehehe, thank for RnR yah~

**ukkychan:** Hahahaha, setiap saat Naruto memang selalu membawa dirinya dalam bahaya. Thanks for RnR, FB saya 'Ivana Jossica Katrin' tapi aku bukan orang yang suka main-main di jejaring sosial kok, jadi... kadang fb-ku sepi~ Hehehehe.

** :** Ini udah lanjut, lama gak updatenya? Thanks for RnR...

**majiko harada:** Eh, iya yah? Kuroko no Basuke? Saya gak pernah dengar, ceritanya rame gak? Ehehehe... Pendek? Chap 3 pendek yah? =.=, chap 3 itu jumlah wordnya mencapai 5k+ loh~ masa pendek?

**Rin Miharu-uzu:** Haaaiii sista~ makasih ya udah RnR, baca terus yah~

**Ochiru Tsukiyomi: **Makasih pujiannya, ini udah update, silahkan dibaca.

**onyx sapphireSEA: **Terima kasih, aku gak terlalu menuntut review kok, asal kamu baca dan senang sama fic aku juga gak apa-apa, makasih udah review ya, by the way... aku suka namamu~

**Eviilian Niiu: **Uchiha-nya yang sulit ditipu, mereka kan jenius tulen, penyamaran Naru udah sempurna kok. Makasih udah review. (ps: kameranya buat gue! =3)

**Nagata Midori: **Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, aku pikir... Sasu akan menjadi OOC di fic ini, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Ini sudah update, dibaca ya^^

**Kitsune no Sasunaru: **Naruto itu Dobe, jadi gak sadar kalau dia dibegoin, dasar dobeee~ Ehehe, terima kasih atas reviewnya, baca terus ya.

* * *

Chapter 4: Kyuubi is back? Ouww DAMN!

* * *

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Naruto berlari dengan cepat, tak dihiraukannya dadanya yang terasa sesak karena dia yang terus berlari kesana-kemari. Sungguh malang nasibnya kali ini, setelah bertanya ke berbagai orang agar bisa kembali ke ruang tunggu para peserta audisi, Naruto menyadari bahwa ruang tunggu itu telah kosong, jadi kemana para peserta audisi itu? Sekarang Naruto tengah mencari informasi.

BRAAKKK!

Naruto mengebrak meja tempat pendaftaran dengan keras, "MAAF, hosh..hoshh~ ke-kemana peserta-peserta audisi ini pergi?.. hosh..hosh..," Naruto berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya dahulu meskipun itu membuat kalimatnya jadi tidak beraturan.

Wanita yang sedang bertugas di meja itu pun mengangkat alisnya bingung, dan memberhentikan gerakan tangannya dari membereskan lembar-lembaran kertas pendaftaran itu sebentar, "Loh, bukankah mereka sudah dibimbing oleh panitia ke ruangan lain? Audisi sudah dimulai sejak 20 menit yang lalu."

"APAAAA!?"

"Su-sungguh, audisinya sudah dimulai, ka-kau salah satu orang yang mendaftar bukan? A-aku masih mengingatmu..." petugas yang ada di meja pendaftaran itu memegang dadanya takut. Tentu saja takut, tidak ada yang tidak takut jika melihat ekspressi Naruto sekarang, bola mata merah yang membesar, rambut yang acak-acakan, keringat bercucuran. Naruto benar-benar seperti hantu wanita dalam film horror.

"J-Jadi...hosh..hosh... di mana ruangannya, hosh..hosh...?!"

Dengan masih menampakan wajah ketakutannya, wanita itu menunjuk ke arah kanannya, "K-kau hanya tinggal lurus ke arah kanan, da-dan ruang audisinya adalah ruangan ke 15..."

"TERIIMAAA KAAASIIIHH!"

Wuuuuusshhhh~

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Naruto segera melesat kembali, meninggalkan si petugas wanita yang masih dalam keadaan syok itu. Wanita itu kembali menoleh ke arah punggung Naruto yang masih telrihat berlari-lari ke arah yang dia tuju, dan akhirnya... dia kembali mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ckckcckckck... dia wanita yang cantik tetapi urakan sekali~," gumam wanita itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat, roknya yang mengembang dan sepatunya yang memiliki hak sekitar 5cm membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk berlari, jadi... dengan indahnya Naruto mencopot sepatu miliknya itu dan berlari dengan keadaan nyeker, alias tidak pakai sepatu. Kedua bola mata Naruto bergerak liar kesana-kemari, mencari-cari dimana ruangan nomor 15.

"Hosh...hosh... i-ini 11, i-ini 12~"

Naruto terus berlari sambil mengikuti nomor ruangan di sekitar lorong itu.

"Huah...hosh... no-nomor 13... yang ini..hosh...hosh 14.."

Hingga Naruto menemukan juga ruangan yang dicarinya.

"AH! INI DIA! RUANGAN KE-15!"

**BRAAAAKKK!**

.

.

"MAAFKAN SAYA! SAYA TERLAMBAT!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan membungkukan badannya sedemikian rupa saat dirinya mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan bernomor 15 itu.

.

.

siiinnggg~

Keadaan ruangan itu hening, orang-orang yang ada di sana menatap cengo Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki ke dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain melihat penampilan urak-urakan Naruto. Betul saja, Naruto memang tampak jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah panggung kecil, Naruto tidak berani melihat ke arah panggung itu karena dia masih membungkukan badannya, dia hanya dapat melirik sedikit-sedikit para wanita yang menertawakannya dan melempar tatapan kebencian pada mereka.

"Tegakkan badanmu, nona Uzumaki!" suara yang berwibawa, dan sangat tegas terdengar. Membuat Naruto segera menegakan tubuhnya kembali. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat seorang wanita cantik yang sepertinya berumur 40-an tahun, dengan rambut berwarna kuning kejinggaan yang diikat dua ke bawah.

Naruto bengong, bengong karena melihat dada wanita itu. Dada yang dia kira-kira mungkin berdiameter 15 cm. Hei! Menurutnya dada itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran wanita berumur 40an tahun(Bahkan perkiraan umur itu bisa saja salah), lagipula, dada itu masih terlihat kencang, seharusnya, dada seorang wanita di umur 40 tahu itu sudah— "Sampai sebegitunya kah, kau iri dengan dadaku, nona Uzumaki? Hingga kau terlihat hampir meneteskan air liur?"

Naruto tersentak kaget! Wajahnya langsung memerah mendengar perkataan vulgar dari wanita bertampang angkuh di depannya ini. Gelak tawa terdengar membahana di ruangan itu, membuat Naruto semakin menciut dengan wajah yang juga semakin memerah, "G-gomen~," desisnya, sambil mengusap air liurnya yang sudah di ujung bibir.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu melipat tangannya dan menatap Naruto tajam, "Baiklah, Nona Uzumaki, saya harap anda punya alasan yang cukup bagus tentang keterlambatan dan hilangnya anda?! Bukankah seluruh peserta sudah dianjurkan untuk terus menunggu di ruang tunggu?"

Naruto mengaruk kepalanya bingung, "E-errr~ a-aku tersesat saat mencari toilet~"

Wanita itu menaikan alisnya, "Mencari toilet? Bukankah di dalam ruang tunggu sudah disediakan toilet?"

**GLEK! **

Ea, Naruto memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"A-aku tidak melihat bahwa di dalam ruangan itu tidak ada toilet..." Naruto berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan wanita di depannya itu, "Maafkan aku~, tidak akan kuulangi lagi," Naruto memasang tampang memelas andalan miliknya dengan sejadi-jadinya.

Wanita itu menghela napas, lalu melirik sebentar ke arah peserta lainnya yang sedang menonton mereka berdua dengan berbagai macam tatapan, dan kemudian ia melihat jam yang tersemat di pergelangan tangannya. 'Sudah cukup lama aku mempermalukan gadis di depanku ini, aku rasa sudah cukup' batin Tsunade sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Baiklah nona Uzumaki, untuk kali ini kau saya maafkan. Perlu kau ketahui nona Uzumaki. Dalam segala hal, keterlambatan adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidup, karena itu...janganlah terlambat, biasakanlah _on time_!"

Naruto menganguk lesu, rambut panjang violetnya bergoyang lembut.

"Sekarang, cari tempat dudukmu dan kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita, " setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto, wanita itu berbalik dan menghadap ke arah seluruh peserta di sana, "INI JUGA TERMASUK PELAJARAN UNTUK KALIAN! JANGAN MENERTAWAKAN ORANG LAIN!" serunya, satu tangannya berada di pinggangnya, dan satu tangannya lagi menunjuk ke gerombolan-gerombolan wanita yang sejak tadi terus cekikian di bangkunya. Tsunade tahu bahwa mereka terus mengejek dan membicarakan Naruto(Akashi) dari sana.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya tersenyum senang ketika orang-orang (yang belum dan tidak ingin dia ketahui namanya) itu dimarahi oleh Tsunade, 'Huh! Rasakan!' batinnya senang.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan mencari kursi yang dapat dia duduki, dan mengacuhkan segala pandangan tak mengenakan yang diluncurkan padanya, Naruto akhirnya memilih sebuah kursi kecil di barisan paling belakang, persetan dengan resiko tidak dapat mendengar penjelasan panitia atau apa, tidak ada sedikitpun pikiran bahwa dirinya akan kalah, Naruto yakin dengan kemampuannya sebagai photographer professional! Dan dia tahu itu.

"Hei, kau... kau pikir bisa diterima dengan penampilan begitu?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kesal pada seorang wanita yang tertawa di depannya, melihatnya seolah-olah dia adalah mahluk yang seharusnya tidak berada di Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan penampilannya? Dia hanya kurang(baca: sangat tidak) rapi saja kok.

"Tutup mulutmu, Bit*h! Di sini, orang menilai secara kemampuan memotret, bukan penampilan, kalau kau ingin dipilih secara penampilan, silahkan pergi ke rumah bordil terdekat," Naruto memberikan tatapan penuh kebenciannya kepada wanita itu, wanita dengan rambut hitam, kulit putih dan dada besar, yang Naruto yakin itu disumpal. Wanita itu tampak membelalakan matanya.

"Apa!?" desisnya, dengan wajah melotot siap menerkam Naruto kapan saja.

Naruto memutar bola matanya dan sekali lagi menyeringai, mata kemerahan dan rambut violetnya bergoyang mengikuti gesture kepalanya yang agak sedikit dia naikan, "Kau tak dengar? Kau tuli? Berapa hari kau tidak korek kuping? Aku bilang, 'Jika kau ingin dipilih secara penampilan, silahkan datang ke rumah bordil terdekat', Bit*h."

"KURANG AJAR KAU!" wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya, siap menyerang Naruto dengan kuku-kuku panjang ala nenek sihir yang dihiasi nail art bunga-bunga.

"NONA BERAMBUT HITAM YANG ADA DI SANA! SILAHKAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI SEKARANG!" Suara Tsunade yang menggelegar terdengar dari ujung ruangan sana, menunjuk tepat ke arah wanita yang hampir menyerang Naruto. Dan, Naruto hanya dapat tertawa dalam hati melihat gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat panik dan tidak terima.

"Ta-tapi... tapi..," wanita itu berusaha membela diri.

"KELUAR! Kau sudah mengintrupsiku menjelaskan tentang audisi ini, sekarang keluar dan ambil uang pendaftaranmu!" perintah wanita bernama Tsunade itu keras, hingga mengema ke seisi ruangan, dan membuat seluruh penghuni yang ada di dalam situ bergidik ketakutan. Gadis berambut hitam itu tertuduk, dan dengan langkah berat membawa dirinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dikeluarkan sebelum beraksi? Menggelikan.

Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan dia dapat melihat gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh dan menatapnya penuh dendam seolah mengatakan, 'akan kubalas kau nanti,' pada Naruto. Sebelum dirinya tertelan oleh pintu keluar.

"Dan, kau... nona Uzumaki, kau sedang dalam pengawasanku, sekali lagi kau membuat ulah, kau keluar dari audisi ini!" Tsunade menujuk Naruto tepat di depan mukanya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan dengan angkuh.

Naruto nyengir, dan menganguk mantap, meskipun dia tahu bahwa Tsunade pasti tidak akan melihat cengirannya yang menyebalkan itu, 'Terima kasih, Nyonya cerewet berdada besar..."

* * *

Iruka menenteng dua buah bungkusan belanjaan besar di tangannya dengan susah payah, langkahnya agak sedikit terseok-seok karena efek dari beban di kedua lengannya. Sesaat, Iruka mengeluh dan mengumpat, kenapa dia tidak membawa mobil saja tadi? Bodohnya dia yang melupakan mobilnya, padahal mobil itu sedang ngangur di garasi. Sekarang, lihat dia! kepanasan akibat terik matahari dan kelelahan karena mengangkut barang belanjaannya.

Beberapa saat setelah berjalan, Iruka tersandung batu dan terjatuh, membuat seluruh isi belanjaannya tumpah berhamburan ke jalan raya. "Ouh... shit~" Iruka mengumpat pelan. Demi apa, dirinya dapat se-sial ini?

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat menenangkan dirinya, Iruka berusaha bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya dari kotoran yang menempel, lalu mengumpulkan berbagai macam belanjaan miliknya yang tersebar di jalanan. Bingung deh, dari sekian banyak orang yang lewat di jalan itu? Kenapa tak ada satu pun orang yang membantunya? Dunia ini memang sudah gila.

"Sudah terkumpul semua?" Iruka celingak-celinguk memastikan apakah masih ada barangnya yang tercecer di tanah, dan dari hasil penyelidikannya: sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang tercecer. Iruka mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ya sudahlah, ayo segera kembali ke apartemen~"

"Maaf, ada belanjaanmu yang tertinggal."

Iruka menghentikan langkah kakinya sesaat dan melihat seorang pemuda bermasker yang mengacungkan suatu benda di tangannya, Iruka terdiam beberapa saat, matanya agak sedikit membulat saat melihat pemuda di depannya itu. Demi apapun! Rambut keperakan yang tertiup oleh angin dan berkibar-kibar layaknya bendera itu terlihat begitu indah. Begitu menarik! Iruka sampai terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

"Ehm, ini," pemuda itu maju beberapa langkah, "Kerupukmu tertinggal."

"Ah, iya..," dengan tampang malu-malu, Iruka menerima benda yang rupanya adalah kerupuk itu dari tangan Kakashi, "Terima kasih."

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum dari balik maskernya, dan menundukan kepalannya. Sesaat, Iruka merasa tubuhnya serasa menguap. Entahlah, dia tidak yakin... padahal dia tidak benar-benar melihat senyum itu karena wajahnya yang tertutupi masker.

"Aku pergi dulu," dan akhirnya pria itupun pergi, meninggalkan Iruka yang masih berdiri dan membatu, dengan mata yang tak lepas dari punggungnya.

.

.

Deg...deg...deg...

Iruka memegang dadanya, dan sadar bahwa jantungnya perlahan berdetak dengan semakin cepat, masih dengan kerupuk yang baru saja dia terima dari pria itu.

'Kerupuk pembawa berkah,' batin Iruka, masih mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya, 'Pasti akan muncul jerawat cinta di wajahku sebentar lagi," ujarnya lagi, kali ini sambil menyentuh-nyentuh kulit wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit rona kemerahan.

"Semoga bertemu dengannya lagi,"

Tak selang beberapa lama, Iruka melihat kembali sebungkus kerupuk di tangannya itu, dengan raut wajah yang bingung, "Tunggu," Iruka melirik kantung belanjaannya, "Sejak kapan aku beli kerupuk?"

.

.

.

**Sementara itu, di tempat lain...**

"Di...di mana ?" Seorang bapak yang kira-kira berumur setengah abad, dengan panik mencari-cari di sekitar jalan yang di lalui, di tangannya terpegang sebuah plastik yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi berasal dari supermarket yang sama dengan Iruka.

Bapak itu, berambut hitam dengan sedikit helaian putih—uban yang menghiasi, kulit yang berwarna sawo matang dengan kerutan-kerutan itu membuat dirinya terlihat tampak lebih tua, hidungnya mancung kedalam dan perutnya buncit, intinya... wajahnya benar-benar khas orang wilayah timur deh. Bapak itu, terus mengaruk-garukan kepalanya bingung. Matanya masih dengan setia bergerak-gerak liar

"Loh...loh, mane kerupuk aye ye? Hilang kemane? Padahal kan kalau makan kagak pakee kerupuk, kagak maknyus! Mane di sini harge kerupuk mahal~"

/Poor bapak /

* * *

Tsunade, selaku ketua panitia dari audisi itu membicara dengan amat keras dan lantang di panggung depan, seraya membacakan beberapa hal mengenai ketentuan, seperti:

1. Terus ada di sisi Sasuke selama kegiatannya berlangsung.

2. Ikut dalam berbagai macam perjalanan syuting ke satu tempat ke tempat lainnya.

3. Memotret Sasuke kapanpun dan di manapun. (Kecuali saat mandi, berganti pakaian, dan hal-hal privasi lainnya.)

4. Proses pemotretan berlangsung selama 4 bulan.

Mendengar kabar itu, seluruh orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu( yang kebayakannya adalah fans Sasuke), mendesah gembira dan takjub, terkecuali Naruto yang memucat di barisan paling belakang, dengan rahang yang jatuh dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

'4 bulan bersama Sasuke! DAMN, mimpi buruk macam apa itu!?' batin Naruto putus asa. Naruto tentu saja dia tidak mau berpenampilan wanita terus selama 4 bulan! Bisa-bisa setelah empat bulan dia akan jadi cowok melambai. Ingat! Cowok melambai, beda dengan cowok gay! Jadi, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Memenangkan audisi ini, lalu mengendap-endap dan mengambil kamera dan foto bugil Sasuke, setelah itu segera kabur meninggalkan pekerjaan ini, membuang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Uzumaki Akashi, dan hidup tenang dengan nama Namikaze Naruto. NICE IDEA!

Ya, begitulah, hal itulah yang udah direncanakan oleh Namikaze secara matang sejak tadi. Benar-benar licik, tingkahnya benar-benar tidak seperti seorang professional. Naruto mengosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya dengan senang. 'Ini rencana yang benar-benar sempurna..,' pikirnya. Naruto menyeringai dengan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berkilauan, membuat orang yang ada di barisan depan yang melihatnya bersweatdrop ria.

"Baik! Tahap audisi pertama adalah tes kemampuan!" Tsunade berkata dengan lantang dari atas panggung kecil itu, semua mata tertuju padanya, dan memperhatikan dengan serius, "Kalian harus memotret, objek yang telah kami tetapkan, yaitu: sekumpulan rusa liar yang ada di kebun binatang yang tak jauh dari sini, dengan memakai alat..," Tsunade mengantung kata-katanya dan memasukan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku miliknya mengambil sesuatu.

Seluruh peserta yang ada di ruangan itu menunggu dengan tegang, tak terkecuali Naruto. Mereka menunggu apakah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Tsunade dari dalam sakunya, dan...

"INI!" Tsunade mengacungkan sebuah telepon gengam yang memiliki kamera 2 megapixel, melihat hal itu, desah dan riuh kecewa terdengar memenuhi ruangan bernomor 15 itu. Beberapanya mengumpat karena sudah capek-capek membawa kamera lensa tunggal yang biasanya dipakai oleh para professional, bahkan... ada peserta yang sudah membawa sebungkus besar kumpulan foto-foto yang telah diambilnya untuk diperlihatkan kepada panitia bahwa dia layak.

DAMN! Mengambil gambar kumpulan rusa liar yang senang berlarian kesana kemari hanya dengan kamera 2 megapixel adalah perkara yang sulit, jika kau tidak memiliki skill sama sekali dalam memotret, gambar yang kau ambil mungkin akan terlihat kabur hasilnya.

"Dan 1 hal lagi!" kembali, suara Tsunade memecah segala rintih keluhan dari para peserta, mata tajam milik wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahun itu mengedar ke segala arah. Tsunade adalah rorang yang mengerikan, tak ada yang boleh mengintrupsi ucapannya, semua tahu itu. "Kalian, hanya mempunyai 2 kali kesempatan dalam memotret!"

"APA!?"

Naruto tersenyum dari tempat duduknya, matanya yang tertutupi softlens berwarna kemerahan tampak berkilat-kilat dengan semangat, cengirannya terlukis di wajah imut miliknya. "Menarik~," gumamnya pelan. "Tak pernah aku merasa sesemangat ini, sejak ekspedisi mengambil gambar orangutan di wilayah Kalimantan~"

Dan, dari ataas panggung sana, Tsunade kembali berteriak serta mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, seraya berteriak dengan keras-keras, "AUDISI TAHAP PERTAMA, DIIMUULAAAIII!"

Dan, saat itu tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa Tsunade berumur lebih dari 50(dengan penampilan fisik 40 tahun) tahun, karena kelantangan suaranya yang luar biasa.

Tak. Ada. Yang. Pernah. Menyangka.

* * *

1 Month ago, Oxford University, Student's apartement, 09. 15 AM. (**1 bulan yang lalu, Universitas Oxford, apartemen mahasiswa, 09. 15 pagi.)**

.

.

.

Tik...tik...tik...tik...tik...

Suara ketika-ketikan pada keyboard terdengar memenuhi ruangan salah satu apartemen yang disediakan oleh universitas paling terkenal di Inggris, Universitas Oxford. Ketikan yang berasal dari sebuah laptop yang tampaknya sudah tidak dimatikan selama 5 hari belakangan, sungguh malang nasib laptop itu, siapakah gerangan yang memakainya begitu kejam?

Ah, yah... tentu saja orang kejam itu adalah Sang pemilik yang sekarang tengah ada di balik laptop dan mengetiknya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Hoooaahmmmm~" suara lolongan— maksudnya suara menguap yang sangat panjang terdengar, diikuti dengan suara badan yang direbahkan ke sofa. "Huaahhh~, aakuuu caapeek~" erang seorang pemuda yang tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya. Pemuda itu, dari raut mukanya yang terlihat kecapekan dengan mata yang memerah plus lingkaran hitam di bawahnya, tak lupa juga rambut berwarna orange kemerahan yang terlihat kusut dan acak-acakan, terlebih lagi sampah, nampak sekali bahwa dia sudah beberapa hari ini berkerja tanpa istirahat.

Pemuda itu menghela napas dan melihat program word di depannya, melihat untaian-untaian kata yang dapat membuat mata keriting bila kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti dari tulisan itu. Ya, pemuda di depan kita sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang dapat membuat siapapun mengelus dada karena jumlah dan tingkat kesulitannya.

Pemuda berambut orange kemerahan dengan mata kucing yang berkilat, terlihat menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa yang telah dia tiduri itu. Dia hanya butuh tidur sebentar, dan setelah itu melanjutkan lagi mengetik tugas-tugasnya. Namikaze Kyuubi adalah nama dari pemuda ini, beberapa dari kalian tentu tahu siapa dia? Dia adalah kakak dari pemeran sentral kita, Namikaze Naruto. Kyuubi adalah anak pertama dan sekarang tengah mengejar gelar masternya di jurusan bisnis Universitas Oxford.

"Mmmhh~ Kyuubi~, take a nap for a few hours, and you'll do your assignment then~"/"**(Mmmhh~ Kyuubi, istirahat sebentar untuk beberapa jam, dan kau akan kembali mengerjakan tugasmu~)"** ujar pemuda yang sudah hampir terlelap di sofanya itu, dia benar-benar lelah sekarang, ia butuh tidur dan melupakan semua tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk.

"Good Night, Kyuubi~" ujarnya memberi salam pada dirinya sendiri. Bodohnya dia, padahal saat itu jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, tapi... karena gorden dan jendela yang sama sekali tidak dibuka, maka Kyuubi malah mengira saat itu adalah jam 9 malam. Yah, biarkan saja dirinya tertidur sejenak untuk mengisi tenaganya, Kyuubi memang butuh itu setelah 5 hari hanya tidur untuk 2-3 jam per hari.

BRAAAKKK!

"Hi Kyuubi! I'm never seen you for a few days ago, where are you? I miss you sooo muuchh~ Let's go ou— Hey! Why are you look at me like that?!"/**"(Hai Kyuubi! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu selama beberapa hari ini, kemana kau? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, ayo kita pergi ke— Hey! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?!)"** Sebuah gebrakan pintu yang diikuti suara cempreng dan melengking terpaksa menyeret Kyuubi kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya(Yang baru saja dia datangi dalam beberapa detik), membuat Kyuubi kesal luar biasa dan melempar tatapan pembunuh pada pemilik suara itu (siapapun orangnya!)

Dan di depannya sekarang sudah berdiri seorang wanita, dengan memakai kaus _'you can see' _dan _short pants_ yang membuatnya terlihat sexy. Wanita itu tersenyum manis pada Kyuubi, berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang malah melayangkan tatapan kekesalan pada gadis itu.

"Sorry Airin, I'm busy now. I can' t,"/**"(Maaf Airin, aku sibuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa,)"** jawab Kyuubi datar, seraya turun dari sofa dan kembali membuka program word dalam laptopnya. Moodnya utnuk tidur telah hilang karena gadis sialan(menurut Kyuubi) ini.

Wanita itu menyentakan kedua kakinya dengan kesal, lalu sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya hingga maju beberapa centimeter, Kyuubi mengedikan bahunya ngeri, "Ouwh... Come on, Kyuubi, I'm your girlfriend!"/**"(Ouwh... ayolah Kyuubi, aku pacarmu!)", **wanita itu mendekat ke arah Kyuubi dan bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"No!" Kyuubi menyentakan tangan si wanita dengan kasar, hingga membuat pelukannya terlepas, wanita itu mengeryitkan dahinya, dan berkacak pinggang, sekali lagi mempoutkan bibirnya. Sok ngambekan.

Kyuubi melirik wanita itu dari ekor matanya. Demi paus yang beranak kuda laut! Dia sudah cukup dibebankan dengan tugas-tugasnya, kenapa wanita kurang ajar ini malah datang? Terlebih lagi, memaksanya untuk menemaninya pergi ke mall dan membawakan barang belanjaannya? Great! "Don't put a face like that, Airin! You make me want to vomit!"/ **"(Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Airin! Kau membuatku ingin muntah)"**

Airin berdiri, dengan wajah luar biasa kesal, dia benar-benar tidak terima dilecehkan oleh Kyuubi, dengan segala kemarahannya... Airin menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Kyuubi, "Y-you bastard, we're BREAK UP!"/ **"(K-kau brengsek, kita PUTUS!)" **ujarnya kesal, bermaksud mengertak Kyuubi, tidak benar-benar serius dari dalam hati.

Kyuubi menyeringai, wajahnya mejadi sedikit cerah, "I'm glad you say that~ bye-bye, and... get out from my apartement!"/ **"(Aku senang kau mengatakan itu~ bye-bye, dan keluar dari apartemenku!)" **seru Kyuubi amat keras sambil menunjuk pintu depan apartemennya, rahang Kyuubi mengeras karena menahan marah akan wanita kurang ajar itu.

"B-But, Kyuu—"/**"(Ta-tapi, Kyuu—)"**

"GET OUT!"**/"(KELUAR!)" **Kyuubi berteriak dengan amat sangat keras, membuat wanita yang baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengannya beberapa saat lalu, bergetar ketakutan. Wanita itu menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok, hatinya hancur remuk seketika karena sikap Kyuubi padanya. Padahal dia tidak serius memutuskan hubungan dengan Kyuubi.

"You're bastard~" umpatnya kecil, sebelum tubuh sexynya tertelan oleh pintu apartemen yang dibanting dengan keras.

.

.

.

Menyadari gadis itu telah pergi, Kyuubi tmenyeringai lebar dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dengan memakai bahasa ibunya, bahasa Jepang. Dia kembali berkata dengan semangat, "Huahhh~ satu masalah terselesaikan, sekarang aku bisa tid—"

BRAKKK!

"KYUUBI! I met Airin at outside a few minutes ago, and she was cried. When I ask her, she told me, she was broke up with you, is that true?"/** "(KYUUBI, aku bertemu Airin di luar beberapa menit lalu, dan dia menanggis. Saat aku bertanya, dia bilang, dia putus denganmu, apa itu benar?)"**

Twitch~

Kyuubi menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya dengan wajah yang tak dapat dijabarkan, kekesalannya meledak berkali-kali lipat sejak wanita centil bernama Airin itu mengangu waktu tidurnya yang berharga, ditambah dengan seorang pemuda bernama Rain di depannya ini, yang Kyuubi tahu bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang menyukai sesama jenis. Guy? Amazing!

"YES, so...get out from my apartement now, or I'll kick your ass**,**"**/"(Ya, jadi...keluar dari apartemenku sekarang atau aku akan menendang pantatmu,)"** ujar Kyuubi selembut mungkin, tidak ingin terlalu memperlihatkan kemarahannya dengan cara teriak-teriak. Tidak bagus untuk jantung.

Tapi sepertinya, pemuda di depannya ini memang tidak sayang nyawa, "Ahhhh~ I'm so glad you were broke up with her, Kyuu~! I've been wait sooo looong for this moment~ and finally, she is break up with you. Ah.. Kyuubi, I lovee youu~"/ **"(Ahhh~ aku sangat senang kau putus dengan wanita itu, Kyuu~! Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk saat ini~ dan akhirnya dia putus juga denganmu! Ahh Kyuubi~ aku mencintaimuu~)"**

"What?"Kyuubi mengeser tubuhnya pelan ketika pemuda bernama Rain itu mendekatkan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang patut diwaspadai, terlebih lagi ketika mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja dia katakan barusan, "What are you talking about?"

Pemuda bernama Rain itu menunduk dan merangkak ke arah Kyuubi, khas badass uke yang tengah menggoda semenya, "I say 'I love you', Kyuubi~ Please, be my seme, I want to be your uke~" **/ "(Aku bilang 'aku mencintaimu' Kyuubi,~ komohon jadilah semeku, aku ingin menjadi ukemu~"**

Kyuubi membelalakan matanya, merinding, bibirnya kelu, tetapi... sifat pemarahnya sudah mendominasi sekarang, habislah sudah kesabaran Kyuubi "GET OUT RAIN! I HATE YOU AND I'M NORMAL! ARE YOU WANT TO DIE!? ARE YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS?! ARE YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT'S ALL WITH YOU, HUH?"/** "(KELUAR RAIN! AKU MEMBENCIMU DAN AKU NORMAL! APA KAU INGIN MATI? KAU INGIN AKU MENENDANG PANTATMU? KAU INGIN AKU MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU PADAMU, HAH?)"**Kyuubi berseru dengan amat keras, setelah berkata demikian, dada Kyuubi naik turun mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"I've died because of you, Kyuu. And please dont kick my ass, I can give my ass if you want~"/ **"(Aku sudah gila karenamu Kyuu. Dan jangan tendang pantatku, aku bisa memberikan pantatku jika kau ingin~,)"** balas pemuda bernama Rain itu, semakin menggila.

"GET OUT!"/ **"(KELUAR!)"**

BUAKKK!

Kali ini, Kyuubi benar-benar menendang pantat pemuda bernama Rain itu, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan berlarian ke arah pintu depan apartemen Kyuubi. "Ahhh~ Kyuubi, you're sooo cruueell~"/ **"(Ahhh~ Kyuubi, kau jahat sekaliii~~,)"** tetapi pemuda itu masih sempat mendesah manja.

"Grrrhhh~" Kyuubi mengeram menahan amarahnya, lalu segera menutup pintu apartemennya dengan beringas, tidak peduli mungkin saja hidung mancung milik Rain akan terkena gebrakan pintu itu—BRAAAKK! —that's great! Demi Ikan paus yang beranak kuda laut! Kyuubi merasa tekanan darahnya tengah naik drastis dan siap memecahkan pembuluh darahnya.

Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuubi segera menuju dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin, mengeluarkan sebuah susu dan meminumnya dengan amat cepat, sehingga beberapa cairan yang tidak dapat Kyuubi minum mengalir melewati leher putih jenjangnya. Lumayan, sensasi dinginnya mampu membuat Kyuubi merasa tenang untuk sesaat.

Kyuubi mengengam erat kotok susu di depannya itu, wajahnya nampak serius seperti ada hal berat yang telah dia pikirkan, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuubi menghela napas yang amat panjang. Untuk beberapa detik, raut wajah Kyuubi, terlihat sedih, "Cih... aku sudah jera!"

.

.

.

.

Cklik...cklik...

Kyuubi mengunci apartementnya dengan teliti, tak lupa juga sebuah rantai ganda yang menahan pintunya, Kyuubi sudah tidak mau lagi ada orang yang mengangu tidurnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar kelelahan dan butuh tidur, biarpun itu hanya 1 jam.

"Huh, akhirnya~" Kyuubi kembali meregangkan otot-ototnya, berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk benar-benar pergi tidur, "Sudah tidak akan ada lagi yang dapat menganguku, aku dapat tidur dengan nyenyak seka—"

Triririiririttt~ suara dari ponsel Kyuubi yang menandakan panggilan masuk, mengintrupsi ucapan Kyuubi, kedutan samar terlihat di dahi pemuda berambut merah itu. Seraya mengumpat, Kyuubi tetap menjaga tata krama untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Tapi, perasaannya menjadi sedikit tidak enak ketika dirinya melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya. Ya, dosennya.

"Hello, Sir?" sambut Kyuubi sebisa mungkin dengan lembut, meskipun wajahnya seperti sudah 80% berubah jadi iblis yang siap menyantap siapapun menjadi salad.

[Ehmmm, Kyuubi, I just want to tell you, that I change the themes for your assignment, so you must to repeat—]/ **[(Ehmmm, Kyuubi, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa aku mengubah tema untuk tugas kalian, jadi, kau harus mengulangi—]**

"YOU ARE THE BASTARD STUPID FUCKING TEACHER! GO TO HELL NOW! —I SWEAR I 'LL BURN YOUR HOUSE IF YOU—"

Tuuuttt...tuuuuuttt...tuttttt~

"GAHHHH!"

Sebelum Kyuubi mengeluarkan kembali kata-kata penuh umpatan yang dia tahu, rupa-rupanya dosennya yang menyebalkan itu sudah menutup panggilan itu duluan. Mungkin, tak ingin mencari masalah dengan mahasiswa semi-psikopat macam Kyuubi. Bayangkan! Mahasiswa mana yang tidak marah ketika tugas yang telah diketik selama 5 hari, akhirnya terbuang sia-sia hanya karena pengubahan tema! Itu adalah hal paling DAMN yang pernah Kyuubi tahu selama dia menjejakan kakinya di bangku kuliah.

Kyuubi menaruh ponsel miliknya dengan kasar di atas meja, darahnya serasa mendidih dan siap memecahkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar mengantuk, kelelahan, capek, dan mengapa masalah tak berhenti mendatangi dirinya? Sekarang masalah apa lagi yang akan datang?

Akhirnya, dengan segala kemarahan dan emosi yang meluap-luap, Kyuubi bergegas mengambil ponselnya kembali dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Ayo cepat angkaaat~, stupid!" Kyuubi mengatuk-ngatuk kakinya di lantai apartemennya seraya menunggu. Hingga akhirnya, panggilannya diangkat juga.

[Moshi-moshi? Ada apa, Kyuubi-chan? Kau kangen dengan ayahmu ini,] ucap suara diseberang, disertai juga dengan nada riang.

"Dalam mimpimu Minato. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu!" jawab Kyuubi sekenanya, tak sadar bahwa lawan bicaranya sekarang adalah ayahnya sendiri, dia memang benar-benar tidak sopan.

Kyuubi dapat mendengar kekehan kecil di sana, [Huhuhu, jangan memanggil ayahmu dengan nama, Kyuubi. Itu tidak sopan. Aku akan memotong warisanmu 100.000 Yen dan memberikannya pada Naruto, setiap kali kau memanggilku begitu.]

'Brengsek kau, Minato!' umpat Kyuubi kesal dalam hati.

[Ahhh~ lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kyuu-chan?]

"Tou san, aku ingi keluar dari Oxford dan melanjutkan kuliahku di Universitas Tokyo.

[APA!?] Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya saat terdengar suara barang-barang yang pecah dan jatuh dari seberang jaringan sana. Apa Tou-san sekaget itu? pikir Kyuubi. Dengan bodohnya, karena seharusnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. [Ta-ta-ta-tapiii kenapaaaa?!]

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya banyak masalah disini,"

[Tapi—]

"Tou-san! Ini keputusanku! Jika kau tidak ingin memindahkanku, aku bersumpah akan pergi, kabur, dan tak akan mau meneruskan perusahaan kita! Kau tahu kan, Naruto itu tidak bisa diharap!"

Hening sejenak, tampaknya Minato sedang berpikir keras di seberang jaringan sana.

[Ta—]

"Tidak ada, tapi-tapian, Tou-san! Aku akan pindah ke jurusan bisnis di Universitas Tokyu, dan kau tahu keputusanku tidak dapat dibantah! TITIK!"

Tuuutt~ Tuuuutt~ Tuuuutt~

Kyuubi memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, an bergegas mematikan ponselnya. Dia melempar posel itu ke sembarang tempat sambil tersenyum ceria, seceria iblis yang sudah mendapatkan seorang mangsa.

"Baik...baik... sekarang waktunya tidur~ Selamat malam, Kyuubi~"

* * *

Bruuukkkhh~

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa berlengan panjangannya, sekedar untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang kelelahan. Seraya memutar-mutar sendi lehernya, Naruto melepas wig panjang berwarna violet yang dia pakai, memperlihatkan rambut jabrik kekuningan yang basah oleh keringat.

"Tak kusangka, audisi seperti ini akan melelahkan sekali," Naruto melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam, "Wanita bernama Tsunade itu benar-benar cerewet dan membuat banyak peserta kewalahan," keluhnya.

Naruto beranjak dari sofa yang ditidurinya, dan mulai melepas simpul-simpul korset yang terikat kuat di pinggangnya, lalu membuka restleting di gaun gothic lolinya. Dia juga mulai melepas softlens kemerahan yang dipakainya dan memperlihatan lagi kepada dunia: dua buah iris berwarna biru yang menawan, hingga akhirnya... tatapan Naruto jatuh kembali ke arah laptop orangenya.

"Ayo kita lihat, apakah Onyx Nightsky membalas pesanku," ujar Naruto, mendekat ke arah laptop itu dan membuka browsernya. Hingga, setelah Naruto membuak kotak pesannya, Naruto sadar bahwa Onyx Nightsky itu telah menjawab pesannya. Naruto menyeringai, "Bagus~..."

**Onyx Nightsky: He-eh, jangan banyak bicara, Dobe. Sekarang bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan foto itu? Kau belum mengirimnya juga sampai sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan hanya omongmu saja yang besar?**

"Grrrhh~ orang ini selalu bisa membuat kesal!" Naruto mengertakan giginya, seraya mengetik di atas keyboard dengan amat lugas. Naruto agak bersyukur orang itu sedang tidak online sekarang.

**Blue Sapphiresky: Oooohh! Aku bukan orang yang hanya bermulut besar, Teme! Tapi, ketika aku sedang ingin mengambil gambar itu, ternyata aku mempunyai urusannya yang tidak dapat kutinggalkan, jadi... aku terpaksa menunda dulu mengambil gambar bugil Uchiha Sasuke! Kau paham!? Kau harus ingat, aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku!**

Naruto mengaruk-garukan kepalanya saat melihat balasannya sendiri, "Kok aku seperti orang pengecut ya?" gumamnya kecewa. Lalu pikirannya kembali melayang ke saat dia mencoba mengambil foto Uchiha Sasuke. Saat di mana dia dapat melihat tubuh polos Uchiha Sasuke( meskipun tak dapat mengabadikannya dalam foto). Juga ketika Uchiha itu menjorokannya ke dinding dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya, Naruto bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir tak karuan tatkala indra perasa miliknya merasaka deru napas Uchiha itu dengan amat jelas. Terasa begitu hangat, menengangkan dan—

"Naruto sadarlah!" —Buk! — Naruto mengeplak kepalanya sendiri dengan amat keras, hingga ia sedikit merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Terkadang dia bingung kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia bisa berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Dengan segera, Naruto berdiri dengan maksud mengambil air minum. Entah kenapa dia jadi haus sekali sekarang.

Brukk!

Entah karena terlalu terburu-buru atau apa, hingga Naruto bisa tersandung sesuatu dan tersungkur di lantainya, dengan posisi tertelungkup dan wajah mencium lantai, "DAMN! Siapa yang menaruh koper-koper di sini! — eh? Koper? Koper siapa?"

Naruto melihat dengan bingung tumpukan koper-koper berukuran besar yang ada di kamarnya, perasaaan dia tidak pernah mempunyai koper-koper sebanyak itu deh, siapakah gerangan orang yang berani menaruh koper sembarangan di kamarnya? Kurang ajar.

Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, Naruto pun mendekati koper itu dan membukanya, persetan dengan anggapan tidak sopan karena membuka koper sembarangan. Lebih tidak sopan yang mana? Menaruh koper sembarangan di kamar orang tanpa ijin, atau membuka koper seseorang agar mengetahui siapa pemilik koper tersebut? Petugas bandara saja sering melakukannya.

"I-i-ini kaan~" Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika melihat tumpukan pakaian-pakaian yang dia temukan di dalam koper itu. Ya! Naruto kenal baju-baju yang ada di dalam koper-koper itu, bahkan... Naruto pun mendekatkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke hidungnya, Benar sekali! Naruto bahkan juga amat sangat mengenali bau yang melekat pada pakian itu, "I-Ini kan baju Kyuu-nii~"

Tap..tap...tap...

Naruto menoleh panik ke arah pintu kamarnya, saat telinganya merasa mendengar suara langkha kaki yang melekat. Dan Naruto betapa kagetnya lagi Naruto, saat sadar dia masih memakai baju wanita bergaya gothic loli itu. Owww, great!

"Si-siapa!?" Naruto melepas pakaian itu dengan tergesa-gesa, dan melemparnya ke sembarangan arah, alhasil... sekarang dia hanya memakai boxer.

Cklek~ pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyuubi yang hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang dilingkarkan di pinggangnya, titk-titik air tampak jatuh melewati rambut kemerahan Kyuubi—tampaknya Kyuubi baru saja selesai membasuh badan. Kyuubi tampak agak sedikit terkejut juga melihat adiknya, tengah berdiri cengo di depannya, "Ohh, kau sudah pulang, Naruto?"

Naruto membatu di depan kakaknya, masih shock. Bukan kah Kyuubi harusnya sedang berada di London? Di Universitas Oxford? Dan bukankah ini sedang bukan masa liburan? "K-Kyuu-nii? Ke-kenapa Kyuu-nii bisa ada di sini?"

"Oh, " Kyuubi merjalan mendekat ke arah koper-kopernya yang sudah terbuka, "Aku keluar dari Oxford, aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Universitas Tokyo saja,"

"HAH?!"

Kyuubi berdecak kesal, "Cih, jangan bertingkah seperti itu, aku sudah bosan melihatnya dari Tou-san! Santai saja Naruto,"

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Bagaimanapun, kualitas pendidikan di Oxford jelas lebih bagus daripada Universitas Tokyo? Kenapa kakaknya malah memilih untuk kembali ke sini? Apakah otak kakaknya tidak sanggup pelajaran di sana? Tidak mungkin! Kyuubi berbeda dengan Naruto, Kyuubi itu termasuk anak yang pintar, bahkan jenius! Pendidikan master di Oxford mungkin bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Ada banyak masalah di sana! Dosen di sana amat menyebalkan, teman apartemenku freak, dan mantan pacarku benar-benar cerewet dan sok, aku lelah di sana!" ujarnya datar, seraya memasang selembar kaus oblong di tubuhnya.

"Ja-jadi?"

Kyuubi mengangkat alisnya bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, " 'Jadi?' Kenapa kau tanyakan? Tentu saja aku akan tinggal di apartemenmu ini. Aku malas tinggal di rumah Tou-san, di sana sepi, " Kyuubi tertawa menyeringai pada Naruto, "Lebih baik aku bersamamu, Naru-chan, jadi... aku bisa mengerjaimu sepuasku, hehe."

"T-TIDDAAAAKKK!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hai, Minna~ Kita ketemu lagi, ehhehehehe, bagaimana? Saya tidak terlalu terlambat kan? Saya update pas 1 minggu kan? Ehehehehe, trims yang udah baca sampai sini yah Minna, saya sengaja tidak memasukan Uchiha bersaudara di salam chapter ini, tapi di chapter depan mereka pasti ada kok. Trus, untuk kalimat bahasa Inggis yang ada di atas, kalau ada kesalahan grammar atau apapun itu, tolong dimaafkan ya, saya pengen pakai kalimat bahasa Inggris supaya feel luar negerinya itu dapat. Dan saya tertelan dilema tentang jenis tense apa yang harus dipakai, so... kalau ada kesalahan (grammar ataupun tense), saya amat memohon untuk pemberitahuannya. Sekarang saya minta reviewnya oke?

* * *

Omake

"Naruto, sudah waktunya makan~" suara lembut paman Iruka mengintrupsi pembicaraan antara Kyuubi dan Naruto, dan kedua bersaudara itu pun menoleh ke arah Iruka dengan mata berbinar.

"Horee~" seru mereka serempak dengan gembira, siapapun tahu kalau masakan paman Iruka adalah masakan paling enak di dunia.

Iruka tersenyum, melihat reaksi kedua keponakan (beneran keponakan loh! Iruka adalah saudara kandung dari Kushina, ibu Namikaze bersaudara) itu, "Ah, Naruto... kau sudah tahu kan kalau Kyuubi akan tinggal bersama kita? Karena di apartemen ini ada 3 buah kamar, jadi Kyuubi akan tidur di sebelah kamarmu, tapi... kamar itu belum dibersihkan sekarang, jadi... Kyuubi akan tidur di kamarmu dulu, ya?"

"H-ha'i..." ucap Naruto sekenanya, dan diikuti Kyuubi yang menganguk setuju.

Iruka menepuk kedua tangannya, "Oke, sekarang... ayo ke ruang makan!"

"Hooooorrrreeeeeee~" pekik Naruto dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Girang.

.

.

.

"Errr~ Paman Iruka~" Kyuubi dan Naruto agak menatap bingung dengan makanan di atas meja. Memangnya apa yang aneh? Menunya, adalah menu yang familiar di Jepang kok. Sup miso, telur gulung, ikan panggang, dan sebagainya. Lalu? Apa yang aneh?

"Kenapa ada kerupuk di sini paman? Dari mana paman mendapatkannya?"

Dan Iruka hanya dapat tersenyum kecil malu-malu, dengan beberapa semburat merah di pipi kecoklatannya.

* * *

Omake 2

Naruto dan Kyuubi, tengah berdiri di atas balkon berdua. Setelah makan sampai kenyang, (Dan mengetahui bahwa kerupuk ternyata adalah mekanan yang enak,) Mereka bermaksud menghirup udara malam bersama sambil melihat bintang. Sang kakak melihat kepada adiknya, lalu tersenyum...

"Kau tahu Naruto?"

"Ya?" Naruto yang awalnya sibuk menghitung bintang, menoleh ke arah Kyuubi.

"Kau semakin manis saja ya? Lihat badanmu! Tampaknya kulitmu semakin halus! Bibirmu juga makin merah, hehe."

Blush!

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya dan merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya, Naruto amat benci dibilang imut. Kenapa? Karena dia laki-laki!

"A-apa! K-Kyuu-nii juga semakin putih saja sejak di New York! Cih!" Naruto tidak sanggup mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan kakaknya, "Kyuu-nii menyebalkan! Jangan menyebalkan! Jangan memanggilku imut!"

Kyuubi menyeringai, dan dengan sekali tangkapan, Kyuubi memeluk Naruto dengan amat erat, "Huahahahha! Kau semakin manis saja jika begini! Senangnya! Huh," seru Kyuubi girang seraya mengacak-acak rambut kekuningan adiknya itu. Naruto meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga di dalam pelukan kakaknya, sayangnya... dia kalah tenaga.

"Kyuu-nii! LEPASKAN!"

"HHAHAHAHAHA! Mampus kau Naruto! Hahaha, kau imut sekali~ Kawaii! Kawaii!"

"KYUU-NIII!"

.

.

.

Dan kita tinggalkan saja dua bersaudara yang tengah bersenang-senang itu. Sesungguhnya, Kyuubi ataupun Naruto, sama-sama terlihat imut jika sedang seperti itu.

* * *

Ada yang mau incest gak? /Smirk/


	5. Chapter 5

Story: DAMN

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

DAMN! © Iria-san

Rating: T+ (M untuk bahasa-bahasa vulgar yang saya gunakan~ gak naik rate beneran loh yah!)

Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke(23) & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto(21).

Other Cast: Umino Iruka(31) & Hatake Kakashi(34), Tsunade(50+), Uchiha Itachi(26), Namikaze Kyuubi (26) dan beberapa original character.

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, gaje, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit dan tidak terkendali alias asal sembur, etc. . **If like, you must to read it, if don't like, please read it before you press back button!/ngototness/. **Chapter ini akan menjadi chapter terpanjang selama saya membuat fanfict ini, karena itu... diharapkan untuk para reader sekalian, agar membaca fanfict ini jika sedang ada waktu luang.

Author Note: Maaf, untuk kali ini saya tidak dapat membalas review kalian di chapter 4. Tapi, saya sangat berterima kasih, tentu saja, pada yang sudah, memfollow, fav(semoga fic ini pantas di fave list kalian), silent reader, and actually, para reviewer: /Momoyukii/Kitsune no Sasunaru/ Ryukey/ Jung Hojoong/ Subaru Abe/ Guess who/ uchiha cucHan clyne/ Majiko Harada/ auranti13/ Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel/ Sytadict/ Seo Shin Young/ ukkychan/ kagura amaya/ S. Oyabun/ erunaru. chan/ missyuhi/ yuu/ onyx SapphireSEA/ sea07/ laila. r. mubarok/ evilian niiu/ hamikazu-shira/ sasunaru's lover/ Rin Miharu-Uzu/ Haruka Hayashibara/ Daevict 024/ Qhia 503/ Azriel 1827/ Queen The Reaper/ amidesu/ Aoi Ciel/ Miss Bawell/ Ryuuki Ukara/ Ciel-kky30/ guest/ Earl Dousivia vi Duivel/ chiisana yume/ Kutoka mekuto/ Roronoa. D. Mico/ MJ/ Beauty Yomi Yang/ Namikazevi/

* * *

Chapter 5: the DAMN Double Bet.

* * *

Pagi hari, seharusnya menjadi hari yang tenang untuk pemeran-pemeran utama kita dalam fiction ini, tapi sayangnya... tentu tidak akan ada pagi hari yang tenang jika dimulai dengan perang tatap-menatap antara paman—Umino Iruka— dan keponakannya— Namikaze Naruto— di dalam sebuah dapur apartemen milik mereka.

"Naruto!" seru Iruka keras, sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam keponakannya dengan tatapan kemarahan.

"Ada apa paman!?" seru Sang keponakan, balas menatap Sang paman dengan tatapan menantang. Naruto membusungkan dadanya agar terlihat lebih gentle.

"APA INI? INI KAU DAPATKAN DARI MANA!?" Iruka mengacungkan sebuah bra berwarna pink polkadot merah berukuran C, tepat di depan muka Naruto. Melambai-lambai dengan indahnya.

.

.

.

Hening.

Hening.

.

.

"Kau pakai ini saat menyamar kan!?" bentak Iruka lagi, "Dari mana kau dapatkan?"

Wajah Naruto memucat mendengar perkataan pamannya, "I-itu..."

"Dari mana Naruto!?" Iruka kembali melambai-lambaikan bra pink tersebut di udara.

.

.

Iruka menatap tajam Naruto.

.

.

Naruto menatap takut-takut Pamannya itu hingga akhirnya...

"A-AKU MENCURINYA DARI TETANGGA SEBELAH, PAMAN!"

.

.

—SSINGGGGHHH—

Naruto menutup kedua mukanya malu. Iruka yang mendengar penuturan jujur keponakannya itu memelototkan matanya hingga seperti hampir meloncat keluar.

"APA!? Kau bodoh Naruto!" —Buk! —Iruka menjitak kepala Naruto gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut kekuningannya, "Pantas saja kemarin aku mendengar tetangga kita marah-marah tidak jelas! Dasar anak nakal!"

"Ta...tapi, aku harus bagaimana lagi paman! Aku terpaksa melakukannya, Paman pikir dari mana lagi aku bisa mendapatkan bra secara cepat!?"

"Kau bisa membelinya di supermarket Narutoooo!" Iruka semakin gemas mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "Huh! Rasakan! Rasakan!" seru Iruka dengan sangat berambisi.

Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari cengkraman Iruka dengan cara mendorong pamannya itu, dengan napas ngos-ngosan, Naruto berkata, "Ta-tapi Paman! Aku tidak mungkin membeli bra di supermarket! Apa kata dunia kalau melihat seorang laki-laki membeli bra tanpa seorang wanita di sebelahnya!"

Iruka menghela napas, berpikir sebentar, dan akhirnya menganguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto, memang akan sangat memalukan untuk seorang pria jika masuk ke supermarket hanya untuk membeli sebuah bra, "Tapi, mungkin...saat kau masuk ke supermarket, orang-orang bisa saja mengira kau adalah seorang wanita tomboy," balas Iruka asal.

Naruto melotot, "Apa maksudmu paman!? Jadi wajahku seperti seorang wanita, begitu?"

"Entahlah," Iruka mengedikan kedua bahunya dan tersenyum tipis, "Terkadang kau memang terlihat sangat manis seperti wanita, jadi... bisa saja orang akan mengiramu wanita tomboy saat membeli bra."

Mendengar itu, Naruto berkata dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi frekuensinya, "JADI! PAMAN BILANG WA—"

" Apa sih? Kok pagi-pagi sudah bicara bra?" Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja nonggol dari balik pintu, sembari mengucek-ucek matanya. Rambut dan piyamanya berantakan, jelas sekali bahwa dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hahahaha... apa Kyuu-nii bilang, aku dan paman tidak membicarakan apa-apa kok?" Naruto tertawa hambar dan merebut bra pink pokadot merah yang berada di tangan Iruka, lalu menyembunyikannya di balik punggung, "Kyuu-nii pasti salah dengar."

"HOAHMMMHH~" Kyuubi menguap panjang, seraya mengaruk-garuk rambutnya yang terasa gatal dan menghampiri lemari pendingin di dalam ruangan itu, "Yah~ mungkin, kurasa aku memang salah dengar," ujarnya singkat, sambil mengacak-acak lemari pendingin itu, hingga memasukan hampir setengah badannya ke dalam situ.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuubi keluar dari lemari pendingin itu dengan raut muka kecewa, membuat Iruka dan Naruto memandang pemuda bersurai merah itu seperti berkata, 'Ada apa?'

"Tidak ada apel ya? Huh~"

Iruka dan Naruto menganguk bersamaan, dan kembali menyaksikan Kyuubi yang akhirnya mengambil sebuah jus orange sebagai pengganti apel. Membuka bungkus kotak jus orange itu, dan menengaknya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Kyuubi menatap ke arah Naruto, mulut Kyuubi terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya bingung ingin memulainya bagaimana, hingga membuat mulut itu terpaksa menutup lagi.

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Naruto tersenyum, dan mendatangi kakaknya itu, seraya menyembunyikan bra di tangannya di saku bajunya. Sedangkan Iruka, pria itu sudah berbalik badan dan sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Hmmm, Tadi... aku terbangun karena ada suara dari ponselmu, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk, tetapi saat aku ingin mengangkatnya, panggilan itu malah mati."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Hah? Siapa?"

" Entahlah, nomor tidak dikenal," jawab Kyuubi seadanya, meminum kembali jus orange yang ada di tangannya, "Huek! Aku harus membeli apel setelah ini... Hm, Naru-chan? Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi ketika melihat Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dapur tersebut.

Naruto membalikan badannya sedikit, dan tersenyum kepada kakaknya, "Hanya melihat siapa yang menelponku, Kyuu-nii~"

"Oh..."

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengotak-atik layar poselnya, hingga akhirnya menempelkan benda tersebut di telingannya, dia sedang mencoba menelpon ulang nomor yang menghubunginya.

Trek,setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Naruto dapat mendengar seseorang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ha—"

[Moshi-moshi, apakah ini dengan Nona Uzumaki?]

Naruto terbengong sebentar, padahal dia belum memberi salam, tapi orang di seberang sana sudah menyerobot duluan bertanya, bahkan dia tidak memperkenalkan nama ataupun tujuan menelepon. Bukankah itu sungguh tidak sopan? Tapi, ketika nama Uzumaki disebutkan, Naruto terpaksa memendam dulu rasa kesalnya di dalam hati.

"Y-ya? Dengan saya sendiri, saya Nona Uzumaki? Ada apa?" Naruto celingak-celingukan ke sekeliling ruangan, mungkin saja akan ada kakaknya yang mendengar percakapannya _super secret _ini. Bisa mampus dia jka kakaknya yang jahil itu mengetahui dia menyamar seperti wanita, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah Kyuubi yang akan menertawakannya.

"Y-ya~? A-ada apa?" Naruto sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya agar terdengar cempreng dan seprti suara seorang wanita.

[Dengarkan kami Nona Uzumaki,] suara di seberang sana memulai dengan nada serius.

"Y-ya?"

"Selamat, nona Uzumaki anda adalah satu dari 10 orang yang lulus dari audisi tahap pertama..."

Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum. Ya... dia emmang sudah menyangkanya dari awal, "Owwh Yeeaah~?" balas Naruto dangan nada anak-anak alay. Sesaat, sepertinya orang yang berbicara di seberang telepon sana terdiam bingung karena nada suara Naruto.

"Benar sekali nona Uzumaki, karena itu, nona Uzumaki diharapkan untuk darang hari ini jam 11.30 pagi, di tempat yang sama dengan audisi tahap pertama, tentu anda mengetahui dimana tempatnya kan, nona Uzumaki?"

Naruto menganguk, meskipun tahu orang yang berbicara di seberang sana tidak akan melihat gerakannya, "Baik," jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sekian dan terima kasih."

TUUUT—TUUTT—TUUUT—

"Huh, apa-apaan ini? Dasar tidak sopan, tiba-tiba saja langsung menutup," gerutu Naruto sambil melihat layar ponselnya, Naruto memajukan mulutnya beberapa senti dan membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Kau ingin kemana Naruto?" sebuah suara terdengar. Suara Kyuubi yang rupanya sudah berdiri di depan pintu, dan sekarang tengah berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku ada perkerjaan, Kyuu-nii, jadi aku harus pergi..," katanya lembut. Kyuubi yang endengar hal ittu, tersenyum lebar dan akhirnya mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan ganas, sepertinya rambut Naruto memang menjadi sasaran nomor satu Iruka dan Kyuubi yang sedang gemas padanya.

"Wuahh! Sayang sekali! Padahal kan ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain Naruto! Terpaksa ditunda kan!?" kata Kyuubi dengan seringaian jahilnya, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kau ijinkan kakakmu ini menemanimu."

"TIDAK!" Naruto reflek menjauh dari Kyuubi dan menyilangkan tangannya, tanda tidak setuju, "Tidak usah Kyuu-nii, tidak perlu repot-repot."

Mendengar itu, Kyuubi menaikan alisnya dan memasang wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat, "Wuah, kenapa? Aku tidak akan mengangu kok~, kau tidak mau aku menemanimu yah?"

"Bukan begitu Kyuu-nii, hanya saja... kau bisa bosan, jika berlama-lama ada di sana~."

"Aku bisa membawa PSP, Tab, atau semacamnya di sana," jawab Kyuubi enteng, lengkap dengan gaya santainya.

"Tapi Kyuu-nii, di sana... ada bos yang amat sangat galak loh! Kau bisa jadi sushi jika dimarahinya," Naruto berusaha menakut-nakuti kakaknya. Keputusan yang salah.

Kyuubi terkekeh, hingga seperti hembusan napas singkat seiring dengan tawa mengejeknya, "Bosmu tidak tahu, aku bisa membuat orang jadi berbagai makanan, jika sedang marah."

"Di sana, cewek-ceweknya jelek loh! Dekil! Ketiaknya bau! Dan suka ngupil sembarangan! Sebentar saja Kyuu-nii duduk di sana pasti jadi ilfeel!"

"Oh."

"Bapak-bapak di sana juga kaus kakinya bau sekali, seperti 1 tahun tidak dicuci!" Naruto memelototkan matanya, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kakaknya. Khas film horror yang pada akhirnya nyerempet jadi film komedi, "Di setiap ruangan, baunya pasti busuk!"

Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Hmm..."

Naruto menghela napas frustasi, bingung harus berbicara apa pada kakak keras kepalannya yang satu ini, padahal Naruto sudah merasa kebohongannya sempurna, (**Warn: Naruto tidak pandai berbohong!**) "Begini Kyuu-nii..." Naruto memulai, sambil mengusap keringatnya yang ada di kening.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu, kalau di sana ada 2 orang kakak beradik yang gay!"

Kyuubi membulatkan mata merahnya, kaget, "Hah?"

Naruto menganguk, "Betul! Si adik sangatlah irit ekspressi dan selalu berkata kasar, khas seorang lelaki yang berjiwa 'bad boy', dan si adik selalu mengangap kalau dirinya itu **cool**. Padahal... muka si adik tidaklah lebih keren daripada monyet yang tahun lalu kita lihat di kebun binatang di London—" Naruto memasang wajah nelangsa, berakting seolah-olah kantornya sangatlah buruk sehingga kakaknya tidak perlu mendatanginya.

"Lalu? kakaknya?"

"Kakaknya begitu narsis! Sangatlah suka menggoda wanita-wan— Eh, pria-pria di sana. Dan kemampuan tingkat gombalnya sudah mencapai level 5! Tapi sayangnya... dia sama seperti adiknya, wajahnya sangat jelek, bahkan Sang kakak punya 2 garis keriput yang mengerikan di wajahnya~! Kyuu-nii tidak akan tahan melihatnya!" Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Naruto menatap Sang kakak, "Bagaimana Kyuu-nii? Tentu kau tidak akan mau berkunjung ke kantorku kan?"

.

.

Hening.

Hening.

.

.

"TENTU SAJA AKU HARUS!" balas Kyuubi berseru dengan wajah berapi-api.

"Hah!?K-k-kenapa?!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dua bersaudara itu mengangumu!" ujar Kyuubi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"T-TIDAAAAKKK!"

Tiriririririririt~

Tiba-tiba, ponsel milik Naruto berdering sekali lagi, dan membuat Namikaze bersaudara itu terdiam. Naruto segara mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Moshi-moshi?". Sedangkan, Kyuubi menunggu dengan tampang bosan.

Ketika berbicara lewat jaringan telepon itu, Naruto terlihat menganguk-angukan kepalanya beberapa saat sebelum memberikan ponsel itu ke Kyuubi dan berkata, "Dari Tou-san, ini untukmu, Kyuu-nii."

Dengan ekspessi wajah,'Hah?', Kyuubi menerima ponsel tersebut dan menempelkannya ke telinga, "Hmm? Kenapa tidak menelpon ke ponselku saja, Minato?"

[Potong 100.00 Yen! Aku sudah menelponmu beberapa kali anak bodoh, kau yang tidak melihat ponselmu!]

"CK! Baik-baik, lalu? Kau ingin bilang apa, Tou-san?" Kyuubi mengigit bibirnya, seraya menatap adiknya yang masih terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Minato.

[Hmm, begini... aku sibuk, jadi, kau bisa mengurus berkas-berkas pendaftaran masukmu ke Universitas Tokyo kan? Tentu saja! Kau bisa mengambilnya di kantor ayah, Bye-Bye!]

"E-eh, ta-tapi—"

Tuuut—Tuut—Tuuuuttt

"Ck, dasar orang itu!" Kyuubi mengumpat-umpat tidak jelas kepada ponsel Naruto, lalu memberikan posel itu kembali dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kecewa, "Naruto, maafkan aku ya, sepertinya kau tidak bisa menemanimu pergi bekerja," ucapnya sedih. Padahal, tidak ditemani juga tidak apa-apa kok.

Jeng—Jereng! Naruto bersorak dalam hati mendengar kabar menggembirakan itu, "Ya, Kyuu-nii! Tidak apa-apa kok! Urus saja urusanmu dahulu!" jawab Naruto cepat sambil menjabat tangan Kyuubi, "Tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh!" Naruto tersenyum simpel.

'Kami-sama, terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan aku!'

* * *

**11.20 AM, Audisi tahap Ke-2.**

Naruto mengendap-endap di antara para kru dan orang-orang yang ada di lokasi syuting itu. Mata kebiruannya bergerak kesana-kemari dengan waspada, hingga akhirnya mata Naruto melihat ke arah sebuah toilet umum disana. Toilet pria. Naruto menyeringai, hingga gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat dengan jelas. Dan dengan segera, pemuda manis bersurai pirang itu berjalan ke sana, sembari menenteng sebuah bungkusan besar, berisi alat-alat menyamarnya, pakaian gothic loli, dan juga berbagai macam hal yang dia perlukan, untuk menjadi seorang Uzumaki Akashi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat. Naruto melirik keluar toilet, kedua mata yang sudah tertutupi oleh softlens berwanra merah itu mellihat awas ke kiri dan ke kanan. Setelah merasa cukup aman, Naruto menampakan senyum dan keluar dari toilet itu, mengibas-ngibaskan gaun gothic bernuansa biru di tubuhnya, memperbaiki lilitan pita yang mengikat wig violetnya, dan melihat riasannya wajahnya pada sebuah cermin kecil. SEMPURNA! Perfect!

"Kau terlihat cantik, Akashi~" ujarnya Naruto, sambil mengedipkan satu mata di depan cermin kecil itu. Membuat orang-orang yang lewat di sekitarnya menjadi kagum karena kecantikan yang dimiliki Akashi, dan bingung karena tingahnya yang cukup narsis. Naruto mengibas rambutnya, dan mulai berjalan hingga—

**BRAAAKK! **

Naruto menabrak seseorang dengan keras, hingga membuat sepatu hak tingginya tak mampu lagi menahan berat badan dan... jatuhlah dia, dengan posisi pantat yang menyentuh tanah duluan.

"Auch!~" Naruto meringis kesakitan, sepertinya dia mendarat di pusat rasa sakitnya.

"Apa kau tidak menggunakan matamu jika berjalan, Idiot?"

**Twitch! **Kedutan pembuluh vena terlihat di dahi Naruto. Naruto bergegas melihat siapa orang yang berani menabraknya, dan malah menyalahkannya setelah menjatuhkannya. Sesaaat, Naruto tercengang sebentar, rupanya... orang yang dia tabrak adalah... HAH? **Uchiha Sasuke? What the fuck?!**

Melihat pria menyebalan itu, Naruto mengeram marah dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan segera, Naruto berdiri dengan tangan yang terkepal dan menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Si aktor muda berbakat itu, "Huh! Brengsek, kau yang menabrakku! Kau juga yang membuatku jatuh! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku!? Aish!" bentak Naruto, kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang penuh dengan tanah yang menempel.

Sasuke menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu melirik gadis yang sebenarnya seorang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan mengejek, "Aku rasa itu salahmu Idiot, kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan kaca kecil itu untuk melihat penampilanmu, hingga akhirnya kau menabrakku!" Sasuke melirik penampilan Naurto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, lalu menyeringai, 'Ah, ya... cukup manis untuk ukuran lelaki~' batinnya.

"Grrrrhh" Naruto menggeram, ala seorang rubah yang sedang bertemu musuhnya, "Kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa mempunyai banyak fans di dunia dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini!"

"He-eh, aku juga tidak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada mereka!" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, kembali lagi dengan wajah stoic dan tatapan menusuknya, "Lagipula, untuk apa kau di sini?"

Naruto melipat tangannya,d an membusungkan dada, anak itu tertawa bangga, "Ha-ah! Aku lulus tahap audisi yang pertama, so... aku di sini untuk tahap audisi yang ke-2!"

"Hn, aku tidak yakin kau akan lulus."

Naruto tertawa geli, mendengar jawaban itu, "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu," Naruto mendekatan wajahnya pada Sasuke, dan tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri. Jarak di antara mereka berdua cukup dekat, sehingga membuat Naruto mampu mengetahui bahwa tidak ada satupun komedo, jerawat, atau apapun di wajah tampan Sasuke, wajahnya mulus seperti porselen, "Aku. Percaya. Dengan. Kemampuanku!"

Sasuke menyeringai, tak menyangka bahwa pemuda(setengah gadis) di depannya itu amat sangat percaya diri dan juga pemberani. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga jarak di antara mereka semakin memendek, dan Sasuke dapat merasan hembusan napas pemuda(setengah gadis) di depannya itu, "Well, begitukah? Kalau begitu, Buk-ti-kan!"

Entah bagaimana, Naruto bisa terbawa emosi hingga tidak sadar jarak di antara dirinya dan Sasuke begitu dekat, dan malah memajukan wajahnya sedikit lagi.

Sediiikiiit lagiiii~ mereka berdua akan ciuman. "Huh, dan aku masih bertanya-tanya, akankah kau akan menjual **kameramu **itu jika aku berhasil menjadi photographer-mu?" Dalam hati Naruto berteriak, 'ITU KAMERAKU BODOH!'

Terlihat di sana, Sasuke terkekeh dan mengejek Naruto dengan seringainya, "Tentu saja, Tidak. Nona Idioot!"

BUGHHHH! Naruto yang sudah berada di ambang batas kemarahan, langsung saja reflek menghantam dahinya yang sekeras batu tersebut, ke hidung putih nan mancung milik Sasuke. Membuat si empunya jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi pantat yang sampai ke tanah duluan. Naruto dan Sasuke impas.

"Uh..." rintih Sasuke kesakitan, Si aktor muda itu merasa dirinya mendarat di atas batu. Sungguh sakit sekali!

"WEEEKK!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kelopak bawah salah satu matanya, "RASAKAN ITU BRENGSEK!" dan dengan secepat kilat Naruto berlari, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk kesakitan, merasakan pantatnya yang terasa panas karena menimpa batu. Poor Sasuke.

"Awas kau!" desis Sasuke, dengan wajah penuh dendam. "Auch!"

.

.

.

.

"Well, tahap ke-2 audisi ini, adalah kemampuan interaksi dan pembangunan relasi..." Tsunade berbicara dengan tegas di depan 10 orang yang telah beruntung lulus tahap audisi pertama, salah satunya adalah Naruto.

Sedikit peserta yang ada di sana, mengerutkan keningnya dan berbisik-bisik satu-sama lain, mereka bingung apa yang harus dilakukan untuk audisi tahap kedua ini. Sedangan Naruto, dia masih sibuk mengelap-ngelap baju bagian pantatnya yang kotor, tak lupa juga memasang wajah kesal dan tatapan menusuk untuk peserta lainnya yang menatapnya dengan kekehan mengejek.

Tsunade melirik para peserta tahap kedua itu sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Karena kalian secara tidak langsung, akan berkerja selama 4 bulan dengan Sasuke, jadi... kalian harus membangun relasi yang baik dengannya. Oleh karena itu, Uchiha Sasuke, sengaja datang kemari, untuk berkenalan dan mengobrol satu persatu dengan kalian. Audisi tahap keduanya adalah, kalian sebisa mungkin harus bisa membangun relasi dan hubungan yang baik dengan Sasuke, karena... dialah yang akan menilai lulus tidaknya kalian dalam audisi tahap ini," Tsudane mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, ketika dia melihat berbagai macam ekspressi yang dikeluarkan oleh para peserta audisi.

Benar, ada yang memasang wajah gembira, kaget, bingung, tidak percaya, dan bahkan ada yang membulatkan matanya dengan lengkingan teriakan histeris. Ya, tentu saja, hampir semua yang mengikuti audisi ini adalah fans dari Uchiha Sasuke, dan tidak ada fans yang tidak senang jika mendapat kesempatan bertemu dan mengobrol dengan idolanya.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ah, tentu saja sekarang matanya tengah membulat lebar dengan rahang yang jatuh, wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin keluar dari pilipisnya, dalam hati... Naruto mengumpat dan menyumpah segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, 'Apa-apaan ini! Kalau begini tidak ada harapan untukku lolos dari audisi ini!' pikirnya histeris.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, "Apakah lulusnya kami dalam tahap kedua ini, seluruh keputusan ada di tangan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tsunade tersenyum, dan menganguk mantap, "90 persen, YA! "

Dan Naruto tahu, bahwa keberuntungan adalah hal yang sangat dia perlukan saat ini. Ingin rasanya Naruto mendatangi Sasuke sekarang, dan memukul kepala artis itu, agar dia amnesia, dan melupakan semua hal menyebalkan yang telah Naruto buat padanya.

* * *

Kyuubi menyeret langkahnya dengan tampang malas dan tak memiliki semangat hidup. Beberapa orang yang ada di dalam supermarket tempatnya berada sekarang menatapnya bingung, seolah Kyuubi adalah seorang zombie yang barus aja bangkit dari kuburnya.

"Huahhh~ capeknya~" desah Kyuubi sambil terkadang memijat bahunya, dia berjalan lambat di antara rak-rak yang berisikan kebutuhan-kebutuhan sehari-hari. Hingga mata merah Kyuubi pun berhenti pada sebuah stand buah-buahan, dan menemukan hal yang ingin dia beli sejak awal, "Ah, tentu saja... aku harus membeli apel."

Satu persatu apel-apel yang dirasakannya bagus bentuk dan warnanya Kyuubi masukkan dalam keranjang belanjaannya. 1 biji, 2 biji, 3 biji, 10 biji, ya.. Kyuubi memang pecinta apel sejati. Menurut Kyuubi, apel berkhasiat menurunkan kadar emosinya yang selalu naik turun dimana saja, dapat membuatnya tenang karena dagingnya yang lembut dan berair, dan pemuda berambut kemerahan itu juga percaya... apel dapat membuatnya awet muda. Karena alasan itulah, Kyuubi dijuluki_, 'Apple Prince' _oleh kawan-kawannya di Universitas Oxford dahulu.

Setelah Kyuubi yakin bahwa sudah cukup banya apel di dalam keranjang belanjaannya, dan juga berbagai kebutuhan lain sudah dia masukan. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk membawa barang-barang itu ke kasir dan segera membayarnya. Dia ingin cepat pulang dan tidur siang. Dia lelah pergi kesana kemari untuk mengurusi berkas kepindahannya ke Universitas Tokyo.

Sembari menatap wanita muda yang bertugas sebagai kasir menghitung seluruh bahan belanjaannya, Kyuubi menerawang jauh ke dalam khayalannya. Dia berpikir, bagaimana nasib adiknya yang berkerja di lingkungan yang tidak menyenangkan, terlebih lagi, dengan cerita Naruto bahwa ada 2 orang pemuda gay di lingkungan sana. Membayangkan adiknya di-rape dan dipaksa ber-threesome oleh 2 orang pemuda gay itu seketika membuat Kyuubi merinding tidak karuan, jelas! Itu bukanlah hal yang ingin Kyuubi dengar dalam hidupnya, "Ck, dasar Minato sialan, gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa menemani Naruto berkerja!"

"Total belanjaannya 3.450 Yen," penjaga kasir itu tersenyum manis kepada Kyuubi, sayangnya... karena saat itu Kyuubi sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood, _akhirnya bocah rubah itu hanya membalas penjaga kasir itu dengan wajah tergangu. Kyuubi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari sana, dan memberikannya kepada Si kasir yang sudah enggan memberikan Kyuubi senyum lagi.

Puk! Tiba-tiba Kyuubi merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya perlahan.

Dengan kening mengerut dan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, Kyuubi membalikan badannya, hendak melihat siapa gerangan wajah orag tidak sabaran yang berani menepuk bahunya sembarangan. Tapi, niat untuk memberikan deathgleare itu terpaksa Kyuubi hentikan karena kekagetan yang melandanya, saat melihat siapa yang telah menepuk bahunya, "K-kau?"

Kyuubi dapat merasakan detak jantungnnya berdetak dengan amat cepat disaat dia melihat siapakah sosok yang di depannya sekarang, membuat napasnya sesak dan merasa pusing dalam sekejab. Kyuubi membeku, memperhatikan sosok yang tersenyum di depannya dengan darah yang berdesir cepat dan jantung yang jumpalitan, sosok bermata onyx yang tajam, dengan rambut panjang bewarna hitam legam yang terikat rapi, Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha sulung itu tersenyum kepada Kyuubi, tetapi Kyuubi malah menatapnya dengan tatapan marah dan membuang wajahnya. Kyuubi berbalik dan mengambil seluruh barang belanjaannya, "Ambil saja kembaliannya," ucap Kyuubi dingin dan segera pergi dengan cepat. Membiarkan wanita kasir itu kebingungan, dan Itachi yang terdiam dengan tawa keras dalam hati.

"Gotcha you, little fox~"

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi itu dengan langkah cepat, kedua mata rubahnya mencoba melirik ke berbagai arah dengan waspada. Sementara itu, Kyuubi masih mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang masih belum bisa dikendalalikan gerakannya. Kyuubi menekan dadanya dengan agak lembut, Kyuubi meringis kesakitan. Kesakitan apa? Ya, Kyuubi merasa sakit, ingatan amsa lalu yang ingin dia lupakan dan pendam dalam-dalam terpaksa harus muncul ke permukaan akibat munculnya kembali orang yang menjadi penyebab utama rasa sakit itu.

Kyuubi mengigit bibirnya, khawatir disaat dia mulai sadar terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan di belakangnya, dan Kyuubi amat sangat mengetahui bahwa orang yang mengikutinya itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Si Uchiha Sulung. Kyuubi mendecih, lalu mempercepat langkahnya berjalan.

Semakin cepat Kyuubi berjalan, Kyuubi merasa derap langkah di belakangnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya juga, hingga akhirnya... Kyuubi merasa tingkat kesabarannya sudah diambang batas. Kyuubi berbalik, menatap nyalang Itachi yang berada di belakangnya, melihat dirinya dengan santai, "UCHIHA SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! JANGAN MENGI—"

**BRUUUKKK!**

Kyuubi membelalakan matanya, pemuda itu meringis dalam hati, menahan gejolak impuls-impuls rasa sakit yang menjalar di punggungnya. Kyuubi tertawa getir, bagaimana dia bisa lupa kebiasaan yang dilakukan Uchiha Sulung itu? Kebiasaan mendorong orang tiba-tiba ke tembok terdekat dan mengunci dengan tubuhnya. Kyuubi melirik kedua tangannya yang berada di gengaman kuat kedua tangan Itachi, lalu pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah mata hitam Itachi yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Le-pas-kan aku!" ujar Kyuubi dengan geram.

Itachi penuh arti pada Kyuubi, sekilas terlihat seperti senyum yang sangat lembut, tak lama kemudia malah terlihat seperti menyerigai, "Tidak."

Kyuubi mengeram, melotot ke arah Itachi, mencoba memberontak dalam dekapan Itachi, "Apa! Le-lepaskan aku, Bodoh! kauuhmmph!—"

Perkataan Kyuubi terendam oleh sebuah benda kenyal, basah, lembut tapi mematikan milik Uchiha Sulung, ya, bibirnya. Kyuubi kembali melebarkan matanya dalam dekapan Itachi, paru-parunya serasa ingin meledak dan wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Perlahan Kyuubi merasa gengaman Uchiha Sulung tersebut semakin erat padanya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Bruk—plastik belanjaan yang sejak tadi dia pegang sudah tak dapat Kyuubi pertahan lagi, membiarkan plastik itu menghantam tanah dan membuat apel-apel di dalamnya mengelinding keluar. Kyuubi mencoba memberontak, berbagai upaya sudah Kyuubi lancarkan; dimulai dari menginjak kaki Itachi beberapa kali, menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya, mengeram dalam sesi ciuman mereka tanda bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai hal ini, bahkan hingga mengigit bibir sang Uchiha Sulung hingga sobek dan berdarah, membuat Kyuubi mengecap asin dan bau amis darah dari Uchiha Sulung itu.

Itachi sangat kuat, benar-benar kuat! Hingga Kyuubi mulai merasakan tenaganya habis akan perlawananya yang sia-sia, Itachi malah semakin bergerilya di atas bibirnya, meraup bibirnya sekuat tenaga yang dia bisa. Kyuubi juga mengutuk keputusannya untuk mengigit bibir Itachi tadi, karena hal itu malah membuat Sang lidah lincah Uchiha dapat menyusup ke dalam mulutnya, membawa saliva bercampur darah ke dalam mulutnya, HUEK! Kyuubi benci itu!

Kyuubi tambah merasa teracam, ketika sadar bahwa tubuh Itachi semakin merapat padanya, membuat pinggang, dada, perut, hingga bagian vital mereka saling bergesekan dengan tempo yang keras. Kyuubi merasakan dadanya membucah dan terisi penuh dengna kemarahan, dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Kyuubi membenturkan seluruh tubuhnya ke tubuh Itachi: benturan gigi dengan gigi, kepala dengan kepala, badan dengan badan tak dapat terhindarkan,membuat pertahanan Itachi yang kuat sedikit mengendur, "LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Teriak Kyuubi di saat kesempatan mendatanginya, sukses membuat Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuubi. Melepaskan cengkraman dan dekapannya.

"Haaahh...haaah...haahhh, b-brengsek kau..," umpat Kyuubi seraya mengelap saliva yang mengalir dari mulutnya hingga ke lehernya, napasnya memburu tidak karuan, dan wajahnya merah padam, Kyuubi mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya dengan bersandar dengan tembok di belakangnya, kedua kakinya terasa aneh hingga tak mempu membuatnya berdiri dengan tegak.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuubi, Itachi yang berjarak sekitar setengah meter dari Kyuubi tampak juga mengatur napasnya dengan pelan, bedanya... Itachi tampak tenang dan tak bersuara sama sekali, dia lebih memilih melihat Kyuubi dengan seringai kemenangannya, sembari menjilat bercak-bercak darah yang ada di bibirnya, darah dari luka yang dibuat Kyuubi, Itachi tertawa, berusaha mengecap berbagai macam rasa di dalam mulutnya, "Bibirmu tetap semanis yang aku ingat, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi mengigit bibirnya kesal, pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya, "S-sialan kau! Apa maksudmu HAH!?"

Itachi terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyuubi, ppemuda itu berjalan selangkah demi selangkah ke arah Kyuubi, dan berhenti tepat di depan pemuda bersurai merah orange itu, "Memangnya aku tidak boleh mencium kekasihku sendiri, my little fox?" Itachi merendahkan suaranya dan menaikan dagu milik Kyuubi menggunakan jarinya.

PLAK—Kyuubi reflek memukul tangan Itachi, memberikan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'mati kau' pada Itachi.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa!"

Itachi membulatkan mulutnya seolah berkata 'oohh' tetapi tidak bersuara, Itachi terlihat seperti mengejek Kyuubi, "Oh ya?" Itachi merendahkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan pada Kyuubi, menatap lekat kedua pupil kemerahan milik Kyuubi, "Bukankah aku kekasihmu, Dear?" Itachi tersenyum manis, semanis permen yang sebenarnya heroin, manis tapi mematikan.

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya dan berdecak kesal, "Aku tidak pernah mengangapmu siapa-siapa."

Tatapan Itachi melembut, dan itu membuat Kyuubi merasa sedikit tercengang, "Kita kekasih, Dear, dan sampai sekarang pun masih begitu," sekali lagi, Itachi meraih pipi Kyuubi dengan satu tangannya, "Kau yang pergi pertama kali sewaktu itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, kau pergi jauh ke luar negeri mengikuti Tou-sanmu. Kau tidak pernah memutuskan hubungan kita. Dan itu artinya, kita masih sepasang kekasih hingga sekarang."

Kyuubi terdiam, apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi hampir 90%-nya benar, tapi... Kyuubi mengeraskan hatinya, alasan Kyuubi pergi juga karena Itachi, "Ho-oh? Kalau begitu, kita putus sekarang? Bagaimana? Heh?"

"Tidak," jawab Itachi singkat, lidahnya sibuk menjilati bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan darahnya.

Kyuubi mengigit bibirnya, urat-urat vena mulai terlihat di sekitar dahinya, 'Kyuubi~ dinginkan kepalamu.' ujar Kyuubi meperingatkan dirinya sendiri, "Huh~ aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak perlu pendapatmu. Kepastiannya sekarang, kita putus!" Kyuubi menunduk, mengambil apel-apel yang masih berserakan di tanah, dan memasukannya ke plastik belanjaannya. Kyuubi berdiri, sengaja membelakangi Itachi, mulai ingin berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, "Aku rasa kau lupakan saja aku!"

"Hmmm, kalau kita putus, berarti aku harus mencari mangsa baru. Siapa yah?" Itachi berkata dengan nada licik, seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya di dahinya, memasang raut wajah berpikir. Dalam hati, dia tertawa saat melihat Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya, seolah penasarang dengan lanjutan kalimatnnya, "Ah, ya~ aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau adikmu saja yah? Sewaktu aku melihatnya dulu, dia sangat manis! Lebih manis darimu. Sepertinya bibirnya juga lebih manis darimu. Hahaha—ha?"

Tap. Tap. Tap. BUK! Kyuubi mendatangi Itachi dengan cepat dan memukul pemuda itu di pelipis kirinya, membuat Si Uchiha sulung kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur jatuh.

Itachi menyeringai dalam kesakitannya akan pukulan Kyuubi, sekarang, luka sobek di bibirnya pasti akan bertambah besar. Mata onyx miliknya bergerak mengikuti Kyuubi yang menunduk dan mendekatkan wajah sangar itu ke wajahnya. Itachi dapat melihat api kemarahan di mata merah itu.

"Jangan. Sekali-kali. Kau. MENYENTUH. Adikku! Atau akan kupastikan kau berakhir di neraka!"

"Haha," Itachi tertawa getir, dalam hatinya, ia bingung, tatapan macam apa yang Kyuubi berikan padanya? Cemburukah? Marahkah? Atau hal lain? Sebagai Uchiha, Itachi tak mampu mendeteksi perasaan apa yang ada pada Kyuubi sekarang, "Ha ha, brother complex eh?" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyuubi, "Kau tahu, aku bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang aku mau, termasuk adikmu itu. Bahkan... aku bisa saja menculiknya, dan me-rapenya sesukaku," Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuubi, berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Seperti yang kulakukan padamu dulu."

BUGH! sebuah tinju lagi Kyuubi layangkan pada wajah tampan Uchiha Itachi.

Kyuubi melotot, menatap nyalang Itachi dengan tatapan kebencian, "SIALAN KAU!" gertakan gigi dari pemuda yang Itachi panggil 'little fox' itu terdengar, "Jangan menggunakan adikku untuk mengertakku!"

Cuh! — Itachi meludah, ke arah sampingnya, air liur yang keluar bersamaan dengan darah membuat Kyuubi yang melihatnnya merasa jijik, tak menyangka hal seperti itulah yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya tadi. Itachi kembali memfokuskan matanya pada Kyuubi, "Kau mau bertaruh?"

Kyuubi membalas tatapan Itachi dengan tatapan penasaran, "Apa?" balasnya dingin.

Itachi mencekram baju Kyuubi, dan mendekatkan tubuh pemuda yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu, dengan jarak antara wajah hanya 5 cm, dia menyeringai ala seorang Uchiha, "Jika aku dapat mencium adikmu," Itachi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi, "Kau, tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Se-la-ma-nya! "

"Ah, ya... dan jika aku bisa mencium adikmu, kau tidak akan pernah menganguku, mengangu hidupku, dan mengangu adikku lagi untuk selama-lamanya kan? He-eh, bijaksana sekali kau, menggunakan adikku dan adikmu jadi bahan taruhan." Seolah bisa membaca seluruh hal yang dipikirkan oleh Itachi, Kyuubi melanjutkan perkataan Itachi, "Adikmu yang bernama Sasuke itu, sekarang sudah menjadi aktor terkenal kan?"

Itachi menganguk mantap dan tersenyum licik, "Tambah pintar saja kau, adikku memang sekarang sudah menjadi aktor terkenal, dan kau akan sangat susah untuk menciumnya," kilah Itachi, menikmati raut wajah Kyuubi yang sedang berpikir.

Kyuubi melihat wajah Itachi, ada beberapa luka hasil karyanya di sana, Kyuubi lalu tertawa dengan nada sadis, "Aku tidak akan kalah," Kyuubi membuang ludahnya ke tanah, gengamannya pada plastik belanjaannya semakin mengerat, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang dan merasakan bibir adikku!"

"Itu artinya kau menyetujuinya bukan?" Itachi berdiri dari posisinya semula, dia mendekat ke arah Kyuubi dengan kedua tangan dimasukan di saku celanannya.

Kyuubi terdiam beberapa saat, terlihat berpikir apa saja resiko dan akibat yang akan dia tanggung dari pertaruhan konyol semacam ini, Kyuubi mengigit bibirnya, "Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau lenyap dari hidupku! Brengsek!"

Itachi terkekeh, sedikit lagi, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuubi sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Melihat kedua mata kemerahan milik Kyuubi ebnar-benar membuat hatinya senang, "Menjauh dariku, Brengsek!" tegas si pemuda berambut merah.

Dan Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh arti, sambil mengecup bibir pemuda pemarah di depannya itu dengan cepat dan hampir tak terlihat oleh mata, "Little fox... kita bertaruh sekarang~"

BUAKKK!

"Hadiah untukmu yang sudah menciumku sembarangan! Dasar keriput!"

* * *

Kyuubi menelungkupkan wajahnya frustasi di atas sofa di ruang tengah apertemen tersebut, sedangkan tubuhnya duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Sesaat, Kyuubi meantap lesu sebuah piring dengan apel-apel yang sudah diiris dan dibuang kulitnya, tapi... tak ada sedikitpun nafsu Kyuubi untuk memakan buah yang amat dia suka tersebut.

"Ukhh... Naruto, maafkan aku~," katanya Kyuubi, dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah. Ya, sekarnag Kyuubi sedang menguatkan hatinya, dia merasa bersalah! Dia sudah terlanjur bertaruh kepada Itachi demi keselamatan dirinya, dengan membuat adiknya menjadi bahan pertaruhan, dan itu jelas seperti memasukan adiknya sedniri ke lubang buaya. Itachi itu benar-benar berbahaya, dan Kyuubi tahu seberapa berbahayanya yang dimaksud "berbahaya" di sini!

Kyuubi kepalanya dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya, raut wajah penuh semangat Kyuubi perlihatkan saat itu, Kyuubi mengigit bibirnya, memberikan keberanian kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku akan menjaga Naruto! Bagaimana pun caranya!? Aku juga akan menyusun rencana agar bisa mendekati Sasuke itu dan menciumnya!" Kyuubi terlihat mengepalkan tangannya ke atas udara, cukup out of character memang.

"Tadaima~" Telinga rubah Kyuubi bergerak seiring dia mendengar suara halus adiknya di depan pintu, adiknya sudah pulang. Kyuubi pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan~" ujarnya lembut, sambil mengelus surai keemasan adiknya, ada perasaan lega bercampur senang saat mendapati adiknya pulang dengan keadaan tanpa kekurangan apapun "Bagaimana harimu, heh?"

Naruto tersenyum kepada kakaknya dan mulai memasuki apertemen itu, wajahnya tersenyum, "Lumayan mengasikan, a-agak aneh juga sebenarnya," jawab Naruto dengan wajah lemas, sambil menenteng bungkusan besar berisi baju, wig, make up, dan perlengkapan menyamarnya yang lain, "Kalau kau bagaimana, Kyuu-nii?"

"Penuh kejutan, dan cukup menyebalkan!" Kyuubi tersenyum misterius, dalam hati mengumpat kesal karena tiba-tiba dia teringat pada Si brengsek Uchiha sulung itu, "Hei, bungkusan apa itu, Naruto? Apa ada makanan?"

Sontak, Naruto langsung saja mendekap plastik tersebut di dadanya dan mengeleng pelan, "T-tidak adda apa-apa Kyuu-nii~." Bodohnya Naruto, justru jawaban seperti itulah yang dapat membuat Kyuubi semakin penasaran.

Kyuubi tersenyum iblis, dengan kekehan mengerikan, dia berkata, "Hayooo~ apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kakakmu ini~ Na-ru-to~?" Naruto mengeleng dan berusaha tetap mednekap bungkusan itu di dadanya.

"I-ini bukan apa-apa, Kyuu-nii!" Naruto bersikeras melindungi plastik itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi semakin melangkah maju dengan tampang jahil+ ingin menerkam Naruto.

"NAH! AYO PERLIHATKAN PADAKU, NARU-CHAN!" Kyuubi sontak menarik bunngkusan tersebut dari Naruto. Naruto bersikeras mempertahankan bungkusan tersebut sambil menjerit-jerit.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

"Ayo Naruto! Perlihatkan pada kakakmu ini!"

Naruto mengeleng kuat-kuat, masih tetap mempertahankan bungkusannya itu. Jika ketahuan, habislah dia! "Tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau!"

"Pokoknya kau harus memperlihatkannya padaku Nar—u..." suara keras Kyuubi berhenti seketika saat Kyuubi melihat sedikit leher Naruto yang terekspos 1 kancing bagian atasnya terbuka. Naruto membatu dan cengo, melihat kakaknya yang terlihat sedikit membulaatkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan sesuatu mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat, Naruto meringgis, dan mendapati bahwa ternyata tangan kakaknya itulah yang mencekram bahunya, "A-aduh Kyuu-nii, lepaskan~," pinta Naruto sambil melihat wajah Kyuubi, dan betapa kagetnya Naruto saat melihat ekspresi kakaknya saat itu.

Mata merah yang berkilat seperti tengah marah, rahang yang mengeras, alis mata yang sedikit meliuk ke bawah, dan gigi yang digertakan. Ada apa ini? Pikir Naruto agak ketakutan dalam hatinya, "A-ada apa, K-Kyuu-nii?" ujar Naruto pelan, takut malah membuat kakaknya semakin marah padanya.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi memulai pembicaraan dengan nada dingin, terdengar begitu serius juga menusuk di telinga Naruto, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu semakin tak habis pikir, kenapa kakaknya dapat berubah sifat dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, kenapa? pada bahu Naruto semakin kuat, Naruto mengaduh tertahan dalam hati, "Jawab aku, Naruto! Bekas merah apa yang ada pada lehermu itu!?"

Naruto sontak memegangi lehernya yang sedang dalam keadaan terlihat, hampir pada seluruh bagiannya itu. Ya, Naruto sadar bahwa bercak merah tadi sudah ada di sana, tapi Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya akan semarah ini jika melihat bekas seperti itu. Dengan wajah memerah Naruto berkata terbata-bata, "I-i...itu...a-ano..." sambil mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi padanya sebelum itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto menggeser pantatnya di sofa dengan tidak enak. Sekarang, di ruangan kecil yang sedang dia tempati ini, ada 2 buah sofa berlengan berukuran, disertai juga dengan meja kecil di tengah-tengahnya(jika ingin menaruh minum). Inilah dia, tahap ke-2, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat berhenti bergerak, disebabkan adanya Uchiha bungsu yang sedang duduk di depannya sambil membaca lembar pendaftarannya.

"Hmmm, Uzumaki Akashi," ujar Sasuke sambil melepas kacamata bacanya dan melempar lembar pendaftaran Naruto ke atas meja.

Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang, takut tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung menyerigai lebar di depannya dan dengan iblisnya mengatakan, 'Huahahaha! Karena kau sudah membuat pantatku sakit, kau tidak akan lulus dari tahap audisi ini'! DAMN! Lalu bagaimana nasib kameranya jikahal itu benar terjadi? Haruskah dia menyelinap masuk kembali ke apartemen Sasuke dengan pakaian ala guru Gui yang mengerikan itu? Ya, sepertinya itu adalah option terakhir yang akan Naruto pakai jika Uchiha sialan itu benar-beanar mengatakan seperti apa yang dia bayangkan.

"Y-ya? Saya?"

Sasuke terlihat menautkan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan dagunya di situ, " Pada kolom pertanyaan 'Jika saya terpilih, saya akan...' kau menjawab: Saya akan mengambil banyak foto, dimana Uchiha Sasuke akan terlihat keren di sana. Begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah," sebisa mungkin, Naruto memberikan cengirang 5 jarinya, menutupi kegugupannya.

"Apakah itu artinya, aku ini tidak aslinya keren?"

Bhuk! Pertanyaan tersebut serasa sekali menusuknya ke otak Naruto. Ini permainan kata! Puji dia dan dia akan menerimamu, Naruto! Dengan cepat, otak Naruto memproduksi kata-kata pujian yang sekiranya bagus untuk dia keluarkan, dan juga membuat agar jawabannya di lembar pendaftaran memiliki arti yang menyanjung.

"YES, of course!"

.

.

.

Naruto sontak langsung membengkap mulutnya, dalam hati dia mengumpat 'Lidah kurang ajar, lidah kurang ajar, lidah kurang ajar, lidah kurang ajar, lidah...' dan begitulah terus umpatan Naruto hingga kiamat! Perasaan Naruto semakin tidak enak, ketika melihat Sasuke menyerigai dalam diam, seolah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. "Kami-sama~" desah Naruto dalam hati.

Prakk! Sasuke terlihat melempar kacamata baca yang dia pakai sejak tadi ke atas meja. Mata onyx hitamnya menatap lekat ke arah pemuda yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang gadis di depannya itu. Pemuda yang terlahir dengan warga Uchiha itu menyeringai penuh arti, 'Benar-benar pemuda yang menarik~' pikirnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi mengingat seorang anti-fansnya di jejaring sosial yang cukup menyebalkan, 'kira-kira wajah orang itu seperti apa ya?'

Sasuke memutuskan berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terlihat tegang, tatapan matanya tajam menggoda kepada Naruto, dan itu sukses membuat sang pemuda yang sekarang tengah menjalankan misi menyamar menelan ludah ketakutan. Terlebih lagi, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memerangkapnya dengan memegang kedua sisi lengan sofa, sehingga Naruto berada di antaranya sofa yang dia duduki, dan Sasuke yang menjadi penghalang di deapannya. Mampuslah kau Naruto! Salah-salah bisa di-rape!

Naruto mencoba memaksakan senyumnya kepada Sasuke, bersikap anggun dan tenang, "Ada apa Uchiha-san? Kau ingin balas dendam denganku karena aku membuatmu jatuh tadi, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, tak lama dia menyeringai, "Kau manis."

Blush! Semburat merah menyala langsung saja mampir di kedua pipi Naruto. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, apakah itu semburat kemerahan karena malu atau karena marah?

"A-apa-apaan kau! J-jangan memanggilku manis! grrrrhh!" Naruto menggeram, masih dengan keadaan blushing parah dan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya dapat tertawa dalam hati karena berhasil mengerjai pemuda setengah-setengah di depannya ini.

"Dengarkan aku, Uzumaki-san," Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya dengan nada serius, "Ada satu pertanyaan yang jawaban milikmu menurutku sangat menarik, kau mau tahu itu?"

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, wig panjangnya dia mainkan karean tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya... dengan segala kemantapan hati plus nekat, Naruto pun mengangukan kepalanya. "A-apa itu?"

"Pertanyaannya adalah, 'bagian apa yang anda sukai dari Uchiha Sasuke untuk anda potret?' dan kau menjawab, 'daerah selangkangan dan pantat'," Sasuke mendekatkan jaraknya sedikit lagi dengan wajah Naruto yang masih tampak membatu dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, "Aku tidak tahu, bahwa kau begitu bernapsu sekali padaku. Nona Uzumaki-san..."

Naruto cengo luar biasa, kondisi otaknya yang pas-pasan mempersulitnya untuk mencerna kata demi kata yang Sasuke ucapkan. Dia hanya mampu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri seperti, "Hah?", "Apa?", "Benarkah?" yang sama sekali tidak dia tahu jawabannya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke polos. Dalam hatinya, Naruto sudah mulai berpikir ywang tidak-tidak akan dirinya sendiri, seperti kenapa 'akhir-akhir ini tubuh Naruto suka bertindak di luar perintah otak' dan 'apakah dia masih normal?'

"Kau yakin aku menjawab seperti itu?" Naruto masih berbicara eperti orang kena sentrum listrik, pelan, sayu, dan dengan tatapan kosong.

Dalam hatinya, Dasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi orang di depannya, akhirnya... dalih mengalah, Sasuke menjawab jujur, "Tidak, aku berbohong, dasar Idiot!"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

DUAKKKK!

"APA! KAU BERBOHONG!" Naruto langsung menyundul sekali lagi kepala batunya ke hidung Sasuke, membuat Sang aktor tampan tersebut terpental dan jatuh terduduk di atas meja kecil di belakangnya.

Sasuke terdiam, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sejadi-jadinya ketika harus menghadapi Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu. Diam dan mengelus-elus hidung yang kesakitan adalah pilihan terbaik sekarang.

Naruto tampak benar-benar marah sekarang, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, bahkan aura merah, hasrat ingin membunuh sudah berkoar-koar di belakang tubuh Naruto, "K-kau..," Naruto mengeram, dia mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat, "Dasar gay brengsek! K-kau membuatku jadi jijik dan bingung pada diriku sendiri, da-dan kau juga membuatku ragu akan orientasiku sendiri! TEME! BASTARD! BRENGSEK! grrrhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ah! A-apa yang baru saja tadi kubilang?!"

Gotcha! Sasuke menyeringai lebar, sangat lebar hingga malah hampir terlihat seperti tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya seperti ketiban batu seberat 10 ton.

Demi Tuhan, Naruto benar-benar mengutuk kebiasaan buruknya yang jika sudah begitu marah, maka dia akan berna-benar keceplosan. Naruto mati kutu sekarang, dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, dan satu-satunya cara untuk bebas adalah—"E-ehm, Uchiha-san, saya ingin pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar," —kabur.

"Berhenti di situ!" perintah Sasuke keras, membuat Naruto (Akashi) yang sudah ingin lari dan membuka pintu ruangan berhenti melangkah seketika. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi sepenurut itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasa tubuhnya terangkat lalu melayang di udara beberapa saat, tetapi dalam sekejab langsung dijatuhkan ke sofa kecil yang dia duduki sebelumnya. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu kalian tahu siapa orang jahanam itu.

Naruto memberontak kaget, degup jantungnya sudah mulai tidak karuan, dia ketakutan dan merinding saat Sasuke menahannya di sofa, tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke dekat sekali, dan itu yang membuatnya takut, "Le-lepaskan aku Uchiha-san! G-grrrrr!"

"Tidak akan Dobe, sebelum aku mnedengar lagi apa yang keluar dari mulutmu barusan!" balas Sasuke, tetap menahan tubuh mungil Naruto di sofanya. Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan pemuda yang sedang menyamar di depannya ini, dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

Naruto mencoba memberontak lebih keras, bahkan kakinya sudah menginjak-injak kaki Sasuke dengan sepatu hak tingginya, dan Naruto merasa, rambut yang berada di wignya sudah benar-benar berantakan sekarang "Le-lepaskan aku! K-kau brengsek!" Ini gila! Ini benar-benar gila, Naruto tidak pernah menyangka audisi tahap keduanya akan segila ini!

Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto dan berbisik dengan suara baritone-nya, "Kau tahu sesuatu, nona Uzumaki... bahwa pernah ada satu orang saja yang berani memanggilku gay secara gamblang." Sasuke terkekeh ketika tubuh yang ditahannya itu bergetar hebat, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak! Kita tidak pernah bertemu! Lepaskan aku breng— ha-hah!? Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit Naruto histeris, Naruto merasakan impuls-impuls asing dari daerah lehernya saat Uchiha Sasuke menjilati lehernya. Hah? Benarkah?

"Kau tahu, aku mencium bau yang tak asing darimu..," Sasuke mengendus leher Naruto dan mengecupnya pelan. Tak membiarkan pemuda(dengan wujud wanita) di dekapannya itu pergi. Hanya 1 pertanyaan saja sekarang, kenapa sejak tadi Naruto berteriak tidak ada orang yang sadar di luar sana!? "Perlu kau tahu nona Uzumaki, bahwa ruangan ini kedap suara," ujar Sasuke, dengan seringai tersembunyi, masih mengecup leher Naruto dengan bibirnya.

'Oh, great~' pikir Naruto putus asa dalam hati. Habislah sudah keperja—

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sasuke, waktunya sudah habis, sudah saatnya peserta selanjutnya..." Suara Tsunade terdengar keras dari luar ruangan. Membuat Sasuke sontak tersadar dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pemdua yang sudah terlihat amat kasihan di depannya.

Twitch— sebuah perempatan terlihat di dahi Sasuke, "Ck, mengangu saja," lalu melihat orang di sebelahnya yang tengah sibuk merapikan penampilannya. Sasuke menyeringai, 'Benar-benar pemdua yang menarik,' innernya.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya ketika sudah merasa penampilannya cukup rapi, dia menunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan hidungnya sambil mengertakan giginya kesal, wajahnya merah padam karena marah—atau mungkin juga karena hal lain—, "K-kau!" Naruto memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke, "Aku berjanji akan membalas ini!"

Dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Braaaakkk! Naruto pun langsung pergi keluar sambil membanting pintu sebagai berntuk kemarahannya. Naruto benar-benar tidak terima akan hal ini.

Setelah itu, Sasuke merasakan kepalanya pusing mendadak, dia tersenyum miris, lalu menutup wajahnya seperti orang stress, "Apa yang kulakukan sih?" ujarnya, tanpa sadar bahwa wajahnya sudah merah padam. Dengan cepat, Sasuke segera mengambil segelas air putih di dalam ruangan itu, lalu meminumnya dengan cepat, "Bau lemon benar-benar membuatku gila."

.

.

.

**Flashback end**

* * *

"Naruto!" Suara tegas Kyuubi meruntuhkan segala macam lamunan Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa ditambah dengan memohonnya.

"K-Kyuu-nii, aku serius, ini bukan bekas apa-apa~,"jawab Naruto, berusaha membela dirinya.

Kyuubi mengeleng, masih memperhatikan bercak kemerahan yang ada pada leher Naruto. Kyuubi sangat kenal tanda seperti ini. I-ini... ck— Kyuubi berdecak kecil, percikan api kecemburuan menyusup ke dalam dadanya, Siapa orang sialan yang berbuat seperti ini pada adiknya!? Sungguh, Kyuubi ingin sekali merobek bibir nista orang tersebut.

"Naruto! Katakan padaku! Siapa orang yang berbuat ini padamu!" Kyuubi semakin mencekram tangan adiknya dengan keras, kemarahannya yang mendominasi benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat, "Naruto! Jawab aku!"

"Kyuu-nii!" Naruto memasang wajah memelas yang sejadi-jadinya, dia hendak menanggis, Naruto tak pernah melihat kakaknya terlihat semarah itu, " K-Kyuu-nii! Sungguh, i-ini—Gyaaahh! Kyuu-nii!" Naruto memekik sekali lagi di hari itu ketika menyadari kakaknya menariknya masuk dalam pelukannya, dan langsung menerjang lehernya.

'Naruto! Kau milikku! Tidak akan kuberikan kau pada orang lain!' inner possive Kyuubi bekerja, akal sehatnya sudah tak berjalan lagi sekarang, dia hanya ingin menghapuskan jejak (siapapun orangnya) yang ada di leher Naruto.

"Naruto~," desah Kyuubi saat menghirup bau tubuh adiknya tersebut, harum! Kyuubi menyukainya. Kyuubi sangat menyayangi adiknya, dan sadar bahwa rasa sayangnya itu sudah berlebihan. Perasaan itu sudah berubah menjadi perasaan yang bahkan Kyuubi sendiri tak mampu menjabarkannya. 'Naruto! Kau milikku!' batin Kyuubi berteriak, dia ingin lebih!

"K-Kyuu-nii! Kau kenapa!" Jeritan Naruto tak diindahkan oleh Kyuubi, Kyuubi malah semakin ganas menyesap leher jenjang Naruto itu. Naaruto berusah mendorong kakaknya yang memang lebih kuat itu, "K-Kyuu-nii~"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!"

Sebuah suara asing dan tegas sontak membuat Kyuubi tersadar dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto, saliva meluncur turun dari bibir kemerahan Kyuubi dan Naruto segera menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan plastik besarnya, ada getaran mengerikan yang Naruto rasakan dalam tubuhnya. Di depan pintu, Iruka terlihat menatap nyalang Kyuubi yang tengah mengelap saliva dengan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras menahan kemarahan lalu mata kecoklatan Iruka pun melihat ke arah keponakannya yang berambut pirang yang masih terlihat syok.

"Naruto!" Iruka bersuara dengan amat tegas, "Kembali ke kamarmu! Sekarang!"

Naruto menganguk lesu, lalu berjalan lunglai ke arah kamarnya. Sekarang, yang tersisa hanyalah Iruka dan Kyuubi yang entah kenapa saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain. Iruka berjalan pelan, mendekat ke arah Kyuubi, kedua tangannya dia masukan ke dalam kantung jaketnya sejak tadi, menahan kepalan tangannya yang benar-benar ingin dia layangkan pada Kyuubi.

Sesaat, Iruka berjalan melewati Kyuubi hingga berheenti di sampingnya, "Kyuubi!" Iruka memulai kalimatnya, "Naruto itu adikmu!" dan Iruka berjalan lagi, melewati Kyuubi yang masih terdiam memikirkan apa yang dia lakukan.

"T-Tapi..."

"Kyuubi! Naruto itu adikmu, jangan sampai biarkan perasaan itu tumbuh!" Iruka berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya dan BRAK! Menutupnya dengan keras. Siapa sangka? Paman Iruka yang terkenal lembut dapat menjadi semengerikan itu jika menyangkut Naruto.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

Author Note: Yang dimaksud judul 'The DAMN double bet' itu artinya pertaruhan Onyx NightskyXBlue Sapphiresku dan pertaruhan antara ItachiXKyuubi loh ya~. Yeee! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini, benar-benar menguras tenaga banget mengetiknya loh. Bayangkan, word dari judul sampai Author note ini aja mencapai lebih dari 7.500 kata! /Jari tiba-tiba langsung jadi kayak plastisin, errrgghh! Ngomong-ngomong soal cerita, Apakah cerita ini membosankan, reader? Entah bagaimana, saya merasa cerita ini terasa sangat membosankan( terlalu panjang pula!). Kalau memang banyak reader yang tidak puas dengan perkembangan cerita ini, saya akan pikirkan alur yang lebih mendebar-debarkan lagi, oke? Tapi, saya butuh reviewnya~ /wink/. Review ya~

* * *

**Omake**

Itachi mengoleskan obat luka di bibirnya sekali lagi sambil tersenyum misterius. Sudah sekitar 1 jam dia terus-terusan menatap cermin wastafel di depannya Dan entah kenapa dia tidak bosan-bosan.

Krieettt~ Pintu toilet terbuka, dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut hitam bergaya spike, wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya bergetar. Ah ya, dan sudah 1 jam pula, pemuda bernama Sasuke ini berada dalam kamar mandi.

Mata kehitaman Sasuke melihat kakaknya itu dengan pandangan datar, "Kuso-Aniki, kenapa wajahmu mengerikan begitu? Berhentilah tersenyum," ujarnya sarkatis.

Itachi berbalik, dan tersenyum penuh arti pada adiknya, "Ah~ Otouto-chan~ Kau harus tahu bahwa hari ini aku mendapatkan kembali rasa manis yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan~" ujarnya dengan riang lalu kembali membalikan badannya ke arah cermin, "Karena itu, aku selalu ingin tersenyum saat melihat bekas yang ditinggalkan oleh Si manis itu," Itachi menyentuh luka lebam di pipi dan luka sobek di bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Oh...," jawab Sasuke datar, memegangi perutnya.

"Lalu.. Otouto, apa yang terjadi padamu? Sudah 1 jam kau terus bolak-balik masuk wc?"

Sasuke menunduk, memegangi perutnya yang terasa mulas lagi, Sasuke bergegas berjalan lagi ke dalam wc di belakangnya, tentunya dengan langkah yang terseok-seok "Ada seseorang yang memasukan obat pencahar ke dalam minumanku."

"HAH?!"

"Dan sepertinya aku tahu siapa pelakunya."

* * *

Iria-san. 13/11/12. 7.890


	6. Chapter 6

Story: DAMN

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

DAMN! © Iria-san

Rating: T+ (M untuk bahasa-bahasa vulgar yang saya gunakan~ gak naik rate beneran loh yah!)

Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke(23) & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto(21).

Other Cast: Umino Iruka(31) & Hatake Kakashi(34), Tsunade(50+), Uchiha Itachi(26), Namikaze Kyuubi (26) dan beberapa original character.

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, super OOC for Uchiha, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, gaje, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit dan tidak terkendali alias asal sembur, etc. . **If like, you must to read it, if don't like, please read it before you press back button!/ngototness/. **

Author Note: Saya minta maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang membuat kalian jadi merasa tidak nyaman membaca fic saya, saya harap... kesalahan-kesalahan tersebut sudah dapat ditiadakan di chapter ini. Yeah, aku harap begitu~, selamat membaca ya. Dan untuk kalian yang sudah me-review chapter 5, ayo kita balas review kalian sekarang, ingat baik-baik apa reviewmu sebelumnya yaa~!

* * *

**sea07:** BETUL! Betul! Naru itu adikmu Kyuu!~! Masa kau serang sih! Ahh! Hontou ni Baka! /Tampar Kyuu bolak-balik juga/ Ehehehe, sea-san, makasih sudah review ya... semoga anda semakin senang dengan fic ini.

**beauty Yomi YANG:** Hmmm... Hmm... anda hapal saya telat seminggu update-nya yah? /bungkuk/ Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Hah? Naruto belong to Kyuubi! NO! /nyilangin tangan~/ itu mah berarti gue harus ngubah _main pair _donk~ aishh! Gak boleh! /plaked!/ Hehehe, makasih udah mampir ke fic saya, semoga fic ini akan terus terasa 'DAMN' untuk anda...

**MJ:** Iya, dulu Itachi dan Kyuubi itu punya hubungan khusus, yeahh.. sepasang kekasih gitu. Akan saya berikan flashback (mungkin), jika perlu. Perasaan Naru? Entahlah~ saya juga belum memikirkannya, /digampar!/. Semakin deg-degan? Terima kasih... kalau ada uneg-uneg bilang aja ya, saya menerima apapun bentuk ketidaksukaan kalian untuk fic saya, supaya bisa di perbaiki.

**Aikawa Jasumin:** I-iya~ ini udah lanjut kok. Kenapa review anda terlihat begitu histeris, saya jadi aneh(sedikit ngeri) saat membacanya~ /PLAAKKK!/ Tapi... terima kasih karena sudah review ya, /bungkuk/ saya harap anda tetap menyukai fic yang 'DAMN' ini.

**Ryuuki Ukara:** Iya, Kyuubi pokoknya pernah di tralalalalalili-in lah dulu sama Itachi~ akan saya buat flashbacknya, tapi no lemon, oke? /wink/. Benar sekali Ukara-san, there's incest in this fic, teman-teman yang meminta 'brocom' kalah suara dengan yang meminta incest, maaf yah~` Tapi, saya senang sekali Ukara masih mampir sedangkan fic ini sudah tidak sesuai dengan harapan Ukara lagi, terima kasih banyak! /bungkuk/

**Qhia503:** Ceritanya tambah seru? Hontou? Ahahahha_, thank you very much_! Qhia-chan... saya senang anda puas, dan bila ada uneg-uneg, katakan saja secara terbuka, saya pasti menerima dan memperbaikinya sebisa saya.

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:** Loh? Jadi Gunchan lebih suka scene-nya Kyuunaru daripada Sasunaru? Hmmm, iya, yang scene Iruka itu memang kesannya serius banget, entah kenapa saya juga pengen membuat bumbu seriusan dalam fic ini. Jadinya ya begitu~ huahahahha~ Ini udah update, makasih udah RnR ya~

**Khukhudatte-san:** Karena nama yang anda gunakan begitu rumit dan saya adalah author pemalas yang maalaasss banget ngehitung huruf, (secara, gue benci Matematika!) jadi nama anda terpaksa saya ubah menjadi Khukhudatte-san, bagus bukan? /Wink/ jarang-jarang loh~ saya memberi nama panggilan untuk reader /DOR!/. Sasuke belum tahu sepenuhnya kalau Akashi itu Naruto/Blue Sapphiresku, dia masih mengira-ngira. Yang dijadikan bahan taruhan bukan cuma Naruto, tapi Sasuke. So, siapa yang menang~ kita lihat aja ntar, Makasih udah RnR ya~

**Queen The Reaper:** Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, thanks for RnR.

**Guest:** Please kasih namanya dong~ Kepanjangan ya? Maaf~ saya akan perbaiki, chapter ini menurut saya tidak terlalu panjang kok(pendek malah!). Alasan Kyuu benci banget sama Itachi bisa kita lihat ntar. Terima kasih udah RnR.

**yuki amano:** Betul! Betul! Kyuubi itu memang aneh banget! Adik sendiri kok diserang, /plaaaaakkk!/ someone: Elo yang buat ceritanya, bego! Flashback Kyuubi diculik dan di-rape? Apakah anda sedang menghasut saya untuk membuat lemon, Yuki-san? Hmmm~

**chiisana yume:** Makasih udah RnR, Chii-san /peluk/. Iya deh, rate-nya naik aja~ tapi saya masukin adegan bunuh-bunuhan yah~ mau? /smirk/ tetep baca yah! Makasih~

**Vanzye:** Makin menarik? Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak~ kalau ada uneg-uneg keluarin aja yah~ saya menerimanya dengan hati terbuka. Hmmm, selahkan membaca cerita ini dan anda akan mengetahui kebenarannya. Rate M? Hmm, kalau ingatanku masih bagus, kayaknya sudah 3 orang deh yang minta naik rate~ =.=/ Thanks for RnR.

**laila. r. mubarok:** Makasih udah RnR. Yang kasih obat pencahar? Ah, masa gak tau sih~ hayoo tebak! Tebak! Naruto tauk! Wkwkwkwkwk, ini udah update, makasih udah baca sampai sini yah.

**Miss bawell:** Fiuhhh... jujur saja, dari semua review, review miss bawell-lah yang paling membuat saya menghela napas berat. Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf atas ketidakpuasan-mu terhadap chapter sebelumnya. Yang miss-san katakan kepada saya memang benar, saya menulis chapter itu memang dalam keadaan...errr, terpaksa lah kalau boleh saya katakan, tapi itu karena rasa tanggung jawab saya sebagai author fic ini~. Saya minta maaf sekali lagi karena membuat miss-san(dan mungkin reader saya yang lain) kecewa. Saya juga berusaha memperbaiki meskipun perlu waktu. Terima kasih atas kritikan dan pendapatnya miss-san, review anda dan pembaca yang lain sangat berharga.

**Ciel- Kky30:** Hahaha, Ciel-san lebih suka Kyuunaru daripada Sasunaru yah? Cara Kyuubi cium Sasuke? Silahkan terus membaca fic ini jika ingin tahu jawabannya! Wkwkwkwkwwk, /modus/ thanks for RnR.

**ukkychan:** Oke! Akan saya tambah lagi Sasunarunya! Ini udah update. Yang kalimat bahasa inggris itu... errrr... bahkan aku tidak sadar bahwa ada kata seperti itu, /PLAAAKKK!/ Tolong dimaafkan ya, thanks udah RnR.

**widi orihara:** Ini udah update, thanks for RnR, Widi-san.

**Guest:** Iya, cinta memang bisa membuat gila, teman~ /plak!/ ini sudah update, tolong nanti dikasih nama yah~.. thanks for RnR.

**Namikazevi:** Terima kasih atas pendapatnya, Kyuubi memang orang yang sangat menyanyangi adiknya hingga berlebihan. Sasunaru full 1 chap? Pasti saya buatkan! Pasti! Tapi, tidak sekarang, oke?

**onyx shappireSEA**: Iya, saya sadar benar kalau di chap sebelumnya banyak typonya~ Baiklah, aku akan semangat! Thanks for RnR.

**NamikazeNoah:** Ho-oh, si Sasu-Teme dikasih obat pencahar sama Naruto. Yeah, liat aja ntar Kyuu sukanya sama Naru atau Itachi... thanks for review.

**uchiha cucHan clyne:** Iya, sama-sama. Senang yah, ada incest-nya? Kalau Iruka gak ada, bisa-bisa si Kyuu nge-rape Naruto, bahaya kan? Ohh, jadi kamu dukung Itachi? Hmmm, liat aja ntar siapa yang menang. Hah? Masa 8000 word masih ngerasa pendek =.=, cucHan super banget bacanya ihh~, thanks for RnR ya.

**Kitsune no Sasunaru:** Baik, ini sudah lanjut... Terima kasih untuk RnR-nya.

**Daevict**: Iya, ini udah lanjut kok, semoga suka... makasih udah ninggalin jejak.

**ryukey:** /nods/ iya, iya... ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah RnR ya.

**Seo Shin Young:** Iya, soalnya banyak banget yang request incest... jadinya., yahh begitu deh~ hmm..hmm, Naruto memang shock banget waktu itu, Sasuke dikasih obat pencahar sama Naruto, soalnya Narutonya kesal gara-gara dikerjain sama Sasu. Hehehehehehe, ini sudah lanjut, maaf agak lama. Thanks for review.

**Jung Hoojong:** Hohohohohoho, /gak tahu harus bilang apa dengan review kamu/ kayaknya kamu pecinta SasuNaru sejati yah? Pemegang One True Pair... Hiks, iya deh, ntar aku banyakin SasuNaru-nya, tapi... kalau untuk menghilangkan Kyuunaru belum tentu yah. Tsunade gak gangu kok~ kalau misalnya dikasih waktu 10 menit lagi, jangan-jangan waktu pintunya dibuka SasuNaru udah gak pake baju semua lagi~ Hiahhh! Langsung naik rate donk~ Yaelah~. Pokoknya, thanks buat review-nya yah~

**Ai no Kuro:** Terima kasih sudah review dan mengeluarkan uneg-uneg kamu secara jujur. Maaf yah, kalau fic-nya membosankan. Typo? Saya memang luar biasa ceroboh soal typo, saya coba mencari tetapi mata saya memang kurang teliti, saya akan berusaha untuk meniadakan typo yang ada di fic saya. Tanda baca? Saya masih mencoba mendalami penggunaan tanda baca yang benar, memang saya akui penggunaan tanda baca saya terlalu berlebihan. Alur lambat? Saya menyukai alur lambat karena terkesan lebih santai, kalau menurut Ai-san sendiri, apakah alur yang saya pakai ini terlalu lambat hingga terkesan membosankan? And, finally, thank you veryyy much atas masukan dan sarannya. Saran anda membuat saya tenang dalam mengetik, sekali lagi terima kasih.

**Aoi Ciel:** Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak-mu, Ciel. Terima kasih juga karena tidak bosan membaca fanfict ini, kalau ada sesuatu yang menganjal di hatimu tentang fic ini, keluarkan saja ya. Yooo, keep read.

**Sheirey' HoshigaRo Aidaiki:** Hhahaha, terima kasih sudah sudah review. Flashback Itakyuu? Akan saya pikirkan, keep write ya.

**hamikazu-shira (Shira shiro-chan): **Cie, ganti nama~. DAMN menjadi angin segar untuk Hamikazu? Wuahhh~ senangnya bisa membuat fic yang menyenangkan orang lain di tengah kesibukan mereka. ^^. Saya akan coba membuat humor yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, oke? Ada banyak hal yang terjadi antara ItaKyuu di masa lalu, mungkin akan saya buat flashbacknya. Terima kasih sudah RnR.

** :** Banyak hal yang terjadi antara Itachi dan Kyuubi. Sasuke masih belum tahu sepenuhnya kalau antifans-nya itu Uzumaki Akashi. Thanks udah RnR ya.

**majiko harada:** Makasih udah bilang 'WOW' sampe 2 kali ke fic ini. Aku senang deh bacanya. Ini udah update, maaf agak lambat ya. Silahkan dibaca.

**aurantii 13: **Ya, terima kasih banyak atas dukunganya, ini sudah update, semoga suka.

**erunaru. chan:** Hahaha, suka KyuuNaru yah? Hayooo~ ehhehe.. ini sudah update, terima kasih udah baca dan berssedia meninggalkan jejak.

**kira hanazawa:** Kenapa ngirim review sampai 2 kali? =). Eh! Jangan panggil 'kak' saya jadi ngerasa tua, emang umur kamu berapa sih? Makasih ya, udah nyumbang review~ makasih juga kamu udah bilang suka ke fic ini~

* * *

Chapter 6: Damn Chatting. (I'm suck in heading)

* * *

"Eunggg~," Naruto meregangkan persendian-persendian tubuhnya yang terasa begitu kaku pagi ini, kedua kelopak mata itu membuka dan merasakan seberkas cahaya masuk melewati iris kebiruan miliknya. Naruto mengeliat, dia masih ingin tidur, entah mengapa kasur yang sekarang dia tiduri terasa nyaman sekali. Tapi silaunya sinar yang masuk ke matanya membuatnya terpaksa harus membangunkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei Idiot, ayo cepat bangun!"

DEG!

Naruto sontak membuka kedua matanya, dan bangkit terduduk di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Kedua matanya sudah membulat sempurna ketika suara yang dia dengar itu begitu dikenalnya. Naruto menatap shock orang yang sekarang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depannya dalam keadaan _topless_ alias tidak memakai baju.

Naruto menunjuk orang itu, "A-a-a-aapaa ya-yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sosok tampan itu tersenyum, kelopak mata yang membungkus bola mata beriris kehitaman itu menyipit kala dia menyerigai ambigu, kedua tangannya mengusap leher jenjangnya yang penuh dengan— HEI! Bercak kemerahan apa itu!

Naruto menunduk, melihat tubuhnya sebentar karena entah mengapa... sejak tadi dia merasa polos, dan—"Kyaaaaaaahhhh!**—**—" Naruto terpekik tertahan layaknya seorang gadis ketika sadar bahwa tubuhnya sekarang polos! Benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, saudara-saudara!

Naruto mengertakan giginya dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan marah plus curiga.

"K-Kauu... apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Padaku. Uchiha. Sasuke!"

Owh yeah, ternyata sosok tampan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke~ Dan dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil memasang tampan se-_innocent_ mungkin pada Naruto.

"Menurutmu?"

Naruto mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya, masih shock dengan keadaan Sasuke yang topless dan dirinya yang...ARGGHH!

"K-kau memperkosa-ku?" gumam Naruto, sebenarnya dia ingin memastikan sendiri dengan cara mengerakkan tubuhnya, memastikan ada bagian 'itu' sakit atau tidak? Tapi entah mengapa... Naruto benar-benar ketakutan untuk memastikannya.

Naruto dapat melihat senyum lebar**—**ah, bukan! Seringaian lebar yang perlahan-lahan terpantri di wajah Sasuke. Naruto merinding, semakin mengeratkan gengamannya pada selimut yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, "K-kau apakan a-aku?" kali ini dengan suara bergetar, hampir menanggis, Naruto luar bisa takut sekarang. Bagaimana kalau misalnya dia tidak akan bisa jalan lagi karena hal ini?

Yep, berlebihan, karena seganas apapun Sasuke. Paling barter hanya tidak dapat berjalan selama seminggu kok~

Sasuke memutar sendi di bagian lehernya, memberikan tumpuan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangannya, dia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dengan masih tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya, "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan, aku sudah menyatukan tubuhmu dan tubuhku..."

Naruto yang memang mempunyai otak dengan gerakan impuls yang rendah itu terdiam sebentar, berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

"H-hah? Menyatukan**— **a-apa? "

Sasuke mengangukkan kepalannya mantap.

"..."

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau bercanda kan?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"K-KURANGGG AJAR KAU TEMEE! DASAR BRENGSEK! K-KUSOOO—"

**.**

**.**

**DBRUAAAKK...BRAAKKK... BRUKK.**

**.**

"U-unngh~ i-ittai~" Naruto merintih saat merasakan dagu dan dadanya berdenyut karena membentur sesuatu yang keras. Naruto berusaha mengangkat dan menundukan tubuhnya. Melihat keseliling dan mulai memproses data-data yang bisa dia kumpulkan dari kelima indranya.

Dan beginilah Naruto, terduduk di lantai dengan wajah berantakan dan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga mengeluarkan air mata, setelah itu menguap lebar sebelum kedua matanya itu membulat, dan dengan panik Naruto segera meraba-raba tubhnya. Memastikan sesuatu.

"U-untunglah~ hanya mimpi~" Naruto menarik napas panjang dengan cepat, lalu bersandar pada ranjang di belakangnya, mengatur napasnya. Ya... siapa yang sangka, mimpi seperti 'diperkosa oleh Uchiha Sasuke' dapat membuat Naruto kalang kabut, mengigau, hingga terjatuh dari ranjangnnya. Tentu saja.

Naruto mencoba berdiri, berusaha menjadikan ranjangnya sebagai pegangan dan penahan berat tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil menegakan tubuhnya, dengan langkah lambat, Naruto mendatangi pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah lemari pakaiannya. Naruto ingin mencuci wajahnya..

Di sana, di cermin wastafel itu, kita dapat melihat Naruto dengan seluruh keberantakannya yang mengerikan. Rambut yang acak-acakan, wajah yang masih muram dan terlihat mengantuk, iler di sudut bibir yang sudah mengering dan memutih, lalu kotoran di sudut matanya, dan juga piyamanya yang terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa kancing bagian atas yang terbuka (khusus untuk ini, adalah keberantakan yang menguntungkan). Sungguh! Siapapun yang mengangap Naruto manis, tolong pikirkan sekali lagi pendapat kalian.

Tak makan waktu lama untuk Naruto membasuh seluruh wajahnya, mengosoknya perlahan, lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk lembut yang sengaja digantungkan di samping wastafel itu, beberapa titik-titik air yang menempel di rambut Naruto berjatuhan, turun mengenai kulit leher Naruto dan perlahan membasahi dadanya, hingga akhirnya hilang tertelan sapuan handuk Naruto.

Naruto kembali meneliti wajahnya, melihat semoga tidak ada lagi kotoran yang menempel, ketika dirasanya sudah bersih, Naruto tersenyum puas, karena kejelekannya sudah hilang. Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak ke arah piyamanya, mengancingkan satu persatu kancing yang terlepas karena keganasan gaya tidur Naruto tadi malam. Apalagi setelah mendapatkan mimpi 'diperkosa oleh Sasuke', gaya tidur Naruto mungkin akan lebih ganas lagi. Jadi, tak heran bila bangun-bangun, piyama sudah hampir lepas begitu.

"Hummhh~" Naruto bergumam, berhenti mengancingkan satu kancing piyama terakhirnya, saat melihat sebuah(atau 2 buah?) bercak kemerahan yang ada di leher jenjang bagian kanannya, hickey yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan kakaknya. Naruto mendecakan lidahnya, " Hu-uh, kenapa tidak hilang-hilang yah? Ini kan sudah 3 hari~" Naruto menyentuh bercak-bercak kemerahan itu dan mengosoknya cepat. Berharap dengan menggosoknya, akan membuatnya menghilang.

"Memangnya leherku tulang ayam, dihisap-hisap! Grrrhh!" Gerutu Naruto sekali lagi, mencak-mencak dalam hati, seraya mengancingkan kancing piyamanya yang terakhir.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto memegang sisi wastafel tersebut dan menumpukan berat tubuh bagian atasnya di tangannya, terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menganjal di pikirannya.

"Ke-kenapa aku," Naruto memegang kepalanya, meremas rambut kepirangannya dan mengerang frustasi, "K-kenapa aku mimpi Uchiha Sasuke?" pikir Naruto, terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa ini adalah karma karena dia sudah memasukan obat pencahar di minuman Sasuke.

"Da-dan kenapa dari semua mimpi, aku harus memimpikan dia memperkosaku?" Naruto masih termenung dalam dilema tanpa batasnya.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell is going on!?"

* * *

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Pagi-pagi wajahmu kusut sekali," ujar Iruka, tersenyum lembut sembari membawa piring berisi _onigiri_ dan _tenpura_ ke atas meja makan, sedangkan Kyuubi yang masih menikmati sarapannya, hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar sambil menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto tertawa datar, "Hahahaha..." lalu menarik sebuah kursi di sebelah Kyuubi dan duduk di sana, "Tidak apa-apa Paman Iruka, aku hanya mimpi buruk malam ini," jawab Naruto, mengulurkan tangan hendak mencomot onigiri dari piringnya.

PLAKK! Tiba-tiba Iruka langsung memukul tangan Naruto.

"Sudah kau cuci tanganmu, Naruto?" tanya Iruka, menjauhkan piring berisi onigiri itu dari jangkauan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sudah paman~ aish!" balasnya, langsung merebut piring berisi onigiri itu dari tangan pamannya, lalu mengambil satu buah onigiri dan memasukannya ke mulut.

Kyuubi masih memakan makanannya dengan tenang, menyumpit tenpura, dan tak lupa juga meminum sup miso-nya dalam diam. "Gochisousama~" gumam Kyuubi, menaruh sumpitnya sejajar di atas mangkuknya setelah dia yakin merasa kenyang dan makanannya habis.

"Kau sudah selesai Kyuubi?"

"Ya paman," jawab Kyuubi seadanya, mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto menoleh, menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung. Entah mengapa, selama 3 hari terakhir ini, sejak insiden Kyuubi 'menyerang' dirinya, Kyuubi terlihat sedikit agak menjauh dari Naruto. Tentu saja.

"Apa kegiatanmu hari ini, Kyuu-nii?" Naruto mengengam tangan kakaknya, membuat Kyuubi berhenti bergerak meninggalkan mereka dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

Sekilas, pancaran sinar mata Kyuubi menyiratkan kecangungan, hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum, senyum itu agak terlihat dipaksakan memang, "Hari ini aku akan pergi sebentar ke kantor Tou-san, ingin meminta tanda tangan untuk berkas-berkasku," jawab Kyuubi, mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum lembut.

"Owh, begitu yah... Kyuu-nii?" Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada kakaknya, mendongakan kepalanya hingga membuat lehernya terlihat, memperlihatkan bercak kemerahan yang sontak langsung memudarkan senyuman Kyuubi dan mengeraskan rahang Iruka yang melihat mereka berdua dari belakang.

"I-itu..." Kyuubi terbata, menurunkan telapak tangannya dari helaian pirang Naruto hingga ke lehernya, menyentuh bercak kemerahan itu, "Belum hilang juga yah, Naru?" tanya Kyuubi pelan, ada raut wajah bersalah di wajah tampannya.

Naruto menganguk mantap dan polos, "Ya, Kyuu-nii... entah kenapa, lama sekali bekas ini hilang~"

"Maafkan aku ya."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap kakaknya bingung atas apa yang baru saja kakaknya tadi katakan, Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya _innocent_ , "Kyuu-nii bilang apa tadi?"

"Ehem!" tiba-tiba suara deheman yang berasal dari belakang tubuh Naruto dan Kyuubi terdengar, suara deheman Iruka. Kyuubi dan Naruto tersentak kaget, lalu berbalik pelan-pelan dan menyadari Iruka sudah menatap mereka (atau hanya Kyuubi) dengan tajam.

"Naruto, cepat makan sarapanmu, nanti dingin," ujar Iruka, seraya menyodorkan semangkuk sup miso ke arah Naruto, berserta juga mangkuk kecil yang berisi nasi. Kyuubi terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya, melepaskan tangannya dari leher Naruto, dan berjalan pergi.

"Eh..K-Kyuu-nii~"

"Aku pergi dulu ya Naruto, paman," sekali lagi Kyuubi tersenyum terpaksa, melambaikan tangannya, lalu menghilang tertelan dinding yang memisahkan ruang makan dan ruang tengah.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung, menoleh ke arah Iruka dengan polos, "Kenapa dengan Kyuu-nii, paman?"

Iruka yang sedang mencuci piring-piring bekas makan Kyuubi terdiam sejenak, seolah berpikir, sebelum menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat makan!"

Naruto yang memang masih cukup polos di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 21 tahun itu hanya mengendikan bahunya, seraya menatap sarapan yang tersedia di depannya dengan semangat dan liur hampir menetes, "Baiklah, Itadakimasu!"

* * *

Naruto memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah luar biasa bosan, sudah tiga hari ini tidak ada informasi dari pihak audisi biografi Uchiha Sasuke itu, membuatnya hanya melakukan hal-hal monoton saja di rumah. Tidur, makan, menonton drama Sakura-chan, merawat kamera-kamera miliknya (dan meratapi nasib kamera kesayangannya yang ada di tangan Uchhiha Sasuke), mencetak foto-foto yang dia jepret saat sedang keadaan bosan, hingga sampai berguling-guling di lantai karena saking tidak ada kerjaan.

Semua hal ini membuat Naruto gila.

Hingga akhirnya, mata kebiruan Naruto melihat lampu kecil yang berada di sisi kiri atas laptop orange ngejrengnya sedang berkedip-kedip ria, menandakan ada sebuah _email_ masuk ke dalam _inbox_-nya. Naruto menatap laptop itu penasaran, lalu membuka isi _email_ tersebut.

**From: Onyx Nightsky**

**Subject: Idiot-DOBE!**

**Dobe, ini sudah terlalu lama, kapan kau akan mengirimkanku foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke? Kau benar-benar pembohong rupanya.**

Mata kebiruan Naruto melebar melihat isi pesan itu, lalu mengigit bibirnya kesal, "Ck, dasar orang tidak sabaran!" gerutu Naruto, lalu mulai mengetikan kata-kata di menggunakan _keyboard_nya.

**To: Onyx Nightsky**

**Subject: Be patient Man!**

**Huhm, aku kira kau sudah melupakan perjanjian ini, Teme... aku sudah senang. Hei! lebih baik kau sabar atau aku tidak akan memberikanmu foto itu. **

Naruto memijat-mijat dahinya, agak depresi. Dia mulai binggung, karena sampai sekarang dia tidak juga bisa mendapatkan foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke. Bukannya dapat, malah dia harus kehilangan kamera plus berhadapan langsung dengan Uchiha Sasuke sialan itu.

Tak berapa lama, balasan dari Onyx Sapphiresky itu muncul kembali, 'Oh, dia sedang online rupanya?' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Menangguk-anggukan kepalannya,

**From: Onyx Nightsky**

**Subject: You're liar.**

**Huh, rupanya kau memang ingin kabur dari tanggung jawabmu yah, Dobe. Kau berusaha melupakan janji yang sudah kau buat sendiri. Betapa hina-nya dirimu Dobe. Kau bisa katakan kau tidak sanggup mendapatkan foto itu dan mengaku kalah dariku, Idiot! **

TWITCH!

Naruto mengertakan giginya, "Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!" geramnya kesal, tak sudi dikatakan pembohong oleh orang sok tahu ini.

**To: Onyx Nightsky**

**Subcet: How Bastard You Are, Teme!**

**Gah! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Brengsek! Kalau aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku! Jika kukatakan aku akan mendapatkan foto itu, pasti akan kudapatkan! Dan camkan itu dalam otakmu Onyx Nightsky-Baka Teme! Aku tidak akan pernah mengaku kalah dari seorang brengsek sepertimu! Ayo pindah ke kolom chat! Sepertinya kau sedang online, heh? **

Naruto membuka kolom chat miliknya, menunggu sebentar hingga terdengar suara 'PLIK' tanda sebuah pesan chat yang masuk. Naruto membukanya, lalu mengertakan giginya, menahan amarah yang berkecamuk di dada.

**Onyx Nightsky: Ha. Ha. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan seorang pengecut, Dobe. Mereka akan mengatakan 'Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku' , 'Aku tidak akan pernah mengaku kalah' atau ' Mendapatkan itu susah, bersabarlah brengsek' dan blah...blah...blah... padahal, pada kenyataannya mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa dan malah berusaha melupakan perkataan tersebut seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. That's you are, Dobe. Seorang pengecut.**

TWITCH!

Naruto merasakan darahnya mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun, membuatnya ingin membanting laptop itu sekarang. Sayangnya, Naruto masih terlalu sadar untuk tidak merusak laptop yang sudah menemaninya lebih dari 8 tahun. Saking lamanya, mungkin kalau laptopnya adalah seorang manusia, Naruto akan menikahinya.

**Blue Sapphiresky: Tutup. Mu-lutmu! Brengsek! Dasar kau gay!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Wow, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dobe?**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Absolutly NOT! Grrrhhh! BASTARD!**

Naruto tersenyum sinis ke arah laptopnya, kehilangan kata-kata untuk melawan? Ya, itulah keadaan yang Naruto alami sekarang. Naruto mengetik sekali lagi, mendahului Onyx Nightsky itu membalas pesan chatnya.

**Blue Sapphiresky: Dasar Gay!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Dasar Gay!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Dasar Gay!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Dasar Gay!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Dasar Gay!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Dasar Gay!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Dasar Gay!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Dasar Gay!**

Plik! Sebuah pesan chat balasan kembali masuk sebelum Naruto meng_- copy paste_ kata-kata 'dasar gay' itu.

**Onyx Nightsky: Wow? Kau mati kutu rupanya, Dobe! Sampai kaumelakukan hal seperti itu.**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Diam! Atau aku akan benar-benar tidak memberikanmu foto itu!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Bagaimana kau mau memberikannya foto itu jika kau belum mendapatkannya? DOBE!**

Jdak**—**jdak—jdak! Naruto memukul-mukul meja dengan kesal. Giginya bergemeretak karena menahan tangannya yang sudah ingin melempar sesuatu.

**Blue Sapphiresky: FINE! Cukup Onyx Nightsky menyebalkan, Brengsek, Bastard, Teme! Aku akan mendapatkan dan mengirimkan foto itu pada minggu ini! AKU BERSUMPAH! Sungguh, kau benar-benar gay sampai ingin sekali mendapatkan foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke itu ya? Aku berani jamin setelah kau mendapatkan foto itu, kau akan mencetaknya besar-besar lalu menempelkannya di dinding dan menciuminya setiap pagi. Ah! Atau mungkin kau juga akan men-sablonnya di kasurmu agar dapat kau tiduri setiap hari! Dasar Gay! Dasar Gay! Dasar Gay! Kau tahu, idolamu—Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya juga seorang gay! Kau pasti senang bukan?**

Naruto mendenguskan napasnya sambil men-poutkan bibirnya panjang-panjang. Naruto berkhayal, seorang lelaki dengan kepala botak, perut buncit, penuh jerawat dan hitam yang dia anggap sebagai Onyx Nightsky mungkin sedang menari-nari girang karena membaca pesan chatnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya onyx Nightsky itu. Jadi, dia gak sedikit bermain dengan imajinasinya.

Plik!

**Onyx Nightsky: Wow? Aku kaget mendengarnya Dobe. Darimana kau tahu hal itu?**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Kenapa aku harus mengatakan alasannya padamu? Kau fansnya, harusnya kau lebih mengerti soal Sasuke, dasar Teme!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Kau hanya asal ngomong, Dobe. Katakan saja kalau kau iri dengan Uchiha Sasuke karena dia itu tampan, terkenal, dan digemari banyak wanita. Sedangkan kau, he-eh, aku yakin tante-tante berumur 40 tahun yang diceraikan suaminya dan menjadi wanita kesepian saja tidak mau denganmu.**

'Dasar Teme kurang ajar! Beraninya dia berkata seperti itu denganku!' Naruto mengetik di laptopnya dengan cepat dan bernafsu. Naruto harus membungkam orang brengsek ini,

**Blue Sapphiresky: Baka Teme! Coba kau lihat Uchiha Sasuke itu! Biarpun dia tampan, dan terlihat ramah dengan fansgirl-nya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai pasangan sama sekali hingga sekarang! Padahal, dia bisa saja memikat gadis manapun dengan wajahnya itu! Kalau bukan gay, dinamakan apalagi rasa tidak tertarik akan perempuan itu!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Bukankah dia digosipkan dengan Haruno Sakura? Lawan mainnya di berbagai drama dan film layar lebar? Kau itu hanya pembual saja.**

**Blue Sapphiresky: GRAAAAHHH! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGAKUI MEREKA BERDUA TEME! SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU TIDAK PERNAH RELA, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBUNUH UCHIHA SASUKE JIKA DIA BENAR-BENAR BERPACARAN DENGAN SAKURA! **

Naruto mendenguskan napasnya frustasi, Onyx Nightsky ini benar-benar susah untuk dilawan. Entah mengapa, kata-kata yang dia ketik selalu dapat dibalikan dengan tepat oleh orang kurang ajar itu. Arghh! Naruto merasa ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan percakapan ini, tapi dia takut dikatakan pengecut!

**Onyx Nightsky: Itu berarti kau hanya berkata sembarangan saja Idiot. Kau itu merusak nama baik Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa ditangkap atas tuduhan 'pencemaran nama baik'. Tidakkah kau memikirkannya? Ternyata kau benar-benar idiot!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Che, kenapa memangnya? Kau ingin melaporkanku ke polisi, peniru nama? Kau meniru nama akun-ku, tidak kreatif! Grrr, jujur aku sudah mulai marah padamu.**

**Onyx Nightsky: Masih terlalu cepat untuk aku melaporkanmu ke polisi sekarang, mungkin nanti Dobe, berdoalah. Lalu kenapa jika aku tiru namamu? Kau marah? Kau tidak suka? Atau kau iri karena namaku lebih bagus dari namamu, namaku jelas terdengar lebih gagah darimu, Dobe.**

Naruto menghela napas, dan mulai mengetik kembali kata-katanya, 'orang ini adalah orang ter-narsis dan ter-menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui di dunia maya!' gerutu Naruto tidak karuan. Tapi rupanya, tangannya kalah cepat dari tangan Onyx Nightsky sehingga pesan chat darinya masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum dia selesai mengetik.

**Onyx Nightsky: Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu, Dobe!**

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengejek Onyx Nigthsky meskipun dia tahu ejekan itu tidak akan terlihat.

**Blue Sapphiresky: Huh, aku tidak perlu dan tidak mau tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku Teme. Dan yah! Memang benar! Nama Onyx Nightsky terlalu bagus untuk pria buncit, botak dan gay seperti-mu!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Apa kau itu selalu mengangapku personality-ku seperti itu, Dobe?**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Tentu saja! Dan tambahan! Kau suka mastubrasi sembarangan!**

Naruto terkikik kecil di depan laptopnya, rasanya senang sekali jika bisa mengejek-ejek orang se-leluasa ini. Sebelumnya, Naruto tidak pernah mengejek orang berlebihan meskipun orang tersebut adalah fans Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan sepak terjangnya sebagai 'The Bigest Anti Fans of Uchiha Sasuke'. Onyx Nightsky adalah satu-satunya orang yang terasa begitu mengasikan meskipun mereka malah saling melemparkan ejekan.

**Onyx Nightsky: Bagaimana kalau misalnya, aku malah membayangkanmu sebagai wanita cantik dengan mata berwarna merah, berambut panjang dengan warna violet, dan hobi memakai baju gothic?**

Naruto menaikan kedua alisnya saat melihat pesan balasan chat dari Uchiha Sasuke itu, 'Benarkah?' pikirnya. Naruto mengerakan bola matanya seolah tidak terlalu peduli, lalu kembali mengerakan jari-jarinya di atas keyboard, mengetik kata-kata dengan cepat.

**Blue Sapphiresky: O-oh! Jangan katakan kau berkhayal akan terjadi drama percintaan seperti drama korea di antara kita! Di mana seorang fans dan anti-fans dari seorang aktor terkenal bertemu, mereka bertengkar karena perbedaan pendapat, dan akhirnya menjalin cinta. Jangan membuatku muntah, Teme! /Hoekkk!/**

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, melihat ke arah jam dinding dan menjadi sedikit kaget karenanya, rupanya dia sudah menghabiskan waktu 1 setengah jam hanya utnuk chatting bersama Onyx Nightsky.

"Wah, cukup lama juga yah..," gumam Naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya, kaki-kakinya melangkah keluar kamarnya, menuju ke arah dapur, Naruto merasa haus dan ingin memakan sesuatu seperti cemilan, cookies, ramen atau apa saja yang bisa dia dapatkan di dapur.

"Ya... ya... baiklah. Akan saya sampaikan padanya. Baik, baik. Hmmm...? Saya mengerti."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat mendengar suara Iruka yang tampaknya sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya sebagai perantara. Naruto memasuki area dapur dengan pelan, memasang tampang 'ada apa?' pada Iruka.

"Dosenmu yang bernama Sarutobi itu mengajakmu untuk berekpedisi bersama ke Hokkaido, kau mau?" tanya Iruka, masih dengan setengah perhatian mengotak-atik ponselnya, " Selama 2 bulan."

Naruto mengeleng pelan, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah jus jeruk dan puding dari dalam lemari pendingin, "Katakan 'tidak' dan permintaan maafku padanya," jawab Naruto, lalu membuka lemari-lemari yang berjejer dan tertempel di dinding dapur tersebut, mencari ramen dan segera menyeduhnya.

Iruka menganguk, "Baiklah." Dan mata Iruka mengikuti pergerakan Naruto yang kesulitan membawa begitu banyak makanan di tangannya, dimulai dari ramen yang baru diseduh, 2 buah puding, jus jeruk kemasan instan berukuran besar, dan sebungkus keripik kentang rasa barbeque, "Perlu bantuan?"

Naruto menoleh, tersenyum, dan berkata, "Tidak perlu paman!" sebelum menghilang kembali, menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Naruto menaruh snack dan makanan yang ada di tangannya dengan agak kasar ke atas meja, terkecuali ramen yang sudah diseduh. Mata kebiruan Naruto kembali melihat laptop kuning ngejrengnya, dan seringai nampak di wajah manisnya saat melihat balasan dari Onyx Nightsky itu.

**Onyx Nightsky: Wow, menarik~ Tak kusangka kau mempunyai imajinasi yang sangat baaaiiikkk sekali, Dobe. Tapi... mungkin itu patut dicoba~ kau mau? **

"Dasar brengsek~," Naruto tertawa pelan saat membaca balasan tersebut.

**Blue Sapphiresky: ' baaaiiikkk sekali'-mu itu entah mengapa meragukan, Teme. Well, mari kita lihat~ wanita merah? Rambut berwarna violet? Baju gothic? Ah... tentu tidak Teme, seingatku, aku masih dalam keadaan lelaki pada saat mandi di pagi hari tadi, dan aku tidak sudi mempunyai rambut yang melambangkan warna janda, lalu maaf... baju gothic is not my style sekali~. Dan juga~ maaf membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku tidak berkencan dengan seorang gay atau homo atau penyuka sesama atau yang sama artinya dengan kata-kata itu, terlebih lagi dengan seorang pria gendut, botak, dan jelek sepertimu!**

Naruto menunggu balasan dari Onyx Nightsky sambil meminum jus jeruk dan ramennya. Sambil minum, Naruto merenung, "Mata merah, rambut violet, dan bau gothic? Kok sepertinya tidak asing ya?" gumamnya. Hingga akhirnya, balasan itu sampai kurang dari 30 detik.

**Onyx Nightsky: He-eh, aku akan membuat kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Dobe! **

Naruto membaca balasan itu dengan cepat dan mendecih, "Che.. tidak akan!" ujar Naruto yakin sambil kembali meminum jus jeruknya dengan kecepatan maksimal, hingga 1 buah pesan chat kembali masuk sebelum dia membalas.

**Onyx Nightsky: Ngomong-ngomong~ kau itu gay, Dobe! Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi nanti.**

BRUUUUSSSHHH!

Ke-shock-an yang diterima Naurto membuat paru-parunya meloncat kaget, mengeluarkan pasukan udara dengan berlebihan dan menyemburkan jus jeruk yang masih di dalam mulutnya ke udara, membasahi laptopnya, dan mejanya. Dalam kemarahan, Naruto mengerang dan mengelap laptopnya dengan bajunya. Setelah itu mengetik kembali dengan wajah seolah berkata, 'Mati saja kau, Onyx Nightsky! Membusuklah di neraka!'

**Blue Sapphiresky: AKU YAKIN AKU NORMAL, BRENGSEK! AKU MENYUKAI SAKURA DAN AKAN TERUS BEGITU! Kau membuatku menyemburkan jus jerukku, awas kau!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Owh, aku tidak peduli, tapi tahukah kau? Benci dan cinta itu hampir tidak ada pembatasnya? Perasaan itu bisa berubah kapan saja. Suatu saat, mungkin saja kau akan bersujud memohon tanda tangan di kaki Uchiha Sasuke~ lagipula, kau baru tadi mengatakan Uchiha Sasuke itu tampan.**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Bit*h! Gi*o*o! Kau memang brengsek! Demi paus yang beranak kuda laut, hal itu tidak mungkin saja terjadi!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Mungkin!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Tidak mungkin!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Mungkin!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Tidak mungkin!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Mungkin! Kau keras kepala, Dobe!**

**Blue Sapphiresky: Tidak mungkin! Kau yang keras kepala, dasar brengsek! Gay! Homo! Tukang mastubrasi!**

**Onyx Nightsky: Semakin kau mengelak, semakin besar kemungkinanmu untuk menyukai Uchiha Sasuke, Bodoh!**

Brengsek! Sialan! Kurang ajar! Ini pertama kalinya Naruto merasa benar-benar terpojok, Naruto benar-benar emosi, dia marah, dia kesal, dan dia ingin sekali meremuk-remukan tubuh Onyx Nightsky itu dan membuangnya ke Neraka, "Damn You! Nightsky!"

**Blue Sapphiresky: Dalam mimpimu! Aku tidak sudi menjadi fans Uchiha Sasuke (termasuk dirimu), yaitu orang yang akan berteriak histeris saat melihat orang jelek itu! Berlari-lari sambil membawa banner saat dia masuk ke mobilnya, dan menciumi posternya setiap pagi, dan juga bermimpi tidur bersamanya lagi? Cih! Kau gila! Aku pasti sudah gila jika menyukai orang seperti itu! Cuma Sakura yang ada di hatiku sekarang! Just Sakura! Only one in my heart! Sakura is the best! I love Haruno Sakura forever and never! MWUAHHAHAHAH!**

Naruto tersenyum puas dan menganguk-anggukan kepalanya! Mengumpat, obat terbaik untuknya. "I love Sakura! I love Sakura! Sakura is the best! Only one in my heart!" Naruto bernyanyi dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan tampang ala guru Gai. Hingga, balasan Onyx Nighsky kembali mengangunya.

**Onyx Nightsky: Ehm... well, Dobe~ ada satu kata yang menganguku saat membacanya pesan balasanmu itu yaitu kata 'lagi' pada kalimat ' dan juga bermimpi tidur bersamanya lagi'. Kau bermimpi tidur dengan Uchiha Sasuke? **_**Wow, I have a good feeling about this, right?**_

.

.

.

.

.

"DAMN~"

* * *

Blue Sapphiresky offline now

Sasuke menyerigai ambigu di depan laptopnya. Perasaan puas dan senang membucah penuh di dalam dada-nya disaat dirinya berhasil menaklukan anti-fansnya yang keras kepala dan bodoh tersebut. Sasuke membawa sebuah tomat menuju bibirnya dan mengigitnya pelan, mengunyah perlahan lalu menelannya dengan gerakan yang lembut, "Dobe tetaplah akan menjadi Dobe..."

Perlahan, jemari Sasuke meraih sebuah irisan lemon segar yang ada di samping mejanya, mengambilnya dan menciumnya dengan tarikan napas penuh hasrat, seolah ada nafsu terpendam di dalam sana, Sasuke menjilat lemon tersebut dan menyesap rasa asamnya perlahan. Ini pertama kalinya, Sasuke tergila-gila pada buah lain selain tomat, mungkin sebentar lagi tomat akan tergusur posisinya sebagai _'The most favorite fruit'_ oleh lemon.

"Well Dobe... " desah Sasuke sambil terus menciumi bau lemon tersebut dan mengunyah tomat menyesap rasa tomat di dalam mulutnya.

"Akan kubuat... mimpimu itu menjadi kenyataan~"

.

.

.

* * *

TO Be Continued...

* * *

Well Minna-san, ini chapter yang cukup pendek, kalau untuk ceritanya cuma 3700-an word~ selebihnya balasan review dan author note~. Hehehe, maafkan saya yah, kalau di chapter ini terkesan plotless dan agak gaje, karena di chapter 7 nanti, ceritanya mulai agak seriusan gitu, jadi ini chapter terakhir yang kayaknya bakal main-main plotnya. Saya harap anda semua tidak kecewa~ /bungkuk/

Ah! Dan juga, fiction ini akan saya publish lagi sekitar 3 minggu ke depan, karena saya akan mengurangi waktu mengetik saya di saat dekat-dekat UAS seperti ini, saya harap minna-san mengerti ya~ saya tidak benar-benar berhenti mengetik kok, karena saya akan tetap mengetik di saat dapat ilham dan punya waktu! Serius deh! Jadi, apa kalian ingin menunggu?


	7. Chapter 7

Story: DAMN

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

DAMN! © Iria-san

Rating: T+ (M untuk bahasa-bahasa vulgar yang saya gunakan~ gak naik rate beneran loh yah!)

Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan

Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke(23) & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto(21).

Other Cast: Umino Iruka(31) & Hatake Kakashi(34), Tsunade(50+), Uchiha Itachi(26), Namikaze Kyuubi (26) dan beberapa original character.

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, super OOC for Uchiha Brothers, Incest, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, gaje, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit dan tidak terkendali alias asal sembur, etc. . **If like, you must to read it, if don't like, please read this warn before you press back button!/ngototness/ **

Word Count for this chapter: 6000+

* * *

Author Note: Yep! Chapter 7! Males banyak cing-cong karena saya sudah terlalu lama membuat reader menunggu. /Digampar/

* * *

Balasan review: Saya sudah membalas review yang log in, kalau merasa tidak ada, berarti saya error. Silahkan tagih balasan review pada saya.

**Salasutunaru:** Hah? Cara jadi author? Itu mudah... ^^ itu mudah, buat akun, tulis ceritamu, publish, dan anda akan menjadi author~ /plak!/

**Misterius:** Tidak apa-apa kok, rated naik? Entahlah... bagaimana menurutmu? Thanks for RnR.

**Kira Hanazawa:** A-apa? 22 tahun? e-errr... okee... sepertinya terbalik nih... sya masih berumur 14 tahun, ja-jadi tidak perlu dipanggil kakak. SasuNaruto moment kayaknya chap 8 paling banyak deh~. Hehehe.. e-errr.. terima kasih sudah review yah^^.

**Aoi Ciel:** Hahaha, terima aksih sudah review, maaf yah, lama sekali ngaretnya ni cerita~ /bungkuk-bungkuk/.

**Izhta Dark Neko:** Ya, ini sudah update, terima kasih.

**miss bawell:** Silahkan terus membaca ke bawah dan anda akan tahu apa pendapat saya tentang review anda di akhir cerita... terima kasih sudah review. ^^

**Seo Shing Young:** Terima kasih sudah bersedia menunggu fic tidak jelas ini. Hehehe, Thanks for RnR.

**MJ**: Aku juga selalu berdoa agar mimpi Naru menjadi kenyataan /eh?/ hehe, thanks udah review~.

* * *

TREK.

Sebuah pena yang terbuat dari aluminium terlempar ke depan meja, mengelinding hingga mengenai beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah disatukan dengan clip kecil.

Uzumaki Akashi a.k.a Namikaze Naruto, terdiam dengan posisi duduk yang tegang di atas kursi, menatap lekat-lekat lembaran yang ada di depannya. Lembaran kertas yang berisi perjanjian kontrak dan selembar tiket.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, matanya yang memakai softlens kemerahan berkedip-kedip cantik sembari menatap wanita berumur 40-an tahun di depannya itu. Wanita itu berambut pirang tetapi sedikit lebih kusam dari rambut pirang milik Naruto dan ia sangat cantik untuk ukuran wanita berumur 40-an tahun, dadanya juga besar.

Naruto masih menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Aku diterima?"

* * *

Chapter 7: DAMN! You Catch Me Now! (Awas! Judul gak nyambung!)

* * *

"Aku diterima?" ulang Naruto, rahangnya jatuh dan membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar seperti orang bodoh. Wanita berumur 40-an tahun di depannya hanya terkikik kecil.

"Kau tidak percaya? Nona Uzumaki?"

Naruto mengeleng pelan, dia sudah tahu pasti dia akan diterima jika seandainya penilaian ini hanya diambil dari kemampuan dalam memotret, dia fotograper profesional, ingat? Tapi, kenyataannya...penilaiannya ini menyangkut dua hal, kemampuan memotret dan membangun relasi dengan Sasuke. Kalian tentu tahu kan, Naruto sudah banyak mencari masalah dalam wujud Akashi? Jadi... mengapa dia bisa diterima?

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu~ e..errr... aku hanya sedikit tidak menyangka," ujar Naruto canggung, mengaruk-garuk pipinya yang serasa gatal. Tsunade kembali tertawa.

"Begitulah yang selalu dikatakan orang yang berhasil," jemari lentik Tsunade menyodorkan sebuah foto di depan Naruto, sebuah foto bayang-bayang yang indah, "Aku memuji hasil fotomu dalam tahap audisi pertama, nona Uzumaki!" ujarnya dengan tampang sumringah. "Benar-beanr seperti hasil seorang profesional."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, melihat sebuah foto yang kemarin dia ambil dengan mengunakan kamera ponsel 2 megapixel. Memotret rombongan rusa, apalagi dengan kamera 2 megapixel dan mendapatkan hasil foto yang jelas tentu sangat menyusahkan, hasilnya pasti akan menjadi kabur. Jadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat foto tersebut menjadi bayang-bayang saja, tentunya dengan kesan indah dan misterius. "Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade-sama..."

"Karena itulah kami memutuskan untuk merekrut-mu dalam pembuatan biografi ini, nona Uzumaki~ Kau sepertinya sangat hebat di bidang ini dan pembuatan itu juga harus segera dimulai!" ujar Tsunade sekali lagi, melirik lembaran-lembaran kertas di atas meja di depan Naruto. Perjanjian Kontrak. "Kalau kau menerima pekerjaan ini, kau bisa menandatangani kontrak itu."

Naruto menganguk pelan, agak kurang yakin juga. Hingga akhirnya, tangannya bergerak maju meraih pena yang tadi dilempar Tsunade padanya dan mengoreskan tanda tangannya di sana dengan cepat. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Tsunade yang berdiri dari duduknya tersenyum penuh kepuasan, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Bagus," puji Tsunade cepat, tangan-tangannya membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Naruto, "Besok, jam 9 pagi kau akan terbang ke Okinawa mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke, dia harus syuting selama 4 hari di sana. Berkerjalah dengan baik, bersikaplah sopan pada staf-staf di sana, dan hasilkanlah foto-foto keren, lucu,dan menakjubkan yang bisa dengan bangga kita masukan dalam buku biografi Uchiha Sasuke. Mengerti?" Tsunade memotivasi Naruto seraya berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan itu, dia masih ada urusan setelah ini.

Naruto menganguk mantap, "Baik Tsunade-sama!" Dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya, "Aku akan berusaha mengambil kameraku—eh! Foto dengan sebaik mungkin!"

"Hahaha, jangan panggil aku Tsunade-sama, panggil saja aku Tsunade Baa-san~ seperti itulah semua staf memanggilku!" Tangan Tsunade membuka _handle _pintu dan bersiap untuk keluar, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan tersenyum lebar sekali lagi, "Ah ya, dan berterimakasihlah pada Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah memilihmu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kami masih punya 1 tahap audisi lagi, tetapi Si Uchiha itu berkeras hati bahwa kaulah yang terbaik. Jadi, berterimakasihlah padanya!"

.

.

.

"Eh?" dan Naruto langsung merasakan firasat buruk setelah mendengar kalimat Tsunade tersebut.

* * *

"Naruto?" Kyuubi melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto dan mendapati adiknya sedang kalang kabut, berjalan cepat dari sisi kanan kamar hingga ke sisi kamar yang lain, membawa-bawa berbagai jenis baju di tangannya dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah koper berwarna kuning, "Naruto? Mau ke mana kau?"

Naruto menoleh, dan tersenyum singkat pada Kyuubi, "Ah~ e...ehmm, aku akan pergi ke Okinawa selama 4 hari, aku akan berangkat besok pagi jam 9."

Raut muka Kyuubi berubah saat mendengar perkataan adiknya tersebut, menjadi agak sedikit sedih, "Untuk apa?"

"Pekerjaan potografer," jawab Naruto singkat, tersenyum lebar sembari mendatangi kakaknya itu, "Kenapa mukamu seperti itu Kyuu-ni? Hahaha!" canda Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku ingin menemanimu Naruto!" Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya kesal, "Aku khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganmu! Ba-bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang bermaksud buruk denganmu! Mungkin saja ada orang yang ingin memperkosamu di luar sana!" seru Kyuubi lagi dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan marah dan khawatir.

Naruto menghela napas singkat, kekhawatiran kakaknya ini menurutnya sudah sangat berlebihan. Hey! Ayolah! Dirinya itu adalah seorang lelaki, dan lelaki tidak diperkosa! Setidaknya itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Naruto tanpa benar-benar melihat kenyataan.(Naruto tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya di masa lampau)

"K-Kyuu-nii~ aku ini berumur 21 tahun, ingat? Aku bisa menjaga diriku~ dan aku tidak mungkin diperkosa!"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuubi dengan muka mengintrogasi tingkat tinggi.

Naruto menganguk mantap, mengacungkan jempolnya, mengedipkan 1 mata, dan nyengir lebar memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Kyuubi yakin saat itu dia melihat kerlingan mengerikan dari gigi adiknya, seperti salah satu tokoh karakter di anime terkenal yang hobi memakai baju ketat berwarna hijau lumut yang menjijikan, siapa namanya? Gay? Guy? Atau Gai? Ah~ terserahlah!

"Kyuu-nii! Kau bisa percaya padaku!" jamin Naruto, masih cengar-cengir tidak jelas sementara Kyuubi masih terlihat masih berkutat dengan pikirannya untuk mengurangi rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan.

Kyuubi berdecak, "A-aku akan memberikanmu 2 botol semprotan lada dan—" terlihat tidak tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kata-katanya Kyuubi melihat adiknya yang menatapnya polos, mata bulat, biru, besar dan cantik itu menatapnya dengan polos! Astaga! Inilah yang Kyuubi takutkan, dengan wajah seimut itu pasti akan membuat banyak sekali predator yang ingin memangsa adiknya. ARGHH! Kenapa Kami-sama harus memberi wajah seimut pada Naruto?! Kenapa pula Naruto tidak menyadarinya!? Desah Kyuubi dalam hatinya, hampir gila.

**GREPH!**

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuubi yang masih terlalu takut langsung merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih kecil dari badannya itu. Mendekapnya dengan amat erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya hingga kiamat nanti, "Naruto~" Kyuubi menengelamkan wajahnya pada helaian jabrik adiknya dan menghirup aroma shampo di sana, "A-aku sangat menyanyangimu dan tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!"

Naruto membeku dalam pelukan Kyuubi, kedua tangannya yang berada di dada Kyuubi merasakan getaran-getaran detak jantung yang begitu cepat, "Kyuu-nii~" dengan suara kecil nyaris seperti bisikan, Naruto memanggil kakaknya, "Kenapa detak jantungmu cepat sekali?"

Sontak, Kyuubi langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sang adik, rona-rona kemerahan menjalar sedikit demi sedikit di wajah Kyuubi. Untunglah Kyuubi dapat menghilangkannya dengan cepat, "Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Kyuubi berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Kyuubi mengaruk kepalanya canggung, "Kau yakin bisa menjaga diri?"

Naruto kembali mengangukan kepalanya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sungguh ekspresi yang seharusnya benar-benar imut, "Aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali, Kyuu-nii!Ughh!"

"Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu, Naruto~" Langkah kaki kembali terdengar, langkah kaki Kyuubi yang sedikit mendekat ke arah adiknya dan...

**CUPH!**

Sebuah kecupan singkat yang bermakna dalam mendarat di kening Naruto, menyalurkan kasih sayang Kyuubi yang begitu besar pada adiknya. Naruto membatu.

"Aku akan mencoba berpura-pura percaya kalau kau akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu, tanpa disangka-sangka, Kyuubi mengecup kilat bibir adiknya, hampir tidak terlihat dan hanya terjadi sekitar seperempat detik saja. Naruto bahkan hampir tidak menyadarinya.

Kyuubi berbalik, berjalan tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya lagi pada Naruto, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak ingin adiknya melihat wajah bak kepiting rebusnya, wajah Kyuubi sudah benar-benar memerah. Hingga akhirnya yang terdengar adalah suara engsel pintu yang menutup dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

Deg...

.

.

Deg...

.

.

Deg...

.

.

Naruto menyentuh dadanya, luapan perasaan tidak terdeksripsi serasa memenuhi dadanya. Begitu menyesakan dan meminta untuk Naruto sadari adalah: detak jantungnya berdetak begitu keras selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan normal kembali.

Aa-apa maksudnya itu?

.

.

.

_**Iria-san**_

.

.

.

"Ka-kami sama~" Kyuubi bersandar di dinding, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekali karena detak jantung yang berpacu terlalu cepat. Kyuubi meremas kepalanya frustasi, tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan hingga tanpa sadar mencium adiknya.

"ARGHHH!" Kyuubi memekik dramatis, seraya mengacak-acak rambut kemerahannya, menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang mulai memenuhi kepalanya, persetan ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak.

Setelah dirasanya cukup tenang, Kyuubi menengelamkan sedikit wajahnya di lututnya yang tertekuk.

Kyuubi menghela napas, ia serasa ingin menanggis karena perasaannya ini. Ini membuatnya hampir gila, membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri, membuatnya— merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai adikku sendiri?"

* * *

**NAHA/Okinawa Airport, 12.14 PM**

Naruto/Akashi bersama rombongannya(kru) berdiri di ruang tunggu bandara itu, melihat seorang pemuda yang datang menyambut mereka sesaat setelah mereka masih merasa kelelahan atas perjalanan udara dari Tokyo ke Okinawa. Mereka hanya diberikan kursi kelas ekonomi, kasihan sekali.

Pemuda bertindik hampir di sekujur wajah dan dengan rambut berwarna orange itu memulai ocehannya, Naruto bertanya ke salah satu kru namanya Pain atau Pein? Entahlah—Naruto tidak terlalu mendengar. Dia adalah sutradara drama yang melibatkan Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai pasangan sentralnya.

"Terima kasih banyak para teman-temanku sekalian karena telah ada di sini," Pein tersenyum, dan melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "Waktu kita terbatas, dan kita mempunyai banyak lokasi yang harus kita ambil selama 3 hari ini, 1 hari saya berikan pada kalian untuk bersenang-senang sebelum kita kembali ke Tokyo, and well... syuting pertama akan dilakukan di Emerald Beach, karena itu saya menghimbau kalian semua untuk segera pergi ke hotel yang telah kami sediakan."

Pein kembali tersenyum, tapi tindikan di wajahnya malah membuat ia terlihat sangar, pemuda berambut orange itu melirik arlojinya sekilas, "Para aktor dan aktris akan datang ke lokasi syuting segera setelah mereka menyelesaikan fans meeting mereka. Dan karena sekarang sudah hampir lewat jam makan siang, saya tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama dan mari kita segera pergi ke hotel." Pein menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya hingga seluruh kru(termasuk Naruto) bergegas keluar dari bandara itu sekarang. Menuju bus yang akan segera membawa mereka ke hotel.

"Nona Uzumaki~." langkah Naruto terhenti seketika saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Naruto berbalik dan melihat Pein mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Y-ya?" Naruto tersenyum canggung, seraya menjabat tangan Pein.

"Terima kasih Nona Uzumaki, saya sudah mendengar berita tentang pembuatan biografi tersebut dari Tsunade, dan saya juga mendengar bahwa anda akan menjadi orang yang mengambil foto-foto khusus Sasuke di berbagai tempat..." Pein terlihat merongoh sakunya, mengeluarkan dan menaruh sebuah kartu pada Naruto, "Itu kunci kamar yang berada di hotel yang sama dengan Sasuke dan artis lainnya, kunci kamar anda, Tsunade-san jelas memberi sedikit lebih banyak fasilitas pada anda dibanding kru yang lain," ujar Pein sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Tentu nona manis~" tiba-tiba saja Pein langsung mencolek dagu Naruto dengan jarinya, membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya kaget dan menepis tangan Pein dengan cepat.

Naruto menatap tajam Pein seolah berkata, _'Menjauh dariku! Kau menjijikan' _

"Baiklah, saya pergi sekarang..," ujar Naruto ketus dan dingin, segera menyeret kopernya sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak baik padanya.

.

.

.

.

Pein tersenyum, tertawa kecil dalam hati, mengangumi sifat yang dimiliki oleh nona Uzumaki Akashi, "Gadis yang menarik," pujinya sembari mengosok-gosokan dagunya, "Dan dia juga manis~."

* * *

Sasuke duduk di kursinya dengan gelisah, pandangan matanya sejak tadi sama sekali tidak fokus pada buku naskah yang coba dibacanya. Dia lebih memilih memandang cuek fansgirl-nya yang (tidak diperbolehkan mendekat oleh kru) menatap haus dan penuh nafsu ke dada bidang Sasuke yang terekpos jelas. Ya, ya... jujur saja, Sasuke resah dari tatapan semacam itu, apalagi dengan hanya memakai celana pendek (trunk) saja membuat Sasuke gerah dan merasa sama dengan telanjang. Tapi tuntutan pekerjaan membuatnya jadi seperti ini, ahh~ kenapa lokasi syuting kali ini harus di pantai? Merepotkan.

"Sasuke-kun~!" Sebuah suara manis terdengar di gendang telinga Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Sakura dengan bikini merah muda yang sewarna dengan rambutnya berdiri di depannya. Bikini yang dipakai Sakura termasuk ketegori sangat sexy, karena memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang begitu besar dan kulit seputih mutiara yang begitu... Ah! Untuk apa dijelaskan? Toh, Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan semua itu.

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke dengan sangat datar.

Sakura tersenyum manis, wanita yang identik dengan merah muda ini menunjuk seseorang berdiri jauh dari mereka berdua sambil meminum sebotol minuman isotonik— Naruto.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Hasil foto wanita itu benar-benar bagus, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto bersama?"

Sasuke terdiam, memilih untuk bepikir sejenak sambil menatap pemuda yang tengah menyamar di sana, "Baiklah," balasnya singkat dan segera beranjak dari kursinya, Sasuke berjalan duluan, diikuti dengan Sakura di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengeluh kepanasan sejak tadi, keringat bercucuran dari berbagai macam bagian tubuhnya, wig yang dia gunakan membuat semakin panas, dan matahari tidak berhenti menyalurkan panasnya sejak tadi. Naruto bergumam, melirik pakaian yang dia kenakan. Kalian tahu apa yang Naruto pakai? Sweater kain tipis dan celana pendek selutut, sungguh berbeda sekali dengan kru lain yang bertelanjang dada atau hanya kaus tipis saja.

Siapa suruh kau menyamar Naruto? Lihat penderitaanmu menutupinya sekarang~

"Uzumaki-san." Naruto berbalik saat mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya dengan tetap menampakan senyum di bibirnya. Tapi senyum manis itu seketika memudar ketika Naruto melihat siapa yang memanggilnya—Yes, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menatap agak sinis ke arah aktor yang dibencinya ini, "Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto, begitu melihat ada Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Sasuke, Naruto kembali tersenyum berusaha menutupi rasa bencinya. Intinya, senyum itu hanya untuk Sakura bukan Sasuke.

"Eh, Uzumaki-san~ Hei, bisa kau memotret kami berdua?" Ujar Sakura mendahului Sasuke berbicara, dengan riang Sakura memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke. Mengajak Sasuke untuk bergaya. Naruto merengut dalam hati dan mulai mendekatkan mata kanannya ke _viewing sistem_ pada kameranya. Entah kenapa, Naruto melihat Sasuke menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Itu menyebalkan.

**Klik**

Foto pun didapatkan, Naruto menatap _LCD _kameranya dengan pandangan muram, di layar tersebut terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang begitu dekat, berfoto bersama dengan gaya yang bisa membuat orang berpikir kalau mereka berpacaran—atau memang begitu gosipnya. Cih~ Naruto cemburu.

"Uzumaki-san, bisa aku melihat hasilnya?" Sebuah suara imut kembali terdengar, Naruto terkesiap dan tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, mencungukan kepala hendak melihat _LCD_ kameranya. Naruto menganguk dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, memperlihatkan layar kameranya. Hitung-hitung melihat lebih dekat tubuh Sakura yang hanya dibalut oleh bikini merah muda yang _sexy_. Mantap!

Sasuke masih berdiri diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya, melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan memberikan perhatian pada gadis itu membuat Sasuke merasa agak sedikit—kesal?

"Wuah... Sasuke!" Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan tangannya seolah mengajak Sasuke untuk mendekat.

Tetapi Sasuke diam di tempat sambil menjawab, "Hn?"

Sakura menatap layar _LCD _kamera Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Pandangan mata Sakura begitu cantik, karena itulah Naruto begitu mengilai aktris ini. "Kau sangat tampan di foto ini, Sasuke-kun~," katanya kagum.

Twitch~ beberapa pembuluh darah di dahi Naruto berkedut tak karuan. Kenapa harus Sasuke yang dipuji seperti itu? Ia sudah terlalu sering mendapat perkataan 'Kau tampan sekali' semacam itu, bukan?! Kenapa bukan dirinya? Kenapa Sakura tidak berkata 'Naruto kau tampan sekali' saja ? _Ah, live is never fair!_

"Hn, aku memang tampan," ujar Sasuke dengan nada suara bangga yang samar sambil menatap dirinya, menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung wig-nya, menatap Naruto seolah ingin menelanjanginya. Hell yeah~ itu jelas membuat Naruto risih.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, dengan sebuah senyum paksaan sekedar formalitas, sedangkan Sakura, dia sudah pergi karena dipanggil oleh beberapa kru yang bertugas, "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhku hingga anda melihatnya begitu lekat?

Sasuke tertawa datar, seringaian khas Uchihanya yang menyebalkan terpantri jelas di wajahnya, "Aku hanya sedikit bingung nona Uzumaki," ia memulai pembicaraan, "Bagaimana mungkin di daerah pantai yang panas dengan orang-orang yang memakai pakaian terbuka, kau bisa memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

Naruto menghela napas, berusaha tenang, "Ah... apapun yang kugunakan, tentu itu bukan urusanmu bukan?"

Pandangan Sasuke menajam, "Atau... ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan? Hmm, nona Uzumaki?"

Naruto terhenyak sebentar, napasnya tertahan di dada seolah jika dia menghembuskan napasnya, bumi akan kiamat, "Ti-tidak a—"

"Mungkin kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu—" Sasuke memotong, matanya menyipit dan sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat, Sasuke terkekeh dan kekehannya itu membuat Naruto memucat. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, " Seperti dada rata? Misalnya?"

"UCHIHA SASUKE! CEPAT KEMARI! SYUTING AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!" Tiba-tiba suara mengelegar Pein terdengar membahana, suara khas seorang sutradara. Teriakan panggilan tersebut tentu saja memecahkan ketegangan yang ada di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke terlihat tergangu dengan adanya suara tersebut, raut wajahnya mengeras.

"Kau dipanggil," tegas Naruto datar, mengengam erat kamera yang tergantung di lehernya. Dengan ketus, Naruto kembali berkata lagi, "Uchiha-san, aku tidak akan memotretmu jika kau tidak melalukan aktivitas... dan jika aku tidak memotret foto apapun, biografi dari dirimu yang **tampan** ini tidak akan selesai," Naruto menekan kata tampan setekan-tekannya, masih kesal karena Sakura memuji orang yang seharusnya tidak perlu diberi pujian lagi.

"Hn, sampai nanti nona Uzumaki..." Sasuke membungkukan badannya sedikit dan memutuskan untuk berbalik. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah curiga dan waspada.

Naruto mendecakan lidahnya, ada perasaan yang tidak enak yang sejak tadi berdesir di tubuhnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang harus segera dia sadari tapi tidak dapat dia lakukan, cengkraman Naruto pada kameranya semakin erat, "Apa si Uchiha itu..." Naruto mengeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, menepis pikiran yang mampir ke otaknya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin si Uchiha itu tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki."

..

.

Ya, semua orang pun tahu bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang yang Dobe.

* * *

Kyuubi berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak sebuah taman dengan wajah kusut dan setumpuk buku-buku super tebal dalam dekapannya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya menuntut ilmu di Universitas Tokyo, dan tahukah kalian? Dia sudah dikerubungi oleh mahasiswi-mahasiswi dan mahasiswa dari berbagai tingkat yang ingin mengajaknya berkenalan atau mengenalnya lebih jauh. Bahkan beberapa orang ber-modus mendekatinya dengan meminjaminya berbagai macam buku tebal yang nista agar dapat lebih dekat dengan dirinya. (Sekarang kita tahu dari mana asal buku-buku tebal di dekapan Kyuubi)

**Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt~**

**Brak !Bruk! Brak! Brak! Brak!**

"Shit~" Kyuubi mengumpat pelan ketika merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, membuatnya sedikit kaget dan langsung menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dia pegang.

Kyuubi berjongkok, mengambil beberapa buku-buku yang berserakan, sembari sebelah tangannya lagi mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celana. Ponsel itu terus bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan, bukannya pesan masuk. Ponsel yang Kyuubi pakai adalah ponsel bermodel flip, jadi hanya dengan membuka flipnya saja panggilan akan diterima.

Trek.

"Moshi- mo—"

[Hello My Little Fox, how are you to—]

**PLAK!**

Karena dengan membuka flip ponsel saja dapat menerima panggilan masuk, tentu dengan menutupnya akan memutuskan panggilan secara otomatis. Dan hal inilah yang pertama kali Kyuubi lakukan begitu mendengar suara menyebalkan nan mendayu yang ia dengar dari seberang jaringan sana.

"Ck, baka Uchiha!" Geram Kyuubi, tangan-tangannya mencoba menyusun buku-buku yang berserakan itu kembali sebelum akhirnya kembali jatuh karena Kyuubi kembali tersentak merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Sepertinya—Kyuubi sangat sensitif terhadap getaran.

Trek.

[Kyuu-chan~, kenapa kau langsung menu—]

"**KUSO! Jangan menghubungiku lagi!**" ucap Kyuubi datar dan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Lalu— Plak. Kyuubi tanpa pikir panjang langsung kembali menutup flip ponselnya.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

**Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt, **sebuah panggilan lagi-lagi masuk, Kyuubi menahan napasnya agar tidak keluar terlalu banyak dan membuat kekesalannya meledak. Erghhh, rasanya Kyuubi ingin merobek buku-buku di tangannya itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Trak! Kyuubi membuka flip handphonenya dengan amat sangat kasar. Kyuubi mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga miliknya, bersiap untuk membentak orang di seberang sana. Tetapi tampaknya ia kalah cepat untuk bicara.

[Jika kau menutup sekali sambungan ini, aku akan me-_rape_-mu Kyuubi.] ujar orang di seberang sana dengan nada yang serius.

Napas Kyuubi tercekat, tapi Kyuubi tidak akan kalah hanya dengan ancaman basi semacam itu, "Dengar Uchiha! Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara atau mendengar perkataaan apapun darimu! Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun ancamanmu apapun darimu dan aku—"

[Ancaman?] Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya, dia mendengar kekeh suara dari sambungan tersebut, kekehan yang menyebalkan, [Aku tidak mengancammu Kyuubi, aku akan melakukannya jika semisalnya aku mau, lagipula—]

Kyuubi terdiam, menunggu kalimat berikutnya, jantunya agak sedikit berdetak lebih kencang dari takaran normal, [—taman yang kau lewati ini sepi, kita dapat melakukannya di semak-semak lebat yang ada di sampingmu.]

Seketika, Kyuubi merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, ia melihat ke arah sampingnya dan benar saja, terdapat sebuah semak-semak yang begitu lebat di sana. Perlahan, Kyuubi dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kepadanya, dan Kyuubi dapat merasakan bayangan seseorang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Kyuubi memberanikan diri untuk menoleh.

Dan beginilah Kyuubi, terpaku dengan keadaan berjongkok seraya terus menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya, menatap penuh kekagetan pada seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat, mata pria itu menyipit saat ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Kyuubi, dan sebuah ponsel juga menempel di telinganya.

—Itachi Uchiha, berada di belakangnya dengan seringaiannya yang khas, seringai ala Uchiha.

"Kyuubi-chan~."

Kyuubi hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, masih berjongkok dan berpikir keras bagaimana dia bisa kabur dari sini. Semilir angin lembut menerpa dan membelai wajah Kyuubi, seolah berusaha menlembutkan suasana tegang di antara mereka berdua. Tapi gagal, karena angin itu malah membuat bulu kuduk Kyuubi kembali berdiri.

"Kyuubi," Itachi kembali memanggil, tangan kanan Itachi memencet tombol merah pada ponselnya untuk memutuskan sambungan dan menaruh ponsel itu kembali di saku kemeja yang ia pakai, "Ayo kita berbicara sebentar."

* * *

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Suara Pein—Si sutradara yang dikeraskan menggunakan pengeras suara pun mengema di seluruh lokasi syuting. Pein—entah bagaimana terlihat begitu marah dari raut mukanya, dia mengacung-acungkan pengeras suara miliknya pada Sasuke.

"Ya! Uchiha! Kau tidak fokus! Kenapa tadi kau melihat ke arah kamera, Baka!" Bentak Pein sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya ke tanah. Sasuke hanya terdiam, tapi aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuhnya sudah membuktikan bahwa ia marah. Sasuke tidak pernah suka ada orang yang memarahi dan mengatainya bodoh, termasuk orang yang lebih tua dan yang seharusnya ia hormati.

"Aku lelah," desis Sasuke, matanya menusuk ke arah pria bertindik dengan rambut orange itu, Pein menelan ludahnya, agak sangsi dengan sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Sasuke!" Pein berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan lurus ke aah Sasuke, "Kau tahu drama yang sedang kita mainkan ini sedang kejar tayang dan kau—"

"Aku **lelah!**" Sasuke mengulang kembali kata-katanya, kali ini tatapannya jauh lebih menusuk, jauh lebih mengintimidasi, dan jauh lebih menakutkan. Sakura yang berada di dekat Sasuke( karena barusan adalah adegan mereka berdua) sampai mundur ketakutan dibuatnya. Pein menghela napas karena aktornya yang keras kepala ini. Ini adalah pilihannya, dia tidak mau Sasuke yang terkenal cukup moody dalam pekerjaannya merusak aktivitas syuting hari ini karena dia tidak fokus di beberapa pengambilan gambar.

"Baiklah," Pein mengalah, dia melihat jam tangannya dan sadar saat itu sudah jam 6 sore. Pein mengibas tangannya, "Baiklah, baiklah, kau bisa pergi ke hotel dan beristirahat duluan," Pein berbalik menghadap kru yang lain, dan menepuk kedua telapak tangannya beberapa kali, "Istirahat 15 menit! Kita lanjutkan ke adegan nomor 45!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya menghela napas pendek dengan muka sedatar-datar mungkin, langsung berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil van yang akan mengantarnya ke hotel.

_ ***Iria-san***_

.

.

* * *

"Eee?..." Mata ber-softlens Naruto tidak sengaja melihat sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sebuah kursi. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari siapa gerangan yang memiliki ponsel ini. Tapi... tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di sana yang mengaku ponsel itu miliknya. Membuat Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Diotak-atik pun Naruto tidak menemukan foto atau wallpaper apapun yang terpajang di sana, membuat ponsel tersebut semakin tidak jelas asal usulnya. Sungguh ponsel yang membosankan. Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya, apa lebih baik diambilnya saja ponsel itu? Lumayan, ponsel ini tampaknya mahal.

"Eh? Itu...?" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi sekitar 5 cm dari Naruto dan memiliki rambut kecoklatan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah ponsel yang dipegang Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, dan menghadap si pemuda.

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan ponsel itu di tangannya, tapi dengan cepat pemuda berambut coklat di depannya itu menggeleng, Naruto memajukan bibirnya agak bingung, "Bukan milikmu? Lalu, ponsel ini milik siapa?"

"Ponsel ini milik Uchiha-san, tadi ia menelpon Pein untuk mengantar ponsel ini ke hotel, Pein meminta tolong padamu agar mengantarnya, karena kru yang lain sibuk dan Uzumaki-san berada di hotel yang sama dengan Sasuke, " ucap pemuda itu, tersenyum canggung begitu melihat raut muka Naruto yang langsung berubah jadi mengerikan...

Naruto membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar sambil menyipitkan 1 matanya. Sial sekali dia! Dari semua aktris, aktor dan kru yang ada di lokasi syuting, kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke yang ia temukan ponselnya? Kenapa bukan ponsel Sakura saja? Naruto pasti akan senang hati mengantarnya.

Akhirnya, dengan penuh keterpaksaan Naruto menganguk, "Aku akan mengantarnya."

Dan Naruto hanya dapat berdoa... agar dia tidak mendapat masalah lagi setelah ini.

.

.

Mungkinkah doanya terkabul?

* * *

Naruto diam terpaku di sebuah pintu kamar, terdapat sebuah pintu bernomor 304 di sana. Naruto mengigit bibirnya gelisah, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi sedikit tidak enak, rasanya dia ingin pergi ke kamarnya yang berada jauh dari kamar ini dan mengembalikan ponsel itu besok saja.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, bersiap untuk mengetok pintu tersebut. Meneguk ludahnya sebentar, Naruto mencoba memantapkan hatinya, mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak melakukan apapun, termasuk di dalamnya memukul, memaki, dan mengajak Sasuke berkelahi.

**Cklek**~ Pintu itu terbuka, bahkan sebelum Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut. Naruto terkejut bukan main karenanya.

"Aaa~ akhirnya datang juga." Naruto diam terpaku menghadap Sasuke yang sudah di depannya dan menatap ke arah benda yang ia pegang di tangannya. Naruto menelan ludahnnya dan mencoba tersenyum meskipun susah sekali, kebenciannya pada orang ini lebih mendominasi.

"Errr..." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin, "Aku datang untuk mengatar ponselmu yang tertinggal."

Sasuke terdiam, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspressi. Dengan tangan terlipat, Sasuke menganguk dan menerima ponsel di tangan Naruto, "Hn," balas Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja, sebuah seringai singkat mulai terlihat di wajahnya, seperti merencanakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang berbahaya, "Masuklah!"

Naruto tersentak, langsung menatap bingung pada wajah Sasuke, "Hah? Untuk apa?" _Feeling_ Naruto mulai merasa lebih jelek dari yang tadi. Naruto mengeratkan gengamannya ke tas kameranya dan agak sedikit melirik Sasuke tajam dari sudut matanya, "Haha, tidak perlu Uchiha-san. Bukankah tidak sopan jika seorang **wanita** memasuki kamar seorang pria? Orang-orang bisa salah paham. Apalagi kau itu seorang publik figur."

Sasuke tertawa dalam hatinya, memuji tingkat kewaspadaan pemuda di depannya ini. "Kenapa memangnya, hmm? Kau takut?" Sasuke dapat melihat ada sedikit kekhawatiran di tatapan mata pemuda di depannya itu, dan itu membuatnya merasa senang, "Aku kan hanya ingin melihat foto-fotoku yang kau ambil? Tidak boleh?" Sasuke mengubah raut mukanya menjadi agak memelas. Akting tingkat tinggi yang membuat Naruto _ilfeel_ setengah mati.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, kesal dan jengah pada aktor menyebalkan bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini, "Well, aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan fotomu Uchiha-san, aku mendalami bidang ini dengan sangat baik! Jadi...errr...ehmm, kau tidak perlu mengeceknya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sifat pemuda di depannya membuat dirinya benar-benar tertarik. Mungkin Sasuke harus melepaskannya sekarang, memaksanya hanya akan membuat masalah, dan Sasuke tentu tidak mau tiba-tiba saja Naruto keluar lakinya dan menonjok Sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba, ekor mata Sasuke melirik ke arah lorong, melihat seorang 2 lelaki sedang berjalan dari kejauhan, kedua lelaki tersebut sedang terlihat tengah berbicang-bincang satu sama lain sambil sesekali tertawa-tawa melihat kamera yang mereka bawa. Mata Sasuke terbelalak meskipun tidak terlalu kentara, dengan cepat, Sasuke mendorong pintu kamarnya jadi lebih lebar dan menarik Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dengan cepat.

"Masuk Idiot! Ada wartawan!" seru Sasuke memperingatkan.

Naruto yang tidak siap hanya dapat ternganga dan terpekik kaget saat merasa tubuhnya tertarik dengan cukup kuat ke dalam kamar, dan... BLAM! Pintu tertutup, dengan Sasuke dan Naruto di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terpaku dan terdiam saat menyadari dirinya berada sangat dekat Sasuke, Sasuke masih menahan dirinya dan terlihat mengintip dari sebuah lubang kecil yang ada di pintu hotel tersebut. Sasuke mengengam tangannya dengan erat dan Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan Sasuke, tubuh mereka berdua sangat dekat, dan Naruto dapat merasakan bebauan tubuh Sasuke yang mulai merasuk ke indera penciumannya, bau yang sangat khas, menusuk dan juga...

BUAK!

"Lepaskan aku Uchiha-san! Baumu aneh sekali! Kau pasti berkeringat dan memakai parfum di saat bersamaan!HOEK!" bentak Naruto karena tidak tahan dengan bau tubuh dari Sasuke. Nauto memukul bahu Sasuke dengan kekuatan menengah.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dengan raut wajah datar nan mengerikan, ada sedikit kerutan-kerutan di dahi Sasuke membuktikan kalau aktor tersebut tersinggung, "Idiot!"

Twitch! Aktor ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH!? BIARKAN AKU KELUAR!" Naruto mulai terbakar api kemarahannya lagi. Benar-benar khas seorang Namikaze Naruto yang mudah sekali tersulut api.

Sasuke menyeringai dan tertawa, merasakan kepuasan saat membuat pemuda jejadian di depannya ini marah, "Terserah kau saja, Idiot, kau bsia pergi setelah yakin wartawan-wartawan itu tidak ada~" Sasuke melepas gengaman tangannya dari Naruto dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar hotel tersebut, "Tapi aku masih mengharapkanmu untuk masuk dan memperlihatkanku hasil foto-fotomu~."

Naruto bersungut, huh~ siapa yang sudi? berlama-lama dengan aktor ini hanya akan membuatnya terkena tekanan darah tinggi. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk menolak ketika tidak sengaja dia kembali mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang selanjutnya.

"Aku akan mandi dulu..."

DAMN! Ini godaaan! Ini kesempatan! Inilah waktunya! Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika mendengat kalimat Sasuke tersebut, sebagian dari dirinya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu dan sebagiannya lagi berkeras pada otaknya untuk tetap tinggal dan mengintip (baca: memotret) Sasuke yang sedang mandi, dan kalau dia sedang mandi... itu artinya dia bugil kan?

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menumbuhkan ketegasan dalam dirinya sendiri, "J-jika kau memaksa... a-aku akan memperlihatkan foto-fotomu itu~"

Sasuke menyunggingkan bibirnya dalam kesunyian saat itu, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh menunggu di sofa itu, sementara kau menunggu aku mandi, nona Uzumaki~" Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan membiarkannya duduk di sofa. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan...

BLAM! Pintu itu pun tertutup dengan Naruto yang masih terpaku di atas sofa, memegang tasnya yang berisi kamera dan memikirkan rencana untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Hmmm..." Naruto terus bergumam tanpa suara di depan pintu kamar mandi, di dalamnya, Sasuke sepertinya tengah melakukan aktivitas pribadi berupa membersihkan badan. Naruto menatap pintu itu dan menemukan sedikit celah-celah kecil di atasnya, sepertinya dibuat agar udara dapat keluar masuk—dalam versi Naruto celah-celah itu dibuat agar memudahkan seseorang mengintip.

Naruto mengosok-gosok kedua tangannya, kedua telinganya masih merasakan suara percikan-percikan air dari dalam sana yang menandakan Sasuke masih melakukan aktivitas membersihkan badannya. Kedua bola mata Naruto bergulir ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sesuatu seperti kursi yang _or something_ yang bisa membuat Naruto mencapai celah tersebut.

Naruto harus berbuat cepat, sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan mandinya dan memergokinya tengah berbuat sesuatu yang kriminal. Jika ketahuan, tanpa ragu-ragu... author yakin Naruto akan mendapatkan hukuman yang luar biasa dari Sasuke.

Akhirnya, Naruto menemukan sebuah kursi kayu kecil di sudut ruangan, dan dengan agak sedikit tergesa-gesa Naruto mengambil dan mengangkatnya tanpa suara. Pakaian yang Naruto pakai adalah _skinny jeans..._tidak terlalu menyusahkannya untuk bergerak.

Setelah beberapa saat mempersiapkan semua yang dapat membantunya dalam rencana kriminal bertajuk 'ambil foto bugil' ini selesai. Naruto segera mempersiapkan kameranya sambil mengintip dari celah-celah di atas pintu tersebut.

Di dalam kamar mandi, terlihat uap-uap air yang mengudara, membuktikan bahwa Sasuke sedang membasuh tubuhnya menggunakan air hangat yang keluar dari shower. Sasuke terlihat di tengah-tengah uap dan bulir-bulir yang keluar dengan deras dari dalam shower.

Naruto terpaku, lupa memencet tombol _shutter _di kameranya, entah kenapa... matanya tak lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang tengah mengosok-ngosokan sabun ke tubuhnya. Wajah tampan dan rambut berwarna kehitaman yang terbasuhkan oleh air itu entah kenapa menjadi bersinar, tubuh putih pucat tak bercela miliknya terlihat begitu sexy, belum lagi dengan pemandangan-pemandangan yang lebih ke bawah. Benar-benar mengetarkan jiwa dan iman.

**BLUSH!**

_Ouw shit_! Entah kenapa... Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi, seperti seluruh panas tubuhnya dipindahkan ke wajahnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya, kelakuannya ini sama saat dia pertama kali menyusup ke apartemen Sasuke, yang akhirnya berakhir dengan dia yang pingsan dan membuat kemeranya disandera (chapter 2 ). Tidak! Tidak! Sebenarnya ini _syndrome_ apa? Masa setiap kali melihat Sasuke tanpa memakai baju seperti itu dia langsung terlihat seperti wanita labil!? Naruto bukan gay kan, ingat?

Akhirnya, dengan sambil memejamkan matanya, Naruto memotret keadaan di dalam kamar mandi tersebut tanpa melihat sama sekali. Biar saja hasilnya tidak terlalu memuaskan, yang penting fotonya ada.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Ini bahaya... ini benar-benar berbahaya! Sekarang apa lagi?! Kenapa sekarang malah jantungnya bereaksi seperti baru saja berolahraga maraton?! 'Dag dig dug' tidak karuan! Oh... damn! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhku? Pikir Naruto depresi dalam hati, tapi tangannya masih terus menekan tombol _shutter_ pada kameranya.

Hingga tiba-tiba... tanpa Naruto sadari, pintu kamar mandi tersebut membuka dan mendorong kursi yang dia naiki ke belakang. Ya, perlukah diulangi? Pintu kamar mandi yang di dalamnya ada Sasuke itu membuka seketika dan...

"KYAAAHHH!"

**BRAKK! **

Naruto memekik saat merasakan kursi yang dinaikinya bergoyang dan jatuh, untunglah dengan sigap, Naruto segera melompat dari atas kursi sehingga badannya tidak terjatuh dalam posisi mengerikan di atas lantai.

Eh? Tapi tunggu? Pintunya terbuka? Bukankah showernya masih menyala? Bu-bukankah tadi Sasuke masih mengosok tubuhnya? Bu-bukankah—?

Naruto memucat seketika saat merasakan sebuah bayangan yang lebih besar menimpanya, merasakan beberapa percikan air mengenai kulitnya. Merasakan sebuah hawa yang mengerikan di belakangnya, melihat Sasuke yang sudah berada di depannya sambil menatapnnya dengan amat menusuk.

OH TIDAK! Ini kiamat! Teriak Naruto yang sejadi-jadinya dalam hati ketika sadar dia sudah ketahuan.

**GREB!**

Sebuah tangan yang cukup besar mencengkram pipinya dan sedikit bagian lehernya, menangkup wajahnya hanya dengan satu tangan dan memaksanya untuk mendongak ke atas. Naruto memandang takut-takut wajah Sasuke yang tampan tapi berbahaya di depannya, pemuda itu bermarga Uchiha itu hanya diam tanpa ekspressi sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat memelas minta dilepaskan.

"A-a-aku..." Naruto mencoba membela dirinya meskipun dengan nada terbata-bata. Tapi dia harus berkata apa?!

"Hnn?" cengkraman Sasuke pada wajahnya Naruto semakin kuat, membuat si empunya wajah meringis kesakitan dan menutup matanya perlahan. "Katakan padaku..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, jantungnya berdetak dengan amat kencang saat merasakan wajah yang masih basah akibat air yang jatuh dari rambut itu mendekat ke arah wajahnya, Oke... sekarang Sasuke memang tidak berbau keringat lagi, tapi posisi mereka berdua BENAR-BENAR SANGAT MENCURIGAKAN!

"Katakan padaku... Uzumaki Akashi..." suara Sasuke kembali terdengar setelah beberapa saat Naruto menunggu dan meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaan dirinya. "Apa kau... benar-benar ingin melihat seluruh badanku, hmm? Sampai mengintipku seperti ini?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlaha ke arah telinga Naruto, dan Naruto dapat merasakan suatu hembusan udara hangat yang menjalari tengkuk hingga lehernya. OW DAMN! OW DAMN! OW DAMN!

Oke? Sekarang bagaimana? Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Haruskah Naruto menendang adik Sasuke lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya? Haruskah Naruto meninju Sasuke tepat di wajahnya? Haruskah Naruto meludahi Sasuke sekarang? Haruskah Naruto mengigit Sasuke, memutilasi, membakar, atau melakukan apapun pada Sasuke sekarang? Atau... apakah Naruto harus menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke?

Cari tahu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya!

.

.

* * *

I just wanna say, GOMEN! Pada semua reader yang mungkin merasa dibohongi oleh saya (Saya bilang akan meng-update ceritanya ini pada tanggal 18.. ehh... sekarang malah ngaret berhari-hari), untuk jalan cerita yang labil, membingungkan, ataupun menyebalkan. Untuk reader yang harapannya tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita ini. Dan untuk semua reader yang sudah sanggup membaca fic ini sampai saat ini... TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! SAYA MENCINTAI KALIAN SEMUA! (reader: Hah?)

Terakhir, untuk salah satu rader saya yang bernama miss bawell, saya tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu... dan saya tidak tahu maksud anda yang mengatakan 'itu' akan menjadi yang terakhir, jujur... saya merasa bawa anda adalah reviewer yang istimewa, (bukan berarti reader yang lain tidak istimewa, kalian semua berharga bagi saya) anda adalah salah satu reader yang mampu memberitahukan kekurangan saya secara secara jujur, dan... /grin/ saya suka itu. Saya tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa akhirnya anda memutuskan untuk 'berhenti' tapi...saya yakin anda punya alasan, mungkin anda takut membuat saya tersinggung karena review anda, atau mungkin ada alasan lain... tapi percayalah, review anda sama sekali tak pernah membuat saya tertekan, saya tak pernah mengangapnya flame. Saya hanya berharap anda... ehm... yeah... meskipun sudah berhenti mereview fic ini, masih bersediakah ada membaca fic ini? Dan terima kasih juga selama ini sudah mau jujur pada saya ^^.

Untuk reader yang lain... sudah saya bilang kan? Saya sayang kalian semua~ /hug one by one/

* * *

Omake.

* * *

Kyuubi mengengam foto-foto yang berada di tangannya dengan gemetar, dia benar-benar tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihat matanya. "A-apaa ini?" desisnya dengan nada suara yang hampir mengeram.

Itachi yang berada di sebelah Kyuubi hanya tersenyum, "Itu adikmu..."

"T-tidak mungkin!" seru Kyuubi berusaha menyangkal, "Tidak mungkin gadis manis dan cantik berambut violet ini adikku!" Kyuubi meremas foto yang berada di tangannya itu dan melemparkannya ke Itachi. Itachi masih mempertahankan senyum tak bermaknannya.

"Kau tidak melihat kemiripannya, hmm?" Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan ke arah Kyuubi yang sudah terlihat kesal luar biasa, tapi langsung menjauh saat sadar Kyuubi tadi hampir memukul wajahnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Kyuubi kembali berseru nyaring, giginya bergemeratakan menahan amarah, "Jadi... selama ini adikku menjadi waria dan aku tidak mengetahuinya?! Itu tidak mungkin~."

Itachi menyerigai misterius ala seorang Uchiha, dia terkekeh, "Tidak mungkin? Khekhek..." lalu tangannya terulur dan mengusap rambut kemerahan milik pemuda di depannya itu dengan pelan, "Foto itu memang adikmu, Kyuu-chan..." dan Itachi kembali tertawa saat mendengar Kyuubi mengeram, persis seperti seekor rubah. "Kau tahu apa lagi?"

Hembusan angin melewati mereka berdua, saat itu hari sudah mengelap, ia dan Kyuubi masih juga berada di taman Universitas Tokyo sambil berbicara. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi dengan perlahan, merasakan hembusan napas tidak beraturan dari pemuda yang menurutnya cukup manis tapi super duper galak ini. Itachi sadar Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tajam, tapi entah kenapa tidak menolak sentuhannya, itu seolah-olah rubah manis tersebut... mengijinkannya?

" Adikmu itu..." Itachi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuubi, dan Kyuubi nampak sedikit memundurkan kepalanya tetapi tangan Itachi langsung terulur menahannya, "Adikmu itu... sebenarnya berkerja untuk adikku..." dan sebuah kecupan basah Itachi daratkan ke bibir pemuda di depannya, cukup menuntut tapi tak memaksa, Kyuubi terlihat menutup matanya dan kedua tangan pemuda itu meremat bahu Itachi agar menjauh. Tapi semua orang tahu bahwa Itachi lebih kuat dalam hal tenaga.

"Dan... aku yakin mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang sekarang..." Itachi kembali melumat bibir pemuda di depannya dengan gaya kasar, "Seperti kita sekarang..."

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Story: DAMN

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

DAMN! © Iria-san

Rating: T+ (M untuk bahasa-bahasa vulgar yang saya gunakan~ gak naik rate beneran loh yah!)

Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan

Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke(23) & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto(21).

Other Cast: Umino Iruka(31) & Hatake Kakashi(34), Tsunade(50+), Uchiha Itachi(26), Namikaze Kyuubi (26), Pein/Yahiko(39) dan beberapa original character.

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, super OOC for Uchiha Brothers, Incest, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, gaje, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit dan tidak terkendali alias asal sembur, etc. . **If like, you must to read it, if don't like, please read this warn before you press back button!/ngototness/ **

Word Count for this chapter: 6800+

Author Note: Hola, lama tidak berjumpa~ saya sudah update, semoga kalian suka. Maaf karena saya sudah terlalu lama tidak meng-update fanfict ini. /Bungkuk/

* * *

Chapter 8: DAMN the mark, the woo, and my foolishness.

* * *

Merinding dan bergetar di dalam sentuhan seseorang yang amat sangat Naruto tidak suka bukanlah hal yang Naruto sukai. Tetapi entahlah— sepertinya takdir benar-benar suka mempermainkan seseorang. Hal yang biasanya amat kita dibenci, biasanya akan muncul di depan kita lebih sering daripada yang hal kita sukai. Dan inilah buktinya, Naruto— yang jelas-jelas anti fans Sasuke dan sedang dalam misi mendapatkan foto bugil, dipergoki dan berada dalam posisi yang sangat, sangat, sangat tidak enak!

"E...emm!" Naruto merintih, tubuhnya merinding dalam ketakutan. Ia takut diperkosa, takut ketahuan, takut di ini-itukan, dan ketakutannya yang lain-lain lagi muncul memenuhi hatinya. Naruto membuka sedikit matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

**HEGH!** Jarak mereka bahkan tak lebih dari 5cm. Dan tangan Sasuke masih menangkup kedua pipinya dengan keras.

"A-aku..." Naruto terbata. Dalam hati, Naruto masih mencoba bersabar agar tidak memukul pria di depannya ini, biarpun separuh lebih dari hatinya terasa sangat ketakutan. Sasuke sangat kuat, Naruto tahu pasti kalau dia kalah tenaga karena badannya kecil, dan Naruto tidak berani melihat ke bawah, ke tubuh Sasuke yang hanya tertutupi oleh handuk, bagian terlalu mengerikan untuknya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat pemuda manis yang ketakutan di depannya, gengaman tangannya pada Naruto semakin mengeras, dia tidak ingin 'mangsa'-nya kali ini lepas begitu saja.

"Nona Uzumaki." Sasuke memulai perkataannya dengan lembut, dia mendekatkan wajahnya yang tampan lebih dekat ke wajah Naruto, "Kau ingin melihat seluruh tubuhku? Hmm?"

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Maafkan saya, Uchiha-san..." Naruto menghela napas dan mulai bersikap tenang, tidak menghiraukan hatinya yang mulai jumpalitan dan salto 3 kali di udara—deksripsi yang hiperbol. Dengan tenang, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan melepaskan cengkraman keras Sasuke pada pipinya, "Kau salah sangka. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal hina semacam itu."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, perlahan, seringaiannya memudar dan berubah menjadi sebuah senyum menuntut penjelasan, "Lalu..? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kursi di depan kamar mandiku? Dan untuk apa kau menaikinya?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya, wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya...yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah terdiam dan membuang mukanya ke arah samping—karena melihat ke bawah hanya akan membuatnya melihat tubuh Sasuke. "A-aku..."

"Aku?" Ulang Sasuke, menunggu perkataan Naruto berikutnya dengan hati yang tertawa.

"A-aku..." Naruto mengigit bibirnya, rambutnya yang berada di dalam wignya terasa gatal karena keringatnya yang deras keluar, "Aku hanya memotret kotoran yang ada dinding saja kok~..," Naruto bersungut sambil bersikeras membela dirinya—sayangnya...cara yang dia gunakan salah.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa, gejolak napas tak tertahankan terasa menyesakan di dadanya. Sasuke merasa bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sangat konyol, "Jika ingin berbohong...setidaknya, gunakanlah alasan yang lebih masuk akal dari ini, dasar Dobe~" Sasuke keceplosan, dia memanggil pemuda di depannya dengan nama panggilan yang ia berikan pada seseorang di dunia maya.

Tapi... entah kenapa Sasuke merasa pemuda manis di depannya ini juga sangat pantas menyandang nama panggilan itu? Benarkah? Apa yang membuat pemuda yang menyamar di depannya ini pantas menyandang nama panggilan itu juga?

Sama menariknya, sama lucunya, dan sama bodohnya— ya, itu alasannya. Sasuke merasa semuanya cocok, taruhannya dengan Blue Sapphiresky, Blue Sapphiresky yang menyusup ke dalam apartemennya, kamera yang tertinggal dan berada di tangannya, munculnya Uzumaki Akashi dan di hari pertama mengincar kamera tersebut,dan— insiden pengintipan saat ini. Semuanya sangat cocok.

Mata oniks Sasuke menatap pemuda berwajah imut di depannnya. Senyum licik dan seringaian bak serigalanya terpampang jelas, Sasuke— mungkin dapat membaca alur cerita ini, **'Semuanya cocok.'**

Sedangkan Naruto, ia tersentak, setengah dari perasaannya merasa tersinggung karena di panggil dengan panggilan yang berarti 'bodoh', dan setengah dari perasaannya merasa binggung, mengapa Sasuke bisa-bisanya memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang sangat dia BENCI? Itu nama panggilan termenyebalkan yang pernah Naruto dapatkan dari seorang fans Sasuke di dunia maya, si peniru nama akun yang sangat brengsek! "Grrr... jangan memanggilku Dobe! Dasar sialan! Bagaimana kalau kau memasang bajumu saja! Tubuhmu mengerikan! Kalau kau mau tahu itu!"

Sasuke mengembalikan lagi seringaian di wajah tampannya, "Hm, katakan saja kau tidak tahan melihat tubuhku ini, Idiot. Ketimbang itu, lebih baik kau perlihatkan isi kameramu padaku agar aku percaya dengan kata-katamu..."

Naruto membatu, tentu saja dia tidak bisa memperlihatkan kameranya, "A-apa?"

"Pertanyaanmu seolah mengatakan bahwa kau takut, Dobe..." Sasuke melipat tangannya dan terkekeh geli.

"A- aku tidak takut!" Naruto bersikeras, tapi dia mengengam erat kamera yang tergantung di lehernya, seolah tak ingin memberikannya pada siapapun. Sasuke maju selangkah, wajahnya yang amat tampan dengan seringaian yang selalu terlihat khas itu benar-benar mengangu usaha jantung Naruto agar bisa berdetak dengan benar.

"Berikan padaku, Dobe!" Sasuke mengengam tali kamera yang mengelilingi leher Naruto dan menariknya. "Dasar pembual."

Naruto bersikeras menahan kameranya, dia sangat marah dan tak ingin kalah dari Sasuke, "T-tidak! Kau tidak boleh memaksa, Uchiha-san!" serunya kesal. "Memangnya kau siapa! Lebih baik kau cepat memakai bajumu! kau membuatku jijik! Aku ini **PEREMPUAN**!"

Sasuke menghela napas dalam, wajahnya stoicnya mengeras, 'Perempuan?' pikir Sasuke ragu. Anggota Uchiha yang paling bodoh pun pasti tahu kalau orang bernama Akashi(Sasuke berani bertaruh... ini bukan nama aslinya) di depannya pasti lelaki. "Do-be!" eja Sasuke penuh penekanan, lengkap dengan suara baritone-nya yang khas. Tubuh Naruto bergetar dan telinganya meremang karena mendengar suara Sasuke yang dia rasa begitu menusuk ke ulu hati.

Sasuke menarik tali kamera Naruto lebih kuat, membuat Naruto tertarik mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan terpaksa, " L-lepas!" Naruto memberontak, memukul tangan Sasuke agar melepaskan tali kameranya, ingin sekali dia menendang 'adik' Sasuke sekarang. "J-jika kau masih bersikeras, aku akan berteriak!" Ancam Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai, serigaiannya licik, "_For your information,_ Idiot, kamar hotel yang kita tempati sekarang ini berdinding kedap suara."

Naruto merasa badannya melemas, tulang belulangnya terasa dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya. Lemas sekali~ Naruto meratapi nasibnya dalam beberapa menit ke depan dengan perasaan was-was, sudah cukup jati dirinya hampir ketahuan ketika audisi tahap kedua, diberikan suatu tanda merah di lehernya, hampir diperkosa( akan terjadi seandainya Tsunade tidak datang menyelamatkannya), DAN SEKARANG APA LAGI?! Dia berada di dalam kamar kedap suara bersama Sasuke, dan ia **ketahuan** mengintip! Naruto sudah bagaikan telur di ujung tanduk.

"Grrrh..." Naruto hanya bisa menggeram tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menendang 'adik' Sasuke. Naruto masih berusaha mempertahankan kameranya yang mulai kembali ditarik oleh Sasuke, membuat wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arah si aktor sialan yang amat sangat dibencinya itu.

"Berikan padaku!" ucap Sasuke dengan tenang, Sasuke memegang bahu kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, "Jangan keras kepala Dobe!"

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto. Geez! Tidak akan dia biarkan Sasuke merebut kameranya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"MENJAUH DARIKU GAY BRENGSEK!"

.

.

**(Sfx: SCRATCH)**

.

.

Akhirnya, tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Naruto mencakar dada putih mulus Sasuke dengan kukunya yang—kebetulan— panjang karena belum dipotong. Bekas cakaran Naruto sangat membahana, Sasuke membatu sesaat ketika melihat sebuah garis panjang berwarna merah vertikal mulai muncul di dadanya, belum lagi dengan kulit yang mengelupas dan mengeluarkan darah. Rasanya seperti dicakar kucing!

Aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh Si bungsu Uchiha, dadanya yang putih mulus sekarang ternoda dan itu membuatnya marah**, "Do-be!"** Sasuke benar-benar menekan kata-katanya, tangan kanannya mencengkram erat pada bahu Naruto, dan gengamannya tangan kirinya semakin kuat, Sasuke menarik tali kamera Naruto dengan kuat, dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, kulit tan-nya yang gelap bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat Sasuke yang terang, membuat sensasi aneh di tubuhnya, tapi Naruto masih menampakan wajah galak dan tegar, menyembunyikan ketakutan di hatinya, "Menjauh!" Naruto masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja! Setelah yang kau lakukan padaku!" Ucapan menusuk dan datar dari Sasuke membuat Naruto memucat. GLEK! Apa maksudnya itu?

"A-ap—"

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotong, "Jika kau memberikanku bekas ini, sebagai gantinya... aku akan memberikanmu **ini**, Dobe!"

**KRAUK! **Mata Naruto melebar seketika ketika merasakan sebuah benda keras mengigit kulit lehernya, terasa perih dan sangat menyakitkan. Naruto hendak melompat tapi badannya melemas karena cengkraman Sasuke di tubuhnya.

"A—a—arhh..." Naruto merintih dalam diam, sedangkan Sasuke masih mengigit kulit lehernya menggunakan gigi taring dan serinya, berusaha mengoyak kulit itu jika bisa, sekali-kali—jika ada kesempatan —di sepersekian detik yang singkat— Sasuke juga mengulum dan menjilat kulit yang digigitnya itu. "A—ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BRENGSEEEEEKKK!" Dan Naruto hanya bisa berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Iruka berjalan melewati jalanan yang cukup ramai itu dalam diam. Udara malam itu cukup dingin sampai akhirnya dia harus merapatkan lagi syal yang mengikat lehernya. Beberapa saat berjalan, Iruka menghela napas, kedua kantong belanjaan berukuran sedang di kedua tangannya cukup membuatnya capek.

"Di mana aku harus beristirahat?" Gumam Iruka pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan menyadari sebuah cafe` yang ada di ujung jalan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, Iruka melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari ini sudah jam 07.30 malam, pantas saja perutnya terasa lapar. Iruka menganguk, dan berjalan ke arah cafe` tersebut.

Toh, tak akan ada yang menunggu masakannya di rumah, keponakan kesayangannya sekarang ada di Okinawa, dan keponakannya yang lain (yang tidak terlalu ia sukai—jangan tanyakan siapa!) tidak ada kabarnya sampai sekarang, dia sepertinya belum pulang, Iruka yakin jika keponakannya yang ia kurang suka itu pulang ke apartemen mereka, dia akan menelepon untuk menanyakan di mana kunci apartemen. Memasak untuk dirinya sendiri? Untuk Iruka, memasak untuk diri sendiri bukanlah hal yang ia sukai.

.

.

.

**Klining~**

Sebuah lonceng kecil yang dipasang di belakang pintu berdering kecil ketika Iruka mendorong pintu cafe` tersebut, dan ketika ia masuk, seorang pelayan wanita mengumbar senyum sambil mengatakan selamat datang padanya.

"Selamat datang, berapa orang?" tanya pelayan itu lembut. Iruka membalasnya dengan senyum lembut juga.

"Sendirian..."

Pelayan itu tersenyum, "Silahkan ikuti saya, ada meja kosong di sana," ujarnya riang dan akhirnya menuntunnya pada sebuah meja kosong di dekat kaca. Iruka menganguk, dan mengikuti pelayan wanita itu.

.

.

.

Kakashi mengaduk-aduk spagetinya dengan cukup cepat, memnbuat saus tomat dan daging yang ada di atas pasta khas Italia itu bercampur satu. Tangan kiri Kakashi memegang ponselnya, dan matanya fokus ke layar ponselnya tersebut, sesaat kemudian, Kakashi menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telingannya. Menelepon seseorang.

Trek! Sepertinya sambungan panggilan diterima oleh orang yang Kakashi panggil.

"Moshi-moshi, di mana kau?" tanya Kakashi pada orang yang ada di seberangnya, tangannya yang lain masih mengaduk spageti dan sekali-sekali mencicipi sausnya.

[...!.]

"Haha... aku tidak bermaksud mengangumu," Kakashi tertawa kecil dari balik maskernya ketika mendengarkan beberapa bentakan yang sampai padanya.

[...]

"Apa? Kau sepertinya sedang bersenang-senang sekarang ya? Hahaha, gomen! Gomen! Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu beberapa tawaran yang kau terima dalam minggu ini." Masih dengan tawa renyahnya, Kakashi menyuapkan sehelai spageti ke dalam mulutnya.

[...]

"Hahaha, sabar! Sabar! Hmm... apa yang hendak kukatakan? Ah— ya! Setelah kau pulang dari Okinawa, kau diundang untuk menjadi bintang tamu di acara fun morning, juga ada iklan pakaian renang dari perusahaan X yang memintamu menjadi model produknya, lalu..." perkataan Kakashi terpotong.

[...]

Ada sedikit raut perubahan di wajah Kakashi setelah mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ia hubungi, "Eh? Tolak semua? Apa maksudmu, kau sedang ingin beristirahat dan fokus pada dramamu sekarang? Kau masih punya kontrak untuk memainkan film layar lebar setelah drama ini selesai."

[...]

Kakashi mengeratkan gengamannya pada ponselnya, "Owh... begitu rupanya, aku mengerti," Kakashi tertawa kecil dalam hati, "Kalau itu maumu, aku akan mengurusnya dan membuat semuanya—ah!" Tanpa sengaja, siku Kakashi menyenggol sebuah pisau makan di atas meja.

**Trang. **Pisau itu jatuh tergeletak di lantai keramik cafe` itu.

Kakashi menghela napasnya, ia menundukan badannya, menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil pisau tersebut, dengan sambungan telepon yang masih menyala di telinganya, Kakashi kembali berbicara "Tidak, tidak ada seorangpun yang mencubitiku! Baiklah, aku akan mengurus semuanya, kau tenang saja. Aku punya banyak rencana agar—"

**Kreeekk~**

Sebuah sepatu menginjak telapak tangan Kakashi. Ya, menginjak saudara-saudariku sekalian, jadi itu bukan suara orang yang sedang latihan mematahkan batang kayu.

Kakashi membatu, melihat ke arah sepatu yang masih ada di atas telapak tangannya, rasa sakit menjalar di jemarinya tapi Kakashi berusaha untuk tidak mengaduh kesakitan, "Aku akan telepon kau lagi nanti!" dan—pip! Kakashi tersenyum, siap memakan orang yang berani-berani menginjak tangannya yang agung!

"A-AH! ASTAGA! MAAFKAN AKU!" Sebuah suara penuh keterkejutan mengiringi sepatu yang mulai beranjak dari atas telapak tangan Kakashi. Kakashi menyeringai, dia mengangkat kembali tubuhnya yang menunduk untuk melihat siapakah gerangan orang yang membuat jemarinya terasa mau patah.

.

Deg!

.

.

Jantung Kakashi berhenti seketika(cuma perumpamaan sih, bukan kenyataan) saat melihat orang yang ada di depannya. Mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sampai tersadar kembali oleh senyum kikuk dari orang yang menginjak kakinya. Dia— Si penjatuh kerupuk!? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Kakashi tak habis pikir, lelaki menawan yang menangkap hatinya pada pandangan pertama ada di DEPANnya? Apakah mereka sudah terikat oleh benang takdir?

"Ahm..." Kakashi mengumam panjang, "Ini sangat sakit..." Kakashi berpikir. Apakah pemuda itu masih mengingat Kakashi? Mereka bertemu kurang lebih sebulan yang lalu dan waktu pertemuan mereka tak lebih dari 2 menit.

Kakashi tersenyumt tipis ketika sadar melihat ekspressi kikuk lelaki di depannya, "Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya takut-takut, matanya menampakan rasa bersalah yang cukup besar. Kakashi termangu dalam hatinya, dia tidak mungkin memarahi orang yang memikat hatinya bukan?

Dngan gerakan me-rileks-an badan, Kakashi menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggung pada kursinya, kedua kakinya terulur dan dia melirik pemuda berambut coklat dengan codet horizontal yang imut di hidungnya, "Tidak apa-apa," ujar Kakashi, tersenyum lebar.

"Asalkan kau mau menemaniku makan malam di sini, tidak apa-apa kok."

.

.

Dasar genit.

* * *

Kali ini terbaring kesakitan di atas sofa juga bukan keinginan Naruto, tapi kecelakaan sialan yang menimpanya membuatnya kesakitan meskipun hanya untuk mendudukan dirinya, belum lagi rasa perih yang masih terasa di lehernya. Naruto mengumpat, tadi... dia hanya bermaksud menendang lutut Sasuke agar menjauh dan berhenti mengigit lehernya, tapi—siapa sangka yang dia injak bukanlah lutut Sasuke, melainkan lantai basah akibat air yang jatuh dari rambut Sasuke yang belum kering.

Naruto mengerang, dia merasakan rasa sakit menjalari punggung dan beberapa persendiannya, "Aduhh... aduuh~" Naruto mengelus punggungnya, dia menatap tajam Sasuke (yang sepertinya sudah tidak mempermasalahkan kameranya lagi) yang duduk di depannya. Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah memakai bajunya, dan dia dengan santai menatap Naruto dari balik majalah yang dipegangnya. "Ini semua salahmu! Dasar sialan!" geram Naruto.

Sasuke menaikan 1 alisnya, wajahnya stoic, "Salahku? Kau jatuh dan tertimpa meja karena kesalahanmu sendiri Idiot," balasnya datar.

"I-itu karena kau mengigit leherku! I-itu pelecehan seksual!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan terbata-bata, "Se-sebelumnya kau juga pernah melakukan ini kepadaku! Sa-saat audisi itu!" Naruto menarik napasnya, agak ketakutan melihat wajah Sasuke yang mengeras, "A-aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan melaporkanmu atas tuduhan pengintipan, dan pemalsuan identitas..." Sasuke menyeringai, ia meletakan majalah di tangannya dengan hati-hati dan berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah menuju Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Bukan begitu...? Nona Akashi—atau...begitulah kau menyebut dirimu?"

Naruto memucat, merasakan darahnya tiba-tiba meninggalkan tubuhnya, "A—pa?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan ia menyeringai, firasat Naruto menjadi sangat-sangat buruk, tubuhnya menegang dan tangan Naruto tak berhenti bergetar, ia mengengam erat-erat kameranya, instingnya menyuruhnya untuk segera kabur dari situ.

"A-aku akan kembali ke kam—"

"Kau pikir aku tidak melihat jakun yang tumbuh lehermu? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat tonjolan di antara selangkanganmu? Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari mataku."

.

.

.

"A-ahm..." Naruto terbata, dia panik, benar-benar sangat panik, "A-aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang!" serunya agak keras, menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Tapi, sebelum dia bisa berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, Sasuke sudah mencengkram kedua tangannya dan menahannya di sofa itu. Posisinya sangat menakutkan, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padanya saat audisi tahap kedua. menjebaknya di sebuah kursi.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja setelah yang kau lakukan pada dadaku?" bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah di telinga Naruto, wajah mereka cukup dekat tetapi ekspressi wajah Sasuke tampak datar. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Kau pikir, aku yang berakting memakai celana renang dengan bekas cakaran di dada itu akan diterima oleh Pein?" Sasuke mengumam dan mencekram tangan Naruto lebih keras. Naruto mengaduh dalam hatinya, masih mencoba melawan kekuatan Sasuke yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Sebagai lelaki Naruto memang lemah.

"Ka—" Naruto berusaha berbicara dalam kesesakannya, dia mengeram, dan kakinya mulai menendang-nendang kesana-kemari, "KAU PIKIR MENYEMBUNYIKAN BEKAS GIGITAN DI LEHER AKAN MUDAH?!

BUK! — Naruto menghantam kepalanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur.

Naruto langsung berdiri, tangannya terkepal dan dadanya kembang kempis karena marah, "K-kau pikir memakai syal di pantai itu mudah?! B-belum lagi dengan semua baju yang harus kupakai untuk menutupi tubuhku!"

"Kau seorang lelaki, memakai bertelanjang dada bukan masalah untukmu, kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya. Padahal pikirannya sudah mesum membayangkan pemuda di depannya bertelanjang dada.

"YA! DAN LELAKI TIDAK DIBERIKAN BEKAS APAPUN DI LEHERNYA OLEH LELAKI LAIN!" Teriak Naruto kencang, wajahnya memerah dan napasnya putus-putus. Dia tidak tahu harus apa lagi sekarang, kedoknya sudah terbongkar dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia dilaporkan kepada pihak yang berwajib. Kecuali jika ada mukzizat.

Sasuke melipat tangannya, dia berjalan maju sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang memerah, jarak di antara mereka semakin sempit, hanya sekitar 15 cm, "Kenapa kau menyamar? Dasar Idiot."

Naruto terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pemuda lelaki berpakaian hitam ketat yang mengendap-endap di apartemennya, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia menyamar untuk mendapatkan kameranya yang tertinggal, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia bertaruh dengan salah satu fans Sasuke, dan dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Namikaze Naruto— bukannya Uzumaki Akashi. Tanpa Naruto sadari, begitu ia sadar dari lamunannya, wajah Sasuke sudah begitu dengan dengan wajahnya, menatap wajahnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Menjauh dariku! Dasar kau gay!" ucap Naruto pelan. Setidaknya, kata-katanya mungkin bisa mengulur waktu sampai Naruto menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Naruto melihat Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, ia merinding, "Aku memang gay..."

**'Mati aku!' **

"Karena aku gay, aku mulai tertarik padamu, Idiot~" Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto dengan ibu jari dan telujuknya dan membuat mereka bertatapan pada 1 garis lurus, Sasuke dapat melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Naruto yang mulai memerah. Pemuda di depan Sasuke itu takut dan malu.

Napas Naruto tercekat, sekarang dia tidak bisa berpikir alasan apa yang harus dia pakai untuk mengelabui Sasuke. Dia lebih fokus pada aktor di depannya ini—yang sebenarnya sangat dia benci wajah dan wataknya— sedang menyatakan ketertarikan padanya. Dia, Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda photografer tampan disukai oleh aktor yang sangat dia benci?

"Kau manis." ucap Sasuke jahil sambil mulai mengelus-elus dagu Naruto, "Aku ingin melihat sosokmu tanpa penyamaran."

"Ap-ap-ap...hah? Ap-a...a—a..." kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan kata-katanya, dia tergagap seperti orang yang terkena epilepsi, ia kejang-kejang dan dadanya seperti dipukul oleh palu yang sangat besar. Sasuke hanya tertawa dalam hati melihatnnya.

.

.

Triririririiririrt—

.

.

Sebuah kedutan-kedutan pembuluh darah mulai muncul samar-samar di kening Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, kenapa ponsel itu harus berdering di saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini? Di saat ia sudah mempunyai mangsa?! Pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Frustasi.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mengabaikan panggilan itu, tapi ia khawatir telepon itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Akhirnya, dengan agak sedikit kurang rela, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada Naruto dan berjalan dengan tampang datar ke arah ponselnya dia atas sebuah meja kecil.

Setelah mengengam ponselnya, Sasuke menyadari bahwa itu adalah panggilan dari managernya, Sasuke mendecak. Menyesal. Seharusnya dia mengabaikan saja panggilan ini.

"Hn? Dasar pengangu."Ujar Sasuke kejam.

[...]

"Ya, aku memang sedang bersenang-senang. Cepat katakan urusanmu dalam 1 menit, atau kutututp sambungan ini!" jawab Sasuke dengan cepat.

[...]

"Tolak semuanya!" seru Sasuke dengan tidak sabar, kakinya mengentuk-ngetuk lantai.

[...]

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa... tidak ada alasan yang istimewa, aku hanya ingin mengurangi waktu kerjaku dan memakainya untuk bersenang-senang." Sasuke menyeringai, mengingat pemuda manis yang akan menjadi mangsanya.

[...—Ah!]

Sasuke tertawa mendengar suara di seberang jaringan sana, "Hm, ada apa Kakashi? Seseorang mencubitimu?"

[...]

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu 3 hari lagi." Sasuke melepaskan ponsel itu dari telinga kanannya dan menekan tombol merah. Ia berbalik, dan sudah lengkap memasang seringaian iblisnya, "Baiklah, Idiot. Sekarang katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

Krik..krik...krik...

.

.

Keadaan di sana kosong melompong, pintu apartemen Sasuke sudah terbuka dan terayun-ayun seperti dibanting keras-keras. Sasuke berdecak, wajahnya mengkerut dan hatinya mulai berapi-api, ia mengengam ponsel di tangannya kuat-kuat seolah ingin meremukannya, "Ck, dia kabur!"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, ia ingin segera mencari pemuda itu. Meskipun ia tahu, mereka akan bertemu setiap waktu, tapi rasa penasarannya yang besar membuatnya ingin mengetahui kebenaran saat itu juga.

Tapi, sebelum Sasuke bisa keluar dari dalam kamarnya, tgerakannya terhenti oleh seseorang yang sudah di depan pintu masuknya, memasang tampang bingung pada Sasuke yang terlihat terburu-buru. "Ah? Sasuke-kun? Kau hendak kemana?" tanya orang yang ada di depan pitnu kamar Sasuke. Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Haruno Sakura?

Sasuke berdiri diam, sorot matanya tajam menatap Sakura seolah mengatakan 'MINGGIR!', tapi nyatanya Sakura tak minggir se-inchi pun. Sasuke mengerang? Tentu saja begitu, ini pertama kalinya tatapannya tidak bisa membuat orang ketakutan dan menjauh. Mungkin alasannya adalah karena Sakura dari tadi tidak menatap mata Sasuke, dia sibuk menundukan kepalanya sambil mengengam erat sesuatu di tangannya.

"Hn. Apa urusanmu Haruno?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar, mata oniksnya bergerak-gerak liar menelusuri ke dalam lorong hotel tersebut, mungkin saja masih ada sisa-sisa penampakan pemuda yang menyamar itu.

Sakura tampak agak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke padanya, dia sadar sepenuhnya—kalau Sasuke pasti sedang merasa tergangu. Baguslah kalau wanita _pink_ itu sadar. "A...arh... aku cuma ingin memberikan ini padamu." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil pada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat buku itu sekilas, lalu menarik pandangannya lagi dengan karena dia tidak berniat melihatnya. "Ini naskah untuk episode 26-28."

"Hn." Sasuke menerima naskah itu, lalu menutup pintu kamar hotelnya yang ada di belakangnya. Sasuke sudah ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk melawati dan meninggalkan Sakura di situ. Dalam pikiran Sasuke sekarang, dia harus ke lantai bawah untuk mencari kamar pemuda itu.

**Grebh!**

"Sa-Sasuke tunggu!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke agar tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri. "P-Pein memberitahu kita untuk berlatih beberapa adegan di episode 27 dan 28," ucap Sakura dengan canggung, kedua pipinya yang putih terlihat memerah, dan kedua kaki yang bergerak-gerak dan saling mengesek satu sama lain menandakan bahwa gadis itu sedang gelisah.

Alis Sasuke naik 0,2 cm, hampir tidak terlihat perubahannya, wajahnya masih terlihat datar di depan, tapi hatinya sudah bertanya-tanya. **'Mengapa gadis ini sangat menyebalkan!? Mengangunya dalam perburuan yang penting?'**

"Hn? Apa maksudmu Haruno?"

Sakuea menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menatap sepatu berwarna pink dengan pita merahnya, dengan nada malu-malu, ia berkata lagi, "P-Pein mengatakan kalau di episode 27 dan 28, a-ada sedikit adegan ranjang. Ja-jadi—"

"Pein menyuruh kita berdua untuk berlatih, hm? Tunggu, adegan ranjang?" potong Sasuke cepat, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya. Dalam hatinya Sasuke sekali lagi mengumpat. Apa sih yang dipikirkan pengacara itu! "Maksudmu adegan berciuman, membuka baju hingga sampai di atas ranjang?"

Sakura tersentak, dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah memerah, "Err... bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke berdecak, mata hitamnya yang sipit melihat ke sekeliling lorong hotel tersebut, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Sasuke berharap tak ada satupun wartawan gosip yang ada di sana, dan melihat dirinya ada berbincang-bincang di depan kamar hotel bersama lawan main dramanya tersebut.

"Menurutku? Menurutku aku tidak setuju dengan adegan ranjang itu."

Raut muka Sasuke berubah seketika, blush di pipinya menghilang, dan berubah menjadi raut kekecewaan, "E-eh?" Sakura memainkan jarinya sendiri dengan gelisah, "Kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela napas pendek, wajahnya masih datar dan terlihat tidak niat untuk berbicara panjang lebar, "Pada penandatanganan kontrak sebelumnya, tidak disebutkan bahwa akan ada adegan-adegan komersial yang menjurus ke hal yang berbau dewasa. Hal ini, jika tidak menerima persetujuan dari beberapa pihak akan mendapat kontroversi." Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, di dalam kontrak, ada beberapa hal yang tertulis bahwa alur cerita akan dibuat menurut permintaan pemirsa yang paling banyak..." balas Sakura lembut. Meskipun begitu, perkataannya terkesan menyangkal dan seolah-olah dia setuju akan adanya adegan tersebut.

"Kau tahu Haruno? Biarpun adegan seperti itu bisa diterima di masyarakat luas dengan memberikan rating tertentu dan menyaring penonton di bawah umur, hal itu sendiri akan berdampak pada popularitas kita berdua. Apakah Si tindik itu tidak memikirkan gosip apa saja yang akan beredar jika adegan ini benar-benar dilakukan?!"

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, dia hanya bergumam sekali-sekali sambil berpikir agak kesal dalam hatinya, "A-aku mengerti."

"Biarkan aku berbicara pada Pein nanti," putus Sasuke, wajahnya yang tampan dan tegas saat membuat keputusan membuat Sakura begitu menyukai lawan mainnya ini, "Lebih baik kita cepat berpisah, Haruno. Kau tahu bahwa wartawan berkeliaran di sekitar hotel ini, dan kau menahanku cukup lama di luar sini. Kau mau wartawan-wartawan itu melihat kira dan membuat berita yang aneh-aneh?"

Merasa kata-kata Sasuke yang mulai kasar padanya, Sakura bersungut dalam hati, padahal dia sudah bersikap manis sejak tadi, padahal mereka sudah bersama di beberapa drama dan layar lebar! Padahal mereka sudah sering berciuman berdua! Padahal Sakura merasa ia sudah sering memberikan Sasuke perhatian yang menjadi tanda bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke dan tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan gosip yang tersebar antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Tapi—kenapa Sasuke masih tetap angkuh padanya?! KENAPA?!

"A-aku akan kembali ke kamarku!" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Sasuke, lalu setelah beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia berbalik dan tersenyum manis sekali lagi. "Tidurlah cepat Sasuke, besok syuting akan dimulai jam 5 pagi," ujarnya (sok) perhatian.

"Hn."

Dan tubuh sexy Sakura yang bahkan sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke tertarik itu pun menghilang.

Sasuke berdecak dan melihat jamnya, sudah 20 menit dia berbicara dengan Sakura. Itu waktu yang lama, dan cukup untuk Si Idiot itu kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri sampai dirinya merasa nyaman, bahkan mungkin bersiap-siap untuk mengemas barang dan kabur. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan menyeringai sejenak, "Kita lihat besok pagi Idiot," ucapnya dengan kekehannya yang agak mengerikan, "Kita lihat apa kau masih cukup bodoh untuk mengantar dirimu pada setan."

* * *

Iruka melihat seonggok steak yang ada di depannya, dia ketakutan, bahkan menelan ludahpun dia tak sanggup. Matanya masih melihat lekat-lekat pria berambut keperakan yang terlihat mengaduk-aduk spagetinya sambil menatapnya dengan _intens._

Mata kecoklatan Iruka bergerak perlahan ke arah tangan Kakashi yang berada bebas di atas meja, ada perasaan bersalah dalam dadanya ketika melihat jemari pria di depannya, memerah dan tampak kaku untuk digerakan. Iruka meremas jarinya, "Ma-maaf, apa tanganmu itu masih sakit?"

Kakashi berkedip sekilas dan tersenyum, "Tenang saja, " ujarnya, sambil menyeruput _lemon tea_ yang ada di atas mejanya, "Jika ini benar-benar sakit dan membuatku marah padamu, aku tidak akan mentraktirmu steak."

Iruka berjengit, bukankah perkataan Kakashi itu terdengar mencurigakan? Jangan-jangan pria di depannya ini berpura-pura baik padanya dan menaruh sesuatu di dalam steak yang dipesannya, "Maaf, aku tidak menerima barang dari orang asing." Iruka mendorong piring steak di depannya dengan lembut.

Si rambut perak keabu-abuan tersenyum, dengusan napasnya terdengar lembut, dia melepaskan garpunya dan mengecap-ngecap sisa rasa spageti di lidahnya, setelah beberapa saat... pemuda itu menjulurkan telapak tangannya, tersenyum penuh arti pada Iruka, "Namaku Kakashi Hatake, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Iruka mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali dengan bingung, tapi... sikap sopan terhadap orang lain yang melekat kuat padanya membuat tangannya refleks menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi. "Umino Iruka—tunggu!? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanyanya kaget.

Kakashi menutup matanya perlahan dan menganguk, senyumnya melembut, "Coba tebak dimana."

Iruka menaikan kedua bahunya, dia malas berpikir, ia rasa... mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu, "Aku tidak tahu."

Kakashi menghela napas melihat sikap pemuda di depannya. 'Sepertinya ia memang tidak ingat padaku.' pikir Kakashi merana dalam hati. Tentu saja tidak ingat, pada saat mereka bertemu dulu, Kakashi sedang memakai maskernya! "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mengingat-ingatnya sambil menikmati sepiring steak yang sudah kupesankan untukmu ini?" Kakashi menyodorkan lagi piring steak di depannya mendekati Iruka, "Lagipula kita sudah berkenalan dan aku bukan orang asing lagi untukmu."

"Kau mengerikan!" desis Iruka, wajahnya mengeryit meskipun ia tersenyum, "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingat kau siapa, tapi melihat wajahmu sepertinya kau sungguh-sungguh." Iruka mengambil sebuah garpu dan pisau kecil, memotong daging steak yang ada di depannya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya, "Coba buat aku ingat siapa kau!" pintanya sambil mulai mengunyah makanannya.

Kakashi tersenyum lebar, "Senang mendengar perkataanmu yang sudah mulai menerimaku Umino-san, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan sebuah jalan dekat supermarket ramai di mana orang berlalu lalang tetapi tidak mempunyai perhatian sama sekali pada orang yang membutuhkan bantuan?"

Iruka mengernyitkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti. Kata-kata Kakashi sangat ambigu untuknya,seperti teka-teki setengah jadi, "Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Coba saja pikirkan, sambil menikmati makananmu," Kakashi tersenyum misterius sambil menyuap beberapa helai spageti lagi ke dalam mulutnya, tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat wajah Iruka yang kebingungan.

Iruka menghela napas keras, "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menebak," dia tersenyum manis pada Kakashi, "Tapi aku suka gayamu Kakashi-san, akan kuikuti permainanmu." Iruka mengedipkan satu matanya— bisa nakal juga dia rupanya.

Iruka saat itu berpikir, jangan-jangan Kakashi adalah orang yang tertarik padanya, tapi ingin berkenalan dengan cara yang tidak biasa, yaitu dengan cara berbohong bahwa mereka pernah saling bertemu dan membuat waktu bersama mereka lebih lama.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah ingat dimana kita pernah bertemu, Umino-san?"

"Hmm..." Iruka memasang tampang berpikir, "Biar kupikirkan dahulu."

"Aku menunggu," desis Kakashi dengan senyuman penuh arti.

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan terseok-seok di dalam lorong hotel tersebut, di sudah galau di dalam _lift_ selama beberapa menit dan diberikan pandangan aneh oleh orang-orang yang tak beruntung se-_lift_ dengan Naruto. Naruto meremas kepalanya, Hancurlah sudah semua rencananya! Dia ketahuan! Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dia laki-laki, dan Sasuke juga sudah memergokinya mengambil foto-nya saat mandi. Habislah dia! Alamatnya mungkin akan berakhir di kantor polisi dan penjara.

**' Kau manis.'**

"ARGGGHHH!" Naruto menarik wig-nya hingga hampir lepas, histeris ketika mengingat perkataan Sasuke pada dirinya, "D-dia sungguh gay!" keringat dingin menguncur deras dari dalam pori-pori kulit Naruto, aura di sekitarnya pun mendadak semakin suram.

* * *

**' Aku ingin melihat sosokmu tanpa penyamaran.'**

Naruto ingin menanggis, "D-dan dia tertarik padaku~." Hancurlah sudah harga dirinya sebagai seorang Namikaze yang keren, ganteng, dan bersahaja yang seharusnya ditaksir cewek-cewek ini. Dengan langkah semakin terseok dan punggung yang membungkuk, Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia ingin istirahat dan memikirkan nasibnya di lain waktu. Atau mungkin, akan lebih bagus jika dia gantung diri saja malam ini.

Mata Naruto yang sayu dan kelelahan agak sedikit menyipit. Rasa bingung menyergap saat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto masih belum bisa melihat sipakah sosok itu, dan ada rasa cemas tumbuh dalam hatinya bilamana orang tersebut adalah Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati Naruto menyentuh kamera yang beragantung di lehernya dan melepaskan memori kamera tersebut, menyimpan dalam saku celananya.

Ketika Naruto mendekat, Naruto sadar itu bukanlah Sasuke. "Ah, selamat malam Uzumaki-san," melainkan Pein.

Dengan gugup, Naruto merapikan bajunya sejenak, dan berusaha menutupi bekas gigitan Sasuke di lehernya, "Ah, selamat malam juga, Pein-san? Err... ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto, berusaha tersenyum di antara keletihan dan kecemasan hatinnya.

Pein tersenyum, "Hmm, tidak usah memanggilku Pein, panggil aku Yahiko, itu nama asliku. Pein hanyalah nama yang diberikan oleh teman-temanku." Pein tertawa ," dan aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, Uzumaki-san," ujarnya, dadanya menegap dan nada bicaranya datar—menandakan keseriusan.

Naruto menganguk, ia menyisir wig berwarna violetnya dengan jemarinya. Dia melihat Pein berjalan pelan di sekitar tempatnya berdiri, ke kanan, ke kiri, lalu kembali ke kanan lagi seolah-olah bingung apa yang hendak bagaimana ia membuat kata-kata, "Pein-san? Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Naruto, agak tidak sabar.

"Yahiko-san," koreksi Pein, ia memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di depan Naruto. "Uzumaki-san," mulainya, tapi dengan mata mengarah di lukisan dinding di dalam hotel itu, " Kau tahu? Tahun ini aku sudah berumur 39 tahun." Pancaran mata Pein tampak agak sendu saat itu.

"Oh ya?" balas Naruto sambil menyengir, "Aku tidak menyangka umurmu ternyata 39 tahun, Yahiko-san?" Kali ini Naruto tertawa, 'Aku pikir umurmu 45 tahun.' lanjut Naruto dalam hatinya—kejam.

Pein berbalik menatap Naruto, "Terima kasih Uzumaki-san, memang banyak orang yang salah sangka jika aku ini masih berada di perguruan tinggi," balas Pein—amat percaya diri. Lalu, Pein pun menghela napasnya, dia berbalik dan kembali menatap lukisan dinding, "Kau tahu Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto mengeleng, "Mengetahui apa?"

"Semakin lama, di umurku yang sudah semakin menua ini, aku merasa sangat kesepian dalam menjalani hari-hariku," ucap Pein dengan nada dramatis. "Maksudku... aku bahkan tidak mempunyai teman di atas tempat tidur."

Naruto agak tertawa mendengarnya, dia kasihan pada Pein, umurnya sudah hampir kepala 4 tapi masih belum punya teman tidur, "Benarkah? Hahaha." Tapi... entah mengapa, pembicaraan seperti ini membuat perasaan Naruto jadi tidak enak. Kenapa ya?

Pein bergumam, bersenandung dengan penuh penghayatan. "Begitulah nona Uzumaki, aku— " Pein berbalik dan menatap langsung ke mata ber-softlens merah Naruto, "Membutuhkan pendamping hidu."

**"Hah?"**

Pein menganguk, lalu tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Naruto. Dia maju selangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto, "Nona Uzumaki," Pein tersenyum penuh pesona—terlihat sangat memuakan di mata Naruto. "Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku tertarik padamu, dan aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Bolehkah?"

**GLEK**! Naruto menelan ludahnya penuh ketakutan. Aduh! Apa-apaan lagi ini? Belum juga masalah dengan si brengsek Uchiha itu selesai, muncul lagi permasalahan baru. Itu lamaran tidak langsung! Dan seumur hidupnya Naruto tidak pernah dilamar. Hei ayolah! Ia lelaki, lelaki tidak dilamar. Mereka melamar, oke?.

"Kau gi-gila." Naruto mundur selangkah, tubuhnya bergetar, rasa takut yang di rasakan saat bersama Uchiha itu tadi muncul lagi. Sekarang lengkap dengan rasa jijik juga. Wanita saja ogah dilamar dengan cara begitu, apalagi Naruto yang notebene-nya masih menganggap dirinya lelaki tulen! "P...Pein-san, kau jangan bercanda."

Pein mengeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bercanda," ujarnya, "kau membuatku terpana di pandangan pertama, nona Uzumaki."

Naruto merinding, mukanya memucat dan ia membatu di tempat, "A-aku...aku... tidak bisa." Naruto tergagap."A-aku, aku..."

"Setidaknya, aku ingin kita saling mengenal dulu, nona Uzumaki." Pein masih tersenyum menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak kikuk. Menurutnya Naruto amat cantik, ia bagaikan senyum di antara kesedihan, bagai setitik cahaya di gelapnya malam, dan seperti sebongkah berlian di antara batu karang, pikir Pein puitis dalam hatinya—sayangnya agak norak. Tapi, senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar ketika melihat bekas kemerahan yang tak sengaja terlihat ketika Naruto mengaruk-garuk lehernya sebagai salah satu reaksi kegugupannya oleh Pein.

"Kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, Uzumaki-san?'" tanyanya lembut, tapi ada nada kekecewaan di kalimatnya. Naruto tersentak dan wajahnya memerah seketika, lalu menatap lurus ke arah Pein. Pein masih menampakan senyumnya, ia menunjuk lehernya sendiri.

Jika yang ditunjuk Pein adalah lehernya sendiri, itu artinya adalah leher Naruto, dan ia menyadari hal itu. Dengan cepat, Naruto segera menutupi lehernya itu, mukanya memerah sepenuhnya, sambil mengigit bibirnya, Naruto mulai mencari-cari alasan yang tepat, "I-ini digigit oleh serangga." Kilahnya. DAMN! Naruto ingin saja berteriak dan mengatakan, 'Ini ulah Uchiha Sasuke, dia khilaf dan mungkin mengira aku sebuah tomat.'

Tapi tentu saja kata-kata seperti itu tidak mungkin dilahirkan. Itu adalah jawaban paling nekat sepanjang masa.

"Haha, serangga yang sangat posesif sepertinya," Pein tertawa lebar, membuat Naruto bingung dalam hatinya, padahal... Pein baru saja menyatakan rasa tertarik (baca: melamar secara tidak langsung) pada Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sekarang dia malah mengira bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Katakan kepada kekasihmu untuk berhati-hati, Uzumaki-san..."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Bingung. Apa maksudnya itu?

Pein menyipitkan matanya, lalu maju beberapa langkah menuju Naruto, "Karena kapan saja aku bisa merebutmu darinya," bisik Pein seduktif, senyumnya melebar seperti punya obsesi tersendiri. Dan Pein melangkah maju, meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Ya, dia pergi, dan membiarkan Naruto diam sambil berpikir tentang ketidaksialannya, dan juga mempertimbangkan, apakah dia akan menerima lamaran Pein atau melempar dirinya sendiri ke laut.

.

.

**DAMN IT.**

Salahkan ibu Naruto yang menurunkan wajah imutnya anak-anaknya. Dan salahkan bapak Naruto yang menurunkan kharisma-nya yang luar biasa pada anak-anaknya.

* * *

"Groooahhhh!" Bagaikan _ogre _yang sedang mengamuk, Naruto berhuru-hara di dalam kamarnya, melempar satu perabotan ke perabotan yang lain. Dia stress—ya, sangat stress. Alasannya? Apa lagi selain Si brengsek Uchiha dan Si tindik seribu, Pein.

Naruto menhantukan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok, softlens dan wignya telah ia lepas dan tergerai begitu saja di atas lantai. "Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama~ kenapa kau memberikanku cobaan seperti ini?" tanya Naruto miris, sedih sekali dalam hatinya.

Terkadang, Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan jalan hidupnya. Entah kenapa, hidupnya seperti penuh dengan masalah. Ya taruhanlah, ya dilamarlah, ya ditaksirlah, pokoknya ada-ada saja yang bisa sampai membuatnya stress. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Naruto mendatangi kaca rias yang sudah dipersiapkan di dalam kamar hotel tersebut. Mata Naruto agak sedikit melebar melihat lehernya yang tadi menjadi sasaran gigitan oleh Sasuke. "The fuc*king ass! Si brengsek itu membuat kulitku terkelupas!" Erang Naruto kesal, giginya bergemeretakan menahan kemarahan yang meluap-luap. "Lain kali, akan kubuat dia merasakan sakit ini! Akan kupotong alat kelaminnya!" kata Naruto asal, menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Kembali Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidurnya, dan—BRUUUKK! Dengan segala rasa keputusasaan dan kekesalan yang ada, Naruto merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Setidaknya, tidur adalah setitik kebahagiaan di hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini.

"Selamat malam, Naruto..," bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum jatuh ke dalam mimpi-mimpinya yang fana.

**'Kau manis.'**

**'**** Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku tertarik padamu...'**

**' Kau pikir aku tidak melihat jakun yang tumbuh lehermu? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat tonjolan di antara selangkanganmu?'**

.

.

"ARGGGHH! SIALAN!SIALAN!SIALAN!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Curcol-an author: Sudah hampir 2 bulan saya tidak update dan itu malah membuat ide-ide saya hilang entah kemana, saya butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini. Diketik sedikit demi sedikit dengan rasa malas yang luar biasa besar /sigh/. Cuma mau bilang, saya akan tetap berusaha update meskipun tidak bisa serutin dahulu lagi,. Terima kasih banyak untuk para _reviewer_ yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Saya sangat, sangat, sangat minta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi percayalah, review kalian adalah segalanya untuk saya.

With smile.

Iria-san.

.

.

* * *

Thank a lot for:

**de-chan love OPFTNS**/ Unnamend/ **Anami Hime**/ shizau indah/ **Pink Purple** Fuchsia/ **virgi. (for chap. 1, 2, and 5)**/ heriayandi kurosaki/ **Anak YunJae**/ Runriran/ **Princess Li-chan**/ 8Q3APo/ **Reihaka Ichitachi**/ uchiha cuchan clyne/ **B-usagi**/ Yakohiko Yahiko Hoshie/ **ukky-chan**/ Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha ekim(Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengirim sms pad aorang yang tidak kukenal)/ **kira hanazawa**/ / **Augesteca**/ akagi akihiko/ **Qhia503**/ Yuki No Fujisaki/ **Momo Kim**/ keiji wolf/ **widi orihara**/ Yuumeko Hana/ **laila. r. mubarok**/ Daevict024/ **Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**/ anie/ **Ciel-Kky30**/ sheren/ **Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel**/ Kiseki No Hana/ **Kitsune no Sasunaru**/ Namikaze Noah/ **Kutoka Mekut**o/ devilojoshi/ **Asha lightyagamikun**/ sytadict/ **tetchan**/ MJ/ **Khukhudatte-san**/ Uchiha Aira/ **Farenheit July**/ KyouyaxCloud/

* * *

Cerita tambahan.

"Ughh! Uummm!" Geram Kyuubi dengan kesal, tangannya masih mencekram lengan pemuda berbadan tinggi di depannya dengna sekuat tenaga. Kyuubi cukup kuat, sehingga di saat-saat terakhir, sebelum pemuda itu berhasil mengambil alih bibirnya secara keseluruhan, ia bisa menendang pemuda itu menjauh. "Brengsek!" Sumpah Kyuubi sambil mengosok-gosok bibirnya yang memerah— bagian tubuhnya yang sempat dijajah oleh pemuda itu tadi.

Pemuda yang jatuh tersungkur di tanah itu tersenyum, menjilati bibirnya yang terdapat bercak-bercak saliva, "Manis," ucapnya nakal, sama seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, "Sama seperti biasanya, bibirmu selalu manis, _Little fox_."

Kyuubi kembali mengeram, telapak tangannya mengepal—ingin meninju pemuda di depannya, "Brengsek! Berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu Uchiha! Kau membuatku muak!" Dengan wajah semerah tomat—entah karena menahan marah atau apa, Kyuubi menghentakan kedua kakinya di tanah dan berbalik. Dia ingin pergi dan pulang sekarang juga. Ditinggalnya saja setumpuk buku-buku yang dipinjamkan oleh rekan kuliahnya.

"Bibirmu yang manis bagai anggur. Menyegarkan bagai embun pagi dan memabukan bagaikan alkohol~." Gumaman Itachi pelan, hampir untuk dirinya sendiri tetapi mampu membuat Kyuubi menahan langkahnya untuk menjauh. Itachi menarik napasnya perlahan, menghirup udara malam dengan penuh penghayatan. "_Such a beautiful lip_~"

Dan itu cukup membuat Kyuubi merinding dengan tubuh yang menegang. "Ka-kau gila, Uchiha!" desis Kyuubi pelan.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, lalu menatap Kyuubi, "Gila?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh, "Ya, aku memang sudah gila, gila memikirkan bagaimana nanti rasanya bibir adikmu."

"A-ap..."

"Bibirmu saja sudah begitu memabukan untukku, apalagi bibir adikmu yang jelas lebih merah dan terlihat lebih kenyal daripada milikmu~" kata Itachi, sambil menjilati bibirnya. Tatapannya bernafsu.

Napas Kyuubi kembali tercekat, dengki di hatinya semakin membesar. Tak terima adik yang sangat dia sayangi dikatakan seperti itu. "Tutup mulutmu! Uchiha! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu atau siapapun mencium adikku!"

Itachi menyeringai, bibirnya naik sedikit memperlihatkan gigi taring, "Benarkah? Aku memang belum sedikit pun mencicipi bibir adikmu. Tapi—" Itachi melangkah maju, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuubi, "—aku rasa adikku sudah merasakannya. Aku akan menanyakan bagaimana rasanya, nanti."

BUAAAAKKKKK!

Dengan penuh kebencian, Kyuubi melayangkan satu buah tinjunya pada Itachi. Tinju yang sangat-sangat keras yang pastinya akan menimbulkan luka lebam. "O-OMONG KOSONG!"

"Omong kosong?" Itachi menaikan alisnya, memancing kemarahan Kyuubi lebih besar lagi, "Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka berdua? Hmm?" Itachi mengedipkan satu matanya jahil. "Coba tebak, _Little fox_."

Kyuubi mendecak tak sabar. "Chk! Aku tidak suka tebak-tebakan Jackass!"

Itachi masih menahan tawa di dalam dadanya, "Hmm, baiklah, biar aku jelaskan Kyuubi-chan sayangku~. Adikmu—" Itachi menunjuk Kyuubi memakai jari telunjuknya, "adalah sosok yang sangat manis, bukan kegitu?" Lalu Itachi mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada dirinya sendiri, "Dan adikku— sebenarnya adalah gay. Kau tahu?"

Kyuubi menegang, seperti ada sebuah tombak tajam nan beracun yang menembus dadanya dari belakang. Adiknya, Naruto Namikaze bersama seorang gay di suatu kota bernama Okinawa, dan Kyuubi tidak tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan di sana. Sebagai kakak yang terlalu menyanyangi adiknya, Kyuubi merasakan getaran kekhawatiran yang luar biasa dalam dirinya.

"Dan... ah ya! Bukankah aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa adikmu berkerja untuk adikku, Little fox~?"

Kyuubi mengeratkan gengamannya, "KALIAN PARA UCHIHA BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK!"


	9. Chapter 9

Story: DAMN

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

DAMN! © Iria-san

Rating: T+ (M untuk bahasa-bahasa vulgar yang saya gunakan~ gak naik rate beneran loh yah!)

Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan

Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke(23) & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto(21).

Other Cast: Haruno Sakura (21), Umino Iruka(31) & Hatake Kakashi(34), Tsunade(50+), Uchiha Itachi(26), Namikaze Kyuubi (26), Pein/Yahiko(39) dan beberapa original character.

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, super OOC for Uchiha Brothers, Incest, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, gaje, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit dan tidak terkendali alias asal sembur, etc. . **If like, you must to read it, if don't like, please read this warn before you press back button!/ngototness/ **

Word Count for this chapter: 8000+ ( harap membaca dalam keadaan santai, dan jangan membaca dengan terburu-buru.)

Author Note: Yessss! Gue bisa update! Akhirnya~ di tengah kesibukan gue yang bikin sakit perut ini gue bisa update! Nyahahhahahaha. Yo, reader~ saya kembali. Terima kasih yang masih mengingat fanfict ini dan membuka page ini. Saya sangat terharu./Nanggis/ maaf sudah membuat menunggu lama.

* * *

**Chapter 9: DAMN, The Truth.**

**(:*Iria-san*:)**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di kursinya dengan wajah datar, di memegang sebuah buku naskah yang tengah coba ia hapalkan. Meskipun begitu, perhatiannya sama sekali tidak ke arah buku naskah itu, melainkan ke arah keramaian lokasi syuting yang dipenuhi kru yang sedang berlalu lalang.

"Uchiha-san! Jangan bergerak!" Perintah juru rias yang ada di sebelah Sasuke, bibirnya mengerucut karena kesal, namanya Rin Nohara. Seorang penata busana dan _make up artist_ di drama itu. Tidak perlu dijelaskan secara detil oleh siapa, bagaimana dan mengapa wanita rambut pendek berwarna coklat ini menjadi juru rias di syuting tersebut. Karena itu tidak penting.

"Hn," balas Sasuke seadanya sambil kembali berpura-pura sibuk pada buku naskahnya. Meskipun, di dalam pikirannya, dia masih bertanya-tanya— KE MANA perginya Uzumaki Akashi—si cewek jadi-jadian itu?

Sasuke menghela napas pendek, separuh energi kehidupannya terasa ditarik paksa dari dalam tubuhnya. Memikirkan pemuda pendek yang sedang menyamar menjadi perempuan itu membuatnya galau. Apalagi mengingat aroma lemon yang lagi-lagi ia rasakan saat mengigit leher pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya kecanduan.

Hmmm— lemon? Ah...Yah, tentu saja~ Pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa~."

* * *

Naruto bersungut-sungut di depan laptop _orange_nya, kedua matanya fokus pada layar yang sedang menampilkan sebuah situs jejaring sosial di dunia maya. Ia sedang mengurus foto— ya foto! Naruto harus segera mengirimkan foto yang menjadi bahan taruhan itu ke Onyx Nightsky sekarang juga! Dia sudah sangat ingin mengakhiri taruhan konyol semacam ini.

Hidup dan nasibnya sudah benar-benar terancam dan dia mungkin hanya mempunyai kesempatan amat kecil untuk kembali ke hidupnya yang normal sebagai seorang pria dan fotografer yang bahagia. Selesaikan semua ini sekarang juga! — hanya itu yang ada di kepala Naruto sekarang.

Biarlah ia kesampingkan dulu kegalauannya soal disukai oleh Sasuke Uchiha— Si tengik gay sok keren yang sangat dia benci dan lamaran Si tindik seribu—Pein! Atau Yahiko? Terserahlah.

Naruto menurunkan kursornya dan melihat foto-foto yang dia dapatkan dari kamar hotel Sasuke— dia beruntung bisa mempertahankan kameranya sampai akhir. Tak sia-sia juga perjuangannya melawan Uchiha itu habis-habisan— Yah, biarpun sebagai gantinya, Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar.

"Ini tidak cocok..." Naruto mulai melakukan tahap seleksinya. Dia menatap foto Sasuke yang sedang membelakangi kamera, sehingga hanya punggung dan seperempat pantatnya saja yang terlihat "Ini mengerikan." "Ini juga tidak cocok," kata Naruto pada foto setengah badan Sasuke yang lain, wajah Sasuke memang tidak terlihat jelas di sana. Lalu, kemudian foto selanjutnya memperlihatkan Sasuke yang sedang mengelus kulitnya sendiri—bermain dengan sabun, sehingga di foto itu terlihat sekali bahwa kulit Sasuke benar-benar halus. "Hahahaha!Kalau seperti ini, Sasuke benar-benar seperti wanita iklan sabun. Tapi ini tidak cocok."

Tak berapa lama, masih dengan tahap seleksi fotonya. Naruto malah terkikik sendiri melihat salah satu foto Sasuke yang didapatnya, foto Sasuke yang sedang berbalik dan memperlihatkan keseluruhan pantatnya secara langsung. Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya masih sambil tertawa, "Ternyata... pantat Sasuke itu sangat tepos! Datar! Pantat yang sangat buruk!" Kikik Naruto( rupanya Naruto tidak tahu berapa banyak wanita yang ingin menyentuh pantat Sasuke dengan alasan sexy). Setelah tawanya mereda, Naruto mengaruk kepalanya, ia masih belum menemukan foto yang idealis untuk ia kirim ke Onyx Nightsky.

Foto yang idealis menurut Naruto adalah; foto setengah badan yang memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke dengan jelas, tidak memperlihatkan pantat atau alat kelamin, tapi memberi kesan bahwa Sasuke memang sedang bugil atau mandi dalam foto tersebut. Cukup susah mengingat kenyataan foto tersebut diambil diam-diam (dan dengan keadaan mata tertutup).

"Hmmm, kupikir dari semua foto, hanya foto ini yang cocok..," gumam Naruto. Memang, dari semua foto yang kira-kira berjumlah 8 buah, hanya 1 foto yang memenuhi kriteria idealis Naruto untuk dikirimkan ke Onyx Nightsky. Wajah Sasuke terlihat jelas di sana, berdiri menyampingi kamera dan sepertinya sedang keramas di bawah guyuran shower, belum lagi bagian punggung dan dadanya yang terlihat bidang dengan otot bisepnya yang terbentuk di lengannya, bulu ketiaknya yang lebat pun menjulur keluar dari bagian dalam lengan atasnya, pinggulnya kecil dan belahan pantatnya hanya terfoto sedikit saja. PERFECT! Wanita mana pun pasti akan berteriak kegilaan melihat foto sexy ini.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya di depan laptop. Apakah ia iri? Ya begitulah. Sebagai seorang pemuda, Naruto merasa kalah jantan dengan Sasuke.

Oh _Godness_! Pemuda mana yang tidak iri?! Sasuke mempunyai bagian otot-otot yang selalu Naruto impikan sejak dulu kala. Sasuke mempunyai kulit putih bersih dan lembut yang sampai mati pun tak bisa Naruto dapatkan—kecuali kalau ia suntik putih. Sasuke mempunyai wajah oval dengan rahang yang terlihat kuat juga mata hitam yang tajam dan bibir tipis yang _sexy _.

Dan yang paling Naruto bingungkan lagi—kenapa bulu ketiaknya yang lebatnya minta ampun itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin sexy?!

Naruto mengerang, _seriously!_ Tuhan memang tidak adil. Di saat dirinya terpaksa harus men-_waxing_ bulu ketiaknya karena dikatakan mengangu pemandangan, Sasuke malah terlihat bersahaja dengan bulu ketiaknya yang membahana itu!

Nah loh! Kenapa jadi ngomonging bulu ketiak?

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan dongkol, Naruto mengirimkan foto tersebut ke email Onyx Nightsky sebelum dia terbakar sendiri karena rasa irinya**. Aku sudah mendapatkan foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke untukmu, hei Brengsek. Dengan foto ini, karir Uchiha Sasuke yang mendunia itu dapat hancur dengan mudah. Jangan bermain-main denganku! Dasar gay buncit, botak, yang kerjanya cuma bisa mengejek orang saja!**

Begitulah pesan yang Naruto sertakan bersama foto yang ia kirim. Dari pesan yang ia kirim, Naruto tentu saja adalah orang yang agak sedikit tidak sadar diri yah?

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat pemberitahuan **'The file has been sent'** di layar laptopnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia bersandar pada kursinya sambil meregangkan kedua lengannya. Akhirnya~... taruhannya dengan Onyx Nightsky berakhir juga (menurut Naruto), tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto sangat lega. Sebisa mungkin, Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak meladeni lagi orang menyebalkan itu, karena— bukannya tidak mungkin terus bermain _chatting_ bersama Onyx Nightsky itu akan membawa dampak buruk tersendiri untuk Naruto. Naruto berpikir— fansnya saja sudah sangat menyebalkan, apalagi yang dia idolakan, tentu lebih menyebalkan lagi bukan?

DAMMIT! Sekarang Naruto teringat lagi dengan kejadian kemarin malam. "Brengsek! Si keparat itu sudah mengetahui kalau aku ini lelaki! Sekarang aku tidak mungkin menampakan wajahku dengan tampang tidak berdosa di depannya!" desis Naruto sambil memegang bekas gigitan di lehernya yang agak sedikit menjadi koreng. Sekarang— yang Naruto hadapi adalah orangnya sungguhan, yang diidolakan, bukan fansnya! Parahnya lagi, Si Uchiha yang rupanya benar-benar gay itu sudah mengetahui bahwa ia seorang lelaki. Bukankah itu gawat? Tentu saja gawat! Hal ini benar-benar bisa mengubah masa depan Naruto menjadi hal yang sangat buruk. Naruto HARUS mencari cara yntuk kabur dari Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimanapun caranya! Tentunya ketika dia sudah menyelamatkan kameranya yang berharga.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya sejenak, pening menyerang tiba-tiba. "Naruto, kau sudah tahu bahwa dia itu gay sejak dia mencegat dan menangkapmu yang menyusup ke apartemennya dahulu..." desis Naruto, "tapi kau memang benar-benar nekat hingga membuat dirimu sendiri jatuh ke dalam sarang serigala..."

Dan siapapun tak akan ragu bahwa mangsa yang telah jatuh ke dalam sarang pemangsa akan menjadi 'santapan' yang amat lezat.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto jadi berpikir— jika semisalnya, pada saat dia tertangkap di apartement Sasuke dahulu ia tidak meninggalkan kameranya, dan bisa mendapatkan foto bugil Sasuke saat itu juga. Apa semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik?

Entahlah! Siapa yang tahu dengan rencana Author. Yang pasti ingatkan saja Naruto untuk segera merebut kameranya lalu mengundurkan diri setelah ia pulang dari Okinawa dan pindah ke New York atau London.

* * *

Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat, setelah sekitar 1,5 jam bersandiwara di depan kamera dan _lighting_, akhirnya Sasuke diberikan juga waktu istirahat selama 20 menit. Dan sampai saat ini pun, Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya, ke mana Uzumaki Akashi itu? Apakah pemuda jadi-jadian itu kabur kembali ke Tokyo dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Sungguh! Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Sasuke akan mengerahkan seperempat dari kekayaannya untuk menyewa detektif dan mencari pemuda itu sampai ketemu!

Dan jika sudah ketemu? Mungkin Sasuke akan segera me-_rape_-nya! Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan pemuda itu lepas dan lari darinya. Pemuda itu harus dihukum! Karena dia sudah membuat Sang Uchiha Bungsu penasaran dan tertarik padanya!

Sungguh obsesi yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Juugo!" Dengan nada yang datar tetapi tegas, Sasuke memanggil seorang _staf_ bagian perlengkapan yang tengah lewat di depannya, kasihan sekali dia, harus berhenti berjalan padahal sedang mengangkat meja yang sangat berat.

Pria tambun berambut orange itu menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara dengan Sasuke, agak bingung kenapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui namanya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau melihat gadis berambut violet dan bermata merah di sini?" Tanya Sasuke cepat. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Istirahatnya hanya 20 menit. "Kau pasti mengenalnya, nama Akashi dan ia seharusnya ada di sini sejak 2 jam yang lalu."

Juugo mengerutkan keningnya, wajahnya seperti berpikir. "Apa maksudmu, fotograper untuk pembuatan biografimu?" tanya Juugo, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia harus segera mengantarkan meja itu ke lokasi pengambilan gambar. Jika tidak, ia akan dimarahi oleh Pein.

"Hn," balas Sasuke, ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya di tanah dengan tidak sabar.

"Dia baru saja datang, dan sedang menyiapkan barang-barangnya di dalam tenda perlengkapan."

"Di mana dia?!" Tanya Sasuke cepat, tubuhnya yang awalnya bersandar di kursinya langsung menegak seketika.

Juugo mengangkat bahunya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau ia ada di dalam tenda perlengkapan. Ehmm... saya pergi dulu Uchiha-san, saya harus mengantarkan ini ke lokasi syuting, " ujar Juugo sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menganguk dan membiarkan Juugo kembali mengangkat meja yang dibawanya dan pergi.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya lagi di kursi dengan tampang serius yang seolah berpikir, beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum, dan entah kenapa senyumnya selalu terlihat licik.

"SEMUANYA! KEMBALI KE POSISI! KITA AKAN MULAI KEMBALI SYUTINGNYA!" Tiba-tiba suara Pein yang mengelegar kembali membelah udara. Sasuke mendecak, sungguh! Ia kesal sekali, padahal ia ingin kabur dan mencari Uzumaki Akashi itu sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kembali ke lokasi," ajak Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja tanpa disadari sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke agak kaget juga meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Hn."

Sakura masih memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, pakaian yang ia pakai berupa kaus dan celana renang. "Sehabis ini adegan yang kau akan dihajar oleh sekelompok preman lho..."

"Hn." Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan Sakura dengan berpura-pura sibuk dengan kertas naskah, sedangkan Sakura masih mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Hehehe... kau lihat ini Sasuke," Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah obat mata di tangannya, "Pein memberikanku ini, karena nanti aku akan berakting menanggis sambil membelamu yang dihajar oleh para preman. Hahahaha, Pein sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku, padahal aku bisa berakting menanggis tanpa memakai obat mata." Sakura masih tertawa lebar. Tetapi, tak sedikit pun aktor tampan bermarga Uchiha itu memberikan perhatian padanya. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, mulutnya terasa sakit karena sejak tadi berusaha tersenyum di depan Sasuke..

"..."

"..."

**Krik...Krik...Krik...**

.

.

"Ja-jadi Sasuke—..." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan buku naskah dan sekarang memunggunginya. "E-ehmm—..." Matanya menyipit dan bibirnya langsung melengkung ke arah bawah dengan tampang miris. "Syutingnya sudah mau dimulai dan...errr..Sasuke? Kau dengar aku?" Dan akhirnya Sakura pun sadar bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak mendengarnya. Dengan kesal dan hati dongkol, akhirnya Sakura menarik napasnya panjang. Tidak! Dia tidak akan menyerah semudah ini! Sasuke harus memberi perhatian padanya.

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun, aku lihat dari tadi lampu _notebook_-mu terus berkedip, sepertinya ada email yang masuk."

**JREGG**! Tiba-tiba gerakan Sasuke terhenti dan menjadi gerakan patah-patah. Sakura tersenyum senang melihatnya. Akhirnya, dapat perhatian juga. "Dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Ehm... entahlah." Sakura menaruh satu telunjuk di sudut bibir bawahnya, terlihat manis bagi lelaki NORMAL mana pun yang melihatnya, tapi tidak dengan lelaki yang tidak normal dan wanita normal. "Nama pengirimnya agak aneh... seperti sky, sky begitu~"

.

.

.

Sasuke menyeringai, rasa puas dan penasaran tumbuh di dalam hatinya, bagai seorang predator yang sudah mendapatkan mangsanya kembali untuk diintai. Dengan wajah penuh nafsu dan ambisi, Sasuke berbisik rendah, "Sapphiresky?"

Dan Sakura langsung berceletuk, "ya! Ya! Itu namanya Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Hmmm...ya, ya, ya baiklah, cuma itu kan yang kau tanyakan? Sungguh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menelepon Kyuu-nii? Dan kenapa suaramu seperti itu?"

[...]

"Ehmm...yah...agak sedikit serak, kau habis minum-minum yah!?."

[...]

"Kyuu-nii! Alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Chk! Lain kali jika stress jangan melampiaskannya dengan alkohol!"

[...]

"Hmmm, ya, ya. aku akan kembali dua hari lagi kok~ tenang saja. Hahaha. Oh, aku sibuk Kyuu-nii, telepon aku lagi nanti jika kau mau_, okay? bye_." —PIP, dan sambungan telepon yang berlangsung kurang dari 3 menit itu pun berakhir. Naruto menatap ponselnya bingung dan memasukannya ke dalam . Tumben sekali Kyuu-nii menelepon sepagi ini, biasanya dia masih tidur jam segini. Lalu kenapa suara Kyuu-nii terdengar agak gelisah dan ia menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh? Da-dan pertanyaannya kenapa terasa sangat—aneh dan mencurigakan? S-seolah ingin mengorek informasi? A-apa jangan-jangan Kyuu-nii mengetahui—? Oh! _Damn it!_

.

.

.

Naruto mengengam kameranya dengan kedua tangannya erat. Sejak 20 menit yang lalu posisinya terus seperti itu, tak bergerak ke mana pun atau di mana pun. Bingung, galau, dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, itulah yang sedang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Haruskah aku keluar dan memperlihatkan diriku kepada Si Brengsek dan Yahiko? Aku sudah terlambat lebih dari 2 jam. Apakah aku akan dimarahi? Apakah Sasuke membeberkan kedoknya sebagai seorang lelaki yang menyamar menjadi seorang gadis imut? OH TIDAK!

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal. Oh Tuhan, andaikan saja dia mampu menabrakan kepalanya ke dinding dan akhirnya mengalami amnesia, pasti semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah. Tapi tidak! Karena Naruto sangat tahu ide gila semacam itu pasti akan terasa sakit.

"Errggghhh~" Naruto mengerang, masih bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Napasnya menjadi tidak teratur mengingat lagi kejadian kemarin malam(saat Sasuke hampir membuka keseluruhan kedoknya di dalam kamar hotelnya.), dan Naruto tahu dia akan berada dalam bahaya jika semisalnya ia bertindak dengan gegabah dan menunjukan dirinya di depan Sasuke tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi.

"Ah! Pantai ini benar-benar indah sekali!" Naruto melirik sekilas 2 orang kru wanita yang sedang bercengkrama di dekatnya, tapi dengan cepat ia memutar bola matanya ke arah lain karena merasa tidak tertarik. Jahat sekali mereka berdua menampakan kesenangannya di depan orang yang sedang galau.

"Hahaha... Benar sekali! Aku ingin segera pekerjaan ini selesai dan bersenang-senang. Hei, hei, kau tentu membawa kamera kan? Aku ingin berfoto di tengah-tengah laut nanti!" ujar kru dengan rambut panjang sebahu, tampaknya sangat senang karena dapat berada di Okinawa.

Dengan lemah, kru yang satunya lagi, yang rambutnya agak sedikit lebih panjang mengeleng. "Sayang sekali, aku lupa membawanya." ujarnya dengan raut wajah agak kecewa. "Tapi kita bisa meminjamnya pada kru yang lain."

Naruto merasa semakin terpuruk. Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia malah diingatkan tentang kamera!? KURANG AJAR!

"Hmm, baiklah...aku rasa Juugo-kun atau Suigetsu-kun membawanya. Eh, tapi, jika kau mau, kau bisa meminjamnya juga dari Uchiha-san, ia membawa kamera. Sekalian juga kau bisa mendekatinya. Hahaha. "

BRUAKKK! Naruto terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk, entah karena apa alasannya, author kurang tahu. Dan itu membuatnya seketika langsung diamati oleh kedua kru wanita tersebut.

"A...a...a... aku baik-baik saja~," jawab Naruto panik sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, lalu segera berdiri dan kembali duduk di kursi, "lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian! Hahahaha". Naruto menelan ludahnya, kali ini, hatinya berdebar kencang. Kamera? Mereka bilang Sasuke membawa kamera tadi? Apa maksudnya itu adalah kameranya yang berharga!

Wanita berambut agak pendek tertawa. "Hahaha, apa maksudmu sih? Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin bisa mendekati Uchiha-san, levelnya terlalu tinggi untukku. Lagipula, dia kan sudah bersama dengan Haruno-san."

Mata Naruto melebar lagi. Apa!? Gak salah dengar tuh?! Sasuke dengan Sakura? No way! Sakura itu milikku! Geram Naruto marah di dalam hati. Naruto menggeram marah, 'Sakura is mine, Sakura is mine, Sakura is mine' pun berkumandang di hatinya.

Hei, hei Naruto... bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan Sakura sekarang. Seharusnya kau memikirkan nasibmu bersama si Brengsek atau kameramu yang nasibnya masih mengambang-ambang.

Naruto kembali menajamkan pendengarannya, hendak mendengar informasi lebih lanjut mengenai kameranya. Tapi...

"Hei kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian ada di sini!? Kalian seharusnya menyiapkan barang-barang di lokasi syuting selanjutnya!" Sebuah suara muncul dan mengagetkan kedua orang kru wanita tersebut, termasuk Naruto.

"P-Pein-san..." gemam mereka takut-takut, melihat pria bermabut merah bertindik sudah memasang tampang sangar di depan pintu tenda. Sedangkan Naruto mulai membatu di tempatnya duduk. Menatap shock ke arah Pein. Ohhh! Tuhan! Kenapa Si Tindik seribu itu harus datang!? Tidak! Tidak! Dia belum siap! Naruto belum siap jika semisalnya Pein menagih jawaban akan lamarannya kemarin.

Pein mendengus, 2 orang kru itu segera melangkah mendekatinya sambil membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Naruto? Dia masih diam tak bergerak. Ia melihat Pein yang memastikan 2 kru itu pergi dan menyisakan mereka berdua. Gawat! Mereka cuma berdua?!

"Hai, nona Uzumaki..." Pein mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan senyum yang dikiranya menawan tapi ternyata untuk Naruto sama sekali tidak ada menawannya, malah justru mengerikan.

Naruto tersenyum canggung, "Ha-hai, Pein-san."

"Aaaa~ Ya-hi-ko!" Pein tersenyum mengoreksi kesalahan Naruto, satu matanya berkedip centil, Naruto bergetar dan merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya. Sepertinya dia ingin muntah...

Dengan amat sangat dipaksakan, Naruto tertawa, "Hahaha, I-iya... Yahiko-san..." Naruto mulai merapalkan mantra dan doa di dalam hatinya, berusaha meminta belas kasihan dari Yang Maha Kuasa agar dijauhkan dari lelaki berumur 39 tahun ini. Catat! Umurnya 39 tahun!

"Ehm... Nona Uzumaki..." Pein semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya, "Tentang yang kemarin malam itu..."

Tuh kan! Diungkit-ungkit kan!?

Dengan tampang was-was dan tangan waspada di selangkangan Naruto merespon, "y- ya?"

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu dengan sabar, jadi... kau punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan dan mengenalku lebih jauh." Pein tersenyum lembut, kali ini senyumnya tidak terlalu mengerikan. "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menjawab pertanyaanku."

Wajah Naruto yang awalnya suram dan ketakutan sekarang mendadak cerah, ia senang ternyata Pein adalah lelaki yang perhatian. Coba Pein adalah wanita cantik berambut merah jambu yang umurnya 21 tahun, Naruto pasti akan menikahinya.

Naruto balas tersenyum, agak merasa jahat juga karena dia seolah memberikan harapan palsu dengan senyum manisnya itu. Tapi... Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan dia seorang lelaki sekarang, kondisinya tidak pas! "Terima kasih, Yahiko-san."

Pein menganguk, lalu mulai agak kaget ketika melihat arloji di tangannya. "Oh, waktu istirahat sudah habis." Pein beranjak berdiri dan berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Aku harus segera memandu lagi! Aku pergi dulu, Nona Uzu—"

"Eh, Yahiko-san! Apa kau tahu van pribadi milik Uchiha-san?"

Pein berhenti melangkah, lalu berbalik, agak sedikit cemburu mendengar orang yang ia taksir menyebut nama lelaki lain, "memangnya apa urusanmu? Nona Uzumaki?"

Naruto berjengit, 'Wah...dia curiga~,' pikirnya cemas. "O-oh itu? Aku ingin mengambil memori kameraku yang ada pada Uchiha-san. Kemarin kuberikan karena ia ingin melihat sebentar hasil foto yang aku dapatkan." Naruto berbohong sambil memasang wajah se-_innocent_ mungkin.

"Oh...," respon Pein, "van Sasuke adalah van putih dengan garis biru. Di dalam sana ada banyak barang-barang pribadi Sasuke yang tidak dipindahkan ke hotel. Kau harus berhati-hati, Sasuke tidak suka ada orang yang membongkar-bongkar barangnya." Pein berkata panjang lebar sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Tapi tenang saja, ia tidak akan ke van itu saat ini, karena setelah ini adalah adegannya." ujar Pein lagi, berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang wajahnya sekarang mulai agak berubah ketakutan.

* * *

(Waktu: Normal)

Naruto merangkak di sisi sebuah van dengan hati-hati, di tangannya ia mengengam erat kaus kaki dan sepatunya yang sengaja ia lepas agar tidak kotor dan mengeluarkan bunyi. Pertanyaannya sekarang... kenapa Naruto bersembunyi? Semua itu disebabkan oleh lokasi syuting yang rupanya bertepatan berada di depan van Sasuke yang diparkir, hal itu terpaksa membuat Naruto mau tidak mau bersembunyi agar ia tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke memasuki van-nya. Atau habislah riwayatnya.

"Se-sedikit lagi~" desah Naruto sambil melihat jarak diantara dirinya dan pintu van pribadi Sasuke. Dengan amat waspada, Naruto menoleh ke sekitarnya dan memastikan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk pada pengarahan posisinya. Tak ingin membiarkan kesempatan, akhirnya Naruto-pun segera merayap secepat yang ia bisa, sampai akhirnya pintu van Sasuke itu ada di depannya. Terlihat bagaikan pintu surga dan bersinar-sinar seolah memanggil.

"Uzumaki-san? Kau sedang apa?"

GUBRAKKK! Entah bagaimana, Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tengkurap dengan dahi yang mencium tanah. Sedihnya~ Padahal ia sudah berusaha supaya bajunya tidak terkena tanah, sekarang... bajunya pasti sudah bernoda.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum lebar sambil menahan kesakitan di dahinya. "Ha-hai~." Dengan tertatih, Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari debu dan tanah yang menempel.

"Astaga, bajumu kotor~ Apa aku mengagetmu Uzumaki-san?" ujar wanita dengan rambut coklat muda itu dengan wajah merasa bersalah. Dialah Rin, si _make up artist_. "Kau sedang apa Uzumaki-san? Merangkak-rangkak seperti itu?"

Naruto terkekeh, kira-kira hal apa lagi yang harus dia katakan pada orang di depannya? "Errr...ehmm... Yahhh~ aku hanya sedang mencari cincinku yang hilang, hahahahahaha!" ujar Naruto berbohong lagi, satu dosa pun ditambahkan dalam catatan dosanya.

Rin menganguk-angguk mengerti, bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' seolah mengatakan 'oohhh~' tanpa suara. "Mau kubantu?" tawarnya.

Naruto menggeleng, lalu memasang tampang agak sedih, "Tidak perlu, sepertinya aku tidak akan menemukannya. Aku sudah mencarinya sejak tadi dan tidak ketemu juga." Masih dengan tampang _innocent_, Naruto membuat Rin mempercayainya bergitu saja, "memangnya kau sedang apa disini? No-Nohara-san?"

"Oh ini, " Rin memperlihatkan beberapa lembar pakaian dan jeans yang ada di tangannya. "Aku ingin mengantarkan pakaian ini di dalam van Sasuke, supaya setelah ia menyelesaikan adegannnya, ia bisa langsung berganti baju," Jelas Rin sambil tersenyum lembut, ia memegang kenop pintu mobil pintu van milik Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya dan membukanya dengan sekali tarik. Setelah itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rin langsung memasukan dirinya ke dalam van itu dan menghilang untuk sesaat.

Naruto menghela napas, "untunglah~ sepertinya dia tidak menyadari aku mau menyelinap ke dalam situ~" gumam Naruto.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Rin muncul kembali dari dalam van milik Sasuke, ia turun dan tersenyum sekali lagi pada Naruto. "Ah! Uzumaki-san aku pergi dulu ya, masih ada artis lain yang harus aku rias. Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa membantumu mencari cincinmu!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, memang inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. Rin, Rin cepatlah pergi~ Rin, Rin cepatlah pergi. Mungkin seperti itu nyanyian yang Naruto kumandangkan sejak tadi.. "Ah, iya~ Hahahaah! Tidak apa-apa Nohara-san, kau urusi saja urusanmu. Hahahahaaha!"

Rin menganguk. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menghilang karena memasuki salah satu tenda di tempat itu. Naruto menghela napas lega, dengan tangan terkepal, Naruto menyorakan kata 'YES!' di dalam hati.

Naruto melihat ke sekitarnya, yakin Rin tidak melihatnya dan yakin tidak ada kru atau orang lain yang melihat ke arah van itu. Semua orang menyibukan diri pada pekerjaan di lokasi pengambilan gambar, sehingga tidak ada sama sekali yang melihat ke arah van-van yang diparkir di dekatnya. Naruto memasuki van Sasuke dengan secepat kilat, ia harus bergegas sebelum seseorang melihat dan melaporkannya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 06.45 pagi, pemuda dengan surai jabrik kemerahan mengeliat di atas tempat tidurnya, ia memeluk selimut tebal yang menutupi lebih separuh badannya. Badannya pegal, dan ia merasa kantuknya sama sekali tidak hilang. Tentu saja, ia hanya tidur selama 4 jam dan itu pun mungkin hanya tidur ayam.

Kyuubi Namikaze, kembali meringkukan tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Hatinya sakit dan perasaannya penuh rasa bimbang. Tadi malam, ia pulang sekitar jam setengah 1 malam yang membuatnya dimarahi oleh pamannya yang menyebalkan, Iruka mengintrogasinya yang macam-macam setelah mencium bau alkohol dan rokok yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Hei! Ia berumur 26 tahun dan minum-minum sedikit setelah menghadapi seorang Uchiha yang menyebalkan tidak masalah bukan? Tapi pamannya itu memang tidak pernah bisa diajak kompromi, karena itulah Kyuubi membencinya. Ia selalu membenci pamannya itu sejak dulu.

Kyuubi melirik sekilas kamarnya yang berantakan dari balik selimutnya. _What the h*ll is_ _this?!_ Kyuubi memijat keningnya frustasi, ia pasti benar-benar mabuk semalam hingga membuat kamarnya jadi seperti ini! Kamarnya sungguh berantakan! Dan jika Iruka melihat keadaan kamarnya yang seperti ini, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, Iruka pasti akan marah besar! Itu pasti! Si perfeksionis dalam segala hal itu pasti akan mengomel padanya. Dengan malas, Kyuubi menyibak selimutnya dari atas tubuhnya dan berusaha turun dari ranjangnya, menampilkan penampilannya yang tidak memakai apapun kecuali sebuah celana dalam yang membalut benda berharganya.

Kyuubi berkulit putih, tapi tidak sepucat keluarga Uchiha. Kulitnya bisa menjadi secoklat Naruto jika ia mau dengan cara sering-sering berjemur di bawah terik matahari. Tapi—TIDAK, Kyuubi membenci matahari, ia membenci matahari karena benda panas dan bersinar itu telah merebut Naruto darinya. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya.

**"Matahari sangat menyenangkan! Hahaha, aku mencintai matahari, Kyuu-nii!" **Gelak tawa dan wajah riang Naruto saat mengatakan hal itu padanya terngiang-ngiang di benak Kyuubi. Kyuubi sangat menyukai wajah Naruto saat itu, tapi amat tidak menyukai kata-kata yang keluar setelahnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku benci matahari, Naruto," gerutu Kyuubi.

Tapi mungkin, rasa benci Kyuubi pada matahari masih jauh lebih kecil daripada rasa bencinya pada UCHIHA. kata-kata 'aku mencintai matahari.' mungkin masih dapat diterima Kyuubi. Tapi kata-kata, 'aku mencintai Uchiha.' ? Kyuubi tidak yakin ia akan bisa menerimanya.

"Aku benci Uchiha." Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan kekesalan dan kesedihannya. "Uchiha mengambil semua yang kupunyai...se-mua-nya!" Kyuubi mengepalkan telapak tangannya geram, buku-buku jarinya memutih membuktikan betapa kuatnya kepalan tangan itu, "dan mereka akan mengambil Naruto jika aku tidak waspada."

Dengan kesal, Kyuubi menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor adiknya, dia berharap Naruto sudah bangun jam segini.

Tuuutt—Tuuut—Tuuuuutt. Sambungan nada telepon terus berjalan, Kyuubi mengigit kukunya sambil menunggu dengan gelisah. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana memikirkan apa yang kira-kira dilakukan oleh adiknya di sana.

**Krek**— Kyuubi dapat mendengar suara diterimanya panggilannya, jantungnya seketika langsung berdebar kencang saat mendengar kata 'moshi-moshi' yang disenandungkan adiknya dari seberang sana. Kyuubi memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, menahan detakan jantungnya.

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya, mempersiapkan suaranya untuk sesaat. "Eehhmm, a-apa kabarmu Naruto?"

[Baik Kyuu-nii, hehehe... kau merindukanku yah?] Kyuubi menarik napas dalam, menikmati setiap nada dan irama yang dimiliki oleh pita suara adiknya.

Kyuubi mendengus. "Cih! Untuk apa aku merindukan adik yang bodoh sepertimu." Seru Kyuubi ketus, lalu ia tertawa mendengar gerutuan dari seberang jaringan sana.

[Hei! Kalau begitu untuk apa Kyuu-nii meneleponku?! Untuk mengataiku 'Bodoh'?!]

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan tampang acuh. "Tidak, aku hanya menanyakan kabarmu. Ahhmm, bagaimana pekerjaanmu, apa yang kau kerjakan di sana?"

[Aku memotret, bukankah pekerjaanku fotograper sejak dulu? Kyuubi sudah tahu hal ini kan?]

Kyuubi menganguk-anguk, "maksudku, kau berkerja pada siapa di sana? Bukan pada orang yang menyebalkan kan? Misalnya...ehmm—siapa aktor yang kau benci itu?"

Ketika Kyuubi bertanya hal seperti itu, Kyuubi dapat merasakan jeda beberapa saat di pihak Naruto, dan nada suara Naruto yang awalnya tadi terdengar ceria. Berubah.

[A-ah? A-aktor yang kubenci? Ahahaha... Uchiha Sasuke itu maksudmu Kyuu-nii? Hehe, d-dia tidak m-menyebalkan kok~ Ehehehe.]

"..."

[...]

"Jadi kau BENAR-BENAR berkerja memotret Uchiha Sasuke!?" Pekik Kyuubi hampir histeris, untunglah dia dapat mengendalikan pita suaranya dengan baik.

[...B-bu-bu-bbukan! Bukan! A-aku mana mungkin berkerja dengan orang yang kubenci Kyuu-ni! Maksudku 'dia' yang tidak menyebalkan di sini orang yang berkerja denganku!]

Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya. Pemuda bersurai merah ini jelas tidak percaya. "Oh," jawabnya datar, perasaan Kyuubi langsung tidak enak. Jangan-jangan Itachi bukan hanya membual soal adiknya yang berkerja dengan adik Itachi itu?!

Dengan nada suara yang terdengar terburu-buru, Kyuubi mendengar adiknya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. [Hmmm...ya, baiklah Kyuu-nii~, cuma itu kan yang kau tanyakan? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa suaramu seperti itu?]

"Hmmm, mungkin untuk saat ini hanya itu saja. Memangnya kenapa dengan suaraku?"

[Ehmm...yah...agak sedikit serak, Hei! Kyuu-nii habis minum-minum yah!?.]

Kyuubi menguap, sepertinya sehabis ini adiknya akan menjadi secerewet pamannya. "Hmmm, yah~..begitulah, aku sedang stress akhir-akhir ini."

Kyuubi dapat mendengar gerutuan adiknya, ia tertawa dalam hati sekaligus senang karena adiknya memperhatikannya. [Kyuu-nii! Alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Chk! Lain kali jika stress jangan melampiaskannya dengan alkohol!]

"Ya, ya, kau cerewet!" gerutu Kyuubi, 'aku juga stress karena memikirkanmu bodoh!' ujar Kyuubi mengeluh dalam hati.

[Hmmm, ya, ya. aku akan kembali dua hari lagi kok~ tenang saja. Hahaha. Oh, aku sibuk Kyuu-nii, telepon aku lagi nanti jika kau mau, okay? bye.]

PIP! — Sambungan telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Naruto. Kyuubi menatap ponselnya sambil mengigit bibir kemerahannya. Sebenarnya—masih banyak hal yang ingin Kyuubi tanyakan pada Naruto. Kyuubi benar-benar ingin mengetahui kenyataannya, apakah Naruto benar-benar berkerja pada adiknya Itachi—atau Itachi hanya berbohong untuk mencari perhatiannya saja? Tapi—mendengar nada suara Naruto tadi yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kyuubi tak bisa berharap banyak pada pilihan 'Itachi yang berbohong'.

Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya, amarahnya kembali membuncah, ponsel di tangannya mungkin akan remuk jika itu bukan ponsel bermerek dengan logam berkualitas tinggi. "SH*T! ARRGGHH! UCHIHA BRENGSEK!'

* * *

**Srak! Srak! Brak! Bruk!**— **DBRUAKK**! "Aduh!" pekik Naruto dengan intonasi kecil ketika saat dia mulai mengobrak-abrik van Sasuke, sebuah kardus(yang untunglah tidak berisi) jatuh dan menghantam kepala. Dengan tampang cemberut Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tertutupi wig. Jujur saja, di saat seperti ini ia ingin sekali melepas wignya yang panjang itu. Wig-nya sungguh mengangu kerena suka menyangkut di berbagai barang dan bahkan tertindih olehnya sendiri saat ia menunduk.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan di dalam van Sasuke. Van yang berantakan, penuh baju, alat _make up_ dan juga kardus-kardus dengan isi yang tak jelas. Naruto berdecak, "Chk! Dammit! Di mana si gay itu menyimpan kameraku!?" Naruto tampak berpikir, masih mencoba melihat dengan teliti di antara banyaknya benda berwarna hitam di ruangan itu. (kamera Naruto berwarna hitam)

Tak beberapa lama, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah meja di dalam van tersebut, meja dengan 2 buah laci yang cukup besar. Meja itu cukup berantakan dengan sebuah _notebook_ di atasnya, membuat Naruto tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Bukan! Bukan _notebook_-nya yang menarik perhatian Naruto, tapi lacinya. "Sepertinya laci itu mencurigakan," pikir Naruto dan mulai mengeledah meja itu.

Srak! Srak! Naruto menemukan beberapa lemabaran kertas tidak bermutu, membuatnya mendesah kesal dan mulai putus asa. Malahan, di tengah-tengah pencariannya mengeledah laci meja itu, Naruto menemukan beberapa majalah PLAYBOY dengan cover wanita-wanita mulus yang aduhai, dan dengan penemuannya terhadap majalah PLAYBOY itu, Naruto mengubah pendapatnya tentang Sasuke. Sasuke itu _biseksual_, bukan _homoseksual_.

"Arrrghh! Uchiha sialan, di mana dia menyimpan kameraku! Di mana kameraku!" kata Naruto mulai geregatan. Tangannya mulai mencari-cari lagi di dalam laci itu dan hasilnya NIHIL! Tidak ada apapun di dalam sana. Naruto mengumpat, melihat jam sebentar dan sadar dia sudah kurang lebih 15 menit di dalam sana. Itu waktu yang cukup lama dan Naruto harus segera keluar jika tidak ingin ketahuan.

Naruto beranjak kembali melihat laci yang satunya lagi, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus menemukan kamera antik kesayangannya itu. Naruto terdiam ketika melihat sebuah bagian tali yang terjepit di tutup laci tersebut. Ketika Naruto mengamatinya baik-baik—"ITU KAMERAKU!" Pekik Naruto histeris, hampir berteriak sebelum dia menutup mulutnya kembali. Dengan was-was Naruto mencoba membuka laci tersebut, tapi—sekeras apapun Naruto mencoba menarik laci tersebut, laci itu tidak terbuka! Aura kesuraman dengan cepat membaluti Naruto, 'Kurang ajar! Si brengsek itu menguncinya!" Naruto meremas wig-nya, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Naruto berdiri, sambil berkacak pinggang, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh saat, ia menahan napasnya, mulai berpikir. Sasuke adalah orang yang sibuk dan akan berganti kostum setiap pergantian scene dengan waktu yang berbeda, jadi agak kurang menyakinkan jika Sasuke membawa kunci itu bersamanya. Oke, Di mana kira-kira orang akan menaruh kunci di ruangan yang berantakan ini? Ayo Naruto! Berpikirlah seperti seorang Uchiha Sasuke! TIDAK! Uchiha Sauske terlalu jenius, susah untuk meniru caranya berpikir.

"E-enggh~ kalau aku..." Naruto masih berusaha menebak-nebak sambil memegang dagunya, "aku akan menyembunyikannya di dekat benda yang paling sering kupakai dan atau kulewati~" Naruto melirik ke seluruh isi van itu. "Apakah lemari? Jadi Sasuke akan mudah menemukannya di saat dia memilih-milih baju," gumamnya, "tidak~ aku rasa tidak! Bukan Sasuke yang memilih bajunya! Melainkan Rinlah yang mengatur seluruh penampilannya."

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. 'Ayo berpikir! Ayo berpikir!" suruhnya dalam hati. Kembali Naruto bergelut dalam hatinya. 'Apa benda yang paling sering kau gunakan Sasuke!? Hair gel? Pencukur bulu ketiak? Tidak! Tidak mungkin, bulu ketiak Sasuke sangat lebat dan sepertinya sudah tidak dicukur selama berbulan- bulan. Tas? Lemari? _Notebook-_mu?— "

Naruto terdiam, pikirannya mulai terang sekarang. Ya! Ya! _Notebook_! Pasti _Notebook_! Naruto dengan seketika segera mendatangi _notebook_ Sasuke yang ada di atas meja. _Notebook_ itu berwarna hitam dan adalah properti paling terawat dan bersih di dalam van tersebut, sudah tidak diragukan lagi bahwa benda itu pasti salah satu benda yang paling suka Sasuke gunakan. Naruto melirik ke sekeliling _notebook_, tidak ada satu kuncipun yang ada di sana. Jika bukan di sekeliling, bagaimana kalau di bawah? Naruto mengangkat _notebook_ tersebut dan—_GOT IT! There it is!_ Di sanalah kunci tersebut berada, di bawah _notebook_ tersebut, bersinar seolah memanggil Naruto untuk mengambilnya.

Naruto mengambil kunci tersebut dengan kegirangan, pekikan girangnya ia tahan di tenggorokan agar tidak membuat keributan! Naruto menatap _notebook_ Sasuke tersebut dan tertawa, tak disangka! Kunci dari laci yang ia cari-cari berada sangat dekat darinya! Naruto memukul _notebook_ tersebut dengan agak keras, seolah mengejek, 'kau _notebook_ bodoh! Tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan kunci ini dari Naruto yang jenius!' Tapi dikarenakan pukulan Naruto tadi, _notebook_ Sasuke yang pada mulanya layarnya gelap karena lama ditinggalkan menjadi terang kembali, Naruto gelagapan... sadar bahwa kelakuannya memukul _notebook_ itu tadi salah. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke datang dan melihat _notebook_ ini menyala menandakan ada orang yang mengotak-atiknya?

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto segera membuka laci tersebut, menarik tali yang sepertinya adalah tali kameranya dan mengeluarkannya dari laci tersebut. Muka Naruto mencerah, apalagi ketika dilihatnya tali itu benar-benar adalah kameranya. Naruto hampir saja menanggis, akhirnya— setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia dapat memegang kamera yang diberikan Kyuubi itu padanya, kamera yang sangat dia sayangi dan ia cintai. Kameranya yang mengantarnya mendapat gelar profesional. Dan Naruto tidak akan pernah melepaskan kamera ini lagi darinya.

Naruto celingak-celingukan, ia melihat keluar jendela van tersebut dan menyadari bahwa keadaan masih sepi seperti sebelumnya, waktu yang sangat tepat untuk pergi ke luar dengan membawa benda pusaka yang telah ditemukan kembali. Naruto melirik _notebook_ Sasuke, mengengam _mouse_-nya dengan maksud menekan _mode sleep _untuk _notebook_ tersebut. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat pemberitahuan yang masuk ke dalam _notebook_ tersebut, rasa penasaran menyergap dan Naruto membacanya sebentar. "Eee— to..? _What_ _is this_?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, "_You receive a new email from Blue—S-sapphire—sky_?"

.

.

.

.

"..." Naruto terdiam, tubuhnya membeku dengan mata yang masih membulat menatap pemberitahuan tersebut. "Ehhmm—_'you receive a new email from Blue Sapphiresky'_?" ulang Naruto sekali lagi, kali-kali aja tiba-tiba matanya buta huruf dan kalau membaca sesuatu menjadi acak kadul.

_'Wha-what t-the_ hell is this_! What_ _the_ _hell_ _is this! What the fucking shit is_ _this_!' pikir Naruto, mulai tidak terima dengan kemampuan membacanya yang lancar. Seandainya ia tak pernah belajar membaca dulu, mungkin sekarang jantungnnya tidak akan berdetak begitu kencang sampai seperti sedang lari marathon. Naruto meng-klik pemberitahuan itu dan segera di sambungkan ke alamat email yang ada.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah pesan, dan sebuah foto yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Dammit! Ada yang membawa kantong muntah? Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa kepalanya pening dan mual membaca isi email dan melihat foto tersebut.

**Aku sudah mendapatkan foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke untukmu, hei Brengsek. Dengan foto ini, karir Uchiha Sasuke yang mendunia itu dapat hancur dengan mudah. Jangan bermain-main denganku! Dasar gay buncit, botak, yang kerjanya cuma bisa mengejek orang saja!**

_Blue sapphiresky/ 3 hours ago._

.

.

Belum lagi dengan tulisan di pojok kanan atas, sebuah nama akun pemilik email ini. "Onyx Nightsky/email/log out/etc..."

Naruto merasakan tangannya bergetar, ia ketakutan, setitik air mata mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan mengengam erat kemera yang masih melilit di tangannya, Naruto terdiam, kepalanya yang terasa berat ia paksakan untuk berpikir. Berpikir! Berpikir tentang insiden penyusupan di apartemen itu dan mengapa Sasuke bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Ingat tentang segala pelecehan dan perkataannya di saat audisi! I-ingat bagaimana Sasuke menyekap Naruto di kamar hotelnya! Da-dan ingat percakapan apa saja yang sudah dilalui Naruto dengan _Onyx Nightsky?_

**"Aku seorang lelaki dewasa berumur 23 tahun yang tampan dan terkenal.(Ch. 1)"**

**" Kau hanya asal ngomong, Dobe. Katakan saja kalau kau iri dengan Uchiha Sasuke karena dia itu tampan, terkenal, dan digemari banyak wanita.(Ch.6) "**

**" Apa kau itu selalu mengangapku personality-ku seperti itu, Dobe?(Ch 6)"**

**"Bagaimana kalau misalnya, aku malah membayangkanmu sebagai wanita cantik dengan mata berwarna merah, berambut panjang dengan warna violet, dan hobi memakai baju gothic?(Ch. 6)"**

Bu-Bukankah ciri-ciri itu— Naruto berkeringat dingin, ia menatap pantulan dirinya pada sebuah lemari yang memiliki cermin di pintunya. "O-oh Tuhan~"

Inikah alasan Onyx Nightsky itu berusaha selalu memojokan Naruto di berbagai tempat. Seperti di saat audisi atau di kamar hotelnya? Karena dia sudah mengetahui bahwa— Blue Sapphiresky adalah— Naruto?

**"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Dobe..."**

Naruto mengerang frustasi, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kata-katanya saat itu kenyataan. Na-Naruto selalu mengira Onyx Nightsky adalah seorang fans yang terlalu ingin menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto menutup mulutnya, masih mencoba menahan rasa kagetnya.

Dan... saat dia membuat status di saat dia ingin menyusup ke tempat Sasuke, Onyx Nightsky yang adalah Sasuke juga ikut berkomentar di status itu! Pantas saja Sasuke dapat menangkap Naruto dengan mudah! Ia sudah tahu Naruto akan datang ke apertemennya hari itu dan sudah menyiapkan rencana.

Onyx Nightsky adalah Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke adalah Onyx Nightsky

Naruto bertaruh kepada Onyx Nightsky untuk mendapatkan foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Onyx Nightsky.

Astagaa! Si Teme itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke?!

Naruto meremat kepalanya, ia sangat pusing, kepalanya sakit dan ia merasa ingin menampar sesuatu. Rasa marah dan kesal bercampur padu menjadi suatu perasaan yang tak dapat ia dekripsikan. "Lalu... apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan selama ini?! Dipermainkan oleh seorang gay? Shit! NARUTO! _You're the most stupid person on this planet!"_ kata Naruto suram mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

**'Kau manis.'**

**'**** Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku tertarik padamu...'**

.

.

"JANGAN PIKIRKAN ITU! NARUTO BAKAA!"— **DBUAKK!** Naruto mengambil sebuah buku tebal dengan judul "Eksiklopedia Bau-Bauan di Dunia" dan memukulnya pas di dahinya. Memar? Ya sudahlah! Yang Naruto inginkan sekarang melupakan kejadian kemarin malam di dalam kamar hotel Sasuke itu. Naruto memegang bagian tengkuknya lagi dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Bisa kita ulang sekali lagi? Memperjelas masalah ini mungkin?

Onyx Nightsky adalah Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke adalah Onyx Nightsky

Naruto bertaruh kepada Onyx Nightsky untuk mendapatkan foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Onyx Nightsky. Dan, setelah Naruto mendapat foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Onyx Nightsky, Naruto akan mengirimkan foto tersebut kepada sebuah akun menyebalkan di internet bernama Onyx Nightsky yang sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke?!

Pantas saja Onix Nightsky itu biasa saja ketika Naruto mengancam akan mengambil foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke!

"DAMMIT!" Umpat Naruto. Ia membalikan badannya segera. Ingin pergi dari dalam van tersebut dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia harus pergi, setidaknya kembali untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan membangun kembali rencanannya. Rasa marah dan kesal masih memenuhi hatiya dan Naruto merasakan dada dan kepalanya begitu sakit. Dia tak menyangka, Tuhan akan mempermainkan hidupnya hingga seperti ini.

Naruto berbalik. Tetapi—saat dirinya baru saja sempurna berputar 180 derajat, mata ber-soft lense-nya membulat besar sebesar biji durian ketika melihat pemuda tinggi jangkung yang menatap penuh kelicikan ke arahnya. Seringainya menyebalkan seperti biasa. Rambut sehitam eboni dan mata sekelam malamnya menatap Naruto.

Naruto membeku.

Pemuda tersebut tampak berpura-pura sibuk dengan kukunya untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya berpura-pura sadar bahwa Naruto sudah melihatnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, menyeringai untuk 1-2 detik pertama.

"Hai." katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya seolah memberi salam. Wajahnya datar. "Aku akan senang jika kau tinggal sebentar sembari menjelaskan mengapa kau ada di dalam van-ku, dengan kamera itu, dan _notebook_-ku yang menyala?" Mata pemuda tersebut menyipit, seringainya semakin lebar. "Kau tentu punya waktu bukan? Nona Uzumaki— ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih suka aku memanggil nama dunia mayamu—hmmm? Blue Sapphiresky?" Ia terkekeh kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara rendahnya yang sensual, " Ah! Atau malah— kau ingin dipanggil dengan nama lain? Do-be?"

Oke! Ada yang mau mengirim satu set pisau dapur untuk Naruto? Kalau bisa yang sudah diasah.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Author Notes: Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca sampai sini. Untuk chapter 10 nanti, semoga sudah ada romance di fic ini. Dan utnuk yang masih bertanya-tanya, kapan ItaKyuu-nya mesra-mesraan. Yaaah~ Ditunggu saja nanti. Ehehehe, ini cerita SasuNaru buka Kyuuita (mungkin kalau sempat, saya akan membuat cerita lepas mereka. Tapi nggak janji loh~).

Dan... ini balasan review untuk chapter kemarin (semoga kalian masih ingat review kalian, dan jangan keluar dulu, masih ada cerita sehabis review):

**sytadict**: Oh, benarkah? Hmmm, judulnya apa? Kau kurang memberi informasi. Hehehehe. Kemarin aku sudah mencarinya sampai stress. Tenang saja, jika benar-benar mirip, aku tidak akan merusuh.

**Augesta**: Udah baca chapter ini kan? Ehehehe. Pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab.

**Princess Love Naru: **Maaf ya, authornya sedang sangat-sangat sibuk, jadi waktu mengetik pun kurang. Hehehe, dan maaf juga soal ItaKyuu-nya, mereka akan sangat susah untuk dibuat mesra di sini.

**cukacuke: **Cari jawabannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya! Reaksi Pein kalau tahu Naruto cowok pasti akan diceritakan! Wuakakakakak.

**Uzumaki Scout 36**: Wah, makasih atas pujiannya! Ehehehehe. Terus ikutin yah, makasih udah RnR.

**Uchiha Over Love:** Makasih banyak sudah menunggu, maaf lambat update. Thank atas fave-nya, dan salam kenal juga. Semoga fic ini bakal terus menghibur kamu. Hehehehe.

**chy. cassie**: Hmm..hmmm... siapa yah? Wah... jadi penasaran nih~ kalau dari gaya komentar-nya ini miss bawel yah? Ehehehe. Makasih atas kritiknya dan pujiannya. Siapa sih? Jangan buat penasaran dong.

**Princess Li-chan**: Sip! Ini udah update, makasih udah review.

**shira shiro-chan:** Wah... pantas aja. Saya sempat bingung loh, waktu ngeliat shira shiro-chan gak review di chapter 7. Eakakakakakakk. SIP dah! Asalkan kamu masih baca fic ini aku senang aja. Kekekekek. Ehm, Kalau SasuSaku adegan si Naru cemburu gak yeah? Uhuhuhuhu~ liat aja ntar, itu juga kalau adegannya jadi. Hahai! Thank for review.

**Azahic**: Thanks for your compliment, and thank for your review. ^^

**Nakajima Kyou:** Ahahhahaha, bagus. Aku juga suka kamu ngereview. Ini suah update. Maaf tidak bisa kilat.

**Faranheit July: **Wah, maaf yah... apakah di chapter ini ada typo lagi? Ehehehe. Terima kasih atas pujiannya.

**AkemiFutabei**: Ini sudah update, makasih sudah review.

JessicaSaphires: Whahaha, mengap-mengap kenapa? Jalan ceritanya atau panjang ceritanya? ^^. Ehehehehe, iya nih. Lama-lama jadi malas ngelanjutin. Ehm, tapi bukan berarti akan ditelantarkan kok~ Tenang saja. Ini sudah update, makasih atas reviewnya yang berombongan~ ^^.

**Heriyadi kurosaki:** Hm...Ini sudah update. Makasih sudah review. Hehe.

**uchiha cucHan clyne**: 7ghost? ho-oh! Itu emank bagus, aku baca komiknya lho, emank hints-nya banyak~ Walah? Ngarep banget ini bakal ada lemon yeh? cucHan mesum nih~ Ikikikikiki~ cucHan suka chara Sakura? Dulu kau juga suka lho, tapi entah sekarang jadi benci, makanya sekarang pengen nge-bash dikit. Nyahaha./ditendang Saku FC/ Thanks for review. Ini sudah update, maaf lama menunggu.

**Daevict024:** Sip, ini lanjutannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan~

**Gunchan Cacunalu Polepel:** Neror FB? Jangan Gun~ Kasihanilah saya. Jangan terror fb saya~ Ehehehe, masa akhirnya langsung jadi pair PeinSaku? Aish... Gunchan ga rela amat si Sasu diambil~ Di chap ini si Naru udah ketahuan kan? Dan karena udah ketahuan, kayaknya chat antara Onyx dan Blue ga akan ada lagi. Ekekekeke. thanks for review Gun~

**Azusa theBadGirl:** Whahahaha, maaf~ kakairu diperbanyak soalnya mereka sudah lama ga muncul~ Itakyuu mungkin ada cerita tersendiri nanti. Ehehehe, request-nya ditampung dulu yah~ thanks for RnR.

**UzumakiKagari**: Ckckckckck, kebayang tuh capeknya baca dari chapter 1 sampai 8, saya aja yang buat bacanya ga habis 1 hari. Ini sudah update, makasih udah RnR.

**keiji wolf:** Makasih atas perhatiannya, ini sudah update, maaf lambat yah~

**URuRuBeak:** Thanks 4 review, Ini sudah update.

**Neko-tan**: Maaf yah, chapter ini lama updatenya! Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan fic ini discontinued! Pasti akan kuselesaikan. /On the Fire/ Thanks for review.

**aLice Yukimura:** Ini sudah update makasih atas reviewnya.

**Uzumaki Kagari:** Thanks for Review, aku juga suka sifat Naru. Wkwkwkwk.

**MJ:** Iya, Si Sasu udah tahu kalau Naru itu cowok, dan dia sudha tau juga si Naru itu Bluesapphiresky. Thanks udah review. Ini si Kyuu sudah mau diberangkatkan ke Okinawa. Incest Kyuunaru pasti akan muncul.

**Aoi Ciel:** Kyuu beneran incest kok? Ehehehe, tidak sesuai harapan yah? gomen-gomen~ mungkin, di cerita ini Kakairu-lah yang paling sweet . Hehehehe~, Ini udah update kan? Thanks for review~

**Sheren:** Iya, si Sasu mungkin dulunya keturunan vampire, makanya demen gigit-gigitan segala. Wkwkwkw. Thanks for review.

**Faicentt:** Eaaa~ suka-nya Kakairu toh? Wkwkwkwwkwk... nanti saya banyakin Kakairu-nya yah~ sayang, di chap ini ga ada. Makasih sudah review yah. Ini kelanjutannya.

**hanazawa kay:** Maaf yah, ini sudah update dan lama banget. Ehehehe, Naru emank udah uke kuadrat deh~wkwkw. Thanks fot review.

**Khukhudatte-san:** Weleh, pertanyaannya banyak amat. Semoga bisa terjawab di chapter ini yah~ini sudah update~ Thanks for review.

**laila. r. mubarok:** Hhahaha, kamu komen saja aku sudah senang. Wah, gila~ foto Sasu Naked ga mungkin si share dong~ ntar hancur deh karirnya Sasu, wkwkwkwkw. Thanks udah review.

**Kutoka Mekuto:** Uhmmmm... a..aku belum siap untuk menaikan rate-nya~ ntar kebablasan saya buat lemonnya~ Huahahahahha. Thanks for review.

**Namikaze Noah:** Nyahahaha~ Kakashi emank ngengangu banget yah~ maaf yah, adegan Sasusaku-nya buat boring, hohoho, emank rencananya author si Saku bakal jadi pengangu sih~. Salah Mikoto dan Fugaku? Apa yah? Gak tau ah~ saya gak mikir~/dilempar ke laut/ ahahha, dan thanks udah review.

**Qhia503:** Itachi memang dibuat jadi karakter yang nyebelin. Ehehehe. Mungkin Naru akan menerima lamaran si Pein kalau saat mengetik ini authornya sedang terkena crazy-syndrome~ wkwkwkw, dan kalau mau tahu reaksi Pein kalau tahu Naru cowok ntar, liat aja di chap-chap selanjutnya~ thanks udah review.

**Velovexiaa:** Iya, memang rata-rata word untuk setiap chapter itu sekitar 6000-an, tapi untuk buat chapter sepanjang itu, butuh waktu juga kan? Eheheheh. Ini sudah update. Maaf lama.

**tetchan:** ehehehe, ini juga sudah update, maaf kalau misalnya terlalu panjang. Entah kenapa, author suka ngebuat karakter Naru yang uclucky. Thanks for review.

**devilojoshi:** Makasih atas pujiannya. Maaf karena fic ini membuat menunggu lama. Ini sudah update dan makasih atas reviewnya.

**virgi. t. andini **: Hahhahaha, makasih atas first reviewnya~ Makasih juga atas dukungannya. Aku akan selalu berusaha melanjutkan fic ini.

Dan terima kasih juga atas segala orang yang sudah mem-fave, follow, dan membaca fic ini. Saya sangat senang~ . Dan Terima kasih juga untuk first reader di chapter 9, **Yessy-san, **yang sudah memberikan beberapa kritik dan mau mendengarkan beberapa curhatku.

**Big Thanks For You all~**

* * *

**Cerita tambahan.**

Kyuubi menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. Kerongkongannya meradang dan terasa sakit saat menelan sesuatu. Benar dugaan Kyuubi, ia terlalu berlebihan meminum alkohol semalam sehingga membuat kerongkongannya terasa terbakar. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kyuubi terbatuk dan segera meminum segelas air putih yang disiapkan di sebelahnya.

Iruka, yang sedang membereskan piring-piring kotor menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan biasa saja, tidak ada rasakhawatir di sana. "Kenapa? Kerongkonganmu sakit Kyuubi?" tanyanya seadanya.

Kyuubi tak menjawab, ia hanya menganguk sembari melanjutkan makannya. Terkadang, mata kemerahannya melirik Iruka yang berjalan ke arah kotak obat, Iruka mengambil sesuatu di kotak itu dan berjalan lagi mendekati Kyuubi, lalu menruh benda yang ia ambil di meja makan dekat Kyuubi. "Obat radang tenggorokan, minum itu! Lain kali, jika tidak tahan untuk meminum alkohol tidak usah dilakukan. Meminum alkohol tidak akan membuatmu jadi keren."

Kyuubi mendengus, cuek, meskipun dalam hati berterima kasih juga pada Iruka yang memberikan obat kepadanya. Sekarang, Iruka kembali sibuk dengan piring kotornya. Tak sampai 2 menit setelah itu, Iruka kembali berceloteh. "Ah. Kau juga harus berterimakasih pada temanmu Kyuubi! Ia sudah dengan baik hati mengantarkanmu pulang! Bayangkan bagaimana seandainya tidak ada temanmu yang mengantarmu pulang? Saat itu kau mabuk berat dan muntah hingga 2 kali setelah tiba di sini. Aku tidak yakin kau akan pulang dengan selamat tanpa temanmu!"

Kyuubi tak bergerak. Ia berhenti menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya melebar. Teman? Siapa?! Bu-bukankah Kyuubi merasa ia pulang sendiri tadi malam?! Iruka pasti sedang membual. "Teman?" tanya Kyuubi dengan suara serak. "Omong kosong, bukankah aku pulang sendiri tadi malam?"

Iruka mendecih, "Sembarangan!' bentaknya. 'Kau pulang jam setengah 1 tadi malam. Diantarkan oleh temanmu itu! Dia bilang, ia menemukanmu sedang tertidur di jalan! Lalu dia mengantarkanmu pulang! Kau harus berterima kasih sekaligus meminta maaf padanya, Anak Bodoh! Bajunya kotor ketika ia membawamu di punggungnya, kau jelas memuntahi dia!"

Kyuubi tercengang, "me-memuntahi?"

Iruka menganguk, sambil menyusun piring-piring yang baru saja dicuci ke rak, ia kembali berbicara, "temanmu tampak khawatir denganmu, dia bahkan tidak marah sama sekali dengan bajunya yang penuh dengan muntahanmu! Dan jika kau ingin tahu, ia juga yang membopongmu ke kamar dan membersihkan tubuhmu! Kyuubi, bayangkan jika ayahmu tahu bahwa kau mabuk-mabukan seperti ini! Ia pasti akan memotong warisanmu sebanyak-banyaknya." ujar Iruka ketus.

Kyuubi terdiam, ia menggeram. Membersihkan tubuh!? Apa maksudnya itu!? "Iruka, bagaimana ciri-ciri 'teman' yang kau makud itu?" tanya Kyuubi ketus, bukan jasa penolongnya yang sekarang ia pikirkan, melainkan kekurangajaran penolongnya yang membuka-buka bajunya sembarangan dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam. Tapi, entah kenapa— Kyuubi dapat menebak siapa yang menolongnya itu!

"Hmm, pemuda tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang diikat, ada 2 buah garis tipis di hidungnya."

Triririririririt! — tepat saat Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan sebelum Kyuubi membengkokan sendok di tangannya, ponsel Kyuubi berbunyi dengan nyaring.

Kyuubi mengambil ponselnya, dan membuka flip-nya dengan kasar, ia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang meneleponnya sekarang. Dengan segera, Kyuubi beranjak dari atas kursinya dan pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman untuk marah-marah dengan orang yang menghubunginya.

[Yooo~ Kyuu-chan. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Setelah mabuk-mabukan kemarin, kau tentu tidak sakit bukan!? Berterimakasihlah Kyuu~ aku membawamu pulang ke rumahmu~]

Kyuubi mengertakan giginya, "Urusai! Aku sama sekali tidak akan berterima-kasih pada Brengsek sepertimu! Kau bahkan mengambil kesempatan dariku! BRENGSEK!" bentaknya meskipun harus memaksakan suaranya.

Kyuubi mendengar gelak tawa mengejek di sana, [Huahahahaah! Kenapa harus malu Kyuu~? Tidak apa-apa bukan? Kita sudah pernah bercinta. Jadi untuk apa kau merasa malu!?]

"Tutup mulut kurang ajarmu itu Uchiha! Lebih baik aku terdampar di jalanan seperti gelandangan daripada ditemukan olehmu! Cuih!" Kyuubi meludah dengan sembarangan.

[Ahahahaha! Terserah kau saja manis~. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, aku meneleponmu sebenarnya hanya karena aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku 3 jam lagi akan berangkat ke Okinawa. Kau mau ikut, _baby_?"

Kyuubi terdiam. Okinawa? Itu tempat adiknya berada sekarang!

[Aku sudah memesan 2 buah tiket VIP~ Jika kau mau kau boleh datang ke bandara xxx jam 12 nanti Sayang~ dan kita bisa pergi bersama~]

Kyuubi menggerak kesal. Uchiha benar-benar kurang ajar. "DALAM MIMPIMU UCHIHA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI!"

[Khukhu, kau yakin _little fox_?] suara godaan itu benar-benar menyebalkan untuk Kyuubi, hingga ingin membuatnya muntah, Terlebih lagi, dengan nama panggilan yang terus berubah-ubah sejak tadi.

"APA SUARAKU MASIH KURANG MENYAKINKAN!?"

[Ahahaha, alright~ alright! Kalau begitu, bayangkan bagaimana jika aku menemukan adikmu di sana dan menyelesaikan pertaruhan kita? Kau siap untuk menjadi milikku selamanya, Kyuu-chan?!~] suara rendah nan menggoda khas Uchiha itu berdendang lagi. [Dan ah~ Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana jika adikmu berada di tengah-tengah 2 orang Uchiha yang liar. Bayangkan wajah adikmu yang mendesah dan kesakitan nanti Kyuubi~ Bayangkan—]

"BRENGSEK! TUTUP MULUTMU DAN LAKUKANLAH APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN!" —PLAK! Kyuubi menutup flip ponselnya dengan kasar. Mengakiri panggilan secara sepihak. Kesal! Kesal! Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang! Dasar Uchiha brengsek! Berani-beraninya dia menggunakan adiknnya untuk memojokannya.

Dengan cepat, Kyuubi kembali membuka flip ponselnya dan mengetikan beberapa nomor di sana, segera menghubungi nomor itu dengan wajah tidak sabar. Kyuubi mengigit jarinya ketika menunggu panggilannya diangkat, —Klek, telepon Kyuubi diangkat dengan suara lembut seorang wanita.

"Mosh-moshi." Kyuubi memberi salam, berusaha sopan, "Saya ingin memesan tiket menuju Okinawa jam 12 nanti. 3 kursi untuk kelas Ekonomi."


	10. Chapter 10

Story: DAMN

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

DAMN! © Iria-san

Rating: T+ (M untuk bahasa-bahasa vulgar yang saya gunakan~ gak naik rate beneran loh yah!)

Genre: Humor & Romance yang diragukan

Main Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke(23) & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto(21).

Other Cast: Haruno Sakura (21), Umino Iruka(31) & Hatake Kakashi(34), Tsunade(50+), Uchiha Itachi(26), Namikaze Kyuubi (26), Pein/Yahiko(39) dan beberapa original character.

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, super OOC for Uchiha Brothers, Incest, Boys Love, Shounen-ai, gaje, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit dan tidak terkendali alias asal sembur, etc. . **If like, you must to read it, if don't like, please read this warn before you press back button!/ngototness/ **

Word Count for this chapter: 8000+

Author Note: Iria-san kembali! /sembah sujud/ setelah lama tidak update karena setelah UN terserang WB. Akhirnya saya berhasil mengupdate fic ini juga~ Terima kasih banyak untuk reader sekalian yang sudah mengingatkan saya agar cepat update. Ya, silahkan menikmati Minna.

* * *

**Chapter 10: DAMN! Don't Keep My Heart, PLEASE!**

* * *

Naruto diam membatu. Kedua tangannya masih dengan setia mengengam kamera hitam pemberian Kyuubi. Kedua tangan Naruto mengerat, menunjukan bahwa pemuda manis itu mulai kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan emosi.

"K-kau...," Naruto terbata, dengan rasa tidak percaya mundur beberapa langkah ketika merasakan Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arahnya. "K-Kau O-Onyx Nightsky?"

Sasuke yang berada di depan Naruto, dan berjarak tidak kurang dari 5 meter tersenyum manis. Oniksnya tenggelam di antara kelopak matanya yang menyipit karena senyumannya begitu lebar. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto mengigit bibirnya. Ia mengengam sudut meja yang berada di belakangnya untuk menahan rasa kesalnya. "Kau Onyx Nightsky!" kali ini perkataannya bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

Sasuke terkekeh mengejek Naruto, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan wajah sangat _innocent_. "Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" Sasuke mulai melangkah, tangannya terlipat dan matanya terus menatap tajam namun menggoda ke arah Naruto. "Benar-benar Dobe."

"B-Brengsek!" Naruto berjengit lalu berteriak, ia benar-benar kesal sampai tidak mampu lagi menahan emosinya yang membeludak. "BRENGSEK!"

"Ck..ck...ck...diamlah Dobe~" Sasuke mengerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya ke arah kiri dan kanan seraya membawa ke bibirnya, gerakan untuk meminta Naruto agar mengecilkan suaranya. "Kau tidak mau orang-orang mendengarkan kita sedang berada di sini berdua, bukan?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda. "Kau masih menggunakan pakaian wanita."

Naruto berdecak kesal, matanya menatap tajam dari balik softlens kemerahannya. "Biarkan aku pergi! Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu lagi!" Naruto berusaha melangkah maju ke arah Sasuke. Ingin mencoba melewatinya, berharap kalau dia bisa melewati aktor yang brengsek itu.

"Omong kosong, kau masih punya banyak urusan denganku Dobe." Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya, menghalangi jalan Naruto agar tidak bisa melewatinya. Terlebih lagi, tubuh Sasuke memang lebih besar dari Naruto.

Naruto berdecak. Memang mustahil untuk melewati aktor brengsek ini dengan mudah. Pemuda _blond_ itu mulai berkacak pinggang, dia tidak ingin terlihat ketakutan. Ya, dia tidak boleh terlihat takut pada Bedebah kurang ajar di depannya ini. Dengan wajah yang menantang Naruto memelototi Sasuke. "Aku sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu, BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, senyum meremehkan tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda keras kepala di depannya. "Kau masih punya banyak urusan denganku, Do-be."

"Urusan?" Naruto terkekeh, "sejauh yang aku tahu, aku sudah memberikanmu foto bugil Uchiha Sasuke, **Onyx Nightsky**!" balas Naruto setengah berteriak, ia sengaja agak menekan kata 'Onyx Nightsky' disebabkan rasa kesalnya yang merasa sudah dibohongi habis-habisan.

"Oh ya~?" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap dengan puas wajah kesal pemuda manis di depannya. Tangan kanan Sasuke naik dan mencengkram salah satu tangan pemuda _blond_ di depannya itu. Berjaga-jaga supaya ia tak bisa kabur dengan mudah. "Mungkin memang benar, kau dan Onyx Nightsky sudah tidak ada urusan lagi. Tapi... " Sasuke mengantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau masih mempunyai banyak urusan denganku. Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto berjengit, menepis tangan Sasuke yang mencekram pergelangan tangannya. Naruto mencoba tertawa, menerima kenyataan bahwa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. "Ya, ya. Aku memang masih mempunyai urusan denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku memang masih harus berkerja untuk pemotretan biografi-mu setidaknya sampai 4 bulan ke depan. Ya, ya~ aku mengerti..." Naruto mengangguk-angguk kepalanya dengan wajah yang mengerut-ngerut. Ia masih tertawa, tertawa dalam kestressannya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk kabur Dobe~" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, sudut bibirnya naik.

"Cih, aku professional Uchiha. Aku tidak akan kabur seperti seorang buronan. Setidaknya, aku akan pergi tanpa menyisakan masalah lagi. Cih, mungkin aku akan meminta surat pengunduran diri dari Tsunade-san. Dan setelah itu— kau..." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, lalu setelah itu menunjuk dirinya, " — dan juga aku bisa menjalani hidup ini dengan tenang." Naruto tersenyum lebar, sebelum tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya terdorong menghantam meja yang ada di belakangnya. Pemuda pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan dalam hati dan sayup-sayup menyadari pemuda Uchiha di depannya itu telah menahan kedua tangannya dan membuatnya kehilangan tempat untuk bergerak dengan lebih leluasa.

"Lepaskan aku Brengsek! "

"Kau tidak akan mengundurkan diri, Do-be," kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang mengeras, " Kau- tidak- boleh- mengundurkan- diri!"

Naruto mengerutkan wajahnya, "GAH! Apa urusanmu Brengsek!" Naruto berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, tak peduli jika air liurnya menyembur. Dia malah bersyukur jika memang air liurnya menyembur ke wajah Sasuke."Aku harus mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini segera Teme! Berkerja denganmu itu— berbahaya untukku!" maki Naruto.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya sedikit. Kali ini benar-benar naik karena biasanya hanya naik sekitar 0,1 milimeter. "Kau pikir aku berbahaya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! K—kau itu gay!" Bentak Naruto jengkel, masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kedua tangan Sasuke yang mengungkungnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Seriously, Sasuke memang sangat suka menggoda pemuda _cross- dress_ di depannya. "Ah ya~ Aku memang berbahaya," ujar Sasuke seduktif. "Seperti yang orang-orang katakan, 'berteman dengan penjual parfum akan membuatmu berbau parfum~." Sasuke menghirup wangi wig yang Naruto kenakan. Sasuke terbatul, wanginya sungguh tidak enak, seperti bau plastik yang terlalu lama terbakar matahari. Uchiha Bungsu sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke jadi penasaran, bagaimana wangi rambut asli pemuda di depannya ini. Apakah akan seharum bau lemon yang akhir-akhir ini ia sukai? Hmmm...

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada pemuda di depannya, karena pemuda itu semakin gencar untuk bergerak agar bisa melepas diri darinya. "Benar kan Dobe? Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi menyimpang." Bisik Sasuke dengan suara baritone khasnya yang memabukan banyak wanita. "Kau memang sekarang tidak berurusan dengan Onyx Nighsky lagi—" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar saat mendengar desisan 'lepaskan aku' dari pemuda itu, dan hal seperti itu malah membuat Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskanya. Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda, kali ini dengan gesture tubuhnya yang lebih menggoda, "—tapi kau berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Dobe. Salahmu membuatku tertarik denganmu." Sasuke menelusuri leher jenjang Naruto dan menghembuskan napas basah dan hangatnya di sana.

"Brengsek! AKU INI NORMAL! B-berhenti melakukan itu atau aku akan melaporkanmu ke po- Ahh~!" Naruto mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan Sasuke mengigit sedikit lehernya di bagian yang kemarin digigiti oleh Sasuke sampai membekas.

Sasuke terkikik kuda, merasa sangat lucu dengan tingkah pemuda di depannya. Ah~ bahkan tanpa mengenal nama aslinya pun Sasuke sudah sangat tertarik dengannya. "Hei, pemuda mana yang tidak gay jika mendesah ketika lelaki lain mengigit lehernya Dobe?" goda Sasuke jahil.

Wajah Naruto merah padam dikarenakan rasa malu, jijik, marah, dan kesal yang bercampur aduk dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya mengepal keras dan BUAKKKKKK! Dengan tenaga cowok yang lumayan kuat, Naruto memberikan bogem mentahnya pada pelipis aktor tampan di depannya.

"A-AKU BUKAN MAINANMU BRENGSEK!" Bentaknya keras-keras. Sudah tidak peduli lagi meskipun semisalnya mereka dipergoki oleh staf lain.

Sasuke terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang karena tinju Naruto. Aktor itu dapat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada pipinya. Harapannya, semoga saja pipinya tidak membengkak. Sasuke merasa kasihan pada tubuhnya. Sudah dicakar, kemaluan ditendang, dan sekarang ia malah harus merasakan pipinya ditinju dengan sekuat tenaga oleh pemuda bertampang wanita di depannya.

"Do-be!~" Sasuke bangkit sambil menggeram layaknya singa yang terbangun dari tidurnya, "memukul wajah seorang aktor itu adalah kesalahan terbesar." ujar Sasuke tenang dan datar, tapi penuh dengan aura membunuh.

Naruto mengeraskan hati dan wajahnya, juga kepalan tangannya. "He-eh, kau ingin merasakan lagi TEME! K-KAU INGIN MERASAKAN TINJUKU LAGI?!" ancamnya sambil mengacungkan kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah terkepal.

Sasuke melipat dirinya di depan dada, harga dirinya tinggi meskipun dengan pipinya yang mulai membengkak, "Coba saja Dobe, besar kepalan tanganmu bahkan tak lebih besar dari kepalan tanganku..."

BRAKKK! Sebuah buku terlempar ke arah Sasuke, untunglah hanya buku kecil setebal 50-an halaman. Naruto menyeringai kesal, "He-eh? Tapi kau merasa kesakitan kan? Pukulan-ku sakit kan? Iya kan!? CIH!" tuntutnya.

" Memang sakit," aku Sasuke dengan wajah cool dan tenang, pipinya sudah mulai sedikit memerah karena pukulan Naruto tadi. Sasuke terdiam, seolah sedang memikirkan rencana matang-matang pada benaknya. "Tenang saja..," ujarnya pada akhirnya, "aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakit jauh melebihi ini~"

Naruto mengerutkan wajahnya, ia memegang kameranya kembali dengan erat. Takut, jangan-jangan merasakan sakit yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke adalah dengan merusak kameranya yang berharga. Jika itu terjadi, ia lebih baik mati saja daripada merasakan sakitnya melihat barang kesayangannya rusak. "Cih, aku tidak peduli TEME!" balas Naruto tak gentar. "AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU TEME! KAU, BEDEBAH TENGIK, AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESAL KARENA TELAH MENIPUKU!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, bersikap seolah-olah perkataan Naruto hanya semilir angin yang berlalu. "Kau ingin membuatku menyesal?" sorot mata Sasuke menajam, "kalau begitu, buat aku menyesal. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana caramu membuatku menyesal."

Naruto mengigit bibirnya, "tunggu saja~" desisnya. "Akan-kubuat-kau-menyesal!"

"Hn.. terserah~." gumam Sasuke dengan gaya sok cool-nya yang seperti biasa. Setelah itu, heening sesaat diantara pemuda itu. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka begitu berat seolah mengandung racun berbahaya. Hingga akhirnya, keheninggan terinstrupsi oleh suara manis wanita kembang gula.

"Sasuke-kun~ Kau dicari oleh Rin! Sebentar lagi, waktu pengambilan gambar akan dimulai."

**Dak Dak Dak**— Naruto dapat mendengar suara pintu van yang digedor. Dan seketika, darahnya mulai turun meninggalkan wajahnya—memucat.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bersembunyi, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya. Menertawai wajah Naruto dari dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun~" suara tersebut terdengar lagi.

Naruto terdiam, ia mulai menundukan dirinya dan mencari celah-celah di antara barang-barang Sasuke yang berantakan dan bertumpuk-tumpuk menjadi tinggi. 'Itu suara Sakura-chan!' pikir Naruto sambil masih mengedap-endap mencari tempat persembunyiannya. Wajah Naruto memerah, mungkin karena merasa cemburu sebab idola-nya begitu perhatian pada Sasuke. 'SIALAN' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?~" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada riang. Sengaja, karena biasanya Sasuke menjawab Sakura dengan ketus bahkan tidak menjawab sama sekali. Apalagi, Sasuke biasanya selalu memanggil Sakura dengan memakai nama keluarganya.

"Bo-bolehkah aku masuk? A-apa kau sudah berganti baju? Kita benar-benar harus cepat!"

"Oh, boleh saja, silahkan!" balas Sasuke, ia menyeringai dan melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Dia dapat melihat pemuda manis yang sedang mencari tempat persembunyian itu melotot padanya seolah mengatakan, 'Kurang ajar kau! Mau apa kau memperbolehkannya masuk?!'

Lalu, suara Sakura yang sungguh disukai Naruto berdendang kembali, "ah, tunggu sebentar Sasuke-kun. Pein memanggilku lagi~" dan suaranya pun menghilang diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang ringan. Langkah kaki Sakura. Sakura pergi menjauhi van dan Naruto mengelus dadanya lega.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Seolah kecewa jika semisalnya Sakura tidak jadi masuk ke dalam van-nya. "Ya sudahlah" gumamnya kecil, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Setelah itu, Sasuke dengan cepat, mulai melepaskan beberapa kancing kemeja yang sedang dikenakannya. Naruto membulatkan matanya kaget melihat kelakuan random Sasuke yang tiba-tiba malah melepas bajunya. DI DEPANNYA!

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa kau melepaskan bajumu Brengsek!" Bentak Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai, "He-eh? Sebab, tujuan awal aku datang ke van ini sebenarnya adalah untuk menganti baju-ku, Dobe. Kenapa?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya dan wajahnya jahil menggoda, "Kau horny melihatku melepas baju?"

Naruto membelalakan matanya, tak menyangka bahwa akan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh orang yang baru mengetahui jati dirinya 10 menit yang lalu. 'Uchiha Brengsek! TEME! umpatnya.

"Mana mungkin! Sudah kubilang aku ini normal, tidak bernafsu dengan pria!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Sasuke bersikap terlalu percaya diri sehingga menganggap dirinya memperahatikan Sasuke. Naruto mengambil sebuah majalah playboy yang ada di dekat kakinya, ia membuka dan menggunakan majalah itu untuk menutupi mukanya. "Lihat, aku bahkan masih bernafsu membaca majalah playboy." gumam Naruto bangga dari balik majalahnya.

Dan Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihat mangsanya yang keras kepala.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto mulai mendengar langkah kaki yang sangat ringan sedang mendekat ke arah van itu. Ia menurunkan majalahnya, dan melihat Sasuke masih bertelanjang dada dengan restleting jeans yang terbuka. 'KURANG AJAR!' pekik Naruto dalam hati melihat Sasuke yang masih berpenampilan seperti itu.

"TEME!" Teriaknya dengan nada mendesis, "kenapa kau masih berpakaian seperti itu!? Sakura akan datang lagi Baka! Dan baru saja kau memperbolehkan dia masuk ke van ini!"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke ringan sambil mulai menurunkan celana jeans yang dikenakannya.

Naruto meremas kepalanya kesal. Ia benar-benar ingin mendepak kepala aktor yang satu ini! Bisa-bisanya bersikap santai sementara hidupnya berada di ujung tanduk, dengan Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan kesini. DAN APA ITU? Sasuke hanya memakai boxer dibalik jeansnya!? Apa Sasuke berniat untuk menjadi aktor porno di sini!?

"Sa-Sasuke! Cepat pasang celanamu! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura akan datang ke si—" sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa Sakura akan masuk ke dalam van itu, pintu van itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah kepala yang dihiasi surai-surai berwarna merah jambut yang nampak lembut.

Sakura berada di ambang pintu. Dan sontak, Naruto langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke tumpukan barang Sasuke. Tapi, Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Sakura jika ia menemukan Sasuke dengan penampilan bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi Pein mulai memanggil kita lagi, dia menyuruh kita—KYAAAHHHH!"

Ah~ Reaksinya sungguh wanita sekali.

**BRAK!**

Pintu van tersebut tertutup kembali dengan cepat. Diikuti dengan Sakura yang masih berteriak-teriak. Naruto melotot kepada Sasuke, "Teme!" desisnya, "kau benar-benar kurang ajar." bentaknya tapi dengan volume suara yang kecil.

Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengubris apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya sambil terus memakai baju yang telah Rin siapkan untuknya. "Tidak perlu marah Dobe. Aku hanya sedikit iseng saja..." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Chk!" Dan Naruto hanya dapat berdecak kesal, kembali mengambil majalah playboy di dekatnya dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Dobe."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memanggilnya, sadar bahwa aktor di depannya itu sudah berganti baju lengkap dan tidak ada bagian tubuh yang terbuka, Naruto menurunkan majalahnya. "Apa?!" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku akan keluar, kau bisa keluar dari van ini setelah semuanya aman. Hmmm~"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesal, " Tidak perlu memberitahuku Bedebah! Aku sudah tahu hal itu!"

**Plokk~ **Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia berjengit dan menggeram. Uchiha benar-benar kurang ajar! Cap-nya dalam hati. "Menjauh dariku! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sasuke terkekeh, lalu kembali berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi menunduk agar bisa mencapai kepala Naruto, "Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu sekali lagi agar tidak kabur Dobe..." kata Sasuke, "karena aku akan membuatmu menyesal jika kau berani kabur."

Sasuke berjalan, ia menuju ke pintu vannya dan membukanya. Aktor tampan tersebut keluar dari dalam van itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kepalanya terlihat muncul kembali dari balik pintu. Sasuke tersenyum, senyum charming berkarisma-nya, "jaa ne, Dobe~"

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam, ia masih meringkuk di dalam tempat persembunyian di van itu. Pemuda itu melihat kameranya dengan tatapan nanar. Dan gengamannya mengeras.

"Sialan!" umpatnya. "Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" kekesalannya tak terbendung, ia benar-benar kesal. Ia sungguh bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh sampai tak menyadari semuanya dari awal, Cih, mengumpat pun percuma, entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan semuanya akan bertambah lebih buruk jika ia melarikan diri dan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini sekarang. Oke! Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Haruskah dia kabur? Atau, haruskah dia mengikuti lagi permainan yang dirancang oleh si Brengsek itu?!

Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Naruto. Ia benar-benar marah sampai tak mampu menahan sebulir air mata ini. Naruto mengusapnya dengan lembut. Lalu, entah bagaimana, tangan Naruto menurunkan letaknya menjadi ke lehernya, menyentuh kissmark dan bekas luka gigitan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Naruto mengigit bibirnya bawahnya. "Brengsek! Lihat saja Teme!" gerutunya, "Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena sudah menahan dan membuatku merasakan semua ini!"

* * *

Kyuubi mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya dengan bosan. Masih setengah jam lagi sampai waktu keberangkatan pesawat yang ditentukan. Dan OH MY GOD! Kalian pasti tidak tahu bagaimana bosannya Kyuubi sekarang. Bocah rubah itu begitu bosan, bosan, dan bosan. Sangat bosan sampai ia merasa ingin menyeruduk orang-orang disana saking bosannya. Berapa banyak kata bosan yang sudah muncul?

Kyuubi mengengam ponselnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya memutuskan mengetik nomor ponsel yang dia sudah hapal di luar kepala. Ia membawa ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

Tuuutt—Tuuuutt—Tuuuuttt—

Kyuubi mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya pada lantai bandara dengan tidak sabar katika merasakan panggilannya tersebut tidak direspon sema sekali oleh orang yang hendak dia hubungi. "_The number you-re calling is not_—" dan Kyuubi langsung menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya ketika nada menunggu panggilanya yang didengarnya sudah tergantikan oleh suara operator yang membuktikan bahwa orang yang ia hubungi tidak akan menyambut panggilannya.

Kyuubi menghela napas. "Naruto~" gumamnya lirih, ia sungguh gelisah dengan bagaimana keadaan adiknya sekarang. "Kau sedang apa? Dasar anak bodoh~" gerutu Kyuubi sambil mengayun-ayunkan ponselnya di udara. Menyerah, Kyuubi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki, sekali lagi mencoba untuk tenang sambil menunggu pemberitahuan dari pihak bandara jika pesawat akan berangkat.

Bosan, Kyuubi merasa sangat bosan. Adiknya bahkan tidak menjawab panggilannya sejak tadi! Kyuubi sekali lagi menghela napasnya. Hatinya berat jika terus memikirkan permasalahan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menghela napas 2 kali sejak tadi. Itu artinya kau sudah membuang 2 buah kebahagian hari ini..."

Kyuubi terdiam. Ah ya, suara paling menyebalkan sepanjang masa ini terdengar lagi. Kyuubi diam, ia tidak merasa kaget ketika saat dia melirik ke arah kanannya, mendapati seorang pemuda cukup tampan berambut panjang yang diikaat asal sedang cengar-cengir ke arahnya. Ya, dia sama sekali tidak kaget karena hal ini sudah sering sekali terjadi. Biarpun begitu, tetap saja wajah Kyuubi menjadi jauh lebih muram dari yang sebelumnya.

Kyuubi berdecak, "kebahagianku sudah menghilang sejak kau ada di situ, Brengsek." gerutunya sambil mulai menggeser posisi duduknya lebih menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Jangan terlalu pemarah seperti itu Kyuubi, nanti kulit wajahmu akan cepat kendur." canda Itachi santai sambil tertawa-tawa. "Atau jangan-jangan, kau masih marah karena kemarin malam aku membersihkan badanmu heh~" godanya.

Kyuubi memberikan tatapan sinisnya pada Itachi. Ia tidak mau menjawab, tidak mau membalas, tidak mau membicara, dan ia hanya mau meresponnya dengan tatapan 'jangan ganggu aku.'

"Ayolah Kyuu-chan~ kau masih sexy kok~ tubuhmu memang sedikit lebih coklat dari yang dahulu. " Itachi tersenyum, tetapi Kyuubi masih diam di sebelahnya, sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan Itachi secuil pun. Tetapi Itachi tetap tersenyum, "tenang saja, aku tidak menyentuhmu dalam hal negatif kok~". Kyuubi masih terdiam, Itachi tersenyum, ia masih tersenyum dan akan selalu tersenyum. "Percayalah padaku..."

Kyuubi melirik Itachi dari sudut matanya, tatapannya berkilat-kilat, seolah menyembunyikan arti sendiri di balik tatapan tersebut. "Urusai."

Itachi terkekeh lebar, ia begitu senang menyadari bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya diacuhkan. Beberapa detik terlewati dengan wajah tak berekspressi milik Kyuubi dan wajah yang tersenyum lebar ala Itachi sebelum akhirnya perhatian mereka teralih oleh suara pengeras suara dari pihak bandara untuk segera memasuki pesawat jurusan Okinawa dalam waktu 20 menit lagi.

Itachi mengangkat suaranya. "Itu pesawat kita, Kyuu-chan~"

Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya dengan cepat, sambil berdiri, Kyuubi mulai menyeret koper berukuran kecil miliknya dan mengeluarkan 3 lembar tiket dari dalam saku jaketnya. Yang Kyuubi pikirkan, ia harus segera pergi agar bisa menjauh dari bedebah sialan itu.

Tetapi Uchiha sulung memang adalah tipe yang selalu berkicau di keadaan apapun, "3 tiket kelas ekonomi? Ha! kau tidak berubah Kyuubi~"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Itachi terkekeh, dengan cepat, tangan pemuda yang panjang ini menarik syal Kyuubi yang terulur sehingga menahan Kyuubi untuk berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta Kyuubi pelan, namun dengan aura membunuh yang perlahan-lahan mulai menguar. Ia tidak ingin menampar Itachi di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Ne, Bukankah itu membuang-uang? Membeli 2 tiket lebih agar kursinya dapat kau pakai untuk senderan kakimu? Jika ingin fasilitas seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak memesan tiket VIP? Ber-sa-ma-ku?~" tanya Itachi sambil mengedipkan matanya. Maksud menggoda.

"Justru karena ada kau aku tidak mau..." Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachi dari syalnya. Tangan Itachi memang terlepas dari syalnya, tapi sekarang, Itachi malah ganti mengengam tangannya dengan erat,. Begitu erat bahkan sampai tangannya terasa ngilu. "Woi! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku ingin segera masuk ke dalam pesawat!"

"Kyuubi~..." Itachi memanggil dan suasana menegang seketika, Kyuubi berhenti sejenak untuk memberontak, ia lebih memilih menunggu sambil melihat Itachi dengan rasa penasaran. Keringat dingin menguncur saat Kyuubi merasakan atmosfir diantara mereka berubah seketika. Terasa lebih berat dan juga menyesakan. Perlahan, tapi pasti, Kyuubi merasakan gengaman Itachi pada pergelangannya melonggar, Kyuubi masih diam dan ia malah menjadi tidak berani untuk menarik tangannya.

"Percayalah padaku Kyuubi..." kali ini, suara Itachi terdengar lagi, tapi begitu pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan yang terbawa angin. Namun Kyuubi mampu mendengarnya, telinganya tajam. Kyuubi mengangkat wajahnya angkuh, mengeraskan hatinya dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat. "Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi."

Kyuubi mengeraskan wajahnya, menutup hati dan telinganya, membutakan matanya dari ekspresi Uchiha sulung yang tiba-tiba berubah begitu sendu, terlihat begitu terluka dan juga seperti memikul beban berat. Kyuubi adalah anak yang keras, ia menutup segala indranya dari Uchiha sulung. "Tidak." jawab Kyuubi pelan, Kyuubi berbalik, lalu kembali menyeret kopernya. Berjalan menjauhi Itachi dan tidak ingin berbalik untuk melihat ekspresi pria itu, entah kenapa, Kyuubi merasakan hal itu hanya akan membuat dadanya sakit. " Aku tidak akan percaya—kepada orang yang hampir membunuhku."

Dengan suara parau, hampir menanggis, Kyuubi berhenti berjalan sambil bergumam pelan, mungkin hanya cukup untuk terdengar dirinya sendiri. "Jika aku percaya lagi kepadamu, kau pasti akan membunuhku lagi..." Kyuubi terisak, dadanya terasa begitu sakit, seperti luka lama yang kembali dibuka dan ditaburi oleh garam. "Bodoh!" umpatnya.

Dan sekarang, Kyuubi menggalau di bandara.

* * *

Naruto berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur di dalam kamar hotelnya. Ini jam 7 malam dan ia agak bosan. Naruto sudah tak ada pekerjaan lagi sekarang. Pekerjaannya dalam memotret Sasuke baru saja selesai dan ia juga sudah mengirim data-data foto Sasuke pada agensi yang membayarnya. _So, He's free now~_.

Sambil terus berguling-guling, Naruto melihat langit-langit kamarnya sambil melamun, dan mulai mengangkat ponselnya ke udara. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "kenapa Kyuu-nii tidak bisa dihubungi yah?" gumam Naruto cemas, sebab ia menyadari bahwa banyak sekali _miss call _dari Kyuubi yang ia tidak sadari karena ia meninggalkan ponselnya, Naruto sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi balik, tapi Kyuubi yang sekarang malah tak bisa dihubungi.

"Well, mungkin nanti Kyuu-nii akan menelepon lagi..." ujar Naruto pada akhirnya, tidak mau terlalu cemas dan akhirnya melempar ponselnya begitu saja di atas ranjang. Setelah itu, entah mengapa, Naruto meraih kamera pemberian Kyuubi yang baru saja kembali ke tangannya. Lama Naruto menatap kamera tersebut, hingga Naruto membawa benda tersebut ke pelukannya dan mengecupnya bagai pacar sendiri. Ia benar-benar sayang dengan kameranya.

" Gyaaaahhh~ untunglah si Teme itu tidak merusakmu!" desah Naruto sambil terus memeluk kamera kesayangan itu dengan gemas. Naruto pun mulai melepaskan kamera tersebut dari gengamannya dan mengotak-atik kamera tersebut, dan wajah Naruto seketika membeku ketika menyadari bahwa—"ARGGHHHH! KENAPA SI TEME ITU TIDAK MENGHAPUS FOTO BUGILNYA!" Teriak Naruto histeris, wajahnya memerah melihat foto-foto yang dia ambil saat menyusup ke apartemen Sasuke. Lagipula, kenapa bisa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghapus foto yang memalukan soal dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar orang tak normal!

Naruto bergetar melihat foto-foto Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam kameranya, perasaan gelisah mulai tumbuh dan ia merasakan badannya menghangat. 'Sialan!' batin Naruto. "Aku tidak mungkin _'turn on'_ karena melihat foto Sasuke telanjang!" pekiknya histeris. Jarinya dengan cepat segera menekan tombol-tombol pada kameranya untuk menghapus foto Sasuke yang menurutnya nista tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"FUAHHHH!" Naruto merebahkan dirinya kembali pada kasurnya, setelah berkutat selama beberapa saat untuk menghapus foto bugil Sasuke yang mengerikan itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia merasa matanya terasa sangat perih dan badannya masih memanas. Padahal, Naruto yakin bahhwa dia sudah mengatur suhu ruangan cukup dingin.

Naruto membuka matanya, ia menatap kameranya sebentar, lalu kembali melihat ke atas langit-langit kamar, Naruto mengusap dahinya dan merasakan bahwa ia berkeringat. Kok bisa? Yah, siapa yang tahu. Dengan cepat, Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnnya dan melompat turun, "Aishhhh! Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar!" gerutu Naruto. Ia mengambil jaket, dompet serta kamera antik pemberian Kyuubi yang sudah lama menghilang darinya.

"Yosh! Cari angin sambil memotret pemandangan di malam hari!" ujar Naruto semangat sambil menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya. Kali ini ia keluar dalam keadaan tak menyamar, dengan begitu ia bisa bebas keluar sesuka hatinya tanpa khawatir ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Akashi. "Berangkat!" Naruto berjalan menuju pintu hotel lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya tampak semangat karena ia bisa memakai kamera kesayangannya itu lagi.

Tapi, benarkah dia akan tetap sesemangat itu ketika mengetahui apa yang akan menungguinya nanti?

* * *

Kyuubi diam menatap awan dari dalam pesawat yang ia tumpangi, kakinya dengan sangat bebas bergerak di dua kursi yang ada di sebelahnya, dan dengan gaya bak Raja itu, Kyuubi menerima tatapan sinis dan juga bingung dari para penumpang lainnya.

'Biarlah! Siapa peduli?' pikir Kyuubi santai mengacuhkan bisikan orang-orang yang mengangapnya tidak sopan dan tidak tahu biadab, toh dia juga membayar 2 buah kursi di sebelahnya ini. Kyuubi mendengus, permen karet yang ia kunyah sudah tidak ada rasanya lagi, dan waktu perjalanan masih tersisa sekitar 2 jam. Benar-benar membosankan.

Kyuubi diam kembali sambil menatap awan di luar sana. Awannya terlihat begitu empuk seperti gumpalan-gumpalan kapas yang bisa ditiduri kapan saja. Kyuubi bergumam, raut mukanya menyendu, "Kalau dari atas tanah, awan-awan ini pasti terlihat membentuk sesuatu~"

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, ia mengingat masa-masa itu, Ya, dia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Awan berbentuk hati yang terlihat dari sebuah bukit yang tinggi. Juga tawa dan—tangis? Ya, bocah berambut kemerahan itu dapat mengingatnya.

"Ita—chi~"

.

.

"Maaf tuan."

Spontan, Kyuubi membuka matanya dan menoleh. Melihat seorang pramugari tersenyum kaku ke arahnya. Kyuubi terdiam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut pramugari itu.

"Maaf, tapi tolong turunkan kaki anda dan duduk dengan posisi yang benar, anda tidak diperbolehkan mengangkat kaki di atas kursi pesawat..." ujar pramugari itu sambil tersenyum. Wajah Kyuubi mengeras, ia dapat melirik ke arah penumpang lain yang tersenyum kecil saat melihatnya ditegur seperti itu. ia mendengus.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku membayar untuk ketiga kursi ini!" jawab Kyuubi ketus. Sambil membuang mukanya angkuh, kembali menatap awan. Tapi dia masih dapat melihat raut kikuk pramugari tadi yang mungkin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan juga kecengoan para penumpang lain yang mendengar jawabannya. "Apa yang salah kalau aku mengangkat kaki di kursi yang sudah dibayar?" sungut Kyuubi sekali lagi, membuat pramugari tadi sukses terdiam tanpa bisa berkata-kata .

Orang kaya memang susah ditebak.

* * *

Click...click...

Naruto berkali-kali menekan shutter kameranya untuk mengambil gambar pemandangan di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Apa saja yang ia lewati ia foto, mulai dari tumbuhan-tumbuhan, kelapa yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan, kawasan pertokoan, rumah-rumah penduduk, bahkan tempat pembuangan sampah pun ia foto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat hasil fotonya, ada kepuasan tersendiri yang ia rasakan jika ia memotret suatu objek dengna kamera pemberian kakaknya itu. Sambil memotret, kadang Naruto juga sembari memeriksa bagian-bagian seperti sekarang, Naruto memperhatikan lampu flash yang ada di kameranya, "Lampu flashnya agak redup, harus diperbaiki nanti." catat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan menurun yang dilewatinya, keremangan jalan dan sayup-sayup suara binatang di malam itu sama sekali tak membuat Naruto takut. Yah, setidaknya ia harus bersyukur karena tak ada preman nafsuan yang mungkin akan mencegatnya. Author masih cukup baik untuk dirinya. "Kalau tidak salah..." Naruto mengumam, mencoba mengingat-ingat wilayah Okinawa yang ia ketahui, dulu juga ia pernah beberapa kali ke Okinawa untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Kalaau tidak salah, jalan menurun ini nanti akan menuju ke pantai..." Naruto tersenyum lebar, dalam hatinya, semangat seorang potografer kembali membeludak. "Memotret pantai di malam hari?! MENARIK!"

* * *

Naruto berjalan di pesisir pantai, rambut kuning cerahnya tertiup angin malam yang benar-benar dingin. Sampai terkadang, Naruto merinding merasakan angin itu bersemilir mengelilinginya. Meskipun begitu, ini tidak menurunkan semangat Naruto untuk terus mengambil gambar-gambar laut di malam hari, setidaknya sinar bulan dan bantuan dari flash (meskipun agak redup) kameranya cukup membantu.

Naruto menatap pasir pantai di bawahnya, kaki tanpa alas kakinya (Ya, ia meninggalkan sepatunya di pinggir pantai) dapat merasakan butiran-butiran pasir pantai yang lembut, Naruto menyengir dan—JEPRET! Ia memotret kakinya, lalu memutar tubuhnya dan memotret jejak-jejak yang ia tinggalkan di pasir dan belum tersapu oleh gelombang pantai.

Setelah puas, Naruto kembali berjalan dan menemukan sebuah kumpulan batu karang yang tinggi dan besar, saking besarnya, batu karang itu sampai seperti membelah pantai. Naruto menatap takjub dan senang melihatnya, dengan semangat, ia segera mengambil banyak gambar dari batu karang ini. Dan dengan usil, Naruto bahkan mengitari batu karang tersebut dan berusaha memanjat batu-batu yang berukuran lebih kecil.

"Oh, di balik karang ini masih ada wilayah pantai..." tanpa pantang menyerah, Naruto mencoba memanjat karang yang ada di depannya. Susah memang, selain dikarenakan permukaan karang yang licin dan berlumut karena termakan usia, ia juga harus menjaga agar kameranya tidak tertekan tubuh atau terantuk di batu. Oh, sungguh merepotkan. Mengapa ia tidak mengintari batu itu saja dan berjalan ke sisi yang satunya? Yah, namanya juga Dobe.

.

.

.

.

"Hupph~...Huph!" Naruto masih berusaha melewati batu karang tersebut, tapi kini, ia sudah berhasil memanjat batu tersebut dan sedang berusaha untuk turun ke permukaan pasir. Namun, sebelum kakinya dapat mencapai permukaan pasir dengan mulus, Naruto menemukan 2 orang yang sepertinya datang lebih dulu darinya. "Shit!" umpat Naruto, ketika melihat gerak-gerik kedua orang tersebut.

Naruto turun dari batu karang tersebut dengan kesal, ia dapat melihat kedua orang itu berciuman di tengah-tengah air pantai yang dangkal. Ya, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah punggung lebar seorang pria yang tampaknya tengah memeluk seseorang di dadanya, dan Naruto yakin mereka tengah berciuman sekarang. "Cih! Berbuat hal mesum malam-malam di sini! Merusak pemandangan saja!" umpat Naruto. Jarak Naruto dengan 2 orang itu cukup jauh, Naruto berusaha untuk bersembunyi di balik batu karang lain yang lebih kecil sambil setidaknya mengawasi kedua orang tersebut. Ia ingin keluar, tapi merasa tak enak.

Tapi, setelah beberapa saat Naruto mengamati pasangan mesra tersebut, Naruto mulai melihat kejanggalan yang terjadi. "Tu-tunggu dulu. Tunggu dulu..." Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "ssepertinya—aku mengenal model rambut itu!" Naruto mulai merasakan jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang, menyadari model rambut spike menantang langit yang begitu dikenalnya. "Jangan bilang kalau itu—U-U-Uchiha ?!"

Naruto refleks langsung benar-benar bersembunyi di batu karang itu, ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak kelepasan utnuk berteriak. Astaga! Kebetulan macam apa ini! Naruto tak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Sasuke berada di pantai ini juga**— **dan dengan terlihat mencium...seseorang?

Naruto terdiam, wajahnya memucat, pikirannya mulai tak fokus dan mulai dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan, "Siapa yang dicium oleh Sasuke?" dan tak perlu memakai waktu banyak berpikir, Naruto sudah mulai mencoba menebak-nebak, dan satu wanita yang pasti akan ia pikirkan pertama kali adalah, "Sa-Sakura? Oh! Shit!" Naruto dengan panik kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke. 'TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!' pikir Naruto dalam hati. Marah.

.

.

Naruto mulai merangkak, pria yang tampaknya sangat jelas adalah Sasuke itu masih mencium orang yang berada dalam pelukannya. Naruto melihat ke sekitar, ia ingin melihat lebih dekat dan memastikan orang yang dicium oleh Sasuke itu bukan Sakura. Dan semisalnya bukan Sakura ia akan memotretnya adegan tersebut dan membuat foto itu menjadi senjata kuat agar Sasuke mau melepaskannya. Jenius!

Pemuda pirang itu dapat melihat satu lagi tumpukan batu karang yang ada di dekat Sasuke, mungkin, jika ia bisa sampai di batu karang itu, ia bisa mendapatkan sudut yang tepat agar wajah Sasuke dan wanita(atau pria, mengingat Sasuke itu gay) yang diciumnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. 'Sempurna, cahaya bulan saja sudah cukup...' pikir Naruto licik dan mulai mematikan lampu _flash_ kameranya. Ia tak akan gagal lagi kali ini.

Naruto merangkak dengan cukup cepat tanpa mengelurkan suara, ia sudah terlatih mengendap-endap di hutan belantara Afrika dahulu ketika ingin memotret hewan-hewan di sana. Ia tidak berani menatap ke arah Sasuke, yang ia fokuskan hanyalah batu karang yang ada di dekat Sasuke itu.

Setelah sekitar setengah menit yang sangat horror, Naruto akhirnya dapat mencapai batu karang itu dengan selamat sentosa. Sungguh, ia bersyukur karena sepertinya dewa keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya. Naruto sudah bersiap-siap dengan kameranya, sambil meneliti keadaan, Naruto mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

"Shit, wajahnya tertutup kepala Sasuke!" umpat Naruto, mulai membungkuk, membawa kamera itu pada matanya dan meletakan jarinya di shutter kemeranya tersebut. Naruto mengumpat, kerena ia hanya dapat melihat setengah bagian dari wajah wanita yang dicium oleh Sasuke, dan itupun sangat tidak jelas disebabkan bayangan kepala Sasuke yang menutupinya. Tapi kabar baiknya, Naruto akhirnya tidak jadi sakit hati karena yang dicium oleh Sasuke rupanya bukanlah Sakura.

Naruto terkekeh, "Kau tidak akan bisa berkutik dengan foto ini, Teme!" dengan perlahan Naruto menekat shutter kameranya, seolah-olah dengan menekan tombol shutter itu ia akan memenangkan undian berhadiah sebesar 1 juta Yen. Ya, sang Dewi Fortuna tengah berpihak kepadanya.

—**JEPRETTT! — **

"..." Naruto terdiam, wajahnya memucat seketika. Oh, ternyata dia lupa mematikan suara kameranya yang membahana itu, dan ternyata juga, Dewi Fortuna memang sama sekali tidak memihaknya.

"SIAPA DI SANA!?"

**BRUAKKK! **

OhhSungguh Kasihan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Naruto dapat merasakan tubuhnya tertarik paksa oleh cengkraman kuat di baju-nya dan langsung menghantam pasir dengan posisi terlentang, dan Sasuke yang mengunci kedua lengannya. _Dammit_.

"Siapa kau!?" Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke yang seketika langsung menusuk telinganya, dan ia mulai merasakan kesakitan ketika Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkaraman pada lengan-lengannya.

"AISH! AISH! SAKIT BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk, benar-benar sial, mata dan mulutnya kemasukan pasir.

"Tidak akan. Kau penguntit bodoh yang memotretku sembarangan." jawab Sasuke dingin, menatap datar namun penuh kemarahan pada orang yang ia tahan.

"B—uhuk! Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Kau Teme!" Naruto mencoba memutar kepalanya dan menatap marah ke arah Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat melihat wajah pemuda di depannya, Meskipun warna rambut dan gayanya jelas-jelas berbeda, Sasuke sungguh mengenal mata berwarna biru langit itu, dan juga detil-detil wajah pemuda di depannya. "Kau—Akashi?"

"KAU MENCIUM BONEKA!?" Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya ketika melihat sebuah boneka yang teronggok di pasir dan sekarang dibiarkan oleh Sasuke. Ia ternganga, dan melihat Sasuke yang menghadap ke arahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya masih cool dan santai. "K-kau mencium boneka!?" ulang Naruto kembali, kali ini wajahnya lebih horror dari yang sebelumnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe," jawab Sasuke ketus, mengangkat boneka seukuran manusia itu, dan menentengnya di tangan. Setelah itu, Sasuke tersenyum licik dan meninggikan kepalanya angkuh, "tak kusangka aku akan melihatmu tanpa penyamaran seperti ini, hmm...Akashi?"

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke yang menggodanya, ia malah semakin memperhatikan boneka yang pada awalnya ia kira sebagai seoarang wanita yang Sasuke cium. "I-itu kan se-sex doll!?" Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke, dalam pikiranya, Naruto sudah benar-benar mengangap Sasuke adalah 'aktor gay maniak yang suka mencium sex doll di tengah pantai!"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya dan mulai menggoda Naruto dengan jahil, "Lalu kenapa, hm? Manis? Tak kusangka penampilanmu yang sesungguhnya seperti ini. Kau terlihat lebih**— lelaki.**"

Naruto mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya jijik, "Bukan itu brengsek! Kau kelainan! Untuk apa kau mencium sex doll di malam hari!? Di pantai pula!" tanya Naruto, menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari aktor tampan namun kelainan di depannya ini, "Ah! Dan jangan menggodaku brengsek! aku mendapatkan fotomu, dan di situ, sex doll-mu itu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita! Kau akan mendapat masalah jika aku menyebarkan fotomu itu di internet!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "dan aku tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan jika itu terjadi, benar kan? Akashi?"

Naruto membuang mukanya, ia berdecih, tak mampu membalas kata-kata Sasuke, "Ci-cih tapi**— **aku masih tak habis pikir kenapa kau bisa mencium sex doll di tengah pantai seperti ini!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Haha, aku memilih sex doll karena boneka itu dibuat untuk memuaskan nafsu pria, Dobe." Sasuke menatap boneka yang ia gendong di tangannya itu,"Jadi rasa saat menciumnya terasa sama seperti mencium manusia asli~"

Naruto kembali memundurkan langkahnya, sumpah! Jadi makin ngeri aja! Segitu jablay-nya kah Sasuke sampai membeli sex doll dan menciumnya di pantai terbuka?!

'Sudah gay maniak lagi! O-orang ini benar-benar berbahaya!' Pikir Naruto jijik dalam hati, merinding mengingat ia adalah orang yang diincar oleh aktor terkenal yang baru-baru ini sudah ketahuan busuknya. 'Tak heran aku sudah membencinya sejak melihat bedebah ini tampil di televisi!'

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu Dobe. Aku tidak akan mengigitmu~" canda Sasuke, tergoda melihat wajah ketakutan Naruto. "Jadi, siapa namamu, hmm? Tentu bukan benar-benar Akashi bukan?"

Naruto diam, wajahnya merengut dengan gesture waspada, ia membuang mukanya. Berpikir, jika semisalnya ia memberitahukan namanya, ini akan membuat identitasnya semakin diketahui oleh Sasuke dan membuatnya semakin susah untuk kabur. Tapi**—**sekarang Sasuke sudah melihat wajah aslinya, dan itu artinya persentase kemungkinannya untuk kabur juga sudah sangat kecil. Naruto masih tak berani membuka mulutnya.

"Tenang saja**—**" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya, dan ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Yah, memang tidak lembut-lembut amat seperti senyum malaikat jatuh dari khayangan. Tapi, karena Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan seringaian ala Uchiha yang selalu dikeluarkannya, maka...senyum ini memang terasa jauh lebih lembut. "Aku tidak akan menuntutmu, melaporkanmmu ke pihak berwajib, atau menekanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui namamu yang sesungguhnya..."

Mungkin, sesungguhnya. Sejak awal Naruto memang tidak punya kesempatan sama sekali untuk kabur.

.

.

"Namikaze!" ucap Naruto dengan muka cemberut yang menghadap ke pasir yang ia pijak, "dan aku tidak akan memberitahukan nama kecilku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto intens, lalu terkekeh "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Namikaze-san jika kita hanya berdua? Atau kau ingin tetap kupanggil Dobe? Bukankah nama itu cocok untukmu? Hmm?"

"Diam kau brengsek! Dan jangan pernah memanggilku Dobe." bentak Naruto, ia mengacak-acak rambut kekuningannya dengan ganas. Kesal. "Aishh! Setelah aku bisa kembali bersenang-senang karena bisa kembali memotret dengan kamera kesayanganku. Aku malah bertemu dengan kau di sini! Sebenarnya kau sedang apa sih!?"

"Berlatih."

Narut menautkan alisnya, "Hah? Berlatih apa kau malam-malam seperti ini dengan boneka sex doll?!"

Sasuke menatap langit malam dengan wajah berpikir, "Hmmm..."

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam sebelum itu**

"Apa!? Kau menolak naskah pada adegan 457!" Pein menatap sangar ke arah Sasuke. Mata merah meradang akibat iritasi karena terlalu lama menatap komputer miliknya menatap Sasuke seolah-olah ingin melemparnya ke neraka lapis tujuh.

Sasuke dengan santai dan tanpa rasa takut membalas tatapan Pein dengan mata tajamnya yang berkilat-kilat, "Aku tidak setuju dengan adanya adegan ranjang!"

Pein menggeleng, ia meletakan naskah yang dikembalikan oleh Sasuke kepadanya dengan kasar, mencoba menghirup udara sebentar dan memulai pembicaraan dengan lebih lembut, "Dengar Sasuke. Aku bukanlah sutradara film porno, tentu saja tidak akan ada adegan ranjang antara kau dan Sakura." Pein tersenyum, "Aku hanya meminta kalian berdua berakting saling bercumbu hingga pada ke atas ranjang, setelah itu scene akan berhenti di situ. Itu saja. " jelas Pein. "Ini adalah permintaan terbanyak dari penonton."

"Aku tetap tidak setuju!" tegas Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Sungguh! Sasuke rasanya benar-benar ingin menarik tindik pada pria di depannya ini satu persatu karena saking kesalnya.

Pein merengutkan mukanya marah melihat Sasuke yang masih berkeras hati. "Bersikaplah professional!"

"Aku sudah bersikap professional!" suara Sasuke meninggi, "aku memikirkan anak-anak remaja yang masih di bawah umur yang menonton dramamu ini! Apa yang kau maksud dengan permintaan terbanyak dari penonton!? Kau hanya membaca permintaan dari penonton dewasa, dan tidak memperhitungkan seberapa banyaknya penonton yang masih remaja!"

Pein terdiam. Harga dirinya memang terinjak-injak karena dibentak oleh aktor yang ia bayar dan seharusnya ia atur. Namun, dalam hati Pein yang lebih dalam, ia membenarkan juga apa yang Sasuke katakan. Pein menghela napasnya, "Baiklah." ucap Pein mengalah, "Aku akan mengubah scene ini."

Sasuke menyeringai melihat reaksi Pein. Ia menang. "Hn."

"Tetapi aku akan mengubah scene berdasarkan kritikan dan protesan terbanyak dari penonton."

"Hn?(hah?)"

Pein mengambil buku catatan kecil di dekatnya, ia membuka-buka buku catatan itu dan menemukan halaman dengan cepat, dan memperlihatkan pada Sasuke, "Banyak dari penonton berpendapat bahwa beberapa scene ciumanmu dengan Sakura hambar dan tak memiliki sensasi."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke cepat, ia ingin segera pergi dari situ sekarang juga.

"Karakter dari Kaito yang kau perankan adalah seorang lelaki bad boy, bukankah aneh kalau ciuman kalian datar-datar saja tanpa sensasi sama sekali!?" Kali ini suara Pein yang meninggi. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika pada scene ciuman cobalah gerakan pipimu agar setidaknya kalian terlihat bergerak, tapi selama ini selalu Sakura yang menuruti kata-kataku! Kau pencium terburuk yang pernah kukenal!" tegas Pein.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas pendek sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ya, lalu? Teruskan."

Pein menautkan alisnya, "Aku sudah selesai! Intinya kali ini scene ciumanmu dengan Sakura harus sehidup mungkin! Jangan datar seperti biasanya! Aku tidak bisa terus mengandalkan Sakura untuk menghidupkan ciuman kalian!"

"Hn(terserah). Aku boleh keluar?"

"Silahkan!"

.

.

.

.

"HHUUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUAHAHHAA!" Naruto tertawa terpikal-pikal sambil memegangi perutnya, "Hahahaha!" Naruto masih mencoba menghentikan tawanya, bahkan ia sampai terjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya karena tak dapat menahan tawanya, ia melepas kameranya dan menaruhnya di pasir karena saat ia berjongkok, kamera itu menekan perutnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan marah. "Ha—hahahaha! Ka-kau payah dalam berciuman?! Huahahahahha!" Naruto memukul-mukul pasir. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa yang diceritakan Sasuke barusan itu sangat lucu.

"Dobe, berhenti tertawa!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun kesal. Padahal ia berharap Naruto akan menghiburnya sambil mengatakan "Biar aku membantumu berlatih."

**BRASHHH**!

"..." Naruto berhenti tertawa seketika ketika melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Ya, mungkin karena begitu kesal ditertawakan oleh Naruto, Sasuke menendang air laut yang kebetulan tengah mengalir naik ke arah kamera Naruto.

"TEMEEE! DASAR BEDEBAH! UCHIHA BRENGSEK!" Pekik Naruto histeris sambil segera mengambil kameranya dan memeluknya. Dengan panik, Naruto langsung mengelap kameranya itu dengan bajunya, berusaha menghilang jejak air yang tertinggal! "Jika ini rusak aku akan membunuhmu!" bentak Naruto marah.

Dengan segera, Naruto melepas bagian-bagian kameranya yang dapat ia lepas, dari memori, film, bahkan lensanya. "Aishh! Lensanya dan bagian dalam kameranya basah! TEMEEE! Brengsek kau!" umpat Naruto, mata birunya berkilat-kilat marah ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, dengan santai berdiri di depannya dengan senyum paling licik yang pernah ada.

"Kau tahu Dobe, aku lebih suka melihatmu marah daripada tertawa mengejek seperti itu! Dan ini balasanku karena kau sudah menertawaiku." Entah kenapa, Setelah itu Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung merebut lensa kamera yang berada di tangan Naruto dan sedang Naruto coba keringkan dengan cara mengelapnya di baju.

"Ini balasan karena kau sudah menendang kemaluanku~" (Scene tendang kemaluan = chapter 2)

"Brengsek! Kembalikan!" geram Naruto marah sambil mencoba merebut lensa itu dari tangan Sasuke. Naruto bahkan mencoba memukul Sasuke namun malah tangannya sendiri yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, "kalau kau ingin mengambilnya—" Sasuke mengerakan tangannya dengan gersture melempar ke arah laut. Ya, Sasuke melempar lensa tersebut ke dalam air laut. "—Ambilah!"

Naruto terdiam, menatap penuh kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke yang membuang lensanya ke tengah laut. Kata-kata umpatannya bahkan tidak keluar karena ia begitu kaget! Naruto berpaling, tatapannya setajam belati yang penuh kemarahan ia hunuskan pada Sasuke. "K-kau—" pemuda pirang itu mengeram.

BUAKKKK! Dengan marah, Naruto melayangkan satu tinjuannya yang ditujukan pada wajah Sasuke, namun Sasuke berhasil mengelak dan membuat tinjuan Naruto hanya mengenai pundaknya. Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera mengambil kesempatan dengan menahan tangan Naruto. "Jangan bersantai-santai Dobe. Kau tidak mau lensamu itu hilang terbawa arus kan? Bukankah itu lensa mahal? kemarin aku mencoba mengeceknya dan aku mengetahui bahwa ternyata harga lensa itu sekitar 500.000 Yen."

Naruto berdecih, langsung menepis tangan dan pergi ke arah laut, ia berjalan, berjalan, lalu berhenti ketika air laut sudah mencapai lututnya. Ia berbalik dan berteriak. "Terserah! Tapi kalau aku mati! Aku akan menghantuimu Brengsek!". Setelah itu, Ia berjongkok dan mulai mencari, Membuat seluruh tubuhnya terendam air dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya yang berada di atas air.

"Kau tidak akan mati kalau kau bisa berenang!" Ujar Sasuke, ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih berendam di air sambil meraba-raba permukaaan pantai.

Naruto berdiri, wajahnya berlipat-lipat karena kesal, sepertinya ia masih belum menemukan lensa kameranya, "Aku tidak bisa berenang!" jawabnya ketus dan pergi ke arah lain untuk kembali mencari.

"Oh. Begitu? Kalau begitu, kau mau aku bantu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba menawarkan diri, ia terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak putus asa dengan lensa kameranya yang tak juga ia temukan.

Naruto kembali berdiri, bajunya benar-benar basah kuyub. DAMN! Seharusnya ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya sebelum masuk ke air tadi. Tapi pertanyaannya, bagaimana ia melakukan itu sedangkan Naruto tahu bahwa ia bersama seorang gay? "Memang itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan Brengsek! Kau yang melempar lensaku! Kalau kau hanya ingin membuatku bertambah marah, lebih baik kau pergi dan— ja-jauhkan wajahmu itu bedebah!" Naruto tergagap ketika Sasuke menahan tangannya sekali lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku akan membantumu." ucap Sasuke santai sambil menyeringai. "Tapi jika aku yang menemukannya lensa itu pertama kali, kau harus mau kucium!"

Wajah Naruto memerah. Rasa kagetnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan. "A-apa!?"

"Ups~" dengan seringaian licik Uchiha, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah benda bersinar yang terbuat dari kaca dari dalam kantongnya, "Aku sudah menemukannya. Ternyata aku tidak melemparnya tadi. " Sasuke menyeringai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pelan, menikmati kembali wajah pemuda di depannya. Oh~ betapa warna biru yang alami terlihat lebih indah daripada warna merah yang terbuat dari plastik. "Aku menang. Dobe."

"H-Hmmmpphhh!" Kedua mata Naruto membulat sempurna ketika kedua tangan Sasuke melingkar pada tubuhnya, dan kedua belah bibir mereka yang telah menyatu. Dengan Sekuat tenaga, Naruto menjambak dan memukul Sasuke agar melepaskan ciumannya. Namun, Sasuke tak bergeming, Sasuke terus melumat bibirnya sambil terus mencoba menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Dan itu Sasuke lakukan dengan berbagai cara, dengan cara menghisap, mengigit bibir bawahnya, saling mengadu bibir mereka, bahkan mencoba mengelitiki tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Ukkkhhh! Errggghhhh!" Naruto menggeram! Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, mungkin karena ganasnya ciuman Sasuke yang dilancarkan kepadanya. Naruto dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang basah kuyub juga membuat pakaian Sasuke menjadi basah. Tapi ia tak peduli, Naruto hanya ingin lepas dari ciuman super memaksa yng dilakukan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"!" Rasa kaget tak dapat Naruto sembunyikan ketika merasakan keseimbangannya goyang karena Sasuke yang terus menerus mendorongnya dan menariknya. Ciumannya dengan Sasuke terlepas, dan Naruto langsung mengambil napasnya dengan cepat, namun kembali Naruto dapat merasakan ia mulai terjatuh ke dalam air, membuat dirinya tenggelam dan justru malah tak mampu bernapas. Naruto mengelepar-ngelepar di dalama air mencoba untuk menangkap Sasuke dan menarik dirinya ke atas permukaan.

Dan dengan cepat, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kembali diangkat ke permukaan oleh sebuah lengan yang kuat, begitu kepalanya kembali ke permukaan, Naruto terbatuk, ia sempat meminum air laut dan ada yang masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasannya. "Uhuk! Uhukk! huughhh!"

Sasuke, orang yang menarik Naruto keluar dari air pun ikut basah karena ia juga ikut terjatuh. Namun, Sasuke beruntung karena kepalanya tidak tenggelam ke dalam air seperti Naruto. Aktor tampan itu kembali memeluk Naruto yang masih nampak terbatuk-batuk dengan rambut yang sudah layu karena basah. "Aku belum selesai Dobe!"

Dan Sasuke kembali menekan kepala Naruto dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Naruto kembali melawan, dada Naruto benar-benar terasa sesak karena hidungnya kemasukan air dan ia baru saja meminum air laut. Dan sekarang, Sasuke sudah menambah masalah dengan kembali menciumnya. Kali ini, lidah Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto dan berhasil menjelajah mulut Naruto yang terasa asin akibat air laut. "Ukkhhh! uhukkk! uhuk!" Naruto bahkan terbatuk sehingga membuat sensasi lompatan udara di antara bibir kedua pemuda itu.

Naruto benar-benar kalah. Tubuhnya melemas, sedangkan Sasuke semakin gencar menciumnya, rasa lelah dan sesak yang ia rasakan membuat pemuda pirang itu sudah tak dapat berkutik. Ia sudah menjadi mangsa dari predator ganas yang mematikan. Dan mungkin—ia memang sudah kalah dari awal cerita.

DAMN! Hanya satu yang dapat Naruto pastikan sekarang. Ciuman ini— adalah ciuman ter'basah' dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"CUT!" Pein mengangkat tangannya untuk memerintah kameramen agar berhenti mengambil gambar. Lighting dimatikan, dan Sasuke melepas Sakura yang ada di pelukannya. Beberapa saat lalu, mereka tengah beradegan scene di tengah-tengah pantai dengan setengah tubuh yang terendam lalu berciuman dengan mesra.

Sasuke keluar dari air, dan menerima handuk dari asisten-asisten yang mendatanginya. Sedangkan Sakura mengekor di belakangnya, memandang penuh merona dari balik punggung Sasuke. Kadang menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut sambil berdesah malu.

Dengan celana yang masih basah kuyub, Sasuke mendatangi Pein yang sepertinya tengah memeriksa gambar, "Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

Pein menoleh ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya datar dan ia sejak tadi bertopang dagu sambil menganguk-anguk. "Cukup bagus," komentarnya. "Kali ini kita bisa selesai dengan satu kali pengambilan gambar, dan cara menciummu bagus sekali. Aku merasa karakter bad boy yang kau perankan di sini mejadi lebih terlihat." Pein menepuk pundak Sasuke. "_Good_ _job_."

Sasuke menganguk dengan wajah _cool_-nya, lalu segera pergi dengan dalih ingin mengganti celananya. Dalam perjalanannya ke van-nya, ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk di kursi tunggu sambil memencet-mencet kameranya, ia sudah berdandan seperti biasa dengan baju hitam-nya dan wig panjangnnya. Sasuke menyeringai, dan langsung mengubah arah tujuannya ke Naruto.

"Kau puas?" ujar Naruto ketus, wajahnya kusut dan mata ber-softlens-nya berkilat-kilat kesal menatap Sasuke. "Membuatku jadi kelinci percobaanmu!?" Ya. Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang. Menyadari dirimu dicium dengan begitu ganas oleh seorang lelaki sedangkan dirimu adalah lelaki juga bukanlah masalah yang akan mudah kau atasi. Ini lebih dari sekedar harga diri.

Sasuke terkekeh, "kau tahu, kau bukan kelinci percobaanku, Namikaze-san." ujar Sasuke dengan melucurkan tatapan menggodanya ke Naruto, "kau lebih seperti model fantasiku sekarang, saat aku berakting tadi, aku membayangkanmu."

Wajah Naruto sontak memerah, antara pencampuran rasa kesal dan malu. "Cih! Kau bedebah mengerikan!" Naruto berdiri dengan cepat. Ingin segera pergi dari depan Sasuke sekarang.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, "Dobe!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto saat Naruto sudah beberapa langkah darinya, dan dengan ala drama Naruto menoleh dan berhenti, wig-nya tertiup angin dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke menatap Naruto intens, "Kau— masih mengidolakan Sakura?" tanyanya dengan cool.

Responan Naruto begitu simpel, ia berdecih dan kembali berbalik. Kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. "Tentu saja Brengsek! Sakura itu artis idolaku sepanjang masa!"

Dan Sasuke hanya memasang kembali topeng coolnya ketika Naruto sudah menghilang dari balik tenda-tenda penyimpanan barang lainnya.

Well, sepertinya ia masih harus berusaha banyak untuk memenangkan hati Dobe di depannya. Sasuke menghela napas sambil tersenyum, "Setidaknya— bibirnya adalah bibir terenak yang pernah kucium~" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Bibir siapa?!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan tersentak kaget ketika sebuah suara berkumandang begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia langsung berjengit dan menjauh. Dengan wajah yang masih penuh kekagetan, Sasuke berdecak kesal pada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Chk! Aniki?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, "sedang apa kau di sini?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada suara yang terlihat sangat tak senang.

Itachi, si Uchiha Sulung hanya tersenyum penuh teka-teki. "Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya, lalu kembali menatap intens ke arah adiknya yang masih menatapnya bingung "Hanya memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja~"

Sasuke menatap Itachi datar, "aku selalu baik-baik saja, Aniki."

Itachi tertawa, dan senyum misteriusnya membuat wajah pemuda berwajah sebelas- dua belas dengan Sasuke ini agak seperti maniak. "Kalau 'dia' datang, kau tidak akan baik-baik saja." balas Itachi memperingatkan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Author's Note: Akhirnya selesai juga /palm face/. Tahukah kalian? Menyelesaikan chapter ini sangat butuh perjuangan untukku. Kenapa? Karena saya mencoba kembali mengetik setelah sekitar 1 bulan lebih tidak membuka lagi aplikasi word. Dan lagi, setelah seharusnya bulan Mei kemarin saya mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengetik, saya malah terkena WB dan kehilangan ide sehingga chapter ini semakin ngaret saja updatenya. Sudah berapa bulan saya tak update? Mungkin hampir 3 bulan~ orz, saya harap, kualitas tulisan saya tidak semakin memburuk. Maafkan saya yah reader sekalian~ Ah~ dan semoga chapter 11 bisa diupdate dengan cepat juga. /bungkuk/ Saran dan kritik amat ditunggu~

Ps: Maaf, saya tidak membalas review kali ini karena review di chapter kemarin pasti sudah terlalu lama untuk dibalas. Bahkan mungkin yang mengirim reviewnya saja sudah lupa~Haahaha... Semoga saya bisa membalas review kalian semua di chapter 11 nanti~

Iria-san.


End file.
